A Thorn in Time
by NekoKayia
Summary: Death has come for Alfred, but Alfred doesn't want to die. So a deal is struck and Alfred must save another world from crumbling, but what will be the outcome? Main pairing: Russame. Warning: Gore, cussing, etc.
1. Ringing bell

**Story: A Thorn in Time**

**Chapter 1: Ringing bell**

**Word Count: 2,013**

**Warnings: OCCness, slight cussing**

**Main Paring: AmericaXRussia**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>"But..." Alfred said, looking hurt, "This can't be right! I'm the hero, I can't die, take him instead!" Alfred said, pointing at Russia, Ivan smiled back, dark aura slipping out and a slight chat of 'kolkolkol' which Alfred promptly ignored.<em>

* * *

><p>It should have been a normal day, just a day at home, relaxing, peaceful, boring. However, it did not end up like that in the slightest and it hardly did when one expected it to be so. To say the least, when Alfred woke up he expected a normal day, which meant doing some paper work , hang out with Matthew and do other heroic things to keep the world safe from evil. After getting ready Alfred pulled on a white t shirt, blue jeans and his trademark boomer jacket. He walked into the kitchen, he was on vacation at Matthews place, so he expected to see his brother there, but instead saw nothing out of the ordinary. Alfred's eyes landed on a note.<p>

_Dear Alfred,_

_Sorry, you were still asleep so I didn't wake you up, Gilbert's here and he's dragging me out for a bit. I'll be back before too much longer. Feel free to anything in the fridge, try not to eat everything though. By the way Ivan's coming over, hopefully I'll be back before then, but if not, try and be nice._

_Sincerely,_

_Matthew_

Alfred picked up a pen and wrote a note back.

_Dear Mattie,_

_Why are you hanging out with Gilbert again? If he does anything, I'll kill him, seriously. Thanks for the food! You should really have more hamburgers though, they are so awesome! I don't know why you invited that communist bastard over, I'll let him in but he's usually the one to pick the fights, not me. Talk to you later then._

_Your Heroic Brother,_

_Alfred f. Jones_

Alfred didn't know why he and his brother sometimes wrote notes back in forth, even if they were in the same house, it was fun though, so Alfred didn't really mind. Alfred grabbed a Coke out of the fridge (some days he preferred Coke with other days he preferred Pepsi, it depended on his mood) and started drinking it. Alfred started going to turn on the T.V to see if there was anything good on when the doorbell rang. Alfred looked on cell phone for the time, past noon, seemed like Alfred slept in again. Alfred sighed, wishing he had time to relax before Russia came over, he assumed it was Ivan anyway. Alfred went to the door, opening it to see none other the Ivan, assumption proven correct, "Hey bastard, come in." Alfred said, flashing Ivan his usually big smile. Sure, technically they weren't fighting anymore, but they did banter...a lot, "How've you been?

"I am good, thank you. Though I do not know why a pig such as you is here." Ivan said, same innocent smile there, "And if you would pay attention once and a while you would know that I am not communist."

"Whatever, Mattie's out, I don't know when he'll be back, you can come on in though." Alfred said lazily as he took another gulp of soda.

"I would feel touched if I didn't think that Matthew talked to you beforehand." Ivan said, steeping inside, Alfred closed the door behind him.

"Whatever." Alfred repeated, walking towards the kitchen, Ivan following, "Do you want anything? Matthew said that we could have anything."

"I am good, I have vodka." Ivan said simply. _"Figures." _Alfred thought silently to himself, _"When does Ivan _not _have vodka on his person?"_

"You should be dead from alcohol poisoning."

"Nyet, I have a much higher tolerance then you."

"If that thing was poisoned you wouldn't even notice." Alfred said, sitting down in one of the chairs at the table in the kitchen, "Hey Ivan." Ivan's smile twitched ever so slightly, but Alfred didn't see because Ivan was behind him. Ivan had found out long ago that Alfred only said his name when the younger wanted something.

"What America?" Ivan asked anyway.

"You should make yourself food." Alfred said smiling innocently at Ivan.

"That is nice of you comrade, thank you." Ivan said, knowing that Alfred wanted Ivan to make him food, being the lazy person he was he probably didn't want to make anything himself. Ivan was not going to do such a thing and Alfred was a fool if he thought otherwise. Ivan looked through the fridge, finding enough ingredients to make a good dish, it would take a little bit of time, but it would be delicious and he could rub it into America's face. That thought alone was enough to make him perfectly happy. Ivan started setting out all the ingredients, taking off his coat and hanging it up so the sleeves wouldn't get in the way or stained, it was warm anyway. The doorbell rang again, making Alfred sigh, Matthew certainly seemed popular today, too bad he wasn't here to really appreciate it.

Ivan didn't much care that Alfred had left the kitchen, somewhat thankful actually. Ivan did vaguely wonder who else was here, but brushed it off, he'd probably find out if it was important. A few moments Alfred reentered with the Italy brothers, which was curious to say the least. What were they doing here?

"Hello Italy." Ivan said pleasantly at the two, which caused them to shiver slightly, but they sat down at the chairs offered.

"So what brings you guys here?" Alfred asked happily, Romano looked at Ivan, "Oh, don't worry about him, he's waiting for Mattie for some sort of business. What brings you two here though?"

"Ve~" North Italy said happily, "We came to get you Alfred."

"Um, okay." Alfred said, a little confused, "I guess I don't have anything planned today, where are we going?"

"Idiot! That's not what he meant!" Romano growled. Alfred tilted his head to the side, confused causing Romano to sigh heavily in annoyance, "Look, you being an arrogant dumb ass probably won't believe us, but we're the representation of death." If Alfred was confused before, he was definitely beyond confused now.

"I'm sorry, what?" Alfred asked.

"The Italian brothers are definitely unique." Ivan said, cutting in, "As they are the embodiment of Italy, they are also death. Nobody knows why this is, most aren't even aware of this fact, da?" Ivan explained, not even looking away from what he was doing, "But why would you be telling now?"

"B-because Alfred comes with us now..." Italy said.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, looking in between Russia and the Italys.

"Isn't it obvious, you're dead!" Romano said.

"Well not yet." Italy corrected quietly.

"But I feel perfectly fine. I'm not dead!" Alfred said, confused, the Italys were the embodiment of death? How in the hell did that make any sense? Besides, if he was really dying wouldn't he be sick in bed...Alfred would have thought it a trick if it wasn't for the fact it was _Italy_, he definitely did not have a reputation for being a good liar, "Wait, why does Russia know?" Alfred asked.

"Oh please, I have avoided death many times." Ivan said, brushing it off.

"This still doesn't make any sense!" Alfred said, frustrated.

"Stop complaining bastard, you were suppose to die a long time ago! You're lucky you lived this long!" Romano said.

"But..." Alfred said, looking hurt, "This can't be right! I'm the hero, I can't die, take him instead!" Alfred said, pointing at Russia, Ivan smiled back, dark aura slipping out and a slight chat of 'kolkolkol' which Alfred promptly ignored.

"We can't just grab another person just because you don't feel like dying!" Romano bristled.

"Please understand Alfred, we can't break certain rules." Feli said almost pleadingly.

"But I feel fine. I can't just die." Alfred said, this was just way too much, "Can't we make some sort of deal or something?"

"Ve~ Okay!" Feli said instantly, causing Romano to start strangling him.

"You complete idiot! You can't go around making deals with every dimwitted person who offers! You don't even know what the deal is and your already agreeing!" Romano yelled furiously, the Italy brothers went on for a while before Romano finally calmed down somewhat, he glared daggers at Alfred, as if it was his fault, and in his view it was, "So what deal do you want to make?" Romano snarled.

"I don't know, anything that ends up with me not dying." Alfred said, nodding in agreement with himself. There was a moment of silence in which Feli decided that it was best for him not to talk and make his brother even angrier at him and Romano glared at Alfred.

"Fine, but you better listen to me, you bastard." Romano said, standing up, hands on the table, "We will make it so you live for as long as your country does, but you have to do something for us!"

"Like what?" Alfred asked suspiciously.

"All you have to do is go to another world and basically stop it from self destructing." Romano said.

"So basically save the world?" Romano rolled his eyes but nodded, "I can do that!" Alfred said, laughing obnoxiously. Ivan just shook his head in exasperation as he pictured Alfred striking the heroic pose that he was indeed striking at that time.

"So you agree?" Feli asked hopefully.

"Hell yes, who am I to refuse people in help anyway?" Alfred asked, Feli jumped up and down happily.

"You're both idiots." Romano grumbled, "Alright, fine, but there's no going back on this deal, if this doesn't work, you're dead and that's it. No second deals, no nothing. You fix everything, you come back to the spot you appeared in and say your full name and you'll come back here, got it?"

"Yeah, I already got it." Alfred said confidently.

"Um...Alfred, I must warn you that-" Ivan started, turning around, but never did get to finish before Alfred literally disappeared. Ivan blinked a few times at where Alfred had been. Romano sighed.

"Come on Feli, let's go." Romano said, honestly he didn't want to be around Ivan any longer than necessary. They were out of the house quick too, thanks to the fact that they could run away quick. Ivan looked after them, then back at where Alfred had disappeared. What had that idiot done this time?

* * *

><p>Alfred looked around him, he was outside, the sun was shining warmly on his skin. Well...something had definitely happened. He was in an alleyway as far as he could tell, close to a street, which was helpful, if he could see the street's name then that might help so he could find his way back. He might have been an idiot, but he had to be able to navigate though cities, something he learned in New York mostly. He was in America, he could tell that, though the connection was fuzzy. Before Alfred could take even a single step forward, somebody rounded the corner, nearly running into Alfred and Alfred was face to face with the stranger. Alfred was about to apologize, laugh it off and go on his way when he realized that the stranger was...himself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I know what you're thinking if you're a subscriber: 'What the hell is this? I didn't subscribe for this crap! Where's your other story?' Well to bad, hahahaha *shot*<strong>

**Anyway, I do have 'I'll be you're villain' But I wanted to do this story and it is shorter then IBYV, so I figured, why not? Don't worry, I will still work on my other one. But this one seems fun and well...better. I was going to post this Monday, but what with me working a lot T.T this seemed like the best time.**

**Anywho, have commentary!**

**Alfred: Why the hell is Italy and Romano death?**

**Me: Well I had a lot of ideas but this one seemed more fun.**

**Ivan: I seem confused.**

**Me: Just wait until the third chapter, I shatter your world ^.^**

**Ivan: ...tell me now.**

**Alfred: That doesn't matter! Why am I dead?**

**Me: Look, you get to save a world, aren't you happy?**

**Alfred: ...maybe just a little.**

**Ivan: He is thrilled~**

**Me: Yes!**

**Alfred: Shut up! You are cruel to me.**

**Me: Shows next chapter.**

**Alfred: I'm disowning you, move to Russia for all I care!**

**Me: *sniffle***

**Ivan: I like this~**

**Alfred: Want another cold war?**

**Me: Remember kids, hate sex is what ended the cold war ^.-**

**Ivan: Da~**

**Alfred: *leaves* I have no words for either of you.**

**Me: hehe, see you all next time! Tell me what you think so far, da? Or not I guess...I suppose you don't have to and I could just sit here all lonely and sad that nobody likes the awesome me.**

**Gilbert: Hey, I'm mentioned in this one!**

**Me: Yeah, you get to lau- wait, that's next chapter, never mind. I actually thought about you being death.**

**Gilbert: Me, a main character in one of your stories? Hell no.**

**Me: heheh :3**


	2. Black Liquid

**Chapter 2: Black Liquid  
><strong>

**Word Count: 2,657**

**Second Chapter, yeah~ Anywho, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"You don't remember." <em>Ivan said, eyes darkening severely, he chuckled, a sound that sounded absolutely terrifying. The sound was one that only belonged to the truly insane and it sent a shiver up Alfred's spine, _"You can't nuke me dear Alfred." Ivan said, grabbing a hand of Alfred's hair and yanking it up suddenly, Alfred bit his lip to unsuccessfully muffle to hiss of surprised pain at the feeling of his hair being pulled and his body unable to follow through with the motion._

* * *

><p>Alfred couldn't help but stare and look the person up and down before him. Alfred noticed that they did the same. They were identical to him in almost every way except for the clothes, no glasses and this person's hair was a little shorter. They seemed to stare each other in the eye in bewilderment for a moment, before Alfred smiled, "Hi!" Alfred said, offering his hand. The person hesitated as though wondering what it was before hesitantly shaking it back, they let go of each other <em>"This disproves the theory that the world blows up if doppelgangers touch." <em>Alfred thought to himself, "Say, what's your name?" Alfred wondered if they would have the same name even in this world.

"Um, Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." The person said, Alfred celebrated, that was freaking awesome! Wait...where'd they go? Alfred took a few steps and looked around the corner to see if he was there. There were people walking hurriedly in the streets, but he didn't see anybody who resembled him.

"Sir." Alfred turned around towards the voice to see a man he did not recognize, "I was afraid I lost you, come on, let's go." They said, turning and walking, Alfred followed after a millisecond of thought. Maybe he was suppose to follow this guy. Who knew, that might be it, might as well try it. Alfred looked around, no flying cars...darn, he was kind of hoping. Everything looked like his world did which was definitely a disappointment for all the things he had imagined. Alfred sat in the car, staring out the window hoping to see _something _that was cool and unlike his world. The other Alfred had been a surprise, but nothing seemed to equal to that as of yet. The car stopped outside of a house that looked fairly large, but it wasn't one that Alfred recognized. Alfred got out of the care, the person didn't follow him, this was probably his house. He liked his real one better, but he supposed that different worlds meant different tastes, besides it wasn't like he was going to live here.

Alfred opened and closed the door behind him, looking around and moving slowly through the house, curious as to what was here. He didn't recognize anything he had, which made sense he supposed. He explored the house a little bit, first looking into what was apparently the kitchen, then the dining room, everything was really, _really_ clean. Which was strange, was his other self a neat freak? That would suck, maybe he would see him again and find out. Alfred saw a closed door and opened it curiously only to find a room full of sunflowers. Sunflowers...wait a minute, was this- Before Alfred could even finish his though process, he was grabbed from behind and thrown against a wall so hard that Alfred's head recoiled and he saw stars for a few seconds. He forced himself to stay standing and not crumple to the floor. When his head somewhat cleared, he was conscious of a hand cutting off his air supply. Alfred looked to see Ivan glaring at him with such an expression that reminded Alfred of the cold war. One of Ivan's pupils was almost a white, milky color, which was definitely different. Alfred grabbed Ivan's arm, this was not good, was Ivan stronger? He couldn't move Ivan's arm in the slightest. No, why was Ivan stronger...and taller for that matter!

"Where did you get that jacket?" Ivan asked dangerously, leaning close to glare at Alfred eye to eye. Alfred struggled a bit, trying desperately to get air but Ivan wasn't giving at all. With all his might Alfred worked his mouth. Ivan seemed to be waiting for an answer, but the only thing he got was spit on his face. Ivan's smile grew more and Alfred started to black out with the lack of oxygen, trying desperately to continue fighting, but his body started giving out as he made strangled noises. All went black and Alfred felt nothing.

Alfred awoke again, he didn't have his boomer jacket or shirt on and his arms and legs were restrained so he was tied spread eagle to some sort of table in a dark room. Alfred pulled at the restraints frustrated, not giving his body the chance to wake up. What was going on? Okay so Ivan had attacked him...maybe they were in some sort of war in this world, that wouldn't be surprising. But then why had the driver taken him here? Maybe the driver was a communist spy and the other Alfred didn't know that. This had obvious been a whole trap and he had fallen right into it. There was movement and Alfred trained his eye on it until Ivan came into his view.

"Tell me Alfred, for I am very confused." Ivan said, his voice dripping poison, Alfred saw Ivan's trusty pipe in one hand. Although not all of the pipe was in view Alfred knew that it was indeed that.

"Go to hell." Alfred snarled, Ivan seemed to ignore him, placing his hand on Alfred's abdomen, confusing Alfred.

"All the scars are gone...where did they go?" Ivan asked quietly as if to himself, but looked at Alfred as if for some answer, "You have glasses, your hair is longer, the boomer jacket that was burned you had. How did this happen. Please enlighten me dear Alfred."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alfred said trying to sound pissed, he didn't want to admit it but he was afraid of this Ivan. More afraid then he had been of Ivan during the entire cold war and maybe that's what really scared him the most.

"Have you forgotten everything, I wonder?" Ivan whispered, "After everything...after all those years I find that so hard to believe."

"What are you saying?" Alfred snarled.

"I hope that your brother can help you Alfred, or else I shall be very, _very _upset." Ivan said, smiling to widely, showing off teeth. He repeated a word which meant that he really meant it, "I really hope you have not regressed so very far." Matthew came into view.

"Mattie!" Alfred said, a little shocked, "Wh-what are you doing? Where you there the whole time?" Matthew nodded, "But-and-he-you-" Alfred wasn't even sure what to say.

"Al, are you feeling well?" Matthew asked, looking very worried.

"Fine? No, the first thing I wake up to is being tied to a table with this commie here being responsible!" Alfred yelled, glowering at Ivan, who's eye twitched just slightly.

"Alfred...what was the last thing you remember?"

"The bastard strangling me, unprovoked I might add!"

"I mean before today?" Alfred tilted his head, what was he suppose to say? 'Sorry I don't come from your world and this isn't the Alfred you're looking for'? Yeah, that was sure to go over swell, he must have looked contemplating because Matthew went on a little more cautiously, "What happened today as far as you can remember?" Alfred glared at Ivan as though he didn't belong here, but he didn't move. Alfred growled.

"Why not let me out first at least?"

"Please Alfred, just answer me." Might as well tell them starting from when he came, minus the whole other Alfred him.

"I don't know, I was in an alley type place then there was this guy who said he had been looking for me or something. I went with him and then I ended up here and you know the rest."

"That's all you remember at all?" Matthew asked, a little bit shocked.

"Well yeah." Alfred said.

"What about your jacket, your glasses, where did you get them?" Ivan asked.

"I don't remember! God, I don't understand what's going on, just let me go, or I swear Russia, that I will nuke your country!"

"You don't remember." Ivan said, eyes darkening severely, he chuckled, a sound that sounded absolutely terrifying. The sound was one that only belonged to the truly insane and it sent a shiver up Alfred's spine, "You can't nuke me dear Alfred." Ivan said, grabbing a hand of Alfred's hair and yanking it up suddenly, Alfred bit his lip to unsuccessfully muffle to hiss of surprised pain at the feeling of his hair being pulled and his body unable to follow through with the motion.

"And why is that, at this point I don't care what you threaten to do to me!" Alfred challenged.

"Matthew, you may go, I don't need your assistance any longer." Ivan said, Matthew hesitated for a millisecond but then he was gone, "Alfred, you cannot attack me because I took your nukes when I took your country."

"W-what did you just say?" Alfred asked in sheer shock.

"You really don't remember do you." Ivan hissed in pure anger, pulling suddenly harder on Alfred's hair, Alfred didn't wince in the slightest this time, "After all these years...after all I did?" Ivan released his hold on Alfred's hair, but relief did not last very long. Ivan brought his pipe down straight on Alfred's stomach, the sounds of skin ripping could be heard. Alfred couldn't even think as he screamed in sheer agony. Alfred tried to jerk away or grab the object, but since he was restrained, he did not go very far. He screamed until the pain because duller, but his body was trembling violently and tears where spilling out of his eyes. Alfred felt a hot liquid burble up in his mouth and he coughed at the feeling, blood spilling out, iron filling his senses. The coughing hurt a whole hell of a lot and Alfred briefly wondered if anything vital had been pierced, but he didn't much care at the moment "Do you remember anything now?" Ivan asked happily, hands still on the pipe that disappeared into Alfred.

"Go. Back. To. Hell. Commie." Alfred managed painfully. Ivan twisted the pipe abruptly, Alfred shrieked in pain again.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you Alfred, what was that?" Ivan asked, smiling pleasantly.

"You heard me." Alfred said, wincing at the effort speaking brought. It apparently hurt a lot to talk when you had a pipe inside your gut. Who would have thought. Ivan twisted the pipe, this time, though, he bent it at an angle so it went further into Alfred, closer to his lungs. Alfred, expecting it a little more this time bit his lip until that blood made by his teeth mixed with what was trying to escape him. Alfred was clenching his fists so hard that he knew that there would be little half moons from his nails.

"I am not happy Alfred." Ivan hummed like a child would when thinking. Ivan pulled out the pipe from that angle, Alfred could feel the jagged edge of the pipe catch several things inside of him and he couldn't help his mouth from opening to let more blood out, that helped hide his pained noise, which would probably please the Russian, "Now, I know you are hiding something from me. I will find out eventually, whether you want me to or not. I think you remember more then what you are saying, da?" Alfred didn't even bother replying this time. Ivan turned and seemed to get out another instrument that Alfred didn't see, not that he wanted to. Ivan wasn't even close to being done. Alfred willed himself to stop crying and shaking, but it didn't work very effectively, "I don't remember what the last time was that you did something so bad."

"You've done this to me before?" Alfred asked, his voice a little scratchy.

"That question does sound genuine...hm...this is why I am so confused." Ivan said thoughtful, Ivan came back, setting something up. Alfred stared at it in confusion, "Don't remember this either? Well, China invented it. Glad you seem to remember him." Alfred couldn't imagine the look that crossed his face, if China invented it and Russia was using it, he really didn't want to know what it did, "I'm sure you're familiar with Chinese water torture. Well, it hurts a whole lot worst when it's salt water or vodka, da? Now, I shall be gone for a little, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to think things over." Ivan said happily.

"Wait? What, why are you doing this?"

"Because dear Alfred, I want to know what is happening and I know that you know some things that you wouldn't even tell your brother. Speaking of which, that's where I'm going to visit."

"You stay the hell away from Mattie, you-" Alfred felt a drop of whatever the liquid was and hissed at the feeling, as if the pain hadn't been enough. Alfred banged his head against the table, it was a slow, seeping pain that seemed to only grow worst the longer it went.

"While you seem to have forgotten the rules. There was one, you piss me off, I go have fun with your brother, da?"

"Sick bastard, don't even think about-"

"Too late. Honestly Alfred, you should have behaved better, da?" Ivan said, taking the now bloodied pipe with him.

"Hey you bastshhhh." Alfred hissed as another drop hit him, he thought this sort of thing was continuous, but Russia probably 'improved' it so one wouldn't know when the next drop would hit, ah, lovely technology, "Don't you even think about it."

"I do not think you are in any position to order me."

"Well I have some very interesting information. And you can torture me all you want, sure it'll be painful and sure you'll get to hear me scream, but if you walk out that door or even touch my brother in any way that would hurt him I swear you won't ever get your answers." Alfred was thankful that he was able to get all that out without a drop hitting him.

"Everybody breaks, even us." Ivan said.

"Yeah-" Alfred hissed and winced at another drop, there it was, "but that won't matter. You know I'm not lying." Ivan turned and walked back to Alfred, smiling down at him, pipe slung over his shoulder, in the dim light it was a terribly frightening image.

"I can keep torturing you, da?" Ivan asked cheerfully. Alfred growled, he wanted to cuss him out and say no way in hell. But...even if this Matthew wasn't _his _Matthew, he couldn't let Ivan go knowing full well what he was going to do. Alfred knew he couldn't live with himself if he let that happen.

"Fine." Alfred said, looking away from Ivan's discolored eyes.

"Good. You talk first, da? After that we shall see how severely you need to be punished."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, that was it, what do you all think of it so far? Please tell me, da? I give out cookies or something ^.^ Have some pointless dialogue (sp?)<br>**

**Alfred: This is proof that you just hate me! I always end up being tortured in your stories!**

**Me: Notice that too, did you?**

**Ivan: I don't get tortured.**

**Me: That's cause you've been tortured your whole life. That's plenty, Alfred needs some too!**

**Alfred: No, I really don't!**

**Ivan: So I own America in this?**

**Me: Yeah, in this world you do**

**Alfred: That is so uncool.**

**Ivan: I am happy ^.^**

**Alfred: Go die in tar. At least I'm still insulting you in pain! And I'm being a heroic brother, I think that calls for some nice reward.**

**Me: ...**

**Ivan: That is never going to happen**

**Alfred: *pouting in corner***

**Me: But thanks to Fujoshi (*sends luv and hugs*) I have before me a list of Kink Meme's! And I found a Russame that I really want to do *.***

**Ivan: Oh good, what is this one about.**

**Me: *hands script***

**Alfred: ...**

**Ivan: ... That is...**

**Alfred: I don't know what to make of that. Should I be happy or upset?**

**Ivan: I am wondering the same thing.**

**Me: *evil laugh* anywho, thank you Fujoshi!~  
><strong>


	3. A Paradox

**Chapter 3: A Paradox**

**Word Count: 3,868**

**Third Chapter! Sorry it's a little late. I have the next chapter already to go, but of course I'm not going to put it up yet. I'm just going through the process of making sure everything's in order. Perhaps if I get enough reviews that process will be sped up and I will post early :D *begging for reviews* I need an ego boost~ I'm not ashamed to admit it ^.^ Anywho, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Ivan opened his mouth to say something in his defense, but the next thing Ivan knew was that he was on the ground. Okay, he definitely had not seen that coming at all. Ivan stood up quickly, "Look, there has been a little bit of a misunderstanding." Ivan said, he wouldn't usually hesitate to attack anybody, but he did understand why the smaller nation had done so. He probably would have too. Still, Ivan was still shocked that the nation was able to throw him over his shoulder from where Ivan had previously been seated.<em>

* * *

><p>Ivan heard somebody and looked behind him to see Alfred there...he must have lost his boomer jacket and glasses because he wasn't wearing them, "Oh, hello Alfred, you are back soon. What happened?"<p>

"N-nothing happened." Alfred said, Ivan quirked an eyebrow at Alfred...something was different, the way he held himself seemed completely different. Alfred was looking down at the ground submissively, but that wasn't the only thing...it was like the air around him was completely different, how long had Alfred been away? "U-Um...?" Ivan was shocked to hear how terrified and heartbroken the American sounded.

"What is the matter?" Ivan asked concerned, was Alfred crying?

"Why are you cooking? Di-did I not do something right last time? If you tell me what I did wrong I promise I'll try my hardest to fix it." Ivan stared, no, not just stared, but gaped at Alfred, mouth wide open, closing once in a while as if trying to find words. It was very rarely that Ivan ever lost his composure, but he felt as though his whole world just imploded, exploded and shattered all at same time.

"Alfred, are you sure you are feeling alright?" Ivan asked, very worried if not a little shaken. What the hell was going on?

"I am alright master." What? did he just hear master? Okay...this was way too much.

"Alright, Alfred, you stay here, I shall be right back." Alfred nodded, he hadn't stopped looking at the ground since he arrived. Ivan started walking away, paranoid as though Alfred would grow a dragon's head at any moment.

"Could I please finish making the meal for you?" Alfred asked quietly.

"Da, you can do that." Anything to keep him busy. Ivan left the room as quickly as he could and immediately dialed Matthew's number, watching Alfred in the kitchen from a distance to make sure Alfred stayed there.

_"Hello?" _Matthew answered curiously.

"Mattie, could you please come back immediately?" Ivan said, unable to disguise his distress.

_"What's wrong?" _Matthew asked, shocked, _"Is Belarus there?" _There was a second before Matthew muttered,_ "Shut up Prussia."_

"Nyet, no...I-I don't know what's wrong...I think that Alfred's broken..."

_"What do you mean broken?"_

"You will have to see this for yourself...I am still trying to figure it out myself."

_"Alright, I'll be right over, try and keep him in the house." _Matthew said.

_"I don't think that will be a problem." _Ivan thought wearily as he hung up, watching Alfred. There were so many questions and part of him didn't even want to know the answers. Ivan took in a deep breath, who would think that he would prefer the arrogant annoyance better than this? He would do anything to have that Alfred back at this moment. Ivan did not miss the irony of that in the slightest, but this person was so different that Ivan didn't even want to think on it further. Ivan composed himself, he had to get to the bottom of this. He walked back into the kitchen.

"I talked to Matthew, he is on his way."

"Okay." Alfred said quietly, a hint of a quiver in his voice that had not quite been there a moment ago. Ivan watched Alfred making the food and it was driving him up the wall, though he didn't twitch so much as a muscle to show it. Alfred got out of anything and everything that he could. What had happened to him in that other world? Ivan sat at the table and waited until Alfred put the food in the oven. Alfred didn't seem to know what to do with himself.

"Come, why do you not sit down?" Ivan asked, Alfred walked over to Ivan and stood next to him. Ivan looked up at him, confused, but continued smiled. There seemed to be confusion in Alfred's eyes for the moment their eyes met before Alfred tore his eyes away. Ivan was about to ask what he was doing when Alfred sat on his knees and rested his head against Ivan's knee. Ivan froze, eyes staring at the back of Alfred's head that was _on his knee_. _"Just stay calm Ivan." _Ivan told himself mentally as he felt his face heat up.

_"Calm? I haven't been this confused since the beginning of World War II!" _He argued back mentally.

"Is it okay if I ask a question?" Alfred asked quietly, seeming perfectly comfortable where he was.

"Of course." Ivan said cautiously.

"What's happened to your eye?"

"What do you mean? Is it suppose to be any different?" Ivan felt Alfred flinch slightly. Ivan wasn't sure why Alfred did that or why after that he started petting Alfred's hair. But if the sigh of relief that escaped Alfred was any sign, it calmed Alfred a bit, "I am just curious, nothing more, da?"

"Well...your eyes are both purple."

"Da, they are normally, are they not?"

"...not that I recall." Alfred muttered.

"Alfred?" Matthew's voice said, Ivan hadn't heard the front door open, but he was glad Matthew was here. If anybody could help, it was Matthew. Then again he wondered how this looked to an outsider, "Are you alright?" Worry was thick in Matthew's voice. Usually when one was resting their head on their former arch-enemies knee, things were not usually classified in the good. Alfred lifted his head and looked at Matthew with huge tear-filled eyes. Matthew fell to the ground, arms on Alfred's shoulders, he glanced at Ivan, who shook his head and put his hands in a defense position that said, 'don't ask me, I do not know.'

"Mattie." Alfred said brokenly, hugging Matthew and shaking as he cried. Matthew was at a complete lost and wanted to know what the hell happened to his brother. If Alfred had mentioned but a name of who had done this, they would have been gone off the face of the world by the next hour.

"Alfred, are you alright? What's wrong?" Matthew asked, rubbing Alfred's back comfortingly.

"I-I'm sorry." Alfred said, shaking his head in Matthew's neck.

"Alfred, answer me please, what's wrong?" Matthew was on the verge of panic, even Ivan could see that. Alfred did not whimper, he did not put himself below others, he never apologized and he _never _cried unless in pain or using crocodile tears to get his way.

"Please don't play stupid, Mattie. I did something wrong and now he's going to punish me." Alfred said, Ivan was absolutely baffled, Matthew seemed to glare up at him, and who knew he could make such a face.

Ivan opened his mouth to say something in his defense, but the next thing Ivan knew was that he was on the ground. Okay, he definitely had not seen that coming at all. Ivan stood up quickly, "Look, there has been a little bit of a misunderstanding." Ivan said, he wouldn't usually hesitate to attack anybody, but he did understand why the smaller nation had done so. He probably would have too. Still, Ivan was still shocked that the nation was able to throw him over his shoulder from where Ivan had previously been seated.

Matthew was standing in between Ivan and Alfred, who looked extremely confused, not to mention terrified. Alright, so far today there had been two near impossibilities, one, Alfred became very quiet and submissive. Two, the quite Canada had attacked Ivan and thrown him nearly across the room. Note to self: Never piss Canada off. It seemed like anything that Ivan had thought wouldn't happen were happening today. With that thought, he thought of the world somehow ending, him marrying Belarus and any nation falling. There, now maybe those wouldn't happen. Alfred stood up and wrapped his arms around Canada, pinning the Canadian's arms to his side, "Matthew, what are you doing?" Alfred asked panic showing though.

"What do you mean? You said something about him hurting you!"

"Well yeah, why are you acting like this is new?"

"What?" Matthew shouted, glaring at Ivan and taking a few slow steps towards him, the only thing probably keeping him from charging and trying to kill Ivan was Alfred.

"I do not know what America is talking about, I have not done anything." Ivan said in his defense, "Let me explain a little, da?"

"What is going on?" Alfred whimpered quietly.

"There better be a damn good reason for all this Russia." Matthew hissed dangerously.

"Well...it may be a little hard to believe and it will take a little time." Ivan said, "Can we sit down and talk this over civilly?"

"...Fine." Matthew said, Alfred sighed in relief and let go of Matthew. Matthew sat at one of the chairs, glaring at Ivan still. Ivan set the chair that he was previously sitting in so that it was standing right side up again before sitting in it. Alfred hesitated for a few long seconds before sitting nervously in a chair as well, "Talk."

"Very well. I came over to talk to you, if you recall." Matthew nodded curtly, "Well Alfred was here, I started making some food for myself, he said that you said that was fine." Another nod, "Well, there was a knock so Alfred answered it and it was the Italy brothers. Now I do not believe you are aware of the fact that they are also the representation of death, da?" Matthew looked confused and shook his head, "Well now you do. They said that it was Alfred's time to well die." Matthew stiffened, "Do not worry, that did not happen. Alfred made a deal with them to go to another world to save it from self destructing, I believe. Then he vanished. A few seconds after that, Alfred was standing in the kitchen...not acting like himself at all. I called you then." Ivan finished. There was a long silence that hung heavily in the room.

"And why should I believe that?" Matthew asked, though he seemed much less hostile.

"I-" Alfred said, they both looked at him for the first time, he looked like he was trying to understand, "I don't remember that..." Matthew seemed about to snap again but Alfred continued, "But I saw somebody who looked exactly like me. Except...he wore a leather jacket and glasses."

"Wait, what are you saying Al?" Matthew asked, confused.

"I was walking, I turned a corner and there was somebody who looked like me...he seemed really nice...he asked me my name...and the next thing I knew, I was here." Alfred muttered.

"Ah, yes. Romano did say to Alfred that in order to come back to this world, he just had to say his name." Ivan said.

"So...wait, this isn't Alfred?" Matthew asked, looking at Alfred then to Ivan and back again.

"Nyet, he is Alfred, but not the one we know, obviously."

"Alfred, listen to me, is all this true?" Matthew asked, looking at his kind of brother.

"I...I think so..." Alfred muttered, playing with the end of his shirt as though it was the most fascinating thing ever, "It would explain a few things."

"Alright, well now that that is figured out, what next?" Matthew asked.

"We have to try and switch the Alfred's back." Ivan said, "I do not know how. But if it takes more than a day than I think it best if nobody saw Alfred."

"Agreed." Matthew said, "Although Alfred, you would have to take over for...Alfred, I know you won't know the politics in this world, but I'm sure you'll get along fine with us to help, right?"

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"You know, paperwork and running the country temporarily." Matthew said, panic spread through Alfred's face again.

"Run a country? But I don't know how to do that!"

"What do you mean, aren't you the personification of America in your world?"

"Yes, I mean no!" Alfred shook his head as though fighting internally, "I haven't run my own country since 1950! I don't remember anything!"

"1950? What do you mean? Why haven't you been running your country?" Matthew asked.

"Why would I? I don't have any power."

"What? Why not?"

"Because the USSR is the ruler!" Alfred said, as close to yelling as he had come to since he had first appeared. Alfred held his head in his head. Matthew looked at Russia and Russia made a 'oh' face, that would explain a lot. Matthew opened and closed his mouth a few times before his voice seemed to finally work. That seemed to be happening a lot today.

"Well, don't worry, okay...I'm sure we'll figure something out." Matthew said, patting Alfred's back awkwardly. Matthew stood, "I'm going to call Alfred's boss and tell him...something, maybe like there was a blizzard or something and we're snowed in. I'll be right back, okay?" Alfred nodded his head, still not looking up. Matthew hesitated, shooting Russia a look that clearly said not to mess with Alfred. Even if it wasn't his brother, Matthew was still protective, though seeing the state this Alfred was in Ivan couldn't blame the Canadian in the slightest. There were a couple of minutes with absolutely no movement before Alfred slowly looked up and met Ivan's eyes for a moment before looking at the table.

"So, you don't rule the world?" Alfred asked quietly.

"Nyet, and I am not the USSR anymore either, that fell. I am simply Russia here, da?"

"...we never went to war?"

"Ah...nyet." The cold war wasn't technically at war after all.

"Nyet..." Alfred muttered, "And I am my own country?"

"Da." There was a moment of silence before Matthew came back in.

"Alright, so Alfred's boss has apparently been trying to contact Alfred, but the phone isn't connecting. I told him it was because of the snow storm. I said that mine worked past the snow because it's used to it...he believed it." Matthew shook his head in awe at the stupidity, "So now what?" Matthew asked worried, crossing his arms and not really knowing what to do with himself. Ivan looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"Um...America?" Ivan wasn't really sure what to call the other. This Alfred didn't look at him at first, but slowly raised his eyes to look at Ivan, "You were able to get into this world by saying your name, which I am guessing is Alfred F. Jones?" Alfred nodded, "Alright, why do you not try doing the same thing here?" Ivan suggested. Another nod and he went towards where he remembered coming in.

"Ah...Alfred F. Jones." Alfred said hesitantly, nothing happened.

"Well, it was worth a try." Matthew sighed, he had really been hoping that the other one would disappear and his Alfred would come back. Nothing was ever that simple though.

"But why did it not work?" Ivan asked, though to nobody in particular.

"I'm sorry." Alfred muttered, head hanging in shame.

"No, it is not your fault, eh?" Matthew said, going to Alfred hesitantly and touching his shoulder to comfort him, "We will come up with something. But why would it not work now of all times?"

"That is a good question." Ivan said thoughtfully, "But I am sure that we could call one of the Italy brothers, da? They would know I am sure." Matthew nodded in agreement, not really looking at Ivan. There was a moment of silence, "Alright, I'll give one of them a call." Ivan stood up and walked out of the kitchen as he pulled out his phone. Matthew sighed, leading Alfred to one of the chairs, where he sat down hesitantly. Matthew sat down next to him quietly. There was a long silence.

"C-can I ask you something?" Alfred finally asked.

"Of course." Matthew said, "You don't have to ask."

"Do you and…this world's Alfred see each other often?"

"Yeah, we visit each other and such, why do you ask?"

"Well I don't get to see my brother much." Matthew furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked. Not see each other? They were neighbors in the other world too right?

"Well, I never see Matvie anymore except when I'm punished." Alfred said quietly, Matthew contemplated that statement. That was just…terrible. Alfred and him, though they had had some rough patches, they'd always been there for the other, always there to support each other or to pass the time with. They were close, even through their quarrels. To basically say that you weren't allowed to see somebody you'd grown up with since birth, when they had literally been isolated and not even known about the outside of the world, it was just them and their Mother, everybody else was human. To only see the other when being...probably tortured - Matthew winced internally at that - and only then, they would start dreading the sight of each other. God, that made him sick to his stomach.

"What happened?" Alfred looked at him confused when he asked, "When did the USSR take over?" Alfred seemed to think for a moment.

"My country surrendered in 1948, is that what you mean?"

"Kind of…ah, how did he take over the world though? Didn't anybody try and stop him?"

"Da, a lot of people did, but it didn't make much difference. Did you guys have World War One?" Matthew noticed for the first time that Alfred had the slightest hint of a Russian accent, how had he not noticed that before?

"Yeah, and World War Two."

"How did the second one end?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Well, the allies won and Germany was split into two. Half went to the USSR and the other half was shared by Alfred, England, and France."

"How did it start?" Alfred said, looked deeply confused.

"Well, it's hard to say, but Hitler, that was the ruler of Germany at the time, violated the treaty of Versailles and built up a military. They were allied with Austria, Italy, Japan and the USSR. Though Russia changed sides to the Allies after a little." Matthew hoped that was enough, he didn't feel like going into all the history.

"Russia changed sides?" Matthew blinked a couple of times at Alfred's question.

"Da, I did." Matthew jumped at Ivan's voice; he had nearly forgotten Ivan was there with all that was happened. Ivan was leaning against a wall, who knew how long he had been there, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, the USSR stayed on the Axis side." Alfred said, there was a moment of silence and he seemed to get the hint to carry on, "Ah...well...they won."

"The Axis won?" Matthew asked, Alfred nodded.

"So I suppose you stepped out of the war after that?" Ivan asked, Alfred shook his head in the negative.

"I was neutral during the war." Alfred said.

"Alright, but what happened after that? How did Russia take over the world?" Matthew asked, sure it wasn't much of a stretch, Ivan was known to be a little bit unpredictable. Plus he had that whole 'become one with Mother Russia' thing going for him. But still.

"Um...once the others surrendered and World War was technically over, Russia declared war on Germany. And after that..." Alfred quickly glanced at Ivan but looked away, seeming to falter completely, "And that was it."

"Alfred..."Matthew said, trailing off, but Alfred shook his head, refusing to look at either of them. Ivan watched him, what could have happened? He had been doing alright up until the actual take over. Oh well, it wasn't like he really needed to know the history of the other. Though it was interesting.

"Did you get a hold of Italy? " Matthew directed at Ivan, it had not taken Ivan very long to return.

"Nyet, neither answered their phones." Ivan said, either they were ignoring him or they had left their phones somewhere, "I will talk to them, in the mean time it is up to us I suppose." Of course, Ivan would have to help clean up Alfred's mess. Why did that not surprise him in the slightest?

"Alright." Matthew sighed, this was not how he saw the going, "But don't you have to go back to Russia soon?" Ivan shrugged, yeah he had only supposed to come here for a meeting, but his boss wouldn't mind much.

"Shall I call Germany then?" Ivan asked curiously, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Why would you call him?" Matthew asked

"Because Italy might go to his house often enough, it is worth a shot, da?" Matthew nodded in understanding. Ivan pulled out his phone; anything was worth a shot at this point. If others found out that America wasn't technically America then who knew what other countries would try and do? Plus the meeting was happening in a couple of days, one of the reasons Alfred was staying here, though he had been here for more than a week already. Still, if they did not get this sorted out soon, than what would they tell the other nations? No, they just needed to ovoid that at all coasts.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, so things are explained, ja? Yes they are~ So yeah, just think, this is what could have happened if America stayed neutral and Russia stayed on the Axis side. Then the allies would be down by two super powers. And tell me you don't think that wouldn't have changed things ^.^ Have some comments<strong>

**Ivan: Alter Alfred being named Alfred is confusing.**

**Me: Ja, I know, that will be addressed ah... *looks at future scripts* Next chapter, after a little while. I got tired of using Alfred for both of them, it was confusing.**

**Alfred: I'm not even in this chapter. Still can't believe I'm being tortured.**

**Me: If it's any consolation I'm not planning on having you tortured the rest of the story.**

**Alfred: 0.0 really? That would be the most amazing thing ever!**

**Ivan: It would be very shocking.**

**Me: Yeah, though the chapter after this one Ivan gets something *evil grin***

**Ivan: o.o**

**Alfred: HAHAHA, YES FINALLY! Your turn has come! HAHAHA**

**Me: Yeah, I am so going to be killed by Ivan *shacking with fear***

**Alfred: That bad?**

**Me: Yeah *sniffles* Though this whole story is so twisted I sometimes have trouble. But I have some good news~**

**Ivan: It better be very good.**

**Me: Well it's not good enough to counter the evil that I am going to do to you BUT! I am currently working on another story (I know, another) with you guys as the main pairing again.**

**Alfred: Do you even do any other pairings?**

**Me: Yes, I have a couple USUK's in storage that I am slowly working on.**

**Ivan: You should make one with me and England fighting over Alfred ^.^**

**Me: That would be awesome!**

**Alfred: Stop talking about me like I'm not here! I can hear your every word!**

**Me: But anyway, this story is an AU, fantasy kind of thing. But Alfred is going to be a shifter that can change into a dog~! And of course Ivan finds him~**

**Alfred: - . -**

**Ivan: How cute~ Does he get little ears?**

**Me: Da, of course, and a tail, you know, typical neko thing**

**Ivan: How cute**

**Alfred: No, not cute! Shut up Ivan! Don't just go along with her schemes!**

**Ivan: Well it usually works out very well for me**

**Me: Yeah, not this story, but most.**

**Alfred: I'm not a dog *pouting in corner***

**Me: *whispers something in Alfred's ear***

**Alfred: Alright, that's better and more awesome, I can live with that**

**Ivan: What?**

**Me: You don't get to know. But I don't want to say anymore cause then I might not write it. So yeah. Might not post it until I'm done with either IBYV or this one. So yeah, talk to you all later then! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~**


	4. Consequence

**Chapter 4: Consequence**

**Word Count: 3,433**

**Anyway, this chapter is like *looks at clock* an hour and ten minutes early and counting. But what the heck, I feel rebellious. Also, just a warning, words written in black (if they are not Arthur notes) is somebody speaking in a different language. I know, I'm lazy. But this way I don't get a bad translation and make a fool of myself with bad Russian grammar, da?**

**Good, enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>The first thing that Alfred tried was the doorknob, locked of course. Alright, next course of action, it would probably aggravate his wounds but it was worth freedom. Alfred punched the door above the door handle with all his strength. He yelped withdrawing his hand, it felt like he had broken his fingers. Alfred stared at the door, no dent, not even a scratch. Alfred glared at the door.<em>

* * *

><p>Ivan stood up, "Is this true?" Alfred knew it was rhetorical, but he didn't care, he answered anyway.<p>

"I don't expect you to believe me, but I'm not lying." Alfred said.

"That is an interesting story..." Ivan said. Alfred had told Ivan the story, how he had been at his brother's house, death had said that he was going to die, etc., other him, name thing etc., torture. Ivan swung the pipe through the air in a circle a couple of times, obviously thinking, "You know what, I believe you."

"Really? Awesome, then get this thing away from me!" Alfred said, trying to struggle against the bounds again. Ivan, understanding what Alfred was asking, pulled the water torture devise away, Alfred sighed, _"Thank god." _He thought, but the relief did not last. Ivan slammed his pipe into Alfred once again, in a different spot from the last. The reaction was the same as the first time. After excruciatingly long minutes, that could have been hours or days in Alfred's world, the pain faded to a point where he could stand it a little more, "What was that for, you bastard?"

"I thought you would know. I want you to tell me how to get my Alfred back."

"Could have just asked." Alfred hissed at him, "I don't know that anyway, how would I-" That sentence ended in a scream when Ivan moved the pipe, tisking.

"How rude, I shall give you a chance to rephrase that." Alfred tried clearing his foggy mind, searching for an answer, fuck, everything hurt! Well, okay, only his stomach area, but it hurt enough to make up for his body.

"I don't know what you mean, I don't know and I mean it!"

"I wonder if I bring you close to death if death will come and answer my questions. I have no grudges in leaving you to bleed to death during that conversation."

"Ah, no wait!" Alfred said desperately but then Ivan pulled the pipe out roughly. Alfred's world went black for how long he didn't know before it slowly came back to him.

"What were you saying?"

"I don't know if it will work, but-" Alfred screamed in pain again, damnit all! Damn the pain, the bastard that brought it and himself for screaming. Ivan had decided to put a gloved hand into one of the openings and it was a very uncomfortable and painful feeling. Alfred winced as Ivan moved his hand around, ouch, weird, ouch, weird, ouch, weird, get the fuck out! Alfred wanted to shout, but couldn't find himself able to.

"Tell me anyway." Ivan said calmly, but it was the last thing Alfred heard or knew for a while.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door. Ludwig set the book he was reading down and went to answer the door, to be hugged by an Italy, "Doutsu!" Italy said happily.<p>

"Italy, what are you doing here?" Ludwig asked, surprised to see the other nation.

"I came to visit you, it's been so long sense I last saw you! I brought pasta for us to eat too!" Italy said, letting go of Ludwig, Germany moved to the side to let Italy in, who ran inside happily, "Can I go make the pasta Germany?"

"Ja, go ahead, but try not to make too much of a mess." Ludwig said, closing the door of the hotel room, at least he had a kitchen, it was a small one, but it was a kitchen none the less.

"Aye aye sir, I'll be careful!" Italy said, not in a mocking way like most might, no, not Italy, it was honestly genuine as he went to the kitchen. Ludwig, despite the small reassurance that Italy gave, followed the shorter to make sure things didn't get to out of hand. At least Italy wasn't as bad as when Gilbert cooked, Gott, that was always a nightmare. Ludwig sat down at the kitchen table, watching Feliciano unpack the ingredients and start cooking.

"Russia called me yesterday." Ludwig said, the call from Russia was not only abnormal, but the conversation was too. He had wanted to talk to Italy about it since he had gotten the call.

"Really? Cool, does that mean you guys are on better terms now?" Italy asked cheerfully. Sure, they got along alright, but there was a difference between not being at war and being friendly.

"Not exactly, he actually was looking for you." Italy paled slightly, freezing for a moment before continuing, which only made Ludwig worry about the situation more. What would Russia want with Italy? From Italy's reaction he either did not know about it, meaning that it wasn't a prearranged meeting. Or Italy was trying to ovoid Russia; maybe Russia had said something to him or something.

"Ve~? Really?" Italy asked, "What did he want?" Italy asked, trying to remain calm. He did a mental check over himself, his cell was on him. But Russia had called yesterday, had he had his cell then? He had, because his boss had called him before he had gotten home.

Ludwig was growing more suspicious by the second. Italy was acting very nervous, "Did he threaten you?" Ludwig asked, eyes narrowing at the thought. Italy shook his head.

"No, nothing like that, what did he say?" Italy asked curiously, turning to look at Ludwig, ignoring the pasta preparations. Yes, this was a threat, of course it was. Why else would Russia call Germany of all people? There was no way that he would have told Germany what was going on. It was a message to him alright, to him and Romano. Darn, why was all this coming back to blow up in his face? Maybe Romano had been right about not making so many deals. Italy slapped himself mentally, no, deals were good, they kept others alive and helped things.

"That he needed to speak to you as soon as he could. He would not tell me what about. He said that something had gone wrong in your plans." Italy tilted his head, contemplating for a moment, what sort of thing had gone wrong and so soon? Maybe it was a lie, which was a high possibility. It was best to ovoid Russia for a while then.

"Please do not tell him I was here." Italy said, panicked. Ludwig frowned, what was going on here? There was something important he was missing, he was sure that if Russia would not tell him, Italy would at least.

"I will not, but what does he want?" Ludwig asked, planning on getting to the bottom of this all.

"I-I cannot tell you. I am sorry Doutsu, I wish I could." Feliciano muttered, not meeting Germany's eyes. What would Ludwig think if he ever found out what Italy really was? Italy planned to never find out. Ludwig, however, was a little surprised, Italy was not one to keep secretes, not at all, any secret one gave him would be gone in the matter of a few minutes or less. Germany had expected Italy to say what was going on so he could help to fix it.

"Italy…" Germany said, lost as to what to do now, it was obvious that Italy was in some deep trouble. Italy bit his bottom lip, not knowing what to say. There was a moment of awkward silence that neither seemed to know how to break, "You know that you can tell me anything, ja?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano smiled at Ludwig, nodding in understanding.

"I know. Germany is always looking out for me." Feliciano said happily, smiling widely again, bubbly personality returning. He returned to the pasta happily. He would just have to ovoid Russia for a while unless in a crowded area. That sounded like a good idea. If something really had gone wrong…well, Feliciano was sure that everything would work itself out. These sorts of things usually did.

* * *

><p>There was a ringing noise. Ivan reluctantly reached and grabbed his phone, why did he leave it on? He looked at the clock, it was actually later then he thought, jet lag was such a pain. Ivan did not really read the caller I.D. and answered.<p>

**"Hello?"**

_"Hey Russia…were you sleeping?"_

**"Canada? Why are you calling?"**

_"I do not know that much Russian. Sorry for waking you up…"_

**"It is-"** Ivan caught himself speaking Russian this time, but he was too tired to be speaking English, **"Yes?" **Ivan knew Matthew knew that one.

_"Well…it is just we have a problem." _Problem? Was it with the meeting in a few days? Then Ivan remembered the situation with Alfred, great, what now? Ivan yawned, knowing he would have to get up, he would have rather continued sleeping. Ivan's thoughts were on sleep, his eyes being closed and slipping back.

**"I will be on my way." **Ivan muttered, he heard a sigh from the other end, but did not really register it. Ivan felt arms wrap around his waist and he snapped his eyes open, body now on full alert.

"Who are you talking to brother?" Natalia's voice asked, conforming Ivan's worst fears. Ivan screamed, struggling until he was out of her grasp and running out of his room, closing the door behind him. He was kind of glad he had fallen asleep with all his clothes on now, though he wondered how he was going to change. He would have to sneak back later.

_"Russia? Russia?" _Ivan's attention was drawn to the phone at the sound of Canada's slightly panicked voice. As he ran down the hall, he put the phone back to his ear. At least he had not broken it again.

"Da, sorry about that Canada, Natalia decided she wanted to wake me up." Ivan said, ignoring the people who were staring at him. With his free he searched his pocket to check to see if he had everything. He had his wallet, which was always a good thing. Passport was there, keys to his house, but where was the key card for his hotel room? Russia thought of a couple choose cuss words. How was he going to get back in? "What were you saying?"

_"I was saying how we have a problem and it would be nice to have you here_._"_

"I shall be there soon." Indeed, Ivan was already a couple blocks away from the hotel and headed in towards where Canada was living. He just prayed that Natalia was not following.

Ivan was about to knock on the door when he heard a very loud crash, he figured it was best if he just went in, he was technically invited earlier over the phone. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the main living area. Ivan did not have much time to take in the scene in front of him before he was practically tackled by Alfred. Ivan was more than confused, but Alfred did not stay there long, soon he was hiding behind Ivan for protection and that was when Ivan looked away from the blonde and saw what the problem was.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here?" Gilbert hissed venom, stepping back. Matthew was messaging his forehead in what Alfred assumed was a growing headache.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ivan asked darkly, feeling the dark aura drifting from him. He was tired, had not had a very good wake-up call by the name of Natalia and now this. Ivan was not happy on, and Gilbert seemed to pick that up when he took a step backward. Ivan took a step forward to match it, they continued that until there was a couch in between them. Ivan probably would have destroyed it in order to get to the albino on the other side. But it was Canada's house, so he did not.

"Russia, calm down please. Gilbert, try not to antagonize Russia." Matthew said, trying to be a good mediator. Gilbert opened his mouth to argue, but it died on his lips for some reason. Ivan could still feel Alfred's arms around him from behind, still hiding it seemed.

"What happened?" Ivan asked Canada, though he did not take his eyes off of Prussia.

"Apparently Prussia came over and saw Alfred…and well-"

"He knows?" Ivan asked, interrupting briefly. He saw Matthew shake his head out of the corner of his eye.

"No, but I woke up to them running and fighting each other."

"You. " Ivan growled, clearly addressing Prussia, "Out. Now."

"You cannot tell me what to do you sick fucker!" Prussia growled. Ivan remembered when Gilbert never would have dared saying something like that to Ivan. How times have changed.

"Now." Ivan repeated darker this time, "I am not in a good mood. You will not speak about this at all to anybody. If you do I _will _find out and find you and whatever it is that is still tying you to this world will not matter much longer." Gilbert watched Ivan as though trying to figure something out. He broke his gaze to look at Matthew.

"Please Gilbert, I promise to explain everything later, okay?" Matthew said pleadingly, Gilbert glared back at Ivan, inching towards the back door, not wanting to risk going past Ivan. Gilbert closed the door behind him and disappeared from sight. Ivan sighted tiredly, "Sorry, they would not listen to me much."

"That is fine, I am just a little tired. The time change is still affecting me, I hate to admit." Ivan said cheerfully, thinking of stabbing somebody with a pen.

"Have you gotten a hold of either Italy?" Ivan shook his head, "This was a close call." Matthew said, he also knew the consciences if anybody found Alfred like this, "Alfred, are you okay?" Ivan noticed that Alfred still had not let go of him.

"Yeah, I am fine." Alfred muttered.

"Canada, is it possible for me to sleep here for a little?" So I do not crush somebody's brain in the palm of my hand and watch pleasantly as the bleed out.

Considering the look on Canada's face, Ivan had accidently said the last part out loud, oh well, "Well, there is only one guest room that is two doors to the left down the hall. Alfred seemed to get the hint and let go of Ivan, who went where he was directed.

"If my sister happens to come by you have not seen me at all." Ivan said before entering said hallway. He entered the guest room, there were a couple of suitcases, and Ivan assumed this must be the room that Alfred was using. But he was not here, so Ivan supposed it did not matter. Ivan took off his coat, gloves and boots this time before lying down. He could not wait until he was back in his own hemisphere of the world. Ivan rolled to his side, closing his eyes. He faintly recognized a smell, where was it from again? He felt like he should know it. Oh well, he could figure it out later.

* * *

><p>Alfred opened his eyes, instantly feeling pain shoot up from his stomach. He felt that his hands and legs were free. He looked down at his chest first. His stomach was hidden in bandages and gauze. Apparently he was not going to bleed to death, but he obviously did not deserve pain killers. Bastard, "I see you are finally awake." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Alfred glared at Ivan, sitting up, hissing as he did, "You will open the wounds again." He said calmly, sitting on a chair, legs crossed, "Now, you were telling me about an idea of yours before you passed out." Alfred looked around the room, there were not any windows to tell Alfred the time. His eyes landed on the door behind Ivan and then looked at the irritated Ivan.<p>

"What?" Alfred asked, "I was telling you what idea?" Ivan's eyes seemed to flash dangerously.

"To get my Alfred back. " Ivan growled.

"Right, well when I said that all I had to do is say my name to get back. So I can say my name, grab your Alfred, bring him back and then return to my world." Alfred lied, like hell he would hand anybody over to this monster, especially himself.

"Were you not supposed to stop this world from imploding or something?" Oh yeah.

"Let me figure that out on my own, k?"

"If it is that simple, then why would my Alfred not be back by now?" Ivan asked Alfred, _"Maybe it is because he is happy to get away from you._" Alfred thought silently.

"I don't know." Alfred said instead. Ivan seemed to think for a long moment, staring at Alfred with his discolored eyes. In what seemed like an eternity, Ivan stood up.

"Very well, I will be back before the end of the day. Do not try to escape, da?" Ivan said, turning around and walking away without another glance back. Alfred waited for a couple of moments before he stood up, it jarred his wounds, but there was no way he was going to stay here and wait for Ivan to come back.

The first thing that Alfred tried was the doorknob, locked of course. Alright, next course of action, it would probably aggravate his wounds but it was worth freedom. Alfred punched the door above the door handle with all his strength. He yelped withdrawing his hand, it felt like he had broken his fingers. Alfred stared at the door, no dent, not even a scratch. Alfred glared at the door.

Alright, that did not work. No windows anywhere and he didn't even know if any of these walls faced the outside. How was he going to get out of this mess? Maybe he could ambush Ivan, Alfred shook his head, bad idea. Alfred was hurt and Ivan was more powerful than the one he knew. He needed to plan this carefully, it seemed that Ivan needed him alive to get the right America back, so he would be kept alive for now. Alfred ran a hand along his stomach, feather-light touches that still seemed to hurt. He hoped it wasn't infected, Alfred knew that 'being alive' wasn't exactly a good thing. Quite the opposite it seemed.

Alfred looked around the room, he went to the wardrobe, pulling out a shirt and pulling it on, it fit well. At least now he wasn't partially naked. There was also a table with a chair near it, the chair that the other Ivan was sitting on still where it was. That was all for the furnishings of the room though, other than the light hanging dimly from the ceiling and the unknown door that Alfred learned led to a bathroom. Alfred sat back down on the bed, a plan…well it would help if he knew what the other Ivan was doing and when he would be back. He lay back down on the bed, sighing out. What to do. The more he thought about it the more crazy his ideas got. At one point Alfred finally fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to put more on this chapter, but since I am now posting stuff on Livejournal (and they apparently don't like it when I go over like 4,000 words or something, I've been trying to keep it down. Sorry bout that) Anyway, commentary:<strong>

**Alfred: Why do I seem to be constantly sleeping?**

**Me: Cause I have nothing better to do with you**

**Alfred: That is not right**

**Me: I know**

**Ivan: *shudders* Why do you bring Natalia in so often?**

**Me: :3 because I can**

**Alfred: At least I tried to escape! But I totally wouldn't give up that easy!**

**Me: You're injured, you're body requires rest!**

**Alfred: I don't wanna rest!**

**Ivan: You are so silly America**

**Alfred: So, it says you like me better than this other Alfred.**

**Ivan: This is script, it does not give my true opinion.**

**Alfred: right.**

**Me: Wanna see next script?**

**Alfred:...part of me doesn't *grabs anyway and reads***

**Ivan *reads over shoulder* Oh good, I do something**

**Alfred: I can't believe you try and play hero. That's against all laws of physics.**

**Ivan: I am doing a better job then you**

**Me: You heard it folks! Ivan goes to rescue Alfred!**

**Alfred: What was with the random GerIta?**

**Me: I love how you use that term X3 and they are death, that kind of qualifies them as semi-main characters**

**Alfred: And if by that you mean side-kicks, then yeah**

**Ivan: I do not think that 'death' would be a side-kick in anything**

**Alfred: Well yeah, but we are talking about the Italy brothers**

**Ivan: True**

**Me: See you all next showing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: Spell check says Sealand isn't a word o.o<br>**


	5. Rescue

**Chapter 5: Rescue**

**Word Count: 3,396**

**I know I published a chapter like a day or two ago (depending on your time zone) but, I had originally planned for this to be part of Chapter 4. Sense I've been doing Livejournal, and that has a word count, I decided to split it into 2 chapters. I might do this from now on. It will mean shorter chapters, but like 2 posts in a week. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Ivan stepping into the room and kneeling by Alfred on the bed. Ivan gently shook Alfred's shoulder. Alfred blinked his eyes opened almost immediately, which Ivan found strange since Alfred was usually a pain to wake up. Hate twisted into Alfred's features for a millisecond, but it was gone as soon as it had gone. Alfred blinked up at Ivan, confused, looking into Ivan's eyes, "Russia? No way, how the hell did you get here?" Alfred asked in disbelief, though he grinned widely.<em>

* * *

><p>Ivan woke up for the second time that day. He did not feel nearly as tired, but there was something that felt off. He noticed there was somebody else in the bed, Ivan was about to flip out again, wondering how Natalia had found him, but when he looked he saw Alfred cuddled into his chest. Ivan stared blankly for several moments, trying to comprehend this. This was not Alfred, Ivan knew that well, Alfred shifted and slowly opened his eyes to meet Ivan's. Alfred's face warmed up and they scrambled out of the bed, "I am sorry! It's just that I was tired and I didn't think you would want up so soon and-" Ivan shushed him, standing up and pulling on his discarded clothes quickly, Alfred stayed silent, looking at the ground.<p>

Ivan looked back at Alfred then looked around the room. He assumed that the thing that felt off was the fact that there was somebody else in the bed, but that was not it, "Where is Canada?"

"He went to the store. He said he would be right back." Alfred muttered, still not meeting looking at him. Ivan opened the door and went down the hall, there was something that seemed to call to him, yet at the same time told him to leave it be, which only made him more curious. Ivan passed the living room and turned the corner to enter the living room only to nearly run into somebody. He jumped back, hand reaching into his coat for his pipe out of instinct. He had not heard anybody move, that had really startled him, though he would never admit it. He looked at himself. Ivan blinked, there was a possibility that he was dreaming. They were even in the same stance he was, apparently he had not been the only one caught off guard.

They looked each other over, not relaxing in the slightest. Ivan noticed that the other him had different colored eyes. He remembered Alfred asking why his eyes were the same color. That made a lot more sense now. They smiled at each other, watching for anything that might tell that the other was going to attack, _"This is worst then the cold war." _Ivan mused to himself, though he doubted this would last as long.

"Ivan." A voice breathed behind Ivan, the other him looked past him and then back at Ivan himself. He slowly relaxed and Ivan, taking this as a sign of peace removed his hand from his jacket and also relaxed slightly.

"I see you have my Alfred." The other him said pleasantly.

"Da, and I assume that you have my Alfred then." The other him nodded. Alfred stepped forward, apparently planning on going to the USSR. Ivan put out his arm to stop Alfred, who stopped immediately, looking at either of the Ivan's as though trying to figure out what he should do. The USSR's eyes flashed dangerously but he did not make any other move. One, "I am sure you can understand my not trusting you." Ivan said, smiling pleasantly, "I want my Alfred back as much as you apparently want yours."

"Feel free to go and fetch him, if you can find him by yourself." Soviet said, smiling pleasantly back. So much worse than the cold war. While he would be able to predict this one's moves, the same went for the other.

"No, you can't get back when we're switched!" Alfred piped up.

"What do you mean?" Soviet asked curiously.

"I don't know. But if the countries are switched, they're stuck."

"I sincerely hope not." Soviet growled.

"How did you get here?" Ivan asked.

"I said my name, I was glad it worked." Ivan seemed to think a moment, god, he was going to kill America when he found him. And this idea was going to either not work, in which case both Alfred's were probably switched forever. If it worked, the Alfred's had a chance of being switched, but it also put Ivan and Alfred in danger. Stupid, stupid America! Ivan removed his arm from Alfred's way.

"I will follow right behind you." Ivan said, Soviet nodded, seeming to know what he was thinking. Alfred hesitantly went to Soviet. The Soviet wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist, still watching Ivan as he spoke.

"Ivan Braginski." They both vanished, well half of this worked. Ivan hesitated, going to the fridge and writing a quick note on the paper that was already there.

_Dear Canada,_

_I hope you get this. The me from the other world has come to reclaim his America. I am following them into the other world if all goes well, I will enter and return with America. Do not follow if you have to. This other me is not somebody to play with. Cover for us._

_Sorry about this,_

_Russia_

Ivan stepped onto the same spot and repeated his double's words. He blinked a couple of times, now in a different area. Ivan saw the other him a couple of feet away in the same alleyway. Ivan met his eyes and the USSR turned, leading the way at the safe distance. Ivan followed, it was clear they trusted each other as little as one possibly could. Each trying to think what the other has to gain from all this probably. This was like trying to figure out the inner workings of his own mind when he was the Soviet Union, something he wished desperately he did not have to do. Though this one had been the Soviet Union much, much longer then Ivan had, so it could be he was further into insanity than people thought Ivan was. Ivan noticed the people he passed as he followed. They were all hurrying along, their faces down and their eyes occasionally darting around. Paranoia at its strongest, Ivan remembered this. He wanted to get back to the other world as soon as physically possible.

The Soviet entered a house, Ivan followed hesitantly behind, and making sure he could see the Soviet within the house before he entered. He continued following, making sure he did not turn a corner or enter any room where he could not see the other him. Finally, the Soviet stopped, leaning against a wall and gesturing to the door that Ivan was now in front of. Ivan could see the other Alfred peeking out from another room nearby, so that is where he had gone.

Ivan opened the door slowly, he saw his Alfred, cocooned in a blanket and fast asleep. Ivan couldn't help but smile genuinely, relief flooding him. He had been worried that Alfred would be injured or possibly dead, to see the younger slumbering peacefully on the bed made him realize just how much he was truly worried about the other's safely.

Ivan stepping into the room and kneeling by Alfred on the bed. Ivan gently shook Alfred's shoulder. Alfred blinked his eyes opened almost immediately, which Ivan found strange since Alfred was usually a pain to wake up. Hate twisted into Alfred's features for a millisecond, but it was gone as soon as it had gone. Alfred blinked up at Ivan, confused, looking into Ivan's eyes, "Russia? No way, how the hell did you get here?" Alfred asked in disbelief, though he grinned widely.

"I shall explain it to you later, come on let us get out of here." Ivan said, standing up. He turned towards the door, which was when he realized his mistake. The Soviet stood, grinning evilly, it winked at him before closing the door shut. Ivan stared, _"Stupid America. Stupid me." _Ivan felt like kicking himself, what the hell had he been thinking? Entering the room and leaving the Soviet out there, one of the simplest things and he had messed it up. Two.

"Of course you would fail at a rescue." Alfred groaned in annoyance, standing up as Ivan surveyed the room, "No windows, and no way to break out, I tried to punch the door down, whatever metal they used almost broke my hand. Nice job, idiot!"

"Oh, I am the idiot? If I remember correctly, you were caught first. Plus, you were the one to agree to this in the first place. What were you thinking?"

"How about I didn't want to die?" Alfred yelled, but winced after that. Ivan stared at him, "What?"

"Are you hurt?" Ivan asked shocked, Alfred had been here only a little over a day. Alright, that meant absolutely nothing. But he looked fine.

"What do you care?" Alfred demanded, glaring at him.

"I do not care!" Ivan retorted, "You could be dead and I would happily dance on your corpse!"

"Oh, right, so you decided to do a fail rescue because…?" Alfred challenged.

"Your brother was worried and would not stop bugging me about you. I finally gave in." Ivan said casually.

"Liar, Mattie would not bug you for help after the first time of asking and getting a no! That's how he is! But since you failed at the rescue and we are here for god knows how long now, I get the bed. You can sleep on the floor."

"What makes you so special?" Ivan growled.

"Hello, United States of Awesome!" Ivan stared at him, clearly saying 'not a reason', "Because I'm injured and injured peoples get the bed!"

"So you are injured." Ivan said smugly like he had won.

"Yes…no…damn it." Alfred sighed, "God, what am I doing? You know, this other you is more of a bastard then you are." Alfred said quietly. Ivan blinked, but he understood the undertone of Alfred's statement now, "Though you are still kind of a dick." Alfred had missed him, more so with a psycho him present.

"And you are an annoying, bratty teen." Ivan said cheerfully.

"Fuck you." Alfred said, "You know how to ruin a moment don't you?"

"I was not done." Ivan said, Alfred went silent, "The other you was…so broken. It was sad. I remember once thinking I would love to see you that way. But to experience it, I found that I liked the arrogant fool better, da?"

"That's a bit better." Alfred muttered, though he was done with this sappy bull shit, he had gotten out what he had wanted to say. Now they could get back to fighting like old times, "So it's settled, I get the bed." Alfred said, turning around and sitting on said bed. Ivan sat next to him. Alfred glared, "Bad Russia, floor." Alfred said, pointing to the floor. Ivan smiled, lying on the bed behind Alfred. Alfred's eyebrow twitched before he stood, glaring down at Ivan, "Why did they stick you in a room with me?"

"It was the only way they could have trapped me into a room." Ivan said, "Do not worry, they will separate us…probably."

"Oh, yeah, you're him, huh? So, can you like tell what he's planning?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Nyet, I can only assume, so can he. He planned this one well though." Ivan hummed, "It is mostly us assuming how the other will act at this point."

"How can you be so calm? We're stuck here with a psycho you right outside and nobody except for Mattie knows where we are!" Alfred growled.

"Da, oh and the cameras, you cannot forget those." Ivan said.

"God, it's like the cold war all over again!" Alfred sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"My thoughts exactly, but we did not have each other did we?" Ivan asked.

"Well no, but we don't really make the best team." Ivan shrugged, that was true, but then again they had never _really_ tried to work together before.

"Now I kind of wish I had learned more of this world's history." Ivan said, sitting back up and thinking. He had honestly just laid down to piss Alfred off, he wasn't really tired. Alfred sat next to him, also thinking, "Well, I know that in this world apparently the Axis won and the other me is still the Soviet Union."

"No wonder." Alfred muttered, that explained a lot, "I know that this one was determined to get his Alfred back. I have to wonder why, it might give us an advantage. But I know that the other me has been tortured by the other you before."

"That would make sense, he was quite submissive." Ivan said, was that really all they knew? This was not nearly enough to devise a plan, but then again even if they came up with a plan, it wouldn't matter because of the most definitely hidden cameras around the room. There was a long moment of silence.

"You really wanted me to be super submissive?" Alfred asked suddenly. Ivan should have guessed that the younger would bring that up again.

"Da, during the cold war." Alfred opened his mouth to insult him, but closed it, thinking before nodded like he understood that. This just had to make Ivan wonder about what the other had thought.

"So you mean that you wanted to make me submissive mostly during the cold war?"

"Da Alfred, for the third time."

"So while you were the Soviet Union?" Ivan got what Alfred was going at.

"Oh…_oh_." Ivan said, so this Soviet Union had the same desires that he had at that time? "I see what you mean now."

"Good." Alfred said.

"Oh, there is something else, the other Alfred never joined World War Two."

"See, that's why the allies lost! Wait, that means that this Russia also lost, why does he own me?"

"This Russia never switched sides." Ivan said, "Which confuses me."

"Why?"

"Trust you not to know foreign relations and history." Ivan sighed, "The Nazi's were using our soldiers to experiment on, much like the Jews."

"Oh that, alright then." Alfred said, Ivan gave him a look, "I watched a documentary on T.V one day." Ivan chuckled, same old America, "What are we going to do? We are cooped up here all day! I'm going to die of boredom! And starvation…do you have any food on you?"

"Nyet." Ivan said, which was the truth, "I do have some vodka, but that is it for food and water."

"Vodka is not water." Alfred said. Ivan shrugged, another long silence followed. Alfred was seriously bored, he would have gotten into a brawl with the other to cure that fact if it wasn't for his injures. A fist fight with Russia passed the time quick and it could go on for a long time if neither of them was too badly hurt. There was no T.V, video games, not even a single board game. Alfred wished he had his IPod with him when he was teleported but of course not, "Want to play questions?"

"How do you play that?" Ivan asked curiously. Alfred smiled and explained the rules of the game. Hours passed by, though Alfred had no idea if that was true, he would have to assume so. They had played a lot of different games, some were American, others were Russian, and some they didn't even know what nationality they were from. They played every game at least three times. At one point Ivan pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch.

"You have a watch?" Alfred yelled.

"You do not?" Ivan asked curiously.

"Well my cell phone, but when I looked at it, it was dead. It was fully charged when I left too. Why did you not tell me you had a watch?"

"I did not think you wanted to know that." Ivan said, "This is the time in Moscow, but it is eleven at night in New York." Ivan said, easily converting the times which he knew the blonde could not do.

"Eleven? Ah, I've gone like forty eight hours without food!" Alfred groaned. Just as he said that the door opened, they both locked their eyes on it, thinking to escape through it. However the only thing that appeared was food and an arm, which quickly disappeared, "Cool, maybe I should complain more." Alfred said, standing and going to the largish tray of food. It wasn't anything fancy, and there were no burgers, much to Alfred's disappointment, but it was food. Alfred picked up one of the paper plates and sat at the table, starting to eat with the plastic utensils that would have had trouble stabbing through butter. Ivan followed suit, dragging the other chair over to the table and eating across from him, "They seem to have done this before, huh?"

"It would appear so." Ivan agreed, "I wonder how it turned out for the prisoners." Alfred shrugged, shoveling down his food. Ivan decided not to bring up the fact that it might be poisoned, though the younger's reaction might have been hilarious.

"So, I've been thinking, if this Soviet Union has all the desires that you used to, you should be able to know what he's thinking, right?"

"I suppose, I do not remember much from that time period." Ivan had tried to forget all he could in all honestly.

"Anything is good at this point." Alfred said.

"Well, becoming one with everybody."

"You're still with that." Alfred frowned.

"Da, but it was worst then. Having you submit to me and be my underling." Not quite, but that was all Alfred needed to know about _that _little fantasy, "Live in a warm place. Those where the most important things."

"Two of those things you are still obsessed with. I have to wonder about the third." Alfred accused, Ivan looked innocently back at him.

"Why America, whatever do you mean?" Ivan said cheerfully. Alfred glared at Ivan for a while before seeming to come up with whatever conclusion he was looking for when he shook his head. Alfred broke his gaze of Ivan to look at his now empty plate, frowning at it.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Alfred said, standing up and going to lie on the bed, leaving his plate and Ivan at the table. Ivan watched the other curiously for a moment before he got back to his own food that wasn't even half eaten yet. By the time he was done, Alfred seemed to be back asleep. Ivan sat for a moment, thinking of what the other him might do in this situation. There were a couple of things that could happen; one seemed to be most likely. Ivan sat in the chair for about two hours before the door to the room opened to reveal his other self smiling pleasantly at him.

"I see you were waiting for me." Soviet said, Ivan didn't say anything, "Come, let us talk, da?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mahahahaha, yup, I'm leaving it off there. And from this point on Alter!Ivan will be referred to as mostly just Soviet. By the way, I watched a documentary and when the Russians were on the Germans side, the Germans were experimenting and gassing their Russian allies (Which I assume ticked Russia off). This is what I learned from that anyway. If that is incorrect, forgive me, I am just regurgitating information. And just to make things clear, don't have anything against Germans, my Father was born in Germany and I have Germanic blood.<strong>

**Anyway, commentary!:**

**Alfred: Of course Russia would botch a rescue! Way to go**

**Ivan: At least I am doing something other than sleeping, lazy**

**Alfred: I don't write the script!**

**Me: That's a scary thought**

**Alfred: I would do better than you!**

**Me: T.T How cruel**

**Ivan: I think that Alfred would be very cute submissive**

**Alfred: . Of course you would**

**Me: Here, I have the next script! *hands to Ivan***

***Alfred and Ivan read***

**Ivan: Interesting...I am confused**

**Alfred: And of course, I sleep some more. I am going to protest.**

**Me: I swear, this is like the last time your useless**

**Alfred: I'M NOT USELESS!**

**Ivan: haha, yes you are ^.^**

**Alfred: *death glare***

**Me: Yeah...tune in next time!**


	6. Ticket to the 10th Level of Hell

**Chapter 6: Ticket to the 10th Level of Hell**

**Word Count: 3,870**

**A couple days late, sorry fanfic wouldn't let me update x.x Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Where are we going?" Alfred asked.<em>

_"Apparently the Soviet Union." Though it was impossible to see the others facial expression, Ivan could tell the other was glaring at him._

_"What? Why not escape?" Alfred hissed at him as they walked through the hallway._

* * *

><p>Ivan stood up and walked to the door, passing the Soviet. Personally Ivan didn't like to be that close to this other self, but didn't say anything. The Soviet closed the door, walking down the hall. Ivan gave a quick glance at the door before following the other, "Alfred told me that you are not the Soviet Union."<p>

"That is correct. I am Russia though I was the USSR at one point." Ivan said, "I also heard that you stayed on the Axis' side during World War Two."

"Da, you did not though?" The Soviet asked, entering another room, Ivan following close behind. It looked like a simple sitting room. The Soviet sat down in one of the chairs, Ivan sat in another that faced the Soviet.

"Nyet, I did not. I am still upset that you trapped me in a room with America." Ivan said.

"Well I am a bit curious about you; I did not want you leaving right away." Soviet said.

"And it seems that America is injured, I wonder how that happened." Ivan hummed thoughtfully, pretending to think.

"I thought he was mine at first." Soviet said, "He was quite arrogant, so I punished him. Do you have any more accusations?" Ivan stayed silent, no not at the moment, though that would probably change, "What year is it in your world?"

"2011." Ivan said, Soviet nodded, silently saying that that was the same here, "Why would you stay on Germany's side?"

"What do you mean?" Soviet asked, tilting his head slightly, "Why would we not? My boss wanted to stay as it was, so we did."

"Why would he want to do that after what Germany did to our soldiers? And after he attacked us?" Ivan asked curiously.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Soviet said, looking curious. Ivan took that in, that was different, or perhaps a lie, "I hear that you and America were never at war." Ivan was drawn away from his thoughts; he shook his head in the negative. That's right, this Russia had gone to war with America, well just look how that had turned out. Ivan made a note to gloat in America's face that he would have won the Cold War when this was long over. There was something that Ivan was curious about, and since this conversation seemed to be mostly about figuring out their differences, Ivan voiced his question.

"Does your heart come out?" Ivan asked, Soviet smiled sadly.

"Da, I assume the same is for you then." It was not a question, and Ivan knew that. Ivan nodded anyway, "Do you regret it?" Ivan thought for a moment, did he? Did he really and truly regret it?

"Nyet, do you?"

"Nyet." Soviet said, but there was something, something that told Ivan the man in front of him was not sure if his own answer was correct.

"So you are intending on letting us go without a struggle?" Ivan asked the question that he had wanted to ask of this other him. Ivan was curious of this world as well, but not enough to stay any longer than he already had.

"That depends. You see my boss would like to see you both. I am not the only curious one it seems."

"You told your boss?" Ivan growled, eyes narrowing. The Soviet narrowed his eyes as well, he probably wasn't used to others questioning him, at the moment though, Ivan did not care. Why would the Soviet tell his boss? There were things one just did not tell their bosses, people from an alternate universe fell into that category. It did not matter what world, that unwritten rule should still apply.

"It does not matter now does it? He wants all of us there immediately." Soviet growled darkly, "And I am in charge in making sure it goes off without a hitch. One of the reasons I am speaking to you."

"What of America?"

"He is coming. I doubted he would listen to me without enough sense to keep that mouth of his closed. I thought of just drugging you both, but that seemed like too much work. Besides, you will behave da?"

"For now perhaps," Ivan said, smiling. He was in enemy land with an injured Alfred to look after as well, which meant he would try getting through this as peacefully as he possibly could. Plus they had to somehow fix whatever was wrong with this world so it wouldn't crumble or else Alfred would die. So they had to stay here for a little anyway.

"Very well, we are to board a flight to the Soviet Union in a couple of hours. But the car ride is a while, so we are leaving now. You can go wake up your boy. We will be able to talk more on the ride there, da?" Ivan decided not to go through the trouble of explaining that America wasn't his in any way, shape, or form. But Soviet probably did not really think of that, it was probably natural at this point that America was his, so why would another Russia not own America? Ivan stood hesitantly, was his other self really going to let him out of eye sight so easily? Soviet seemed to read his thoughts because he smiled a little wider, waving Ivan to go. That probably meant that he was confident they would not be able to leave on their own, "I will meet you out front, da?"

"Da." Ivan said simply, walking out. He left the office, looking inside as he turned the corner, just to make sure Soviet was still sitting, which he was. Ivan went to the room that he and Alfred had been staying in. Ivan was surprised to see the door was unlocked. At first Ivan didn't see Alfred at all, he wondered if the other had escaped, but then he saw Alfred stepping out of the bathroom. Alfred looked at Ivan, in the darkness he couldn't tell which Ivan it was.

"Where did you go?" Alfred asked, hoping it was indeed the Ivan from his world.

"The other me wanted to have a talk. Come on, apparently we are leaving." Ivan said, Alfred hesitated, this could have still been a trap but he went forward and past Ivan.

"Where are we going?" Alfred asked.

"Apparently the Soviet Union." Though it was impossible to see the other's facial expression, Ivan could tell the other was glaring at him.

"What? Why not escape?" Alfred hissed at him as they walked through the hallway.

"Do not forget that death waits in our world, da? If we escape it will make things more complicated." Ivan said, honestly he would have loved to escape, but the confidence of the Soviet Union made him rethink that plan for now. But Ivan was not going to admit that out loud. Alfred grumbled, but it was obvious that he couldn't think of a good argument to counter Ivan. It was relatively easy to find the door that lead to the outside. It was dark outside especially since it was apparently a new moon. The Soviet Union was already waiting there, next to a large black car. Soviet smiled at them both, Ivan knew that Alfred was probably glaring at the tall Russian before them.

Ivan went to the car, Alfred hesitated before following. Ivan was glad that the American was being quite for once, it was probably because he was tired. Ivan, considering everything, gestured for Alfred to get in first. Alfred seemed all to happy to agree to that, since it meant that he didn't have to sit next to Soviet. Ivan got in after him with the Soviet following after, closing the door behind all of them. Both of the Alfred's ended up sitting behind both the Ivan's because of this. Which some thought ironic while others assumed it planned.

The car started up and started as soon as they were all in. The car remained quiet as nobody spoke. About half an hour into the ride Soviet took a quick glance behind, probably surprised that both Alfred's were quiet. When he turned back to look up front looking amused, Ivan also chose to look behind him. The other Alfred was sleeping with his head on America's shoulder, who in turn, was sleeping with his head resting on the other's head. Ivan smiled in amusement, looking back towards the front, "It seems that we all have some things in common, da?" Soviet commented.

"Da, it would seem so. I suppose we should not be surprised." Ivan said, seeing the other nod out of the corner of his eye. It was another hour before the car came to a stop outside an airport. Soviet looked behind them again.

"Alfred." He said suddenly, it sounded louder after so long of silence. Soviet's Alfred snapped awake, sitting up and looking around in a daze. Ivan's Alfred, who had been using the other for support, fell onto the other with a yelp before sitting up suddenly in shock. They both looked at the Ivan's, "Come on, we have a plan to catch, da?"

"I would rather sleep here." Alfred hissed. The alternate Alfred looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I wonder what I would do if you were asleep. I have only tried two and a half torture techniques on you, there are many others." Soviet said happily, Alfred didn't deteriorate and seemed about to open his mouth to retort, probably something along the lines of, 'I dare you'.

"America, try not to open that moth of yours so often." Ivan said pleasantly.

"You're taking _his _side!" Alfred asked in shock, "Traitor." Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Come, let us go." Ivan said, giving the Soviet a look that said, 'do not try anything like that again.' Soviet got out of the car followed by Ivan and then a moment later – after a little bit of difficulty where America had to figure out how to get out of the back seat – both the Alfred's came out. The other Alfred took the lead, America followed, then Ivan and finally Soviet. They were not a lot of people at the airport, which did not particularly surprise Ivan at this time of day. Apparently Soviet had sent some of the bags earlier that day, so they did not have to do so much security as Ivan had first expected. They got to the waiting area about ten minutes before the plane was due to land.

So they waited for another hour and half for the plane to finally get there and be ready for them to board along with a handful of other people, who all had taken at least a double take of their strange group. Ivan considered that it would be strange to see what appeared to be two pairs of identical twins. The Soviet had the tickets and handed them over to the person and went into the plane, the others followed him into what Ivan assumed was first class and told them where their seats were. The seating arrangements were suspiciously the same as in the car, except for the fact that they all now faced each other. America sat across from Ivan and the other Alfred sat across from the Soviet. Ivan expected this flight to be just as silent as before, but Soviet seemed to think otherwise, "You need to change your name." Soviet said, pointing to America.

"Why would I ever do that?" America asked, scrunching his nose up in distaste.

"Because it is much too confusing with two Alfred's." Soviet said.

"What about you two!" Alfred asked, gesturing to both the Ivan's.

"I am Russia, he is Soviet." Ivan said simply.

"Da, but you two are not so simple are you?" Soviet said, "Maybe just Jones then, which would be easy, da?"

"There is nothing wrong with my name!" Alfred growled.

"I could change my name if it's that big a deal." The other Alfred suggested, Ivan's Alfred looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, don't just go along with whatever that bastard says!"

"Well one of you needs to go by a different name." Ivan sighed. Alfred crossed his arms over his chest in stubborn defiance.

"Good, Jones it is for you." Soviet said, pointing to his Alfred, who nodded, seeming perfectly happy with this. Alfred glared and seemed to bristle, but didn't say anything, instead he turned his head to look out of the window in what could only be described as pouting. After a while the plane finally took off, as soon as it started flying smoothly Jones and Alfred fell asleep quicker then Ivan even thought possible, "How do you stand him like this?" Ivan looked at Soviet in a silent question of what he meant, "Alfred there, he is an irritating pig."

"I do not always stand him." Ivan admitted, that was one of the reasons that Ivan fought with him a lot, "If I had taken Alfred over with I was the USSR, then he would probably be the same as your Alfred." Soviet nodded as though he could understand that. They fell into a silence, not really caring enough to strike up conversation. The flight was a couple of hours and they had to transfer planes. Alfred and Jones slept for all but the last five hours of their flight. Ivan and Soviet stayed awake for the entire trip, only occasionally speaking to each other. They finally landed, it was now two o'clock in the morning here, which Ivan knew 'here' was this world's equivalent to his Moscow. Both the America's were wide awake and seemed to be full of energy while both Ivan and the Soviet were ready to go to sleep.

They once again piled into a car and took off, "We are going to be staying at a house for a while. There are enough rooms for all of us and I personally do not care what rooms you choose. Since you two are our guests, relatively speaking, you may choose first of course." Soviet said, as though he could care less.

"And if we escape?" Ivan asked bluntly.

"I never said you were our prisoners, feel free to come and go as you please." Of course, they were thousands of miles away from that special spot that would bring them back to the real world. Plus they would be caught before they could even dream of getting within a several hundred mile radius of it. Of course they could leave the house. They were stuck no matter where they were in this world.

The car ride was another couple of hours and by the time they finally got to the house, the Soviet unlocked the door and stepped through the threshold. He walked to a hallway, obviously expecting everybody to follow him, which they did, though Alfred was the most hesitant, "Alright, here are all the rooms, choose yours." Ivan was the first to take up Soviet's offer. Ivan didn't really care what room he got honestly, as long as it had a bed he was happy. He choose the first door that he came to, he would have entered and gone to sleep if it wasn't for the fact he didn't want to leave Alfred alone with Soviet.

"I'll choose after you." Alfred said to Soviet, who shrugged, seeming not to mind so much at that request. He chose the room two away from the one that Ivan claimed as his. The Soviet disappeared into the room though, apparently not in the mood to entertain. Alfred seemed to consider for a moment, there was three door one side of the hall that remained unclaimed. There was the door in between Ivan's and the Soviet's too, but hell if he would choose that one. Alfred chose the door across the hall that was in the middle, best that then to be sleeping across from either of the Ivan's. Jones chose the room next to Alfred that was across from the Soviet.

Jones opened the door and stepped into it, there wasn't much in it, a bed with plan sheets and warm blankets, a wardrobe – probably empty – and this time he got a window. That was about it though, other than a laundry hamper and a door leading to an empty bathroom. America closed the door behind him, Ivan had disappeared into his own room apparently and Jones was there, starting to walk out of the hallway, Alfred followed him, "Hey, do you know where any food is?" Alfred asked, catching up to walk beside Jones.

"Eh yeah, I was on my way to make something, I'm also hungry." Jones said quietly, it kind of reminded Alfred of Matthew.

"Hey, did you talk to my brother Mattie while you were over there?" America asked curiously.

"Da." America winced slightly at the Russian word; Jones smiled sadly, "Sorry."

"It's no biggy, I just wasn't expecting it, you know?" America said, trying to cover it up, "So, how was he doing?"

"He is worried about you, but other than that he seemed really well."

"Awesome." Alfred sighed, looking around the kitchen as they entered said room.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Jones asked curiously.

"Yeah, coke!" Alfred said happily, Jones blinked a couple of times, "Pepsi? Milkshake?" the other him tilted his head to the side slightly, "Seriously? Man, this place gets worst as it goes along! I don't know, I'll have whatever." Jones shrugged, grabbing a glass from one of the cupboards and filling it with water before handing it to Jones, who downed it in a gulp. There was a strange taste to it, but he figured it wasn't too bad. He sat down on the table, watching as the other him got some stuff out of the refrigerator, "So you're me?"

"Um…yeah, I guess so." Jones said.

"You're quiet, you should talk more." America said, smiling at his other self.

"About what?" Jones asked, sounding interested.

"Oh come on, it isn't too hard. You could talk about anything at all, food, aliens, hobbies – hey, you do play baseball right?"

"Well I haven't played it for a long while now…I probably wouldn't be as good as I used to be."

"We should totally play some time then!" America said excitedly.

"Well, I could ask Ivan." Jones said, Alfred pouted at that.

"Dude, you shouldn't have to ask him for permission to play a simple pass time." Alfred insisted, really, how stupid was that?

"I do not think it is a good idea to not ask."

"God, I hate that bastard so much." America sighed, he couldn't imagine what it was like for the other blonde. Alfred wasn't even sure he wanted to know.

"You really shouldn't say such things."

"Why not? He deserves to burn on the lowest level of hell." America growled, just thinking of what the Soviet Union could have done to this Alfred to make him so submissive made Alfred's blood boil.

"Why?" Jones asked him, seeming so very confused. All Alfred could do was stare at his double, not comprehending, they seemed to catch on after a minute, "I mean, what has he done?"

"I don't know, part of me doesn't want to know. But he's hurt you before! He told me so himself!"

"Well yes, but I deserved it." Alfred said, looking down at his feet. America stared for a minute in a mix of pity, sorrow and absolute rage. Mostly the rage part.

"God, what the hell did he do to you?" Jones looked back up, seeming to be about to protest again, "Don't defend him!" the other's head feel with a look of pain. America instantly felt guilty that he had snapped. Jones looked like he was closing himself off from Alfred now. Alfred didn't want that in the slightest, he stood up, going to the other while talking, trying to fix it, "Look, sorry I snapped at you, I'm just kind of in a foul mood lately. Nothing seems to be going right, you know?" Jones didn't look back up at him.

"No it's okay, I'm sorry, I should have known better." America felt like banging his head against a wall at his own stupidity.

"No, it's not your fault; I'm just in pain, okay? Not your fault at all." Jones looked up at him in confusion.

"You're in pain?" America blinked at the question, he didn't know?

"Yeah, Soviet Russia's welcoming present. I'm happy to be up and walking at the moment."

"Well, I know where some medical supplies are if you need them." Jones said, Alfred was kind of glad that the other was less...submissive.

"Yeah, that sounds good, but what about food?" America asked.

"Oh yeah." Jones said, turning back around and seeming to hurry up with the preparations before dumping most of the food into a pot with water. That meant soup, just great, "Come on." Jones said, leading the way out of the kitchen, America followed him back into the hallway they had left and into one of the bathroom. Jones turned on the light and started searching through a cupboard again before pulling out a few things. Alfred pulled off his shirt and stared at his bandages, realizing that this was going to be the first time he would really get a good look at the wounds.

Alfred started undoing the bandages as Jones waited with the supplies all ready. Alfred finally got the bandages all the way off and stared at the two gaping holes there. To see two holes in one's own stomach was definitely a strange feeling. Alfred had to wonder if anything important had been stabbed. Probably, but it seemed to already be healed thankfully. Alfred's attention was drawn away from the wounds when Jones handed him some disinfectant and a cloth, "Oh, thanks." Alfred said, smiling at him and accepting the items. After he was done tending to his own wound, he pulled on his shirt again, "So, what do you want to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred: That was a terrible spot to leave off<strong>

**Me: I know! I was going to leave off elsewhere, but then there would have only been like 1,000 words.**

**Ivan: Me and Soviet seem to get along**

**Alfred: Yeah, better than me and Jones get along, what's with that?**

**Me: Ivan and Soviet can relate to each other easier because Ivan was at one point the Soviet Union. However, you've never been submissive in a political sense and Jones has forgotten what it's like to be free. So you guys can't relate so much.**

**Alfred: What exactly do you mean by 'political sense'?**

**Ivan: That you're my bi-**

**Alfred: *punches Ivan in face starting WWIII***

**Me: *sighs* should have seen that coming a mile away**

***fight continues***

**Me: you're going to have to wait**

***24 hours later***

**Me: BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING OR I SWEAR I WILL GO RABID FANGIRL ON YOUR ASS!**

**Both: 0.0 *stops fighting immediately***

**Alfred: Please no**

**Ivan: I am sorry**

**Me: ...rabid fangirls are scary. Alright, now I give you script *gives***

***reading happens***

**Ivan: *visibly shaking***

**Alfred: Holy fuck**

**Me: *building nuclear bomb shelter**

**Ivan: Kayia**

**Me: o.o *is tortured brutally***

**Alfred: o.o ... I'm conflicted**

**This commentary is now at an end due to NekoKayia losing her 9th and last life, she is currently negotiating with death so she may finish the story thank you.  
><strong>


	7. The 10th Level of Hell

**Chapter 7: The 10th Level of Hell**

**Word Count: 3,082**

**Wow, this chapter is pretty short actually. But dramatic thing happens! So yeah...Don't kill me o.o**

* * *

><p><em>"What about Russia? What happened? What did you do?" Soviet looked away, not answering. Alfred, thinking much less than normal, walked up to Soviet and grabbed his jacket, forcing him to look at Alfred, "What happened." Alfred hissed through gritted teeth, "If you did anything-" Annoyance flashed through Soviet's eyes, he grabbed Alfred's wrists, ripping them away from his jacket. Alfred thought that he was going to be hurt, but instead Soviet kept his grip as he turned and started walking, effectively dragging Alfred along.<em>

* * *

><p>Ivan rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed, looking outside, it was day. He had spent the night in this world...there was now only a few of days before the meeting. Ivan doubted that people would miss the disappearance of two powerful nations. Though for the first day or two that was possible. The panic it would cause alone after the first week of being unable to connect either of them would probably be terrible. Ivan hoped that Canada could come up with something it they did not make it back in time, which was very likely at this point. Ivan looked out a window absent-mindedly. Well, might as well take a shower before having to deal with his other self.<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred was eating some food, sitting at the square dining room table with Jones sitting across from him. They had played like 100 questions, mostly to learn more about each other. Alfred was put out by the fact of how much the idea of freedom seemed to be gone from Jones. But when Alfred saw almost a spark of something like want in the other's eyes at the word, Alfred than knew that Jones hadn't completely lost it. It was just kind of suppressed...very much so. Still, Alfred was determined to get it back. But they had also just talked, which was nice too and cheered Alfred up. Even if Jones seemed to be completely different, they had some of the same interests. Alfred wished he could introduce Jones to a fast food hamburger.<p>

It was about that time when Ivan stepped in...no wait, that was Soviet. Alfred promptly glared, "I see you two are still up, da?" He said, cheerfully, Jones looked over his shoulder to see him and nodded quietly, "It is good to see you two getting along."

'Let the earth open below him and swallow him and kill him, kill him, kill him.' Alfred thought, it turning more into a chant/curse which was not fulfilled. so instead Alfred continued eating, opting to ignore him until aggravated, which probably would not be long.

"Yeah...we have a lot in common." Jones said quietly, Alfred glared at Soviet, trying to get the message through that this was all his fault. Soviet ignored him as he went over to Jones, hugging him from behind and nuzzling his head into Jones' neck. Alfred felt his mouth drop as he stared wide eyed at the affectionate gesture. Especially when Jones smiled softly and leaned into the touch. Alfred promptly fell out of his chair, "A-Alfred? Are you okay?"

"No." Alfred muttered, feeling his face burning up. Alfred shook his head, trying to get that strange memory out of his head, "What the hell was that?" Alfred asked, standing back up. Thankfully Soviet had pulled back a little to see what the noise was. They were still too close for Alfred's comfort. Jones looked shocked, but then understanding covered his features.

"Wait...you and...Russia aren't-"

"Like hell we are! What's the matter with you too!" Alfred asked, waving his arms dramatically, trying and failing to stop the blush that he knew was there. Soviet hummed, letting go of Jones and going to the refrigerator for some food.

"I feel sorry for Russia, you really are stupid." Soviet said, taking out what Jones had cooked earlier and serving himself.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Alfred bristled, glaring at the others back.

"...nothing, it is not my place to tell you, da?" Soviet smiled at him, which only pissed Alfred off more.

"Whatever." Alfred hissed, storming out of the kitchen. He did not feel like being in the same room as Soviet. Alfred went into the room he choose, sitting on the bed. Alfred took the pillow and hugged it, burying his face in it and screaming in frustration, anger and confusion. It did a good job muffling the sound. Alfred laid down, staring at the ceiling. The scene came floating back involuntary, but specifically the small, sincere smile that Jones had had. 'He likes Soviet? But...how is that even possible after everything Soviet has done? I don't understand.' Alfred thought, letting his eyebrows furrow in thought. It wasn't possible, it just wasn't...but...Jones looked almost happy, no, it must be his mind playing tricks on him! Alfred turned on his side, hoping that a nap would help him think a little clearer. Alfred cleared his mind and started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Ivan stepped out of the small, private bathroom there was a pile of folded clothes on the empty dresser. Ivan blinked, wondering how they got there for a moment, but he could only assume that Soviet had left it there. Ivan shrugged, might as well wear a clean pair of clothes, he hadn't changed in a couple of days now and it was bugging him. Ivan pulled on the offered clothes and put on his own coat and scarf. He did not want to wear the black coat offered honestly. Ivan stepped out into the hallway, it was empty, Ivan decided to see if anybody was up as he ventured towards the living room. When Ivan reached the empty living room he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He followed them until he reached it. Ivan saw Jones and Soviet there, whatever they were talking about was cut off as Soviet saw him as he walked in.<p>

"I see you are up, we are leaving soon, so I would suggest you eating something." Soviet suggested, going back to eating his own soup. Ivan had to wonder at the look Soviet gave him when he first came in, but the expression was gone too soon for Ivan to catch. Ivan went to the refrigerator and took out some already made food, after a little bit of searching he found a bowl to put it in.

After they had finished eating, Soviet had stood up and said that they had best be going, Ivan stood as well, following the other out of the door. Soviet got into the driver's seat instead of a miscellaneous human. Ivan decided to sit in the passenger seat, "Are we going to go see your boss?"

"Da, that is correct." Soviet said, starting to drive as soon as Ivan was inside, "I told you he was interested in seeing you."

"I remember." Ivan said, nodding and staring out of the window at the different world. The drive did not last very long, but if Ivan had been paying attention to his other self he would have noticed that when he pulled the car into a parking spot, that something was off. Soviet's knuckles where white from clenching the steering wheel tightly and the shielded look in his eyes.

"Alright, let us see how this turns out, da?" Soviet asked, stepping out of the car. Ivan nodded, following suit. They walked up the stairs of a heavily guarded building. Ivan looked around the building quietly as they made their way through it. Ivan was thinking of something to tell this boss, he did not want them getting any ideas of controlling another world, that would be very bad. Still, whoever it was knew that they were from a parallel universe. Ivan really wanted to ovoid a war between two different worlds. The best case scenario was that Soviet's boss was genuinely curious and would send them back, enlightened by the experience. That was very doubtful though. Soviet went through a pair of double doors, there was a secretary there, who nodded at them, though Soviet didn't even spare them a glace. Instead he opened the doors, gesturing for Ivan to enter, which Ivan followed. Soviet stepped in after him and closed the door behind him.

The office was well lit and quite a decent size. There were shelves lined with many different things that seemed to be from several different time periods. There were two large chairs with a marble coffee table before it. After that was a large desk that was bare, an empty chair placed at it. There was a large window overlooking the city itself. Ivan opened his mouth, about to ask how long they would have to wait when a door near the back of the room opened. The first thing that Ivan noticed was blood red eyes flecked with brown specks. But that was not what caught his attention. Standing there was none other than Josef Stalin. Everything stopped for a moment in Ivan's world, he felt numb and didn't realize that he had thrown his metal pipe straight at the ghost's head until it was embedded in the other's skull with a sickening crunch. Ivan still felt very out of it, like he was no longer in his body and just watching. When there was another sickening crunch and he fell on his knees to the ground, it took a moment to register pain. Ivan looked up to see the utterly shocked look Soviet had, who was holding his own pipe that had fresh blood on it, "What happened Russia?" He asked, but Ivan looked back at the man he killed. He wasn't suppose to do that, he knew it...but it did not really register. His vision was getting hazy around the edges. But he saw his old boss pull the pipe out of his head and his body starting to regenerate before Ivan's eyelids fluttered shut and he fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door, Alfred spat out the water he was using to rinse his mouth out, "Coming." Alfred said, going to the door and opening it to see Soviet, "Fuck you." Alfred said instantly, about to slam the door, but Soviet put a hand out to stop it from closing, "What do you want?"<p>

"Well...it's about Russia." Soviet said, looking a bit hesitant. Alfred narrowed his eyes, something was very wrong.

"What about Russia? What happened? What did you do?" Soviet looked away, not answering. Alfred, thinking much less than normal, walked up to Soviet and grabbed his jacket, forcing him to look at Alfred, "What happened." Alfred hissed through gritted teeth, "If you did anything-" Annoyance flashed through Soviet's eyes, he grabbed Alfred's wrists, ripping them away from his jacket. Alfred thought that he was going to be hurt, but instead Soviet kept his grip as he turned and started walking, effectively dragging Alfred along.

Alfred tried to get his wrists free, but Soviet didn't budge as he led Alfred into a kitchen. Soviet opened what Alfred had assumed to be a pantry, that instead led to some sort of basement. Alfred stopped struggling as they descended so he wouldn't trip and fall and hurt himself more. Soviet stopped in front of a door, seeming to wait a couple of minutes, Alfred was about to ask what he was doing when Soviet opened the door and pushed Alfred in, closing the door before Alfred even had a chance to regain his balance.

Alfred looked up into the darkness, but a hand clenched down on his windpipes, 'Oh no, I am not being knocked unconscious again you bastard!' Alfred thought, throwing a punch to where he hoped the face would be. It hit and he was released. Alfred let air back into his lungs.

"Alfred?" Ivan's voice said.

"Russia? That you? Dude, why the fuck did you attack me?" Alfred asked, figuring that since that danger was gone he would concentrate on finding the light. Alfred searched the wall.

"I...did not know it was you." Ivan said, there was something in his voice that made Alfred stop what he was doing for a second. Alfred had never heard anything like it, not even during the cold war. Alfred let his hands roam but he couldn't find the light switch.

"No light switch, just perfect." Alfred muttered, trying to open the door next, "Locked, the bastard." Alfred tried kicking it, it didn't budge, "Let us out!" Alfred yelled loudly. After a couple of minutes of this, Alfred gave up, "Hey where are you anyway?" Alfred asked, there was silence, "Russia? Are you alright?" There was a laugh that made Alfred freeze, it was sad with a hint of insanity. It made Alfred want to get out more.

"Nyet, I do not think I am." Ivan said shakily, a small sob coming out, he tried to keep that down as tears ran down his face. At least Alfred could not see him. Ivan pulled at his hair, trying to get a hold of himself, though that seemed impossible. Now Alfred was _very _worried. Alfred went towards where he had heard the voice.

"Ivan?" Alfred asked, "What happened?"

"I-I do not know!" Ivan said, pulling his hair until there was a constant pain, why? Why was he ruling this world? It was impossible! It was impossible! Maybe it had just been a dream and he had not been there at all. And the pain in the back of his head was just from dream pains...yeah that was it. It must be, it had to be! Alfred's arm reached Ivan's chest, he felt the other flinch away. Alfred grabbed the other's arm so Ivan wouldn't run.

"Damn it Ivan! Tell me! What the fuck happened?" Alfred yelled. Ivan shook his head.

"Nothing, just a dream...he died a long time ago. He can't...it's not possible." Alfred was about to yell some more but then he froze, dropping his hand. The only person that could get a reaction like this from Ivan...

"No..." Alfred said, "Ivan, it's not Stalin is it? God, please, talk to me, tell me something!" Ivan flinched at the name.

"D-da." Alfred stepped back, shocked.

"Da." Alfred repeated in shock, how was that possible? Ivan swallowed thickly, sitting down and leaning into the corner he was in, hands still on his head. Alfred stared at the nothingness for several long seconds, fists clenched tightly, "So there's more than one world that's cursed with that bastard's presence." Alfred muttered darkly.

"It is worst." Ivan said quietly, trying to get a hold of himself. He had stopped crying, but he still felt like he had to.

"How could this possibly get worst? What, Hitler is alive and they're running the world together?" Alfred asked.

"Nyet...I killed him and-"

"How is that a bad thing? That's awesome, you should be happy!" Alfred said, sighing out in relief.

"And he got back up." Ivan muttered.

"Fuck, figures he would wear a bullet proof jacket."

"My pipe went through his head...completely. And he just...took it out. Is that not funny? So weird." Ivan said, letting out a short laugh.

"Ivan, don't you dare go hysteric on me!" Alfred said, trying to find the other, Alfred felt the other's hair. Another flinch away. Alfred sighed, kneeling down and taking hold of Russia's face, making him look up at him even if he couldn't see him, "Ivan, do not do this! Not because of him! Not again! You've been through this! You came out insane then too."

"He shouldn't be here...he should have stayed on the ground..." Ivan muttered, not paying attention. Alfred felt annoyance rise up and he slapped Ivan with all his might with one of his hands. It was loud and hurt Alfred's hand. but it made Ivan quiet.

"Now you are going to listen to me." Alfred growled, "You have been through this before. And to hell if you are going to give him the satisfaction of seeing you tear yourself apart. Not after all you went through, it's not going to happen again, do you understand me?"

"How can you say that? How will it not happen again?"

"Because this time, instead of being a stubborn fucking commie and acting like nothing was wrong, you know that you can't handle it again. Besides, I'm involved, right? And one little human against two powerful nations? He can't control you here Ivan, remember that." Ivan stared into the darkness, only barely seeing Alfred's outline.

"But-"

"No, no buts! I don't care what kind of lame excuse you have to tell me he can't be killed and it's impossible. I don't care if he fucking became immortal, we are going to kill him!" Ivan's eyes widened.

" боже мой!" ((Oh my god)) Ivan breathed out.

"What?" Alfred asked, not sure he could take any more bad news.

"He is immortal." Ivan said, "So this explains everything..."

"What are you talking about?" Alfred asked, "How can a human become immortal? It just can't be done!"

"It can...and I caused it." Ivan said.

"God, stop blaming yourself! You've never been to this world!"

"While you two were asleep we were talking about similarities. And one of those was the fact that we both made a similar agreement with death."

"...What happened?" Alfred asked, Ivan fell silent, "Ivan, I'm going to help you, but you gotta trust me a bit and tell me these things." Ivan was silent and Alfred gave up on knowing what he was getting himself into. He would just have to charge in blind. But considering everything he was alright with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred: Where's Neko?<strong>

**Ivan: *puts tombstone on freshly dug ground* I have no idea.**

**Alfred: o.o ...you didn't *reads gravestone* Here lies NekoKayia, 1994-2011, killed in tragic but deserving accident. The cookie got her.**

**Ivan: She requested the cookie part.**

**Alfred: Tragic but deserving accident? Who's going to believe that?**

**Ivan: It made me feel better**

**Alfred: Now what? The story isn't finished!**

**Ivan: ...oh well, I guess that means by default we are no longer in the story. Too bad**

**Alfred: *face palm* I can't really blame you, but you didn't have to kill her!**

**Ivan: Da, I did**

**Alfred: ...right. And I once again fall asleep, imagine that! She promised I wouldn't be useless anymore! And what's with the sappy things I said, totally stupid! I can't complain to her, cause you killed her!**

**Ivan: Well, maybe her spirit can still hear you?**

**Alfred: That doesn't make me feel better.**


	8. We Have a Chance

**Chapter 8: We Have a Chance (Last minute title FTW!)**

**Words: 4, 601**

**This is so close to being late. Enjoy explanation chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>"I wonder what they are arguing about." Jones wondered out loud. He could hear them yelling at each other, but not enough to make out words.<em>

* * *

><p>"It happened over a hundred years ago...I am sure you remember it well."<p>

* * *

><p>America opened the door, "What are you doing here?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He had a somber look about him.<p>

"Nice to see you too." Ivan said happily, he noticed that the other wasn't wearing any sort of uniform, "May I come in?" Alfred tapped his foot, thinking.

"Fine whatever, come on." Alfred said, stepping out of the way for Ivan to come in. Ivan stepped inside, moving further in as Alfred closed the door, "So what are you doing here?"

"So impatient." Ivan chuckled, "There is a bit of trouble at my house, some of my people are here. Though when we found out that you were having a war, we are staying on the ship. We do not want to interfere."

"How generous." Alfred said sarcastically, "You're pretty much the only one, even though others have claimed their not getting involved, they support one side or the other."

"And what of you? What side are you supporting?" Ivan asked curiously.

"I don't know, kind of hard to choose you know? Technically got two bosses and it's really screwing me up." Ivan nodded in understanding, "Anyway, come on in and sit down and we can talk more." Ivan smiled, following the younger into the living room, "So you want to just stay here?"

"Da, we could stay on the coast, that's fine with me. They thought I should talk to you about it. Afterwards I will be heading back."

"Yeah, they always want nations discussing matters. I don't see a problem with it, though I'll have to talk to my boss about it."

"There is somebody talking there now." Ivan said, shrugging, "Though it would be similar. It is harder to find another nation if you are human, da?"

"Be honest, you just wanted to see my sweet face." Alfred said, grinning happily at Ivan, eyes sparked with mischief. It was much better than when Alfred had first opened the door. Ivan laughed, ruffling the other's hair. Alfred pouted, and shooed his hand away.

"You have been hanging out to much with Prussia, da?" Ivan said cheerfully, withdrawing his hand.

"Yeah yeah, go on and laugh. But I am better than him!" Ivan hummed happily. But then something changed in Alfred's eyes, "Ah, they're getting close. You stay here, okay? Unless you know, your attacked. I'll be back, okay?" Ivan tilted his head curiously as Alfred grabbed his musket gun, "They shouldn't make it to this house though, so don't worry so much, okay?" Alfred said, winking, "And don't touch anything." And then he was out the door. Ivan tilted his head curious, Alfred was certainly in a hurry. Maybe he should head back...but he didn't want to get mixed up in all the fighting. Ivan sighed, what to do now? Ivan wondered through the house, looking around. He was about to enter the back bed room when he heard the front door open. Well that was certainly quick. Ivan started going back, but stopped when he heard two familiar voices.

"Damn it, you know I hate being late!" Romano yelled at his brother.

"B-but I wanted to eat the pasta before we left." Italy said, tears forming.

"No, you just didn't want to kill America." Romano said. 'What? Kill America?' Ivan thought, listening in more intently now.

"B-but."

"No! I don't want to hear it, that bastard is going to die, you know better. We'll just wait here, he'll be back soon enough." Ivan narrowed his eyes, killing another nation was a serious offence, but he had never expected the Italy brothers to be one to kill people. Ivan came out of the hallway, knowing that a dark aura emitted from him. Italy's back was to him, but Romano saw him and his jaw dropped, "Bastard, how long have you been here?"

"Um...I've been here the entire time." Feli said confused. Romano turned the other around, who in turn freaked out.

"Enough to hear what you said about killing America." Ivan said, grinning darkly as he took a step forward, "Care to explain?"

* * *

><p>"...So what happened then?" Alfred asked at the abnormally long pause.<p>

"I cannot tell you, but I will tell you what happened after." Ivan said causing Alfred to pouted.

* * *

><p>"So you two are death?" Ivan asked, thinking, "That is hard to believe."<p>

"It is true!" Italy sobbed, terrified.

"Da, interesting. So America is suppose to die for good? But why?"

"It is the civil war! He tries not to choose a side, but he is attached to the north. They are going to lose soon." Italy told more than willingly.

"But what will happen to the country?" Ivan asked.

"A new personification will be born, that's usually how it works." Romano said. Ivan frowned, thoughtful.

"I do not want America to die." Ivan finally decided.

"You cannot just decide things like that, you bastard!" Romano yelled, "People die and so do countries!"

"Then I suppose you better think of a loop hole." Ivan smirked evilly, threateningly.

"Look, we do not choose who dies and we do not choose if we want to do our job or not!" Romano yelled. Ivan looked at each Italy separately, thinking.

"How about some sort of agreement than, da?" Ivan asked, leaning down so that they were closer.

"L-like what?" Romano stuttered, not liking the close proximity.

"I'm sure you can think of something." There was a moment a complete silence until Romano let out a breathe he had been holding.

"A-alright, but it will be extremely painful for a very long time." Romano muttered, looking away. So it was just pain? Ivan figured that would work, even if it was for a very long time. Ivan nodded. Romano looked uncomfortable as he extended a hand.

"Shake on it, but you can't go back once you do." Romano warned. Ivan looked at it, shrugging and took it. What was the worst that could happen? They shook once before Romano withdrew his hand, there seemed to be a pulse of power that even Ivan felt. Ivan blinked, that felt strange. Ivan wasn't sure what happened, but he was than pinned to a wall, unable to move any of his limb, he looked to see that the wall was around his wrists. He looked at Romano, who had dark violet eyes standing before him, "I would suggest staying conscious." Romano said. Ivan blinked before Romano shoved his hand into Ivan's chest. Ivan couldn't help but let out a loud scream. He bite his lip and closed his eyes, waiting through it. God, Romano had not been kidding. Ivan gasped as he felt the hand inside of him tighten around what felt like his heart before it was ripped out. And Ivan screamed, more this time than the last and stopped about thirty seconds later, panting at the strange feeling. Ivan looked up to see Romano holding his beating heart. Ivan thought it very strange to look at that, suddenly the support of the wall holding him in place was gone and Ivan stumbled as he was released. Though he would love to collapsed and just have stayed there for a little bit. That was surprisingly tiring. Romano handed the heart to Ivan and wiped the blood off on his jeans, disliking the idea of having the others blood on him.

Ivan took it from him, looking at it. It was beating still...so strange, "You can live without it now, but I would not suggest it." Romano said, "And do not be to surprised if it falls out at times." He continued, grabbing Italy, "America will not die today, so I hope you are happy." Ivan looked at them as they were by the front door. Romano pushed Italy out, "And don't let any humans know about it!"

"Why?" Ivan asked curiously.

"They will become immortal, do not do it!" Romano said, "This is magic, no humans should know about it!" Romano said, slamming the door. Ivan blinked, that was strange, and his chest hurt. Ivan looked down at the beating organ. Creepy. Ivan decided to put it back, it surprisingly didn't hurt to do that. Ivan watched as the skin healed over. Ivan was exhausted, so he went over and laid down on the couch, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>"And you won the civil war after that, so I suppose it worked."<p>

"I remember coming back and you were asleep." Alfred muttered, "But, I don't understand, why would you do that?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know, I did not want another country to die when I could do something to stop it. Besides, you were interesting, da? And you have proved to be so ever since, so it worked out."

"Ivan I-" Alfred hesitated. Ivan hummed curiously, "Well...I..."

"What is it?" Ivan asked curiously.

"I just don't know how...well how to feel about that. I mean I'm supposed to be the hero and risk myself for others, sometimes recklessly. And yet here I found out you stole that job from me without me ever knowing." Ivan chuckled.

"Sorry." Ivan muttered.

"But I still feel like there is something you aren't telling me." Alfred said.

"Da, I am, but if you are going to help me, than it is best if you don't know." Ivan said, sighing.

"Glad to see your not in mental break-down land." Alfred said jokingly, but really he was very relieved.

"Da...thinking of something else helped a lot." Ivan said, though he still had some panic coursing through him, it was more under toned and easier to ignore and hide.

"That is good." Alfred sighed, "So, maybe Soviet will let us out of here soon. In the mean time, lets plan to assassinate this bastard."

"There might be cameras down here." Ivan pointed out.

"Yeah, in which case they'll never let us out." Alfred sighed. Alfred reached out his hands, that had both detached themselves from Ivan a while ago, to look for the taller. He found the other's shoulders. Ivan didn't flinch away this time, though he stiffened slightly before relaxing again.

"It is hard to see." Ivan said, smiling, "It seems that fact annoys you quite a bit."

"Shut up! It's not every day I'm trapped in a dark room! Last time didn't turn out so well!"

"What happened?"

"None of your business!"

"Well now I'm curious." Ivan muttered.

"It doesn't matter! Look...if...this guy is really immortal than we have to figure out a way around it." Alfred said, changing the subject.

"And if there is no way around it?" Ivan asked.

"Then we'll high tail it out of here and you can find a way to close the portal." Alfred said, "Then at least our world will be safe."

"So you are going to run away?" Ivan asked, "That does not seem like you."

"Shut up will you!" Alfred said, going into a rant about how heroic he was. Ivan wasn't paying attention to that though. Running wasn't Alfred's nature, it didn't matter what it was or how stupid it was. Ivan knew that more than anybody. Even when they finally both admitted to wanting peace, Alfred refused until Ivan gave Prussia back to his brother. Alfred _never _gave up so easily, no matter the opponent. It would kill him one day, Ivan knew it. But why was Alfred saying he would turn back now?

_"Then we'll high tail it out of here and you can find a way to close the portal. Then at least our world will be safe."_

"Alfred." Ivan said firmly.

"What? I was in the middle of a sentence!" Alfred pouted at the interruption.

"I hope you do not think that I will be leaving this world without you. After all the trouble you caused for me too." There was a pause.

"I don't know what you're talking about." It sounded genuine, it truly did, but Ivan sensed something that told him that the other was lying.

"To think you are ignorant enough to try and do something like that." Ivan said, shaking his head.

"Shut up! I wasn't trying anything!"

"I am sure." Ivan said sarcastically, "Remember that information I have yet to tell you? It is important."

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? But seriously Ivan, I know how terrified you are, you don't have to stick around." Alfred said. Ivan would have glared, but he knew the other did not mean it as an insult, but as a fact. And to try and convince him to leave probably.

"Like I said, I have come this far all because of you, might as well continue. Besides...you are right, I cannot just run away, what kind of country would I be then?"

"No, forget what I said, I was an idiot!"

"Alfred, it does not matter what you say, I am not leaving. How could I anyway? The portal is hours away by plane. So I do not even have much of a choose." Though even if they were close to it Ivan still wouldn't go. Still, might as well leave that part out. Alfred fell silent, "Oh, forgot about that did we?" Ivan asked smugly.

"I slept through most of it okay!" Alfred yelled.

"You are terrible at planning things." Ivan sighed, "This fact only seems to become more apparent."

"Hey, I'm smart okay! Besides, who says we can't stow away on an airplane." Ivan gave Alfred' a 'really?' look before realizing the other couldn't see him, he decided to drop it, "Now I'm sure we don't have forever to make a plan, but-" the door opened. Ivan saw Alfred jump in the air, probably surprised. Ivan blinked, his eyes adjusting to the new light. Ivan saw the Soviet. Honestly Ivan did not want to deal with the Soviet at the moment. Ivan sighed, no point in trying to try and ovoid it. He stood up slowly, though Alfred was already on his feet by the time Ivan had straightened out completely.

"I think we need to talk, come on." Soviet said, opening the door further. Ivan grudgingly walked forward, he kept his eyes locked with Soviet until he was out of the room and Soviet was leading them out of the basement. Ivan heard Alfred's hesitant footsteps from behind him telling him that Alfred was following him. They went into the living room where Jones was, and Soviet sat down. Ivan sat across from Soviet and Alfred sat on the same couch as Ivan, "First I would like to know why you tried to kill my boss." Ivan clenched his fists together and frowned, of course they had to talk about it, but it was something he was trying to forget.

"He was also in our world." Ivan said. Soviet seemed to process this, but he didn't show any emotions as to what he truly thought of that information.

"Well, I am sure that he was quite different in your world." Soviet said.

"Is that so?" Ivan asked, obviously not believing him. Soviet narrowed his eyes.

"Da, that is so." Soviet said firmly.

"That is good then. If that is true, then I am sorry for attacking him." If it was true, then yes, he would probably feel a bit of regret. Ivan doubted that possibility very much however and it was clear Soviet knew that too.

"I am glad we have that settled." Both of them knew it was far from settled, "Now, there will be a meeting to debate what will happen to you two and of course, your world. Considering that you two are the only ones here for your world, you both can represent it if you wish or just one of you may."

_"Me and Alfred representing Earth? This is not going to go over well."_ Ivan thought bitterly. It was not like either Ivan or Alfred would give complete representation to the other.

"The meeting will take place two days from now at eight in the morning." Soviet continued, "I suggest you both be ready for it, whatever you decide."

"Let me guess." Ivan sighed, "If we do not come up with a good reason for your world not to invade us, then you will." Soviet smirked a bit.

"I never said that."

"Is that all then?"

"...Da, I believe so, if I think of anything, I will tell you." Soviet said, "You two may go now." Alfred opened his mouth to protest.

"Alright, come on Alfred." Ivan said before Alfred could say anything stupid as he stood up. Alfred glared, but stood up as well.

_"This better be good." _Alfred thought as he followed Ivan. Ivan went into the room he had picked out earlier so that it would be harder to be heard by their doppelgangers, "So why did you drag me away?" Alfred asked instantly.

"Because I could tell you were about to say something stupid, da?"

"Hey, I was not! He was acting all high and mighty as though he's like ruler of the universe or something!"

"Close enough." Ivan said.

"You really piss me off, both in this world and in our world." Alfred growled, "He's talking about taking over our world and your acting all calm about it! What's wrong with you?"

"Well you shouting at him would not help much, I know that. You seem to keep forgetting that he is basically ruler here, and that is dangerous."

"So what, you are just going to stand back and watch him take over our world?"

"I did not say that. It is fortunate that Soviet has not just gone on and started to ready for an attack already!"

"Oh, so that makes it all better?" Alfred demanded.

"I did not say that! I am telling you to stop acting so irrationally!"

"Fuck you!" Ivan felt like pinching the bridge of his nose. And to think Alfred had been helping him out not just an hour ago.

"You can be such an annoying brat America."

"Oh, I'm the annoying brat? You're the one who is getting along with your evil self!"

"We simply tolerate each other. Though I do not see how that has to do anything with being a brat."

"It's annoying!"

"So you do not want to go to this meeting then?"

"I never said that!" Alfred yelled.

Meanwhile in the living room.

"I wonder what they are arguing about." Jones wondered out loud. He could hear them yelling at each other, but not enough to make out words.

"I do not know, they are strange." Soviet said, thinking for a moment, "Well, I will be back soon, I am hungry."

"Do you want me to make you something?" Jones offered, looking at Soviet curiously. Soviet chuckled.

"Nyet, you have things planned, da?" Soviet said, Jones looked down, shuffling his feet where he sat, "I thought so." Soviet smiled, patting Jones on the head before standing and walking to the kitchen. Jones sighed, watching him go, he thought that with this new discovery of other selves, Soviet would be happier. So why was he acting more standoffish then usual? Jones wished he knew.

Alfred stormed out of the room, he wasn't running, mind you, not at all. They had both agreed enough to settle on the fact they were going to go to the meeting and try their hardest to stop the invasion. Though Alfred was to angry with Ivan to talk about how they were going to do that. Really, sometimes Ivan could just be so aggravating. Plus he was acting all friendly towards this Soviet character. Okay, maybe not friendly so to speak, but more friendly then Alfred liked. Alfred thought about going to his room, but he felt restless and hated being cooped up in the house. Alfred knew he saw a door leading to the outside in the living room. Alfred went towards it, Jones was sitting on the couch still, but Soviet wasn't there, thank god. Jones looked up as Alfred walked it, and stood up, "Oh, hey. Are you okay?" Jones asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh, you probably heard us, huh?" Alfred sighed, "Yeah, just a bit pissed, you know? Anyway, I'm going to go outside for a bit."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind." Alfred said, shrugging and continuing outside. Jones followed him quietly. Alfred stepped out, it was a bit chilly, but he figured it was alright. Alfred looked around, there was grass that looked like it was getting ready for more snow to cover it. Alfred looked around, before going out for a bit and sitting down in the grass when he felt that he was far enough from the house. Though being back in his own home would have been so amazing at the moment. Jones sat down next to him.

"Um...I know it isn't my business but do you and Russia usually um... argue?"

"Yeah, we're usually at each other's thoughts actually, we're getting better though. Sometimes I forget that the Cold War is over...but that's becoming less."

"I thought you never went to war with Russia." Jones asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh no, it wasn't really a war, just us getting ready to have a war...though we never did end up having one. Did you and Soviet have one?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Um...d- I mean yeah."

"You can say da, I know you're used to it." Alfred smiled.

"Oh, okay." Jones said.

"So what happened? I mean, you lost that war, I'm guessing?"

"Da, I did."

"That's something I don't get, Soviet has completely controlled you, he's hurt you and done things to you and you two are like, what? In a relationship?"

"Da." Jones said, smiling a bit, and rubbing the back of his neck, "Hearing it like that, I guess I can see why you would be confused by that."

"Yeah, I mean he hurts you!"

"Yeah...but I hurt him sometimes." Jones muttered.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Da, though I do not mean to do it most of the time." Jones said.

"Still, I guess that is something." Jones looked down though and started playing with some of the grass. Alfred sighed, realizing that the other felt guilty about it. Alfred didn't get it, and he doubted he ever would, "How do you put up with him?" Alfred asked anyway. Jones cocked his head to the side, pursing his lips in thought. Alfred recognized that as something he also did. It was strange that he was happy for that small thing they shared, since they seemed so different. Alfred supposed he was looking for some of his qualities in this other self. Something to tell him that Jones wasn't completely beaten, that there was some small piece of the other that wanted to be free again. At this point even that small thing was a step towards finding something like that.

"I guess it is because I love him." Jones said, smiling a bit. Alfred gaped at him.

"But he has tortured you, he's an arrogant ass not to mention just plain evil!" Alfred said.

"But I have hurt him before, so him hurting me is really not all that bad."

"Like hell! I don't care what you've done to him or anybody else, for that matter. It isn't right, countries hurt each other, that's no reason to go around torturing each other!"

"But-"

"No." Alfred interrupted, "There is nothing that deserves it, I do not care what you say." There was a pause.

"I'm the reason he's blind in one eye."

"He's blind in that eye?" Alfred asked, honestly not knowing that. Still, that could be used as an advantage in a fight. Jones nodded sadly, apparently expecting Alfred to say something in the negative. But Alfred didn't, "Nope, don't deserve being tortured, and I'm not saying that just cause you're me, k?" Jones looked at him a little surprised, but then smiled warmly.

"Thanks." He muttered, but Alfred could see that Jones still didn't believe him, "But aren't you worried about the meeting?"

"Hm? What's to worry about? Okay so my world could be sucked into being ruled by that bastard. That's pretty bad, but I don't see reason to panic, I'm the hero after all and it wouldn't be good for me to freak out and loose my head now." Especially with Ivan being on the verge of a mental breakdown. Sure, he was acting a bit better now, but Alfred could tell that it would probably just be one more little push for Ivan to fall into insanity. As much of an annoyance as Russia was Alfred was worried.

"What if we end up invading?" Jones asked quietly.

"Then I guess there's going to be one hell of a war." Alfred sighed.

"What if we end up fighting?" Jones muttered, "I don't want to do that."

"That's not going to happen, okay? Mostly because I'm going to stop the invasion before it begins, with a little help from Russia of course. But I am so going to convince all the nations that it would be such a bad idea, that not even Stalin would want to do it."

"That would be impressive." Jones muttered, "I hope so though."

"Just watch, it'll totally happen." Alfred said, but really he wasn't sure, this was Stalin they were talking about. Alfred did not really know him, did not want to know him. He supposed he could ask Ivan, but bringing up Stalin didn't seem like a good idea, and Alfred was still angry with him. Maybe he could ask Ivan in the morning what they should do. That sounded alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Mahaha, yes, I know, sucky right? *dies* Sorry about that, I believe that it gets better o.o ...I hope. So yes! Explanation over! I explained quite a few things. As for why the Italy's are death, well that's explained much later. I actually thought about not having Ivan explaining at all and just saying 'Yeah, I made a deal with death and they made it so my heart falls out. They said that if a mortal finds out they would become immortal.' That's it! But no, I had to do the long one that explained everything only 8 chapters in! Oh well.<strong>

**Ivan: Why are you not still dead?**

**Me: o.o I'm a ghost**

**Alfred: AH! *hides behind Ivan* KILL IT!**

**Ivan: With pleasure.**

**Me: AHHH! *runs and hides behind random civilian* Here, have the script *throws at* Just don't kill meh!**

**Ivan: *reads with America* I suppose that is points in your direction**

**Me: T.T Thank you**

**Ivan: But not enough**

**Alfred: I think it's pretty awesome, but yeah, you're still a ghost, so you need to die**

**Me: I'm a ghost, I can't die!**

**Alfred: Tell that to ghostbusters!**

**Me: ...yeah... Anyway, I've noticed that I like making multiple Alfred's, seriously, think of my other story, that has Alfred and Ivan having split personalities...so yeah. I like alternate country things. Anyway, see you all later!**

**Side note: Oh, in case you guys don't know, there is a poll going on to what story I should write after I finish this story and/or my other story. In case you care. So yeah. If you do, then please take a look.  
><strong>


	9. What One Wants

**Chapter 9: What One Wants**

**Word Count: 5,914**

**Sorry it's late, my laptop commuted Suicide and took this file with it. So I had to re-write it (starting on Saturday). Also I lied, no meeting this Chapter, just a whole lot of nothing...enjoy anyway? 8D**

* * *

><p>Ivan felt somebody shaking him, and not all to gently either, Ivan opened his eyes, "Finally, geez, it takes forever to get you up." Alfred growled. Ivan rubbed his eyes, slowly sitting up, Alfred stood straighter.<p>

"What is it?" Ivan asked curiously, still partially asleep.

"The meeting is tomorrow, did you forget? We are need to plan for it!" Alfred said, turning and leaving. Yeah, he was still mad. They still had no idea what they were going to say at the meeting, they talked about it a bit yesterday, but Alfred ended up leaving rather quickly then too and had not come back. Ivan sighed, slowly standing up. Ivan supposed that meant he should start getting ready for the day.

Ivan walked into the kitchen, where Alfred was doing dishes. No wait, that didn't make sense. Ivan saw that it was Jones, not Alfred, okay that made more sense, "Where are the other two?" Jones looked at him.

"M-morning Russia. Soviet is seeing to some details for tomorrow, since it is being held here on such short notice. I do not know where Alfred is, do you want me to go looking for one of them?" Jones asked, pausing in what he was doing.

"Nyet, it is fine." Ivan said, "I was simply curious." Ivan opened the fridge and after looking for a moment took out some bread. He was not too hungry at the moment anyway. Ivan sat down and started eating one of the couple slices of bread he had pulled out. After he quickly ate the two pieces he addressed Jones again, "When is this meeting?"

"Um...I believe it is-" Jones started.

"There you are! I was starting to think you had gone back to sleep." Alfred said, entering the kitchen.

"You were looking for me?" Ivan asked curiously.

"We need to talk about the meeting coming up!" Alfred said, "Come on then!" Alfred left, Ivan sighed and followed the obnoxious blond. Jones stared after them.

"I just do not understand those two sometimes." Jones muttered, somewhat bewildered.

Alfred led Ivan out into the back yard, continuing until they were out of ear shot...unless they started arguing again that is, which was very possible, "So, we're going to have to think of something to stop them from taking over our planet."

"Da, but what are we going to say?" Ivan sighed, "And we have to work together, somehow I do not think this is going to work out so well."

"What can we say? I mean, we gotta save our world now on top of this one, man what a mess."

"You say it as though this isn't all your fault."

"It's not!" Alfred yelled angrily, Ivan decided to drop it, thoughtfully tapping his chin a couple times.

"I am not quite sure how to convince everyone, I do not sure what sort of technology they have here." Ivan said, pausing for a moment, he saw Alfred give kind of a small smile. Good, he might have understood.

"That might not be truth. We could ask Jones. Or you could ask Soviet, since you two seem so close."

"You are not going to drop that are you?"

"He shoved a pipe through my gut! So sorry if I'm not so enthusiastic-"

"So that is what he did." Ivan said, cutting Alfred off, the other looked confused before he seemed to realize the fact that he had never really told Ivan how badly or where he was hurt.

"Yeah, so I'm pissed that you two are getting along." Alfred said, but it didn't have as much heat to it as before, "But anyway, I think that having to fight ourselves or people we know from a different world might help a bit. I mean, who wants to fight themselves?"

"People do not get along, and neither do we. If two people are either to similar or to opposite, they will hate each other that much more. Besides, that is not a very solid argument, da?" Alfred pouted.

"Well, Canada knows we're gone, and after like almost two days now, he's probably very suspicious." Alfred prayed Matthew hadn't decided to go through the portal and into this world, that would cause so many more problems that they did not need at the moment.

"Good point...well, is that it then?"

"I can't think of anything else." Alfred said, shrugging, "I'll go talk to Jones and see what I can find out about stuff!"

"Very well, try not to run into and provoke my copy."

"As long as I don't see him, I promise!" Alfred grinned, walking back towards the house. Ivan shook his head, hoping Alfred would not get himself into trouble. So Soviet had hurt Alfred pretty badly, maybe even worst then what Alfred was saying. It had been three days since Alfred had been here and the other had been close to hibernating most of them, so he was probably fully healed by now. Even with that comforting thought, Ivan was less then pleased.

Alfred walked into the kitchen, where he had last seen Jones, and he was there, but he was drinking something, probably water. If Alfred ever got the chance, he was going to kidnap Jones to his world and introduce him to hamburgers and coke and milkshakes and ice cream and-

"Oh, hi Alfred." Alfred was jostled out of his thoughts when Jones spoke. He grinned.

"Hey!" Alfred said back, sitting down in a chair at the table, "I have a question!"

"W-well, I don't know if I can answer it, but I could try." Alfred waved him off. He still wasn't used to Jones being so...unconfident.

"I'm sure you can. You see me and Russia were talking outside, he was being a jerk, like usual, but then I got to thinking and then was curious about something. What happened to Soviet's eye?" Alfred asked, but he saw Jones tense up terribly and seem to almost hyperventilate on the spot. Well that certainly perked his interest, but he was worried about Jones now, "Dude, you okay?"

"Y-y-yeah, f-fine, why do you a-ask?"

"Well you're kind of having a meltdown." Alfred said. Jones looked around but sighed uneasily, quickly washing the cup he used and put it away, maybe in a way of stalling, but Alfred waited until Jones faced him again.

"S-sorry. It's just...well." Jones started, but seemed to not know how to continue. Jones looked down, "I did that...during the war."

"Wait, you hurt him?" Alfred asked shocked, Jones nodded. Alfred felt a little stupid for asking, of course he hurt Soviet! If Alfred had been in this world and he and Soviet were fighting, Alfred would be sure as hell to cause some serious damage. It was just, looking at this version of himself he had not thought that possible. Come to think of it though, Jones could have been like Alfred, before the War between Jones and Soviet. Had Jones been like him? It was possible, "How did you do that?" Alfred asked softly.

"I-I bombed him...twice...they w-were powerful bombs."

"Atom bombs?"

"H-how did you know that?" Jones asked, looking up at Alfred, shock clear in his face.

"I used two of them, to bomb Japan. Did you have four then?"

"N-no...why would you bomb Japan?"

"um...well, I was at war with him..." Alfred said slowly.

"When was this?" Jones asked. Alfred stared in confusion for a moment.

"The second world war."

"Oh, that's right, Japan was in the axis in your world, wasn't he?" Jones said, remembering Alfred's Matthew had mentioned something like that.

"Wait, he wasn't here?" Alfred asked, very very confused, "Was he on the allies or something?"

"Nyet, he did not want to get involved." Well, Alfred could see Japan deciding to stay neutral during the World War.

"So who all was on the allies and the axis?"

"On the Allies were France, England and China. The axis were Soviet, Germany and Italy."

"Hey wait, what about you...me...us?" Alfred said, not sure which to use.

"Well, I stayed neutral."

"...no wonder the allies lost." Alfred muttered, as egotistical as ever, "So then you used the bombs against Russia?"

"Yes, it was soon after the second World War."

"I see...but that was awhile ago, why hasn't it healed or anything?"

"One of the...cit-cities that w-w-was h-hit, w-wasn't r-rebuilt." Jones said, Alfred tilted his head.

"Why?"

"I am more curious about why _you_ are so curious." Alfred tensed at the voice behind him, "What is that one saying...curiosity killed cats?" Alfred stepped forward a bit until he couldn't feel the ominous presence and turned to glare at Soviet.

"No, that's not what it is." Alfred snapped, okay so it was close, but that wasn't the point! Soviet shrugged, seeming slightly amused, "Now why are you being such a creeper?"

"Because I am bored." Soviet said cheerfully. Alfred's glare intensified.

"That's no reason to mess with me!" Alfred yelled.

"I never said that was my original intention, I simply overheard your conversation." Soviet shrugged.

"So you were eavesdropping."

"Nyet, I simply overhear you, it was not difficult, you are loud."

"Why are you even here?" Alfred demanded.

"Oh da, I almost forgot!" Soviet said, as though remembering something, he walked behind Jones. Alfred followed Soviet's every movement, but when hugged Jones from behind Alfred could do nothing but stare with a gaping mouth. He was still nowhere near used to their supposed relationship and he never would be! "Do not mind me." Soviet said, nuzzling affectionately into Jones's hair, arms wrapped around Jones's waist as well. Jones was blushing deeply, looking to the side in embarrassment, but he wasn't fighting at all. Alfred felt his own cheeks warm up in embarrassment as well.

"You're kind of hard to miss!" Alfred yelled. He would have loved to have told Soviet to leave Jones alone. But that didn't seem right for the situation.

"Well, why do you not carry on your discussion? I do not mind." Because Alfred could barely remember what the conversation was at the moment, he was angry, upset, confused and shocked. It was just a couple to many emotions running high. Alfred turned and walked out of the kitchen, wishing once again to avoid Soviet. There was a moment of silence in the kitchen until the back door closing was heard.

"Was this just to scare him away?" Jones said sadly, "You have been avoiding me more than usual." Soviet's grip on his waist tightened, "Why?" Jones felt Soviet release him right before his head was slammed against the edge of the counter. Jones saw little stares erupt in darkness that seemed to have taken over his vision though he could have sworn his eyes were open still. He lost all sense of balance, and knew he was on the floor. It hurt more than one would think, Jones briefly wondered what the counter was made of, because he was not so sure anymore.

"Do not do that." Soviet's voice said from somewhere in the room, it had a dangerous tone that was not there only moments ago, "And do not go near that Alfred, understand?" It took only a couple of seconds for Jones's eyes to clear up, but Soviet was nowhere to be found. Jones waited a couple minutes before he sat up. Jones felt his forehead, _"That is going to bruise..."_ Jones thought, but that wasn't really a concern at the moment. Jones slammed his fist against the cupboard next to him, fueling his mixed emotions at the inanimate object, but not enough to break it. After a moment he just slumped against it, not bothering to wipe the tears away, _"I really am such an idiot sometimes."_

Alfred sat on a bench outside in the garden area, he rubbed his stomach, _"I should get food soon."_ Alfred thought absent-mindedly. Alfred pouted up at the sky, what was with Soviet? He didn't understand the guy half of the time and Jones wasn't much better either. Sometimes it was easy to see what they had in common, but other times it was so much harder. Like how Soviet and Jones were apparently in a relationship. Creepy came to mind, impossible was also pretty high up on the descriptive words. Alfred sighed, that was another difference their worlds had, no doubt about it, nope none at all. Alfred glared at nothing in particular _"Stop thinking about it then. _"he told himself firmly.

"Are you already done?" Alfred cursed his luck and glared at the center of his thoughts, "Given that look I am guessing you ran into Soviet." Ivan sighed, sitting down beside the glowering teen either way.

"Go away." Alfred muttered.

"That is not very nice, what did he do this time?"

"He was being himself, that's bad enough!" Alfred said, not wanting to say the more true answer of 'nothing'.

"So he was not doing anything?" Ivan asked, tilting his head.

"Shut up and stop reading my mind." Alfred muttered bitterly.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah." Ivan waited a couple moments.

"Care to share?" Ivan asked, slightly amused.

"Not really. I know that they have invented at least an Atom bomb." Alfred said grudgingly.

"Then we can assume they also have nuclear ones as well. It would be safe to assume so anyway." Alfred grunted in response, "You seem worked up. I thought it was nothing."

"It is, but we should be getting ready for the meeting, so drop it."

"You have been very snappy." Ivan noted, Alfred glared sideways and Ivan continued, "But you do have a point, for once. I think that we will fall back on that."

"Figures, alright, I guess that's good." Alfred sighed, it was really the only thing they could use and have a chance in hell of saving their world from parallel attack.

"Da, so are you going to tell me what happened?" Ivan asked again.

"No, stop asking already." Alfred said, standing up and walking away, "Why don't you try finding out something useful? Not that I don't mind taking credit for being a hero and figuring everything out, that seems like too much work, so you have to help!" Ivan shook his head at Alfred's logic, not quite understanding it.

"I will see what I can find out from Soviet." Ivan said, Alfred frowned in disapproval, but didn't say anything as he turned back around and went back towards the house.

Alfred kind of wandered a bit after he first came in, he couldn't think of a single thing to do, sure they had a meeting to plan for, but both of them were very paranoid and to actually say any of their thoughts out loud seemed like a bad idea. So it was mostly just them hoping they understood each other well enough to formulate a secret plan. Soviet had said they were allowed outside, but Alfred kind of doubted that. There wasn't much to do here either, from what he could tell there wasn't a single gaming system in the house. Board games where either hidden or nonexistent. It would have been more fun if it snowed, at least then he could like build stuff. At the moment he was willing to resort to anything, even ask Soviet if there was anything to do...well okay, maybe that was exaggerating a little. Jones would know just as much, so Alfred would ask him instead. However, Jones was not found in the kitchen where Alfred had last seen him, and Alfred had been all throughout the house, so that limited the places the other might be. With that thought in mind, Alfred decided to go and knock on his doppelgangers door. And thankfully there was an answer, "Hey! So I'm bored out of my mind and was won- What happened?" Alfred said, quickly shifting gear when he saw a strangely shaped bruise on Jones's forehead. Jones shifted slightly, running his hand over the discolored skin self-consciously.

"Oh, this? I-it's nothing, I-I was being kind of a c-clumsy and hit my head." Jones said, brushing it off. Alfred might have believed him, if England had not used the same stupid excuse of 'oh I fell' when covering for suspicious love bites and bruises, if Jones had not been some form of himself and Alfred knew better, or perhaps if they weren't living under a house with a psychotic maniac. Whatever the reason, Alfred found it hard to believe Jones right then.

"I am going to kill that bastard!" Alfred said, turning to make good on his word and search out the culprit in question. Jones grabbed him around Alfred's waist, making Alfred stop instantly.

"P-please d-don't." Jones said, looking shocked, "I-I'm f-f-fine, really." The thought of Alfred challenging Soviet, especially because of him was a terrifying thought.

"He hurt you! I'm not just going to stand around if he's going to continue to hurt people!" Alfred growled.

"I'm n-not hurt, it's j-just a bruise, i-it'll be gone tomorrow!"

"That's not the point!" Alfred said, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pummel him!"

"He'll hurt you!" Alfred gave Jones a 'seriously' look over his shoulder, "H-he'll b-be really angry." Alfred placed his hands on Jones's arms to pull them away. Jones's went into a panic, he needed to stop Alfred, "He'll hurt me more." Alfred froze.

"Why would he do that?" Alfred demanded.

"B-because, h-he'll know you found o-out from me." Jones muttered, glad he got Alfred's attention, "And h-he told m-me I wasn't allowed to h-hang out with you." Alfred glared.

"That's not right either, he can't control who you can and can't hang out with!" Alfred growled.

"Promise me, you won't t-try challenging him?"

"I can't promise that...but I won't for this...just this once!" Alfred said, Jones sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Jones said, relaxing his hold on Alfred completely. Alfred crossed his arms and turned to look at Jones.

"But I'm still going to hang out with you."

"B-b-but-"

"Nope, I've made up my mind, and I'm not going to let Soviet hurt you either." Jones felt like smacking his own head against a wall.

"I do not think that's-"

"Anyway, as I was saying before, I'm bored, so I wanted to see what sort of things can be done here." Alfred said, Jones stared at the other for awhile longer before sighing in defeat.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well, I don't know what all this world has, I haven't seen a single gaming station, board games or anything entertaining like that." Alfred had found a TV but he hadn't trusted it due to the whole 'big brother' thing and the TV watches you and freaky stuff like that. Yeah okay, so maybe his paranoia was up by several levels, he didn't think anybody could blame him.

"Gaming system?" Jones asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Alfred stood in despair for a moment.

"If you ever get a chance to go to our world, I am so showing you awesome things." Alfred said, "Okay, so do you have anything entertaining?" Jones shuffled.

"Well...I do have some old...baseball stuff in here if you-"

"Baseball? You have baseball stuff? Awesome, where? Can we use it? Do you think the backyard is a good place? Where did you say it was? I thought you said you didn't have any, but I guess you never really said that." Jones smiled, taking that as a 'definitely'. Alfred was just happy that Jones's wasn't saying that they couldn't hang out, even if the other had said that, Alfred would have followed him around anyway, but it would have made it harder for them to do things together.

"Here, I'll show you were the stuff is." Jones said, going past Alfred. Alfred followed cheerfully, continuing to talk about famous baseball players, most of which Jones did not recognize, but did not say such. Jones couldn't help but feel a little better in the enthusiastically blonds presence.

"I-if I'm b-batting, shouldn't I be facing away from the house?" Jones asked, they were outside now, they had already gotten some of the stuff that Jones had. He was at the moment holding a metal bat and staring past Alfred at the house in question. Jones would not be surprised if Alfred hoped that he would break something, but somehow Jones thought that that was pushing Soviet's patience to far. Alfred sighed dramatically.

"Alright, alright fine. Here, you'll stand there then, and I'll stand here." Alfred said, gesturing to two different spots, "That way, it'll be more unlikely to hit the house." it was still very possible though. Jones sighed, they had walked a good distance from the house so maybe they wouldn't hit it, but Jones was still cautious, "Okay, now, since it's probably been a while for you, I'll start off slow."

"That's n-" Jones started, but then the baseball was flying right at his face. Jones hit it with the bat out of instinct, but it didn't go far, "Hey, I wasn't ready!" Jones complained. Alfred laughed, picking the ball back up.

"Well you hit it, that's a good sign." Jones soon discovered that 'slow' in Alfred's terms were not normal and it reminded Jones of 'sink or swim' because if he didn't hit the ball, he would probably get smacked. But, he was ready after that first time and watched Alfred carefully after that to see when about the other would throw the ball. Jones was also quite proud that he didn't get hit once, and hit every one of them. However, a few times they had to look for the ball, and the later it was the longer it took to find it, they still had plenty of light though.

Ivan smiled as he watched them, sure that Alfred was having a great time. Ivan himself had never really understood baseball, neither the rules or the point of it, but it was America after all, so that was somewhat fitting. After a couple of moments Ivan looked at Soviet, he had known that the other was there for a while now, but he had not expected him to stay, "You seem interested by this." Ivan noted.

"As do you." Soviet said, Ivan did not try to deny it.

"I do not often see him playing baseball." Even though it was Alfred's favorite past time, it had honestly been a good long time since Ivan had seen the blond play baseball.

"Da." Soviet said in agreement.

"Something bothering you?" Ivan asked curiously.

"I should be asking you that." Soviet grinned, "You are the one who is needing to save your world. What are you two planning for that?"

"You will find out tomorrow, it is a pain to explain twice."

"Very well, I shall wait." There was another long stretch of silence, "I am asking this as a favor to you." Soviet said, Ivan looked at him curiously, "Keep Alfred away from Jones." Ivan raised his eyebrows in suspicion. He did not bother wasting breath trying to explain that he did not really control Alfred at all. Plus the only reason that Soviet might not be going off on Alfred more was because he thought that Ivan could control him, and that was something to keep in mind.

"Why is that?" Ivan asked curiously, Soviet looked a little surprised by the question, and paused for a moment.

"I just do not like the idea of them influencing each other." Ivan thought about that for a moment, dissecting the sentence for some hidden meaning that was most likely there.

"I will talk to him."

"Now would be a good time." Soviet not so subtly suggested. Ivan hesitated but sighed, walking away from Soviet and towards Alfred.

"Alfred." Ivan said when he was close enough to the blond in question, who was till preoccupied with the game. Alfred looked curiously at him.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked casually.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Ivan asked, Alfred looked a bit surprised then looked from Jones to Ivan, as though wondering what to do.

"Sure, I guess." Alfred tossed the ball to Jones, who caught it easily and taking off the mitt, which he kept for now, "What's up?" Ivan gestured for Alfred to follow as he walked away, he did not really want to be in Soviet's eyesight. Alfred followed until Ivan felt a little more comfortable and turned to face the American, "So what's up?"

"I think it would be best if you do not hang out with Jones, da?" Alfred stared at him in shock, but the expression quickly turned to anger.

"You too? You were suppose to find out things about this world, not listen to Soviet! Bastard, I hate you both!" Alfred yelled.

"Who says that I did not think of it on my own?" Ivan questioned, annoyed.

"Give me a break, that's not true! It's because Soviet is being the fucker he is! Forget both of you!" Alfred growled.

"If you do not Soviet will most likely hurt both of you."

"I'd like to see him try. God, that's not the point, your taking his side, and it's not just this time either! I hate how similar you two are acting! Just leave me alone, got it? Unless it has something to do with the meeting tomorrow, I don't want you near me!" Ivan frowned, a bit hurt, not that he would ever say anything.

"I do not understand why you are taking this so seriously. So I agree with some things that Soviet says, I am sure you and Jones agree on things as well, though you two are very different."

"I'd rather be submissive then a monster!"

"You are close to crossing a line Alfred." Ivan warned dangerously.

"Yeah? And, what are you going to do about it?" Alfred challenged. Ivan stared at Alfred for a moment before he realized something.

"You think I will hurt you, like Soviet has already done to you, if you make me angry enough. That's it isn't it?"

"No, that's not it! He's hurt Jones, I didn't see it happen, but I know that it's true!"

"And you blame me for such a thing?" Ivan asked, angry.

"No, that's not it! You don't get it! You said that you had the same ideals as Soviet when you were the Soviet Union yourself. Today you have kept basically those same goals. So yeah, I am a little suspicious."

"Paranoid is more like it, do you even hear yourself? You are acting as though the years between the cold war and now have never happened! I have never severely hurt you and you are acting as though I have."

"No, what I'm saying is that you're like him. Too much, and I...I can't trust you right now Ivan. I just can't." Alfred said, less angrily, but still just as determined.

"We need to trust each other Alfred, I know we've never had to do that before, but we need to right now in order to try to get out of this." Ivan tried reasoning, holding on to a shred of logic in his anger, but Alfred didn't look like he'd sway.

"I'm sorry Ivan, I can't. Not right now." Alfred said quietly, turning and walking away, Ivan wanted to call the other back and make him see sense, but Ivan couldn't make himself do it. Maybe it was how Alfred had said the last sentence, with a touch of regret and sadness. Alfred could not trust him at the moment, Ivan wanted to be angry with Alfred, but Soviet had tortured him, and Ivan had been Soviet at one point and they shared the same face. If he was still the Soviet and it was during the Cold War, Ivan would have loved this and the thought of breaking Alfred. But things were different, _they_ were different from both back then and from this world. Right? Wasn't that correct? Ivan stared into the sky. It seemed like everything was getting worst by the day. Alfred wasn't wanting anywhere near him now and all because he was comparing him to Soviet. Ivan did not find that very fair, but in ways Alfred had many good points, Ivan had been going along with Soviet's plans maybe a little too much. He couldn't explain why to Alfred though, that was probably not a good idea, the blond was already emotionally confused as it was. The sun was low in the sky anyway and tomorrow was a meeting, so he might as well get a good night's sleep for tonight, or try to anyway.

Alfred hadn't found Jones, and the other hadn't been in his room. Soviet was somewhere too. Alfred felt a little guilty for letting Jones out of his sight, who knows what Soviet was doing to the other. Instead of looking for them though, Alfred laid in his bed, thinking about how stupid Ivan was. He wanted to trust Ivan, he really did, but he just couldn't. Jones had said that he loved Soviet, and yet Soviet didn't seem to feel the same, he acted affectionate sometimes, but he hurt the other. Jones stayed with Soviet probably because he loved him, that would be what Alfred would do, to try and help Ivan or change him. Soviet was probably just happy to have somebody under his thumb, somebody to hurt and fuck, probably. Was that what was going on? Truly and honestly? Alfred didn't know anymore, he was already so confused. Ivan...would Ivan hurt him also? If they were dating like that, if Alfred loved him, would he just be hurt more in the end? He held the pillow to himself and curled into a ball, not wishing to think anymore, to be confused more, but the thoughts continued to come.

Soviet let Jones lead him by the hand, wondering what the other wanted. He usually would not, but Jones seemed tense, almost like he wondered if Soviet would hurt him or not at any moment, there was a certain amount of caution in his actions. Soviet was glad of that, and let the other lead him to whatever destination the other had chosen...for now anyway. It was his own room, surprisingly enough, Jones closed the door, "What do you want?" Soviet asked unenthusiastically.

"I'm sorry Ivan...I didn't mean to provoke that kind of reaction from you." Jones muttered. Soviet watched Jones for a moment before sighing softly and kissing Jones on the forehead.

"You should tell the truth more often, da?" Soviet said, "It is much better. I always hated you for acting."

"Da...I know." How many times had he gotten in trouble? But he always received a kiss for being good.

"You are still hanging out with that Alfred." Jones supposed he should have expected that to come up, "Care to explain?"

"I've already told you-"

"And that is exactly why I told you to stay away!" Soviet said, walking a couple steps away from Jones, his back turned towards him again. Jones pouted slightly, not liking where this was going.

"You are saying no?" Jones asked, hurt clear, Soviet did not move, instead glaring at the wall. Part of him wished that it would break in front of him, maybe he would feel a little better, then again maybe not.

"And if I am?"

"I have not asked anything this large for several years and you are...not going along with it?" Jones asked, still sounding hurt. Soviet stayed quiet, "I know it's near that time of year, that's why this couldn't have happened at a better time!"

"It does not seem fair somehow." Soviet said, still not moving an inch.

"This is a reprieve! It will help, you-"

"Do not make this about me, for I have already decided to go along with that, but that Alfred does not seem to have anything to do with it."

"So I get nothing?" Jones muttered, "All I want is one simple thing, Ivan. All I want is for Alfred to stay, I had so much fun with him. He can be kept here easily, with or without your approval."

"Then why are you asking me?" Soviet asked, patience quickly running out, "I know your reasons, though not your plans. I do not care to know either come to think of it. But why are you asking me? That is something I wish to know."

"...Because, it would be harder to do it if we were fighting each other." Soviet sighed again, hesitating before he came back to Jones and kissed him on the forehead again. The thing about Soviet was that he always knew when Jones was telling the truth. Honestly, Jones would have lied if he did not risk his own health. Soviet started pulling away, but Jones held onto his sleeve, not really restraining him, but it was a simple gesture that asked him to wait a moment. Jones was relieved when he did, "Can't we just make up? I hate this."

"I would think you would be used to it." Soviet said, but didn't move away.

"Are you going to help me then?"

"We will see what happens tomorrow." Jones nodded, agreeing with that logical sense.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, some of you wanted to see some more dynamics of this world (which will be shown in the World meeting) but also Jones and Soviet's relationship. It's an interesting one to say the least. I was just thinking 'It's an abusive, romantic, relationship, what the hell do you wanna know about it?' But there are key plot points tied in with their relationship...I just wasn't planning on showing them this soon. Also, I am drowning in Homework, so I may be a little slow on the updates (especially since my computer committed suicide) but I will try getting them out on time. Time for Commentary:<strong>

**Alfred: So wait...what? I'm so lost at this point.**

**Me: Why?**

**Alfred: Um...I'm just confused**

**Ivan: This Chapter was sadder than the others**

**Me: I know right? Nothing happened, but at the same time, so much did! There's no key plot points, but still, I would remember this chapter if I were you.**

**Ivan: Does something come into play later?**

**Me: Yep, a lot of something.**

**Alfred: Hello, confused!**

**Me: Just wait until future chapters~**

**Alfred: Joy.**

**Ivan: So the World meeting is next chapter?**

**Me: Yes~**

**Alfred: You lied to us and everybody out there**

**Me: T.T I'm sorry! Oh hey, hey Alfred, guess what?**

**Alfred: Whenever I hear that from you, I want to hide.**

**Me: *ignores* In history class we're learning how Europeans discovered you trying to get to China and yatta yatta, boring stuff. And me and Russia-**

**Ivan: What?**

**Me: Not you, me and Russia were talking about how all the countries thought that China was a girl so they were trying to knock her up. Then they discovered she was a dude. So with their plain (supposedly) ruined, they turned to America (Feminine name = female!) and that's how the countries of Hetalia became Pedi-this note has been removed by the USA, thank you-**

**Alfred: ...this is what you talk about in US history?**

**Me: Pretty much**

**Alfred: god, my country's Fucked**

**Ivan: Are you just now realizing this?**

**Me: I just had to share that. And plus I ramble when I'm tired. So yes, hope you all enjoyed! Thank you and good night (or morning depending on where you are)**

**Also if any of you are reading Undying Urge, that story has also been delayed (because that was also lost) Always back up your files and never turn your back on your laptops, they may just jump!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: According to Spell check, Hetalia is a real word<br>**


	10. Hello Again

**Chapter 10: Hello Again  
><strong>

**Word Count: 7,426**

**Sorry this is so late.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ivan woke up, staring up at the ceiling for a while as the memories came back, today was the world conference to decide the fate of their world as well as his and Alfred's. Now, however, Alfred was angry at him and wasn't going to talk to him at all when they should be trying to stick together and be working on getting out alive and well. Everything was a complete mess Ivan did not even want to get up and go, and what if Stalin was there at the meeting? Ivan did not want to think of that, but it was a very likely possibly, and if he was there then what was Ivan going to do? He didn't know and honestly was not all that interested in finding out. Ivan sat up, rubbing the back of his neck and standing up and looking outside. The sun had not yet come above the horizon but he could see the rays of it just coming up. He saw the back from here, or at least some of it and he saw Alfred and Jones, sitting and talking, drinking from some steaming cups. Ivan watched for a while, they seemed to be having a good time if Alfred's wide smiles and Jones occasional small one was anything to go off of. That was one of the only ways to tell them apart, the smiles and it seemed like Alfred had gotten his bomber jacket back and was wearing it, that would help. After a couple minutes Ivan went to take a shower and get dressed in some of the clothes that Soviet had lent him. After that he walked out of his room, heading for the kitchen when the sight of Soviet sitting in the living room stopped him for a moment. His copy was watching the Alfred's through the glass door, a disapproving look clear on his face and his lips in a hard frown. Ivan took a step forward and Soviet turned, the small smile coming back onto his features, "Ah, Russia, it is you." Soviet said.<p>

"Good morning. Do you mind if I sit with you?" Ivan asked curiously.

"Nyet, of course not." Soviet said, shrugging and moving slightly so that Ivan could sit down as well, "What is it that you are wanting?" Ivan smiled, sitting down, of course Soviet would knew Ivan was not sitting next to him for nothing.

"I was actually wondering why you are so keen on keeping those two apart. I realize that Alfred can be an idiot, but he is not that bad."

"I will take your word for it." Soviet said, but he did not look like he meant it, tough Ivan could not really blame him, things were different, "I see that you and Alfred are fighting." Soviet said, smirking a bit.

"I do not wish to talk about that...how did you notice so soon?" Ivan asked, suddenly suspicious.

"It was easy enough." Soviet seemed amused for some reason.

"I hope you know it revolves around you."

"Da, that makes me feel happy."

"Forget it." Ivan sighed, "When is the meeting?"

"We are leaving in an hour." Soviet said after looking at his watch, there was a pause, "And no, my boss is not going to be there." He said, but before Ivan could ask about it, he stood up and walked to the door, putting his hand on it but then seemed to hesitate, as if thinking of something to say but opened the door, not voicing whatever he had been thinking. Both Jones and Alfred looked up, Alfred glared as Jones looked back into his cup, seeming content with tracing the edge of it, "Jones, come in, da?"

"Fuck you, he doesn't have to listen to you!" Alfred said, but Jones stood up, "No, don't just listen to him!" Alfred said upset.

"S-s-sorry Alfred." Jones muttered, shuffling uncomfortably before going inside. Soviet closed the door, waving pleasantly at Alfred who stood up and started screaming through the door, yelling curses. Soviet ignored him, leading Jones by the small of his back away from the living room. Alfred finally thought of opening the door. His eyes landed on Ivan and glowered.

"I m Russia." Ivan clarified.

"Don't I know it!" Alfred spat, storming off into his room and closing the door behind him. Ivan sighed heavily, this was not promising to be a good day. Why did Soviet not get Jones earlier? Was it because Ivan had appeared? Was Soviet trying to cause him problems or had the other been uncomfortable with him sitting there? Still, there were more pressing matters at the moment, like the upcoming meeting. An hour...that was not very long to think.

The car ride itself however proved to be two hours, making a total of three hours before they got there. Alfred sat on the other end with Jones, so Soviet and Ivan sat next to each other with only Jones being in between the two Ivan's, which Jones did not look comfortable with especially with Alfred throwing death glares every once and a while. Somehow they got to the meeting with everybody intact and they went in, Ivan noticed the heavy guards, "Why are there so many guards?" Ivan asked Soviet, "Will that not attract the humans attention?"

"It is to keep the humans away." Soviet said, "Did I not explain that humans know of us? And they would happily try kidnapping us or killing us as if that would help anything." Had he been told that? Ivan could not remember, if he had he probably would have found the information useless since at the time he thought they had a chance of leaving very soon. They walked into the building in silence, and walked through the empty hallways. The silence was pretty scary and Ivan say that Alfred was also on edge because of it, so it was not just him. Soviet was leading this time, and Alfred was near him again, but he did not make any move to say anything to the blond. He would not know what to say anyway.

Soviet opened the doors to a room that Ivan had assumed was empty, however when Ivan stepped in, he saw that there were countries in there, most of them sitting, but there were a few standing around. It was silent and everybody was looking in their direction. Ivan felt very unsettled, and Alfred shuffled uncomfortable before Soviet, who didn't seem to notice anything amiss, walked over to where there were four open seats. Ivan sat down hesitantly, watching as Soviet stood at the head seat, Jones sitting next to the seat on the opposite side that Ivan sat on. Alfred sat next to Jones, diagonally from Ivan. He took a look around the room. On his other side was Finland, then Lithuania, who was looking at him and then Soviet curiously, but nobody looked shocked, so they must have been told about them at least a little. Next to Lithuania was Belarus and Ukraine who both looked well thankfully, they were talking between themselves so quietly that Ivan could not even hear them in the quiet. They both looked better and less in poverty, one of the only good things Ivan had seen so face. There was Greece, he looked taller and he wasn't sleeping at the moment. Next was Turkey...why were they sitting together? Well, he looked the same at least. Sweden was next, looked the same. Poland was next, his hair was shorter and he did not have the happy-bubbly valley girl attitude about him, and he looked away when Ivan looked at him. Switzerland was sitting next, but no Lichtenstein near him, maybe she was at home, he never liked bringing her to meetings. Austria was next, his clothes where weren't his usual trademark one that Ivan knew and he looked tired. Hungary looked the same, though her smile a little strained. Denmark wasn't smiling at all, which was scary really. Germany was next and he...looked the same, but there was something different about him, the way he held himself or a look in his eyes, Ivan couldn't place his finger on it.

On the opposite side of the table was Prussia, who had a nasty burn on most of what Ivan could see on his skin. Usually the only things that scared countries were things that would kill normal humans, but Prussia was not exactly a country, so Ivan was a little surprised he would have lived. Prussia was the only one so far that met Ivan's eyes, and he held them as if Ivan was issuing some sort of challenge, good to see some things never changed. Italy was next and he looked almost like Romano with his facial expression, but there was no doubt in Ivan's mind that that was Italy. England and France seemed more somber then most the others. Spain was also more somber then Ivan had ever thought possible. The Asians looked alright, but not very happy either. Then Canada, who sat next to Alfred on the other end, and they were examining each other curiously. "It is good to see that you all could make it." Soviet said in Russian, "Now, as you are aware, these two," a gesture towards Alfred and Ivan, "are copies from another world much like our own. They have been brought here to defend their world. At the end we shall vote whether or not we will invade their planet, any questions?" Not a single hand went up, "Very well, I will now turn the floor over to the newcomer." Soviet said, about to sit down when Alfred's hand shot up and he waved it about before going ahead and talking.

"Wait, can you repeat that in English?" Alfred asked. Soviet, Jones and Ivan looked at him in shock, "What? I don't know Russian!" Soviet chuckled.

"I am sorry, all meetings are to be spoken in the international language, Russian."

"Bastard! Did you just insult me? You probably did! Fuck, Ivan, what did he say?" Alfred demanded.

"Um...only Russian is used at the meetings." Alfred let his head fall to the table loudly. Everybody was staring at Alfred now like he was some sort of strange creature, which in some ways that was correct.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Alfred muttered, not moving at all. Jones shifted uncomfortably, seeming unsure whether he should comfort Alfred or not.

"Now, without further interruption we shall get on with this meeting." Soviet said, sitting down and looking at Ivan expectantly. Ivan sighed, standing up.

"Well, I am sure that this comes as quite a shock to most of you, the idea of other worlds is usually...shocking to say the least, and I am sure it is no different here as it is in other worlds-" Ivan started.

"Excuse me Russia for interrupting you." Soviet said, not sounding very sorry, "But you are saying that as though you know from personal experience." Almost a question. Ivan shuffled a bit.

"Yes, that is true, this is not the first world we have been to. I will explain further if you wish, but I do not find it of much reverence to the current topic."

"No, please, enlighten us." Soviet said, waving at Ivan to go on. Good, Ivan was hoping on intriguing Soviet's curiosity and interest. Ivan hesitated a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Very well. I will try to explain as best as I can." Ivan paused to think of where to begin, "I think it started many years back, on one Christmas where a parallel universe came to our world, it was quite confusing at first but we helped them after a while and they went back to their own world, but it gave us the idea of traveling to other worlds. To learn about them some and use the new knowledge in our own world." Ivan paused again, "We usually try to ovoid our other selves...it causes problems usually. There have been a few times, we are usually drawn to our other selves. I will admit that this is the first time I have attended a meeting."

"Are you saying that you have not met any hostilities in your...travels?" Soviet asked, Ivan could not help but notice that Soviet was the only one asking questions.

"No, not at all, but there was no meeting to discuss it." Which was believable and made Soviet think himself better than others, roundabout flattery was always nice. Soviet seemed to be thinking about something, Ivan waited.

"Tell please, what happened then?" Ivan didn't answer, trying to think of something else to say, but gave up when Soviet seemed to get impatient.

"...Well, the circumstances are different from this time. But they tried invading our world and we well bombed them until they could not fight anymore." There was a quiet mutter and Ivan winced slightly at it. Alfred looked up for the first time, curious.

"And how do we know that is the truth?" Soviet said after a while.

"You do not. But do you think that I would not do such a thing?" Ivan asked, looking at Soviet. They stared at each other and there was a silence over the room again. After several minutes Soviet nodded.

"No, I do not doubt it." He said truthfully, "Is that why we should not invade your world?" Ivan once again hesitated.

"Yes, though I was not going to come about it in such a manner. I was mostly going to concentrate on how we learned that you have at least some atom bombs and perhaps some nuclear weapons and that we have higher technology then you." Which was true actually. Soviet smiled a bit, and Ivan was not sure what it meant.

"Very well, is that all?" Ivan looked at Alfred then back at Soviet, nodding and sitting. That was all he could think of. He rubbed his temple a bit in stress, hopefully he had been a good enough actor that Soviet believed him, "Good, now we shall take a fifteen minute break and come back to vote." After a moment people moved and dispersed in groups to talk, there was chatter and it was much more relaxed, Alfred stood and walked to Ivan.

"So what was all that about?" Alfred asked.

"I told them about the parallel people who came that one Christmas." Ivan said.

"Oh yeah, you know I never got to met mine."

"Nyet, I did not. But I also told them that we have been too many other worlds." Alfred's eyes widened.

"You told them? What the hell!"

"Well what else am I suppose to do? This was a unique situation and I am sure any other country would have done it." There was a moment of silence, "I also might have mentioned that we destroyed one of the more hostel worlds..."

"Great, so not only do you tell them all about our world being able to jump through worlds at will, you also threatened them with complete destruction?" Alfred demanded.

"...well when you say it like that-" Ivan started.

"Fucking hell Russia! Seriously? God, this is why you are not allowed to toy in other world affairs without somebody else with you!"

"Well it is not my fault you do not know Russian." Ivan said darkly, "And I do not see much choose in this matter either." Alfred glared at him awhile longer before turning and walking away, muttering a quick 'Whatever'. _"Thank goodness Alfred played along." _So they had somewhat planned this right, but it really had come down to small moments like that. Ivan looked at Soviet who was watching him, Ivan held his gaze for a moment but looked away before it became some sort of challenge. He saw that Alfred was talking to this worlds Matthew, who seemed nervous and confused with talking with a copy of his twin. Ivan did not really know who to talk to, it did not seem like a good idea at all considering that they were all used to Soviet. Still, he did want to learn more about this world. He hesitated before looking around and hesitantly walking towards Lithuania. Would he be different in this world? Probably, but how different. Thankfully Lithuania had his back turned so he did not see him coming towards him, maybe he would have tried avoiding him or something. Ivan stood behind Lithuania and paused before talking.

"Hello Toris." Ivan said, watching as the other whipped his face around, looking surprised but then smiled nervously and faced him.

"O-oh, you are the other Soviet, correct?" Ivan nodded, "Well i-it is a pleasure to meet you. B-but I do not know if we should be talking...I mean we are-." Ivan waved at him, making him fall silent.

"I am not going to be influencing your voting or talking of the meeting. I am just a little more curious about this world...and it is best not to talk too much to ones copy." Which was probably true. Although, while he did want to influence the vote in his favor, that probably was not the best idea.

"O-oh, then ask away by all means sir." Ivan smiled, Toris was still so polite, that was nice.

"Well, this is a world meeting, right?" Toris gave a small 'yes', "Well where are Estonia, Latvia and um...who else...ah, Hong Kong and Romano." Ivan asked curiously. Toris looked confused and shuffled a bit.

"Estonia and Latvia do not exist. Honk Kong is part of China, why would he be here? And as for..." Toris looked around for a moment before continuing in a quieter voice, "Romano, do not mention him near Italy, it upsets him. Romano passed away some time ago."

"Oh...I see, thank you." Passed away? Romano? But wasn't he death himself? What had happened? Estonia and Latvia didn't exist for some reason, Hong Kong never became independent. These were major differences in themselves. But what sort of world did death itself die in? There was still Italy, of course, but still. Ivan looked at Italy, who was by himself, not really looking at anybody, leaning against a wall. Ivan had thought he looked a cross between somber and angry, but he had not guessed his brother was dead. Ivan nodded at Toris in thanks and goodbye before going off. He needed to think about these pieces of information, they were very troubling after all.

Several minutes passed until the voting was called to take place. Of course Ivan knew it came down to whether the others feared Soviet or total inhalation from a different Russia, it was going to be very close, Ivan knew that the others might just vote for Soviet's side. And honestly, he couldn't blame them all that much, "Alright, all in favor of declaring war on this other world raise their hand." Quite a few raised their hands, Ivan counted silently in his head, and felt relief as there was less than half. Soviet nodded, "Very well, you are dismissed for the meeting. You are to stay close to Stalingrad until further orders are given. I hope that you all have a nice stay." Soviet said pleasantly, Ivan could tell that many of them were worried about whether they had voted correctly, but it was too late now, as Soviet stepped away from the table. A lot of the others did too, Alfred looked around.

"So wait, what just happened?" He asked, not knowing whether they had won or not.

"It was voted that we would not go to war with you guys." Jones said quietly, Alfred grinned.

"Yes! That's awesome!" Alfred said enthusiastically, sending Ivan a look of gratitude that the taller didn't miss. Ivan had seen the other talking to Canada awhile ago, and was still curious about that, but he would ask later. Soviet ignored the conversation, instead looking at Ivan, an undecipherable expression on his face.

"Russia, we are going to have a talk when we get to our room." Soviet said, filling Ivan with this sort of worry and dread, "Let us go." Soviet headed for the door, Jones tailing close behind him, Ivan started following as well, but then noticed Alfred hesitating. The blond scratched the top of his head rapidly, as if he had a really bad itch that was really bugging him before he sighed, stopping his little nervous habit and following Ivan as the older started walking again. It was silent the whole way back.

Another hour in the car ride back was obviously making Alfred very restless, he would move back and forth a lot between the door and Jones, and played with any small object near his person that came of interest, like a small string coming off the bottom of his shirt, or obsessively cleaning his glasses. Ivan was surprised that when the car did stop and Alfred got out that he had not yet stooped low enough to praise the earth and kiss the ground. Alfred looked at Ivan, seeming a little worried for the other, but knew better then to stick around for whatever the outcome of the situation was going to be. Jones also seemed to share this rare wisdom, and they both went outside right after they reached the inside, "So," Soviet said, not seeming to notice the rapid departure of both Americas, or so it seemed, but he glanced at the door as though making sure they weren't in hearing distance and the door was closed before turning back to Ivan, "care to explain a few things?"

"Which things do you mean?" Ivan asked pleasantly. Soviet stared at Ivan for a moment before smiling slightly.

"I hope you do not think I believed everything you told us. In fact, I am wondering if not all of it is a lie." That did not surprise Ivan much at all, after all he was paranoid and well, himself. If anybody could catch him in a lie, it was Soviet.

"Perhaps. I do not expect you to believe me. That does not change things." Ivan said, not about to blow his cover just because Soviet was suspicious.

"Da, that is very true." There was a long pause, "I hope you do not think you are out of the clear yet. It is still very much in question whether or not your world will be invaded."

"Are you saying the vote is invalid?" Ivan frowned slightly, "Then what was the point of it?"

"I never said it was invalid. The vote will be taken into consideration." Soviet said, smiling pleasantly. Ivan narrowed his eyes what was that suppose to mean exactly? Taken into consideration, that did not sound reassuring in the least and by whom? It clicked almost immediately.

"Oh...I see, taken into consideration by your boss?" Soviet remained quiet, not even batting an eyelash, but it was all the confirmation Ivan needed. It made sense, that Stalin would not be at the meeting, though he was the supreme dictator or whatever he was calling himself, "There must be someday to ovoid war, it really is a trouble to destroy a world. I am sure you can imagine the paperwork involved with that." Soviet nodded in understanding. He took a couple steps forward.

"I have been curious over something for a little." Soviet said, standing only about a foot away from Ivan, who had become suspicious. Soviet slowly reached out his hand, uncommonly cautious. Ivan froze, staring warningly at Soviet, not liking where this was going. What was the other up to? And it was so left field and unrelated to what they were just speaking of that Ivan suspected that the other was more different then he had originally suspected or there was some other meaning to the action. Which Ivan could not think of any need to do such a thing. Soviet ignored the look he was receiving and continued to move his hand towards Ivan until it came to rest at the most precious place. His scarf, "I wonder if you would have the same scars I do...do you have scars even? I assume so because you wear this scarf. I am still curious though." Soviet said calmly, as though nothing out of the ordinary was wrong. Ivan did not answer, he had not moved yet. Why would Soviet be so curious? Of course they would have similar scars, perhaps not all of them, but he just said he knew that that Ivan had scars. And before when he asked about the heart falling out, he had not asked for proof, just asked and left it at that. How was this any different? Soviet took another step forward, effectively invading Ivan's personal space, but he did not retreat, one was because the other had a hold of his scarf and he did not make a habit of backing down from somebody else. At this close of a space, Ivan noticed that Soviet was taller, something that he had previously missed before now.

Soviet moved his hand down to where Ivan's scarf was held together, moving his other hand up to start untying the scarf around Ivan's neck. Ivan brought his hand up, catching and gripping Soviet's wrist, finally showing some form of resistance. Soviet smiled innocently up at Ivan, "Do do go against me Russia, that would be a sorry mistake." Ivan narrowed his own eyes, there was something off here, other than Soviet border-lining seduction and that was saying something. Soviet did stop in his actions for a couple seconds, but continued his previous task until Ivan's scarf was undone. Soviet kept his eyes on Ivan's neck, making Ivan self-conscious. Soviet moved the hand that Ivan was still gripping and put the still gripped scarf to his face, as though he might smell something from it. Weird. Soviet didn't move his eyes from Ivan's neck and spoke so softly Ivan wouldn't have believed the other had spoken if not for the fact Soviet's lips moved to the words against the material of Ivan's scarf, "You are a good actor Ivan. I will drag out the meeting for a week if I can." Soviet moved his eyes to the side briefly, and Ivan followed the motion. He saw in the corner a small glint of metal, but quickly looked back to Soviet. Was it a camera? Was what this was all about? Well at this distance Soviet could speak quietly enough probably to be unheard, and with the scarf effectively hiding his mouth...it was still kind of weird. Soviet smirked a bit, "Get out quickly." Soviet said before his other hand brushed Ivan's neck. Ivan slapped the hand away, growling warningly. Soviet instantly letting go of the scarf and pulling away, Ivan let go of Soviet and watched the other walk down the hall towards the back bedrooms. Ivan stood there a moment to try and process what just happened while he rubbed his neck uncomfortably. He tied his scarf back where it belonged. A week? Ivan didn't look back at the metal glint, instead he hesitated before going into the kitchen and sitting at the table there, not really interested in interacting with anybody at the moment. Especially Soviet, the talk had just been way to weird.

* * *

><p>Jones and Alfred both sat up, withdrawing their eyes from the small peep holes they had been sharing and stared at each other in shock, "What was that?" Alfred asked shocked. Jones shook his head numbly, looking worried as well as bewildered. Alfred assumed he looked the same.<p>

"I-I don't know..." Jones said, shifting slightly, "W-what do...we do?" Alfred shook his head.

"Well I mean we don't even know...what happened?" Alfred said, it was really strange really. Jones played with peeling paint on the house next to them.

"Ivan's neck...is his erogenous zone." Jones muttered quietly. Alfred stared at Jones in disbelief.

"But he...and...but...how do you...what the fuck?" Alfred finally said, "That's just creepy. And wrong...and just weird! I don't understand!" Alfred said, shaking his head side to side rapidly, "That's it, I'm walking in there and punching that perverted commie in the face!" Alfred said, walking towards the door.

"N-no wait!" Jones said, pulling Alfred back, "You'll get hurt and he'll be really angry and-"

"Not Soviet! I'm going to go talk to Russia and see if he has anything to do with it then punch him!" Alfred said, Jones let go shocked, was Alfred jealous? Alfred looked at the other curiously at the sudden release to see the other smiling happily.

"So we do have that in common!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but okay." Alfred said, walking away. Maybe Jones slapped Soviet around every once in awhile. Alfred only hoped. Alfred closed the door behind him, wait how was he to act? Demand of Ivan what the hell was happening? Ivan usually got very defensive with that. When all else failed, act ignorant. Alfred walked slowly the kitchen, peeking in to see Ivan's back, "Russia?" Alfred asked uncertainly, it had been Russia to walk into the kitchen not Soviet, right? Ivan turned, looking at Alfred. Alfred noticed how unsettled Ivan looked.

"Da, it is me Alfred." Russia said.

"Well you look cheerful, what's up?" Alfred asked, going over and half sitting, half leaning on the table, "You are still breathing so I'll take that as a good sign." Ivan shook his head.

"It seems that voting was useless. It is...Stalin who makes the decisions." Ivan said, leaning his head against his hand and looking grim.

"Fucking bastard, he always was a...never mind." Alfred said, he knew Ivan didn't need to hear how bad Stalin was, "I really hope he doesn't declare battle or anything, I hate those kinds of wars. Not much of a battle anyway."

"Da, we need to get out of here and seal the entrance to this place. As soon as we can."

"Did Soviet say something else? You do not look to well." Alfred said, trying to hear it from Ivan's mouth that Soviet had been an evil perverted bastard.

"Nyet, nothing." Ivan said, "I am fine Alfred, just worried about how to get out of this mess."

"Well we need to get back to America first, how do you suppose we do that?" Ivan shrugged, how where they suppose to get out? It seemed Soviet wanted them out just as badly as they did, but he couldn't help, he was under Stalin's control. They could not simply fight their way several thousand miles, especially with all the countries in the area. They would be caught and put under heavier guard which would not help them to escape in the least. If they could somehow make it so Soviet was out of the picture for a while. They couldn't really kill him, he was a country after all and a powerful one at that. Still things would be much simpler if Soviet was taken care of. As strange as that thought sounded to Ivan. Still, with the thought of cameras he couldn't tell Alfred any ideas that he did come up with. He could try hinting like they had previously done since it was so soon after they were talking about such things. It would be a dead giveaway. Ivan sighed, leaning back and shaking his head.

"I do not know." Ivan sighed, "But we have to think of something soon. The destruction of a world is never pleasant for anyone and I do believe that is what this will come to."

"Great, okay. So get to our world and close off the portal to save this world? Interesting, but we did come here to save it from destruction."

"Da, I do not think that we are the cause of whatever destruction is supposed to befall the world." Alfred nodded in agreement, Stalin was the real problem. If they were the ones to have caused the said destruction they were suppose to prevent...now Alfred was confused, it was like time travel, always so complicated. If they were to blame though then there was no point in their coming, was there?

"Great, still confused." Alfred said cheerfully. He was still angry at Ivan for getting along with Soviet, but maybe in light of recent events he wouldn't be so friendly to the villainous fiend! "I still can't believe they're no hamburgers here!" Alfred sighed heavily, "I do want one right about now." Ivan rolled his eyes.

"You and your one track mind, is all you think of about food?"

"No! Not everything." Alfred said, slightly insulted, "I also worry about saving the world!"

"Of course, how can I forget you sticking your noise into others business."

"You're the one with a big nose, not me!" Ivan smirked at Alfred, not saying anything, "You're planning my death aren't you?"

"Da, only a little." Ivan said, but really he was happy that Alfred seemed to be talking to him again. It had not taken very long for him to get over it, then again when it came to America he would either forget about something in the span of five seconds or he would hold a grudge over the most ridiculous things ever in existence for hundreds of years if need be. Ivan blamed Mexico's influence sometimes. Though Ivan wasn't about to say sorry for whatever Alfred had inferred from previous interactions with Soviet that made him so angry in the first place. Russia was just glad that Alfred hadn't seen what just happened in the living room. That would have been difficult to explain.

* * *

><p>Jones opened the door quietly, looking inside. While Alfred was talking to his Ivan, Jones had some questions of his own. Soviet was standing and staring out of the window again, back towards he door. Jones knew that Soviet noticed him coming in, even if the other didn't say anything to show it. Jones closed the door, walking towards the other, "What do you want?" Soviet demanded. Jones swallowed and looked down silently.<p>

"W-what..." Jones hesitated, trying to process, "What did you tell Russia?" there was a pause.

"What do you mean?" Soviet asked.

"I-I saw you two in the living room!" Jones said, looking up to look at Ivan's back, "P-please don't tell me that it...it was what it looked like." Soviet sighed, walking over to Jones and patting him on the head.

"Believe what you want Alfred." Soviet said, before moving his hand and making to step away. Jones grabbed his hand, a mistake judging from how Soviets eyes narrowed at the blonds' gesture. There was a pause.

"Please, tell me that it wasn't what it looked like. Tell me that you aren't a-attracted to R-Russia." Soviet gave a long hard look at Jones before pulling his hand away from the blonds loose grip.

"I cannot say that." Soviet said, "Now was there anything else you wanted?" Jones stared at Soviet for a moment. How could this be happening?

"B-But...it's not right!" Soviet smirked at Jones protest.

"I do not recall a time when I had any such regard about anything and I do not plan on starting now. If I wish for something I see no reason not to have it." That was actually one of the most honest things he had said in a long while. Well as long as he didn't make a habit out of being honest it was alright, "I do not see the reason why you are acting so upset."

"Of course I'm upset! You-your saying that you are...attracted to Russia! He's you, and..." Jones faltered, doubted very much that Soviet loved him like he loved Soviet, so why would he care that he had been basically molesting another man? Jones dropped his head again, this time in painful defeat "...this can't be happening." Soviet didn't say anything, wondering if Jones was quite done with his pointless rant or not, really the fool had just repeated the same points over and over after Soviet had dismissed them. When it became apparent that Jones was not going to say anything he spoke.

"You can go now." Soviet said impatiently. Jones turned slowly and walked out of the door feeling a bit sluggish, but he was out in no time though he left the door open. Soviet ignored it, looking back out the window and sighing silently. Hopefully this wasn't going to blow up in his face. The chances of it going well were just as evenly matched and really he was killing two birds with one stone if this worked and it would double the chances for Russia and Alfred to get away.

* * *

><p>Ivan was glad that Alfred had agreed to go outside, there was less chance there would be any out there, he had gone past the garden and fence into the field of weeds beyond. Alfred complained sometimes, but he seemed to more or less understand that it had something to do with the camera's. Once Ivan was sure they were far enough away from the house he stopped and looked at Alfred, "So, what is it that you need to talk about if you need to drag me out here?"<p>

"Mostly to escape." Ivan said, "You were hurt right?" Alfred looked a bit confused and hesitated for a moment.

"Yes...why?"

"How did you treat them?"

"Oh, Jones showed me some medical supplies here, they were in the bathroom. Why?" Alfred asked, his curiosity growing.

"Well, it would be easier if Soviet was unconscious. I thought drugs would be best, but if we took some from a hospital or something they would know, so the easiest way is to try and use any available here." Alfred nodded in understanding, "With him out of the way for a little it would be easier to try escaping."

"Sounds good to me, but how are we going to get to America? I mean either of us can fly a plane, but how do we get to the airport here and land in America?"

"Well, we could go to the one we landed in coming here. There would probably be some people in America, but no countries, so we do not have to worry about them too much. They are just humans, considering that they are technically your people, I will refrain from killing them as much as I can."

"Thanks, though I'd mostly just do it so Jones didn't get hurt. I feel really bad for him. I kind of wish we could take him with us." Alfred said. Really, Jones for whatever reason loved Soviet, who obviously abuses him and doesn't love him. Alfred really did feel bad for his parallel self. He couldn't help wondering if, god help him, he ever loved Ivan if Ivan would act the same towards him. Though he didn't really have to worry about such things, he still wondered at whether it would happen or not.

"I do not think that would be a good idea. Countries should stay in their own countries. You should remember that next time you decide to make a deal with death."

"Shut up, you know what-"

"Oh, that reminds me. Romano died." Alfred stopped with what he was saying.

"...died?" Countries did not die easily, it was always sad when one did, "But wait, isn't he death?"

"Da, he is." Ivan said.

"What about Italy...is he...gone too?"

"Nyet, he isn't."

"Wait, why don't we just go and ask Italy for help?" Alfred asked, "Like open another portal here? I mean, we already have two portals, then when we get to our world we could phone Mattie and tell him to close off the portal in his house and we'll close the portal off when we get to Russia."

"Well, death usually asks for a price. This is what got us in this mess, remember? We can use that as a back-up plan, but only as such."

"Fine fine, be all logical." Alfred pouted, "Still...Romano..."

"Da I know. I do wonder what happened or when." They stood in silence for a long while.

"A world where even death dies huh? As cool as that sounds, it kind of creeps me out." Alfred said, rubbing his arms that lay beneath his bomber jacket.

"It should...I think it would be best if we try leaving tonight, are you ready for that?"

"Of course, you're talkin to the U.S of A dude, I'm ready for anything!" Alfred said, pride flaring up. Ivan smiled, nodding. He was glad the other was acting more enthusiastic. He seemed to really be bi-polar these last few days, maybe he would be better, "And I'm glad you finally came around and stopped siding with that murderer."

"He is me you know, but I will choose not be insulted by that." Ivan sighed.

"Nah, he's worst then you remember? So, when the other two are asleep?"

"Da, that sounds about right. I will look through the medical supplies to see what to use. I am sure that we will be able to sneak it into Soviet's drink. Jones usually makes it, I am sure that I can catch his attention long enough for you to put the drugs into."

"Well how do I know which drink is his?"

"It will be vodka. Grab my drink before then."

"Cool, I'll walk up, and ask which one's yours. I doubt he'd find it too suspicious. You distract him with conversation as I pour the stuff into Soviet's drink then later he's out like a light and we get the hell out of here! Just make sure you get me the stuff to knock him out before then."

"I will, do not worry. And once both are asleep I am sure they will not mind us hot-wiring their car."

"I like this plan! Let's get to it then! If things get to out of hand we have a plan B!" neither of them usually did have a plan A let alone a plan B, they were better at improvising then actually planning. Although considering the make or break nature of the situation, they had little choose about the matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about all the underlined words. Won't happen again, I promise!<strong>

**But look, Alfred stopped acting like a depressed teenage girl...a little...Have some comments.**

**Alfred: ...so many things happened.**

**Soviet: Hello x3**

**Alfred: WHAT THE FUC-**

**Me: Ah yes, we have a guest this chapter~**

**Alfred: Get him out, now -_-**

**Me: That's not very nice *pouts* and with all the trouble I went through to get him here.**

**Ivan: You are the writer, you had no trouble.**

**Alfred: Good point.**

**Soviet: ...what do we usually do here?**

**Alfred: We play Kill The Commie, what to play?**

**Ivan: Would that include me? If so, I'm staying out of it.**

**Me: Mostly just rant on my story and see the next chapter**

**Soviet: Oh yes, I want to see if they leave my ruling.**

**Ivan: Why do you want us leaving?**

**Alfred: And how in the world did Death die? Seriously, can somebody please explain that to me?**

**Me: Calm children, all will be explained in time.**

**Soviet: Yeah, I am not answering any questions anyway. I have my reasons, be satisfied with that**

**Alfred: You cocky bastard...**

**Ivan: Can we just see the script for next chapter?**

**Me: Yeah, this is going on long enough. *hands***

***reading happenin, cause readin makes people smartikens***

**Alfred: o.o**

**Ivan: o.o**

**Soviet: ... *starts slipping away***

**Alfred: COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SO MUCH THAT YOUR STATES WILL FEEL IT!  
><strong>

**Me: *mumbles* Russia doesn't have states...**

**Ivan: ...I am killing you again.**

**Me: Ep *flees for life*  
><strong>


	11. Lost Time

**Chapter 11: Lost Time**

**Word Count: 5,656**

**Sorry for late chapter x3 luv you all long time?**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

><p>Alfred walked into the living room, humming happily. He was happier than he had been since setting foot in Soviet's house the first day he'd arrived in this backwards town. Ivan said he was going to stay out for a little longer, maybe to think of any loops or holes in their plans, though Alfred couldn't think of any, their plan was just so awesome. They were so getting out of here! And the airports would totally think that they were this Russia and America with the real ones unconsciousness, which meant they wouldn't try stopping them in the slightest. Although there was Ivan's eye...maybe he could wear an eye patch or something. Alfred paused when he saw Jones sitting on the couch, knees pulled close to<p>

his chest and his arms crossed over them to hide his face as his forehead rested on one of his arms. Alfred paused in his step. After a moment Jones seemed to sense that somebody else was there and looked up slowly. His eyes were teary and he quickly wiped it off, composing himself as he sat up more properly, "O-oh, s-sorry, I th-thought that you and R-Russia were going to be g-gone for a while." Jones said, finally looking up at Alfred. There was a moment of awkward silence before Jones smiled weakly, "I guess you must be pretty ashamed of me huh?" Alfred shook his head in the negative.

"No, but...did that jerk Soviet do something to you again?"

"H-he didn't hit me or anything, but he did pretty much say that he was attracted to Russia."

"Ha, that slu- oh, I mean" Alfred backtracked quickly when Jones somehow became more depressed, "I'm um...sorry..?" He said uncertainly. Jones loving Soviet was still so weird and now that he thought of it that also meant Ivan was kind of screwed and since his main, totally heroic goal was to try and get Ivan out alive and in one piece that also meant that this whole situation also effected Alfred. Well hahaha, shit. Alfred sat heavily on the couch as well, "Fuck. That really does suck. But once me and Ivan leave then he will probably just forget about this whole thing and things will go back to normal for you guys...whatever normal is for you anyway." Jones looked up at Alfred.

"So you two are still planning to leave?"

"As soon as the whole mess with the meeting is cleared up." Jones looked a little upset by that, "But no worries, I'm planning on coming back over soon, and this time I'll be sure to bring over hamburgers and milkshakes and coca-cola and Pepsi and a bunch of other stuff for you to try!" Plus weapons. A lot of weapons, then that Soviet bastard might actually listen to him! Jones smiled a bit.

"I am glad you would come back to visit."

"Yeah, maybe you could spend more time in my world too!"

"I would like that, though your world seems very strange."

"Yeah this place isn't exactly right as rain in my opinion either." Jones smiled more at that and Alfred was glad that the other seemed to be a little more cheered up. Oh wait he was suppose to be starting with their plan! "Well I got to go use the can." Alfred said, giving a slap on the back on Jones before standing and walking towards the hallway happily again before pausing and looking back curiously, "Oh, when is dinner?"

"Um...we still haven't had lunch yet."

"Lunch, dinner, whatever dude, when are we going to eat?" Alfred asked, backtracking his mistake subtly. Jones shrugged.

"I could go make something now if you want." Jones said, shifting to stand up.

"Well you do kind of feel like shit, so no worries, I'll make something for myself." Jones tilted his head, seeming uncertain.

"A-are you sure?" Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. Maybe I can find something to make hamburgers or something." Alfred said honestly, it would be kind of silly if they changed their plans suddenly to Lunch. Ivan probably suggested dinner so that they would have time to change plans as seen fit, which they wouldn't need to ever do. Alfred hated changing plans, if one needed to change plans why not just make up a whole new one from scratch? It made a lot more sense really, "Besides how jackass is it of me to have you making me something like this? And I really want something to do, it's so boring here!" Alfred concluded and walked through the hallway and into the bathroom. He closed and locked the door before looking through the stuff. Too bad they couldn't just kill Soviet, this world would be so better off. Then again Soviet was pretty much the world, he would be very powerful, as much as Alfred hated admitting it, it was best never to underestimate ones opponent. The more powerful the country the closer to immortal they got basically, so Alfred should get a lot of drugs, but not enough to quite be noticeable.

Alfred took one that looked promising - all the labels were written in commie - and unscrewed the cap, carefully smelling it by wafting the odor towards him with his hand - he wasn't a complete idiot. Strong smell. He did not know quite what it was though. He put that one back, pushing the disinfectants he had been using aside as well. He picked up another and smelled that one. Ammonia, that would work beautifully, but chances were that Soviet would notice something, still hopefully not before it had taken some effect. So that was a maybe. Maybe he could use draino, no, bad Alfred, he may be a jerk and the world would be better off without him but he couldn't just kill him because of personal discrepancies. Justice was blind for a reason after all. What would really be helpful is some sort of sleep pill or something, but how would he know what one was? The pills looked similar to what he knew, but different enough for him not to know what was what. Maybe he could ask Jones about a couple sleeping pill. Actually that wasn't a bad idea now that he thought of it. He would have to lie to Jones, which felt weird just thinking about it, lying to one's own face. That sounded kind of cool, if he could pull it off he would be a genius or something. He sighed, flushing the toilet and washing his hands as he thought of how to ask such a round-about question. Eh, he was hungry, he would think of something after he got some sort of food product inside his stomach.

Re-entering the living room he noticed how Jones was not there, pausing for a moment to look around Alfred spotted the other sitting on the deck out back, looking up at the sky. Alfred continued on into the kitchen, briefly wondering if he still had gone to the moon. He kind of doubted it though, if the space race hadn't happened then why would anybody bother trying to go to space, even if it totally was awesome! The idea had been his idea originally anyway, no matter what everybody else said! He walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and looking inside. Alfred stared. Great, not only did the pills look the same, so did the food containers, and they were all in Russian. Alfred glared at the food as if everything was their fault, which it somehow was. And one day he would find out how they could make his life so difficult. After a bit of debating and staring Alfred still had no conclusion. He heard somebody enter and turned to look, oh good, "Hey Ivan, come here and help me find something to eat! Stupid Russian language." Alfred muttered, looking back in the fridge, still waiting for a magical thing to happen to make everything be written in English or something. He heard a sigh behind him as the other approached.

"How long have you been staring into the fridge like that?"

"Not too long, but I'm starving! So start translating!" Ivan sighed, standing next to Alfred and reading off the ingredients. Alfred decided peanut butter and jelly was good and took out some of the ingredients and making a sandwich as Ivan closed the refrigerator door. He was aware of the taller watching him, like the creeper the Russian usually is. Either way Alfred ignored him and took a bite of the sandwich happily as he turned and sat down at the table, "I can't wait until we get back and I can eat all the hamburgers and milkshakes I want!"

"Is food the only thing you think about?"

"No, I also think of...um...lots of other things. Like robots, they're awesome!" There was silence from Ivan's side, probably shaking his head at him like he usually did. Alfred took another large bit of his sandwich, "Besides, food is important, just ask France, he'll back me up on this. Didn't think France would ever be helpful, but this time he would totally be! And of course he's only in a different dimension!" Oh well, they were going to be getting back soon, Alfred finished the sandwich, swallowing and starting to lick his fingers, "And what about Vodka? You're always going on about that and personally I think that even rum tastes better and that's like England's favorite drink, that just shows you how back vodka is. Whiskey's the best though." Alfred nodded in agreement with himself. Sure technically that also came from the United Kingdom area he did grow up with it the most, other than beer, so whatever. Oh maybe he should get Ivan to help him read the labels on the bottles, "Also, you need to tell me what some of the stuff in the bathroom is, I don't understand it at all."

"...are you still hurt?"

"Huh? Talk about a random question." Alfred said, "Did your brain die or-" Alfred turned to give Ivan a strange look and accuse him of being an idiot, because that's what he deserved. Only to stare, speechless for a moment, "Fuck, you gave me poison to put in my sandwich didn't you?"

"Nyet, why would I keep poison in the kitchen? That is a little silly." Soviet shrugged, "I was wondering when you would notice. I am still curious about why you are needing something in the bathroom though, lots of dangerous stuff in there." hahaha, fuck.

"Lay off, you could have said something and then I would have noticed! I would have thought you would have tried to beat me if I tried talking to you." that was what Ivan always seemed to imply anyway.

"I was curious to see how you acted around Russia normally, though I must admit I was getting bored. The only thing that caught my attention was you using our name so familiarly." had he? He hadn't noticed.

"I am not boring!"

"My question is what you need those things for. It has been several days since you first came here and you should completely fine by now." Alfred narrowed his eyes, so the bastard wasn't dropping it.

"That's none of your business." Alfred stood up, fine with just leaving at the moment.

"You seem to forget how you are my guest and are in quite an unfortunate predicament. Considering that it is my things that you are using and within my house I have every right to speculate." Alfred stood still a moment, processing that, it was actually kind of logical. Plus Soviet could have him and Ivan locked back up in a small room again, not a pleasant thought. He needed to wave any suspicions from the others mind before it was too late.

"Look, you bastard, I don't know exactly who you think you are to boss me around, I'm not Jones, I can and will stand up for myself and hurt you. All I want is a blasted sleeping aid, but hell if I want it now if you know I'm going to be taking it. You would probably rape me in my sleep." Alfred said, moving to walk past Soviet, instead his arm was grabbed and pulled. Alfred looked up at Soviet darkly, "Let go." Alfred said lowly, hiding the fact that he could almost feel his bones protesting painfully at the grip. He had forgotten that Soviet was so much more stronger than him. The villain ignored Alfred's protest, only tightening the grip.

"I would learn to hold my tongue Alfred, or else it might just be the end of you." Alfred felt a bit of pride at the fact he had insulted Soviet, but it was a small victory that really didn't feel like he had accomplished that much.

"I heard that you might be getting a thing for Russia, which is sick in itself. You probably don't care about that, but I'm telling you to back off and leave him alone." Soviet seemed a little surprised, but that faded quickly as he went back to his ever present fake smile.

"Nyet." He said, letting Alfred go, "I did not expect such a thing from you, I thought that you two did not have anything going on."

"We don't." Alfred said instantly, "We're just friends."

"Then this does not concern you. Come back when you are his lover, then you may hold some sway." Soviet said, turning and leaving while Alfred nearly blew a gasket. When they were lovers? Didn't he mean if? God, the nerve of that guy always pissed him off! And Ivan was just as bad! Alfred pouted, storming off into the living room, he ignored Soviet who he only saw out of his peripheral vision, and went outside, shutting the door loudly and sitting by Jones, still in a foul mood.

"Um...Alfred?" Jones asked uncertainly.

"I don't know how you stand him, he pisses me off."

"Oh, you were talking to Soviet then?"

"Don't speak his name!" Alfred hissed. Jones looked a bit perplexed, but nodded. After several long minutes Alfred finally cooled down a bit, instead trying to focus on the scenery, he still needed to get something to knock Soviet out, "Hey, do you guys have any sleeping pills?" Alfred asked, "I haven't been sleeping to well." Jones smiled a bit, almost in understanding and nodded.

"Da, I usually do not use them, but I do not think that Soviet will mind to much." Alfred was about to go on to say how awesome he was (obviously, he was him) but then paused. The tone Jones had said that. Alfred didn't usually pay attention or catch such things, but with himself it was easier. Alfred didn't think that it was possible, but Jones was angry at Soviet.

"No way, you're angry at him too?" Jones looked a bit confused, "Soviet, you're mad at Soviet."

"W-well, o-only a l-little, I mean h-he probably has his reasons-"

"No way dude, there's no reason for him to try pinning after somebody else, especially himself," As strange as that sounded, "we should totally get him back!" Of course the typical prank wouldn't work, something more, of course he was going to be leaving that night so he had to do some fast planning!

"W-what? No, that's a bad idea, a really, really bad idea!" Jones said to get his point across.

"Well he can't just be left to get away with it! He might do it again!" Not that Alfred was too opposed to Soviet leaving Jones for somebody else because it would be better for the blond, but nobody was allowed to even think of cheating of Alfred F. Jones! Not even that low-down scumbag. Not without a little nasty surprise in return.

"T-that's okay, I think it's all good." Jones said.

"No it's not, we've gone over this, sleeping with yourself from a parallel universe is wrong, especially when you're already-"

"No, I mean...sorry for interrupting, but that is not what I meant." Alfred paused, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"You are staying a couple days still I think...so you'll find out soon enough." That spiked his curiosity, but he wasn't staying for a couple days, he wouldn't find out.

"Oh...kay?" Alfred said, "Anyway, about those sleeping pills."

"Ah that's right, you want them now?"

"Well...how long to they take to kick in?"

"About half an hour or so." Jones said uncertainly, probably unsure himself, well it did vary with everybody.

"Cool, um...I'll take them now, just so I don't forget." That did sound like him actually. Jones nodded, standing up, Alfred followed his lead, knowing it would be best to know where such useful pills were.

* * *

><p>"There you are, where have you been? You've been gone for hours!" Alfred whined.<p>

"I simply took a walk." Ivan sighed, "Really, is that so bad? We have been cooped up in this house for a while." In all honesty he had been checking to see if he knew the general way back to the airport they had used to get here.

"You left me alone with your homicidal self and he poisoned me!"

"Well you are a picture of health, especially if you can complain so much." Ivan sighed, continuing to the kitchen to find some vodka, he hadn't had any for a while. He looked at the cupboards carefully, wondering where it was. Taking a guess, he opened one, cups...well he would use one. He pulled one of them out and went to the next, nope, next, nope, the third one had some. Ivan pulled an opened bottle out, Soviet probably wouldn't mind to much, it wasn't like Ivan was going to drink a couple of the bottles like he usually did. Pouring himself a glass and putting the bottle back where it went, he started to drink it, welcoming the familiar burn.

"Seriously? You couldn't even wait until dinner?"

"Nyet." Ivan paused long enough to say.

"You're an alcoholic, I swear." Alfred sighed, then brightened, "Then again, I knew this one guy, wouldn't drink anything but a cup of light beer on New Years, that was it, but he was told he was an alcoholic because he had a set pattern, isn't that crazy."

"Very, who can only have that all year?"

"That wasn't the point! And some people don't drink at all their whole lives!" Ivan stared blankly at Alfred for several seconds, "What?"

"They must be dead."

"I said lives, not death! It has happened!"

"You have crazy people." Ivan commented, finishing the drink and starting to wash out the cup.

"No, you're the crazy one! I swear you drink water like it's vodka...no wait, change that, reverse it, play it back." Ivan took a moment decoding that one.

"That is because water is disgusting."

"...so you do drink it like water?"

"Do not be ridiculous, people do not shoot water."

"That's not what I meant! Agh! Stop twisting my words!" Ivan smiled a little, glad that he could cause Alfred to become agitated without there being a promise of a fight, it was amusing. Ivan glanced at the clock (something Alfred swore up and down he couldn't read because it wasn't digital).

"Only an hour until dinner I believe."

"Oh then you can drink more, yay." Alfred said sarcastically, "Though I do wonder what type of food we'll be having."

"You are obsessed with food." Alfred looked at him like he had betrayed to blond, "What?"

"...nothing at all, you are Russia right?" Ivan sighed, oh that was what.

"Da, I am Russia."

"Prove it."

"Really Alfred? I look less like Soviet then you do Jones, both my eyes are purple."

"It could be a clever disguise or maybe you can turn it off and on at will." Ivan rubbed his temples, amazed once again at Alfred's logic.

"Franklin Roosevelt."

"I'm not talking to you ever again."

"You asked, next time just believe me instead of coming up with strange reasons to fuel your paranoia."

"They are totally valid reasons!" Alfred muttered, turning and going to sit down at the table. He leaned back into his chair to get comfortable, "Just cause you don't see that doesn't mean that it isn't true."

"Just because you see logic in that doesn't mean it's there." Ivan pointed out, sitting across from the blond as the other shrugged.

"Hey do you have any playing cards on you by any chance?"

"Why would you think I carry around cards?"

"Well you carry around like that pipe and pick axe. Where do you hide that anyway? I can't tell your carrying either."

"I'm no anymore, they were taken away after I tried to kill Soviet's boss." Ivan sighed, he did hate waking up finding he didn't have any weapons.

"...I didn't notice."

"Obviously."

"So you don't have any cards?" Ivan watched Alfred a moment before pulling out a deck of cards from his jacket pocket, "Ha! I knew it!"

"You were guessing." Alfred waved Ivan off as he took the cards and started shuffling then.

"We should play poker!"

"We have nothing to gamble."

"Oh...that sucks." Alfred sighed, "I'm bored again."

"There are other games then just poker Alfred, you really should not spend so much time in L.A."

"Las Vegas."

"Da, that one." They sounded the same to him, "Anyway, I know many card games, here I will teach you."

* * *

><p>"No! Why do I keep losing! Stupid communist games and cheating cards!" Alfred said, messing up all the cards he could reach, making a mess.<p>

"Do not ruin the cards or I will hurt you." He had had them for a while, "And the cards are not cheating, you just suck."

"I don't play commie games is all! It's because Satan himself has cursed these games! How could you make me play such games!"

"Well they have said that idle hands are the devil's playground. You have to pick up the cards."

"Do you not like communist that much?" Jones asked curiously, who had been watching for a while now.

"It's eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil." Alfred said, crossing his arms stubbornly, "So evil, a puppy dies whenever it's name is mentioned."

"You have killed a lot of puppies Alfred." Ivan noted. Alfred looked like he was about to retort but then suddenly looked upset.

"You're right..." Ivan didn't know whether to laugh or not, then again it was amusing, but he didn't feel like starting a fight with Alfred either, "Is dinner almost ready?" Alfred whined, seeming to forget completely about the conversation.

"So easy to abandon the topic?"

"Shut up! Maybe I want comfort food since you've been deceiving me all this time!" Ivan couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Um...it's still got another fifteen minutes or so." Jones said as he started picking up some of the cards off the ground.

"You should really let Alfred clean up his own mess." Ivan said, glaring pointedly at Alfred.

"Technically Alfred is cleaning up Alfred's mess." Alfred said, nodding in agreement with himself.

"You know what I mean." Ivan sighed.

"It's alright, it's not that big a deal." Jones said, putting all the cards on the table.

"Yeah, listen to me once in a while." Alfred agreed, it was kind of like what Canada did anyway. Ivan rolled his eyes.

"You using yourself as a personal slave, well I guess your laziness knows no bounds." Alfred glared, moving his foot and kicking out at Ivan's chair, probably trying to get it to tip over, it didn't even budge a bit. Maybe he wasn't trying after all, probably his form of a warning.

"Shut up!"

"I-I said it was nothing, really." Jones said, trying to stop the other two from breaking out into a fight, really he hadn't been thinking much when he picked the cards up, it was kind of just habit.

"I did not even budge, were you trying any?" Ivan asked, not listening to Jones.

"You want to see me try?" Alfred growled.

"Guys, come on." Jones said.

"You probably could not if you did." Ivan said, smiling pleasantly. Alfred glared, putting both his feet against Ivan's chair and pushing. Ivan was a little shocked when it actually did tip over, taking him with it to the ground. He was going to kill Alfred. Then he heard the falling of another chair, and looked to see Alfred had also been sent to the ground. Ivan let out a short laugh.

"Um...Alfred, are you okay?" Jones asked.

"S-shut up Ivan, you-" Alfred's words were interrupted by a strange noise. Ivan paused, what was? Ivan got out of his chair, sitting on the floor and looking to where Jones had just stood up. Alfred was laying where he had fallen in the chair, legs untangled there still, but he was turned to the side slightly and a pool of blood below him. Ivan's entire body seemed to freeze and his blood turn cold. He wondered what had happened, if Alfred had hit his head against something, though a moment later Alfred retched and more blood was expelled from his mouth.

"Alfred!" Jones yelled, kneeling by the other. Ivan blinked, the sound seeming to try and break through into some sense in him. Something was happening to Alfred. Alfred was bleeding, more like throwing up blood. Nations didn't do that, not normally.

"F-fuck." Alfred panted, moving so that he was on his hands and knees, seeming to also try and avoid the blood, his blood on the floor, "I'm okay." It didn't sound or look it. Alfred put a hand over his mouth.

"What...why are you?" Jones didn't seem to be able to finish, he looked at Ivan, "Is this normal?" Ivan stared blankly, not knowing how to say anything. He had never seen Alfred hurt, not to badly anyway. He was used to insulting him, making fights, or mocking the other. This was different and he found he didn't know how to react. Nothing like this had happened before, not even with a different nation, this was a new experience. Alfred moved his head up slightly, as though about to respond but then retched again, more blood, was it more or less then the last two times? Alfred panted for a moment before looking up, a small smile on his face.

"I'm alright, okay?"

Ivan shook his head, What an idiot. He didn't remember how he got there but Ivan was there by Alfred, pulling the other to him, "We need to get him some medical treatment." Ivan said. He didn't care what was wrong or how it happened, right now all he wanted was it fixed.

"Yeah, there's a hospital not to long by car, they know about us, and could probably help." Jones said. Ivan nodded, "I'll go get Soviet." Jones said, standing up and running quickly.

"I hate hospitals." Alfred muttered quietly.

"You are an idiot." Ivan said, moving Alfred and picking him up bridal style, not even bothering to ask the obvious question of 'can you walk', that probably would be good. Alfred rested his head against Ivan's chest, not seeming to care much at the moment. Ivan walked a couple steps when Alfred tried to move away, Ivan held his grip, but Alfred threw up more blood a couple of times. Alfred was actually losing a lot of blood.

"Ivan, I can't. You're moving too much." Alfred said after a moment of recovery as he rested his head back where it was before. Ivan wondered if he should put Alfred down on the couch...or in the bathroom. Ivan paused in his walking, wondering what he should do when Jones re-entered the room with Soviet behind him, who seemed to take in the scene before him for a minute, glancing at Jones before seeming to recover. He didn't ask anything, which Ivan was thankful for, he would probably have the urge to hurt Soviet severely for wasting time. Soviet led the way out the door, walking to the garage and opening a door, showing two cars sitting there.

"Get in." Soviet said, walking towards the large garage. Ivan watched for a moment before following Jones who was walking towards the car. Jones opened the back door and stood out of the way, Ivan awkwardly moved into the car with Alfred, once in the door closed behind them and Jones went into the passenger seat. Ivan laid Alfred down on the seat, sitting by Alfred's feet. Alfred glared up at the ceiling as though it had personally insulted him.

"Try not to throw up." Ivan advised, earning the glare to focus on him instead.

"I-it's alright, I don't think Soviet will be to begrudging of it..." Jones muttered. Ivan wondered what he said to make Jones think of Soviet but didn't question it too much.

"Where is Soviet?" Ivan asked irritated, looking outside the car.

"Um...he-he's opening the door." Ivan waited a moment.

"How long can he take?"

"W-well, you see, there's this thing where...um...kind of a law or curfew and S-Soviet has to get clearance to take out any cars or else his boss gets angry and-" Alfred once again drew attention to the fact he was wounded or something as he expelled blood onto the floor of the car.

"That is it." Ivan growled, opening the door and stepping out. He walked towards Soviet, who was on the phone and speaking Russian rapidly. Soviet noticed him, and narrowed his eyes, but continued talking. Ivan listened in for a couple seconds, but then grabbed the phone out of Soviets hands. Soviet's eyes widened and he tried to grab at it back. Ivan closed it shut before tightening his grip, hearing it break.

"What are you doing?" Soviet hissed, eyes glowering dangerously.

"Open the door." Ivan ground out tightly. Soviet glared, grabbing Ivan and turning him before slamming him into the garage door. Ivan grunted, that actually hurt quite a bit.

"Calm down." Soviet growled, taking the phone back and flipping it open, "You broke it."

"You are wasting time." Ivan grabbed Soviet's wrist, starting to pull it off.

"I said calm down." Soviet growled, shoving Ivan back, "You see that?" Soviet asked, pointing to a keypad inside the garage, "That thing is reset randomly every day to a different combination and without calling my boss I can't get that that number." Ivan stared blankly.

"What?"

"You heard fine." Soviet growled, sighing and rubbing his forehead, "Fine, you owe me." Soviet said, letting go of Ivan, "But get back in the car and never do something like this again." Soviet growled. Ivan hesitated a moment before stepping out of the way and backing up a bit, not satisfied with going back to the car yet. Soviet didn't say anything, but instead knelled next to the garage door, back towards Ivan. After a couple of moments Ivan glared.

"What are you doing?"

"You want to try forcing the door open then go ahead." Soviet muttered, "But I'm not responsible for anything that happens." Ivan paused at that, "I'm trying to over ride the system, please be quiet." Ivan looked at the garage door suspiciously. As the seconds ticked by Ivan found himself getting more and more agitated, though really he had no idea how long it had been before the door hummed and lifted ,up opening. Soviet put the cover of the keypad back on.

Ivan sighed, finally. He turned back to the car, feeling Soviet follow him until the other went on the driver's side of the car. Ivan went to the back and opened the door. Jones looked up from where he was kneeling by Alfred, hand comfortingly entwined with his doppelgangers and blood on his clothed. Jones swallowed thickly, tears in his eyes, "He's dead. Alfred's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *evil laugh*<strong>

**Alfred: Seriously? ...SERIOUSLY? Am all I good for in your stories is dying?**

**Me: In this one you are.**

**Alfred: ...terrorist**

**Me: T.T am not**

**Ivan: I would laugh by the way. I would laugh if you died.**

**Alfred: Of course you would, you sick commie scum! But guess what, it was previously stated in here that there is no 'true death' for us, so suck it!**

**Me: Yes but no other country has died of throwing up blood.**

**Ivan: so it seems you are dead~**

**Alfred: ...am I?**

**Me: You're going to have to wait next chapter.**

**Alfred: o.o**


	12. A Cry for Help

**Chapter 12: Cry for Help**

**Word Count: 4,131**

**Early update, but small amount of words, smallest I've ever had for a chapter I think. Hope you enjoy though~**

* * *

><p>"Y-you should try talking to him..." Jones muttered. Soviet glowered.<p>

"He does not want to see me." Soviet said, "He thinks that I killed Alfred." And in a way he had. Soviet rubbed his temples, "How was I suppose to know that he would not heal from my treatment? That he was bleeding internally. None of us knew. Nyet, he is blaming me for now and I think that is healthiest." Jones was silent for a moment. Probably remember how afterwards Russia had just taken it as the fact that Alfred was a nation and that he would heal, but his doppelganger had soon discovered the bloody bandages covering two very familiar wounds.

"Why won't he talk to me then?"

"Because you look like him, but you are alive. I think that is cruel to put him through, it is best if you do not see him."

"...but he's still waiting...for Alfred to come back." Jones said, still obviously worried. Always wanting to heal and help others, even if it would have the opposite affect if he tried probably.

"We do that." Soviet mutters.

"Alfred is...starting to decompose though...y-you can just see the beginnings of it." Soviet sighed, leaning back and covering his eyes with his hand, "...he's not eating either."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Y-you're him, go comfort him or something, you'd get through to him the most."

"Oh da, the murderer of his lover, I am sure he would listen to me."

"I didn't think they were lovers."

"...not yet they weren't." Soviet sighed, "But even you must have seen that." There was a moment of silence, "Are you not worried about me falling for him or perhaps tacking advantage of him or something?" Jones looked at him, there was a flash of something that he usually kept buried within himself, a strong determination or anger, Soviet sometimes couldn't tell which.

"I do not care at the moment. I want you to help him." Jones said firmly. It faded a moment later, "I-I miss Alfred too...b-but, this will kill Russia too, won't it?" Soviet was silent again.

"Do not think so highly of yourself. But I will go and try talking to him." Though he had last seen Ivan when they had brought Alfred in from the car yesterday. The meeting was rescheduled, though his boss was certainly giving him shit for everything. Soviet rolled his shoulders at that painful memory before standing up.

"Thank you." Jones sighed out. Soviet ignored him, walking out of his room and going to what used to be Alfred's guest room. He hesitated, taking a deep breath and opening the door. Ivan's back was to him as the other stared out the window. Soviet closed the door behind him, really what was he suppose to do? He wasn't good with words or other people's emotions. Soviet looked at the bed, where Alfred was laying, blankets covering him and any blood that had covered his face before gone. It didn't look like he was sleeping, but he wasn't exactly decomposing either, like Soviet had pictured. His skin was pale and it almost looked like it was nothing but a shell of a person, which technically it was. Soviet had been around death enough to know that Alfred was not coming back, so surely Ivan could have seen it too? Soviet focused on Ivan again, still in the same bloody clothes, probably hadn't slept much either. After several moments of silence, Ivan turned around. He looked a bit surprised, but that died and was replaced with a very deadly look.

"What are you doing here?" Soviet was reminded of why people choose not to cross him with that look.

"To try talking some sense into you." Soviet said, not one for beating around the bush. Ivan's eyes narrowed further, "Alfred is dead, he is not coming back." Ivan walked forward until he was standing close to Soviet.

"For your sake, he better not be dead." Soviet glared.

"He is not coming back. Get over it before he starts rotting and smelling." Okay, so maybe that had been a little too insensitive, considering how Ivan's fist connected to his jaw. Soviet wasn't as prepared for that, but it didn't hurt very much either. A part of his all powerful reign that was useful. Soviet looked Ivan up and down before deciding to step away quickly, if fighting until he broke down was Ivan's goal, Soviet was alright with amusing him for the moment, "Fighting me is not going to solve anything. I would try being tactful, but I think we are past that."

"You are the one who killed him."

"So you admit he is dead?" Ivan winced, he had come to know that Alfred was dead, that he wasn't coming back, no amount of denying it was doing anything. Ivan had not seen a fellow nation die in such a long time he had almost forgotten that it was possible. And Alfred. Why did it have to be Alfred? No, he knew that the blond wasn't coming back this time, and that only fueled a hatred for his other self. At the moment he didn't even care if him and Alfred weren't even considered friends, a part of him didn't want to believe that Alfred had even left.

"Da, and you will pay for it." Ivan growled, grabbing Soviet's arm. Soviet obviously did not expect much to happen. Ivan was glad for that advantage as he threw the other over his shoulder and into a wall on the other side of the room by the window, a shame, he was aiming for the window itself. Soviet looked up shocked at him as he hit the ground, wincing a bit and kneeling, trying to fight back that pain. It had been a long while since another nation could hurt him, or perhaps dared to. Ivan walked up to the other before he was done recovering to once again punch him in the face, or at least that was his goal. Soviet moved out of the way and Ivan's fist connected with the wall, making a loud crack, but not punching a whole through it or cracking it as far as either could tell. Soviet moved his feet, using his arms for support as he kicked Ivan's legs. Ivan lost his balance and fell back heavily on the ground. Soviet quickly straddled the other, pinning both of Ivan's hands next to his head.

"Are you calm now?" Soviet asked bored, Ivan glared and started trashing, trying to get out or hurt Soviet, preferably both. Soviet didn't let up at all until Ivan finally just stopped, going limp. There was a moment of still silence where they both just stared at each other until Ivan turned his head away.

"Just leave me alone." Ivan muttered, feeling as though he was going to cry. Why couldn't Soviet just leave him alone in the room? He didn't want to accept that Alfred was dead, not fully. Soviet was hesitating, but let go slowly and got off of the other, who didn't move. Soviet stood up, still no reaction. He walked to the door, was that all? Opening the door, he readied himself to leave when he paused, repressing a sigh, no, not yet. He closed the door again, looking back to Ivan, who had curled in on himself. Soviet watched a moment blankly before rubbing his temple again, annoyed at himself. He walked silently to Ivan, sitting by the others back, feeling more than seeing the other just barely shake as grief was finally starting to take over. Soviet looked at Alfred, laying just as still as when Soviet entered, still as haunting. Soviet looked back to the floor in front of him before pulling off one of his gloves, maybe a bit roughly, mostly angry with himself at how weak he was being. He placed his ungloved hand softly on Ivan's head, who tensed intently, Soviet ignored that and ran his hand through the locks, mimicking what Ukraine used to do for him when he was so much smaller and they were closer. Ivan slowly relaxed into the touch, it was a little strange, but it was comforting, unconscious memories of happier times, "I thought you left."

"I know. You probably want that." Ivan didn't answer, "And just so you know...I only stayed because I remember wishing people would have done the same for me." Ivan shook his head, still crying, remembering how he himself had sometimes wished for it. But he got used to being alone at such times, preferred it sometimes for the sake of his pride.

"Stop seeming human. I hate you." Soviet smiled a bit, going silent, continuing his hand motion absent-minded as he felt Ivan's silent cries, until ever so slowly they stopped. After probably almost half an hour Soviet looked at Ivan, who seemed to be sleeping deeply, eyes dry and no sign that he had ever been crying.

"You sure are a mess Ivan. And I'm turning into a bleeding heart." Soviet sighed, starting to unbuttoned the coat Ivan was wearing, throwing him in the corner, next were the boots, they could probably still be saved, and lastly his jeans, which was the most awkward to get off, going in the same corner with the coat, leaving Ivan in his shirt and boxers. Crouching beside Ivan, Soviet picked the other up, standing and walking to Ivan's room, laying the other in the bed. But he drew the line at tucking Ivan into bed, he had done enough caring.

* * *

><p>Jones opened his eyes when he heard the door open and Soviet came in, he sat up and looked at the other, "How did it go?"<p>

"He fell asleep. Some people are coming to get the body and clean up Alfred's room." Soviet said, going into the bathroom and turning on the light, but left the door open. Jones hesitated before standing and heading to the door. Soviet was taking off his jacket, laying it on the counter by the sink before pulling his shirt over his head and examining his shirt, sighing heavily at the blood there, he had thought so. Jones looked at the bandages wrapped around Soviet's torso that were clean but were now dark red in the pattern of the wounds below it on his back, "He re-opened my wounds, and they had just started healing."

"You really should be more careful." Jones said, walking in and opening the cupboard to get some more bandages to help Soviet. That was his plan anyway, before he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close against Soviet's torso as a forehead buried into the nook that connecting his shoulder and neck. Jones stayed silent, not moving for a couple heartbeats, just enjoying the feeling of Soviet being so close to him, "...was it bad for you?" There was no answer, but he didn't need one, he moved so that his arms wrapped around Soviet's neck, even if it was kind of awkward, "I'm not going anywhere." He promised quietly, turning and kissing the others hair. Soviet looked up, and it had been so long since Jones had seen the Russian's eyes look so lost and hurt that he felt his own heart ache terribly and wish once again, more than anything, that he could do something.

Jones turned so he was facing Soviet and softly pressed his lips to the other. Soviet didn't even hesitate as he returned the kiss, but he didn't deepen it, but pulled back before pecking Jones' lips again, and again, almost desperately, not looking for any sort of sexual stimulation, but almost comfort, probably proof that his Alfred was still here, alive, not dead like the one he had seen. Soviet finally just pulled Jones close. Jones instantly wrapped his arms around Soviet's waist, careful of the bandages there. He wished he could say something to help comfort the other, but he stayed silent, afraid he'd put a foot in his mouth and just make it worst. He just stayed, feeling Soviet's own arms cling around him and his cheek being tickled slightly by lighter hair and the warm breath in his ear, "I wish I knew how to quit you." Soviet said, almost to quiet for Jones to hear, almost.

* * *

><p>Ivan woke up hazily, looking around. He got up, looking outside to see it was dark out. When had he taken off some of his clothes? Oh well. He took a shower mindlessly, standing under the water until it started turning cold before drying off and pulling out some clean clothes, and putting them on. After a while he left the room, hesitating in the hall before going into Alfred's room, it was empty, bare as it had been before they came. Ivan closed the door, turning and going into the living room, looking around. There was a soft noise in the kitchen. Ivan hesitated before slowly making his way there. When he entered Soviet looked up at him a moment before he focused again on the bottle in front of him. There were two other empty ones next to him, he must be close to getting effected then. Sometimes it sucked having such a high tolerance. The playing cards were in a neat stack near one of the edges, there was no trace of blood and the chairs had been righted, "Where is he?" Ivan asked.<p>

"You are going to have to be more specific. You can have some, I'm sure you know where." Soviet said, indicating the alcohol. A moment of thought later, Ivan walked over to the cupboard that kept them, grabbed one before going and sitting down across from Soviet, taking the bottle opener from the others side, using it to pull the cork out, "Where is he?" Ivan repeated before taking a large gulp.

"His body is somewhere safe until you decide whether to have it cremated or buried." Soviet answered. Ivan stared blankly, processing before downing a couple more gulps and then putting it on the table, still holding it.

"It will be done on our own world."

"Very well, if you leave then I will make sure that he will also be released." If. Not when. Ivan caught that, but didn't mention it.

"You are being nice about this."

"I am respectful of the dead." Soviet said simply, Ivan didn't believe it was just that but he decided that it was just best not to question Soviet if the other was feeling generous, who knew how long that would last.

"Where is Jones?" Ivan asked.

"Asleep, it is quite early in the morning." Soviet sighed, putting the bottle down and rubbing his temples. Ivan recognized it as a sign of stress that he usually did himself. The other must be close to going into either a depression or homicidal tendencies, neither were good to be around, hopefully he hadn't been doing that a lot. Soviet noticed Ivan watching and his hand stopped, moving back down to the bottle, "Also, we are having a meeting in another five hours." Ivan glared deeply at nothing. He was not in the mood for a meeting. With people missing and people dead, just like Alfred was now, and...wait...death. Ivan blinked, why hadn't he thought of that earlier?

"Can we get there early?" Ivan asked, receiving a strange look from Soviet, "I want to meet somebody." Soviet seemed to examine him for a moment.

"Da, that is fine, as long as you are not late to the actually meeting, we could get there early I suppose." It was doubtful that either of them were going to get anymore sleep tonight. Though now it probably wouldn't be the best idea to get drunk, even if it was tempting. Soviet seemed to have the same idea, screwing the cap back on the bottle. Wait, why did Ivan's bottle have a cork and the others had a cap? Oh well, there was no point in questioning such small things. Soviet stood up, taking the bottle in hand, "I suppose I should warn you that my boss is going to be there. Try not to throw a metal pipe in his head this time."

Ivan watched as Soviet put away the bottle. Ivan looked blankly at the wall across from him, "When is he going to show up?"

"Probably an hour before the actual start of the meeting."

"I would like to avoid him." Ivan muttered.

"I cannot help you there." Soviet said.

"Is there a curfew?"

"Da, I thought Jones told you." Soviet said, almost questioning it. Well Jones kind of had explained it to him, but not exactly, "Nobody is allowed outside after ten or before five unless part of the guard or with permission from a select few." A moment of silence, "My boss still wishes to speak with you." That did not sound good.

"That defeats the purpose of avoiding him." Soviet shrugged, leaning against the counter, "...I would like to talk to one of the other nations first."

"You are making me curious, who could you be wanting to see so badly?" It was Ivan's turn to be silent, "I could possibly buy you time, but not much, so do not get your hopes up." Ivan eyed Soviet suspiciously.

"Why would you help me? You killed Alfred and you are trying to help me now?"

"I do not feel guilty for Alfred's death. Think of it however you want, I once heard somewhere not to deny anything. I have favored that idea for a while now." Soviet went to the doorway leading to the living room, "Just be thankful and do not question me, it is getting old." He said, walking out. Ivan stared where the other had disappeared before turning back to his drink. What was Soviet's motive behind all of this? Ivan couldn't figure out how all of this was suppose to act in the others favor. Ivan took a drink. Maybe it didn't have anything in his favor then.

* * *

><p>Ivan was thankful when he found a list of room numbers and country names on them in his jacket pocket, when Soviet had put it there he wasn't sure but he didn't ask. He walked down one of the halls, it was similar to most of the hotels in his world which was nice, if not for the occasional propaganda that Ivan bluntly ignored. He looked at the list again, just to be sure that he had the room right, 216, yeah, that was right. He folded that back up and knocked on the door. He waited for a while before knocking again, still nothing. Well he did look like his other self, but wouldn't that mean that the other nations would not dare to just ignore him?<p>

So Italy was not there? Where could he be? Rom- No, he was dead. Oh Germany's room probably, skimming the list he didn't see Germany's name, but Prussia's was on there, and that was basically the same. He was glad to see it was on the same floor, the number 207 on the list next to the name. Ivan turned and headed down where the numbers started decreasing until he got to the number. He knocked, this time he heard the sounds of somebody moving and footsteps. There was a pause by the door, though there wasn't any peep holes at all for somebody to see who was visiting. The door finally opened. Prussia stared blankly at him for a moment before his eyes narrowed, "You are not him. What do you want?" Demanding, but it did not sound insulting, interesting mix.

"I am looking for Italy." Well, Germany technically, but his main goal was Italy.

"Why?" Prussia growled, still not opening the door.

"It is okay Prussia, he can come in." Italy's voice said from somewhere behind the door. Prussia glared at Ivan a bit longer, before turning and leaving muttering a 'whatever', the door staying open. Ivan hesitated before entering and closing the door behind him, walking into the room, it was smaller than most hotels he was used to, and maybe not in such good shape, but it was nice compared to some. Italy was sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg laying on the other, Prussia was also on the bed, but further then Ivan and continuing to eat something in front of him.

"Hi Russia." Italy said naturally, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Ivan said, glancing at Prussia a moment before deciding he didn't care, "About Alfred." Italy stared blankly at him.

"You're Alfred? Yes, what about him?" Italy asked. Prussia could probably hear every word but he was doing a good job pretending he was deaf.

"I want him back." Italy sighed heavily.

"I cannot do that."

"Please, I will do anything, really I will." Ivan said pleadingly.

"I can't." Italy repeated, this time more forceful, "I cannot just bring people back to life after they have died, it does not work like that."

"But he was a country, a nation, he was not suppose to die!"

"He wasn't!" Italy said. There was a heavy silence.

"What do you mean? He's lived for hundreds of years representing America in my world. Of course he's a nation." Ivan said.

"He was human, you're turning human yourself."

"What?"

"Nations are not meant to live in other worlds. You turn human, usually slowly, but the more you use your usual strength, running, healing, any national abilities, it speeds up the process. Fast. Alfred's been human for a while now and he had a mortal wound, he was going to die." Ivan stared at the Italy before him, letting that sink in slowly.

"But...can't we do anything, make some sort of deal?"

"No." Italy said, "I can't work magic like that, I take people from this world to the next, I can't make deals, Romano could but he's dead. People die Russia and sometimes they don't come back." Ivan watched how Italy's eyes darkened, whether in anger, sorrow, or perhaps a mix, Ivan didn't know. There was a halting silence that went unbroken, even Prussia had paused in his eating to contribute to it.

"We were never meant to be human." Ivan muttered, so Italy couldn't help? He had been so hopeful that Alfred would be able to come back. Alfred had been dying for days? How long had he known? He had been sleeping a lot, but Ivan had figured that it was because they were in a colder climate and Alfred usually hibernated during the winter. And whenever they had an argument or Alfred got to excited, not soon after he would leave to his room, something he usually didn't do. Was he actually throwing up blood? Just like Ivan had seen. Still, "So there is nothing." Prussia cleared his throat.

"As awkward as it is sitting here and just listening, I think there may be a way." Both Ivan and Italy looked at the albino. Ivan tilted his head, was Prussia death too? How did that make sense...maybe he took Romano's place. It was worth asking.

"Are you death also?"

"No." Prussia said, "There's more than just death out there you bastard." Ah yes, still as pleasant as ever, "To assume I am one of the main powerful embodiments is correct though." Ivan was a little surprised the other had not squeezed in the word awesome somewhere in there.

"Then what are you?" Ivan asked hesitantly.

"Time, and I think we can come to some sort of agreement." Italy frowned, not seeming to like the way this conversation was going.

* * *

><p><strong>A little rushed, but I kind of just wanted to skip over boring parts (like the car ride there and getting there and yadda yadda) But yes.<strong>

**Alfred: ...So I really did die?**

**Ivan: Once again, I would laugh. Not cry.**

**Alfred: And what's with Soviet being nice? Seriously, WTF?**

**Me: I dunno, he's kind of shaken up himself by your death**

**Alfred: Which is also weird.**

**Ivan: Well you do look like his lover**

**Alfred: ...no, just...no, don't speak _ever _again.**

**Ivan: And Prussia is Father time? That is interesting.**

**Alfred: Yeah, what, needed an escape goat?**

**Me: NO! I was planning on having Prussia originally be the one that death came after.**

**Alfred: WHAT? He was going to take my role?**

**Me: More or less...yes.**

**Alfred: o.o I hate you know.**

**Prussia: You hate her? I was supposed to be the main character! What the heck! Wait...did that mean I was going to be paired with Ivan?**

**Me: ...**

**Prussia: I hate you**

**Me: Come on, none of this happened! Anyway, can we get back on topic? Point being, after Prussia wasn't going to be the main character or death I decided that I was going to have him be Father Time, because somebody needed to be time, because this was going to happen. Okay? Everybody happy?**

**Alfred: No**

**Prussia: Nein**

**Ivan: Nyet.**

**Me: Glad that's sorted. Goodnight everybody!**


	13. The Start of Conspiracy

**Chapter 13: The Start of Conspiracy**

**Word Count: 5,638**

**Sorry it's a little late, hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"You are time?" Well, Prussia never did die after his country was dissolved, a strange thing, but Ivan had never entertained the thought of his ex-subordinate being anybody of importance after his country was dissolved and he left, let alone being the embodiment of time.<p>

"That is what I said, I hate repeating myself." Prussia said, taking a bite of the sandwich, "Now, here is what I'm proposing, I will generously send you back to a critical point in time. If you do it right you will be able to leave with Alfred into your own world safely. You two will regain your national powers once back representing something, Alfred will be able to heal, happy ending, whatever."

"It sounds a little too good, what exactly do you get out of it?" Ivan asked.

"Smarter then you look. That's not a good thing. This time period also has it so you can kill Stalin. That is what I want, I cannot tell you how you will be able to do it, part of the contract, I am sure you understand. But like I said, you should be able to do both eventually." Prussia commented. Ivan thought for a moment, he was fine with Stalin being dead too, actually, so he couldn't see anything wrong with that. It was win win as far as he could tell.

"Alright, that sounds good to me."

"Good, and just because you are still an idiot, time will keep being reset over and over again at this time if you mess up. If you are on the right tract to killing Stalin then it won't. Everything will be reset, and you will be the only country or human to remember it. Basic stuff really."

"Da, sounds good to me." Ivan agreed, that meant that he could mess up, which was nice to have.

"Then we have ourselves a deal." Prussia said, standing and moving to stand next to Ivan, putting his hand out. Ivan looked at the hand then took it, looking back into this Prussia's scared face to see a grin that would match that of a Cheshire Cat, "Have fun." Everything started to go black until it filled his vision completely.

Somebody was shaking him, and not to gently either. Ivan opened his eyes in confusion, "Finally, geez, it takes forever to get you up." Alfred growled in irritation. Ivan stared blankly, "What?" The blond said in irritation. Ivan hugged Alfred around the neck happily, sitting himself up to do so and snuggling into the other a bit.

"You aren't dead!" Ivan said cheerfully.

"Um...did you get drunk last night or something?" Alfred sighed, pulling Ivan off, "And we're supposed to be getting ready for the meeting tomorrow." Ivan remember this, that's right Alfred was angry at him, still that didn't matter at the moment. He had time now, he could save Alfred now.

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"Sorry, what?" Alfred asked, furrowing his brows in confusion. Ivan stood up, grabbing Alfred's wrist and walking towards the door, dragging the blond along beside him, "Hey, what the hell has gotten into you? Let go!" Alfred yelled, struggling against the grip. Ivan turned to look at Alfred, more like glare, making Alfred stop his protesting for the moment.

"You are an idiot." Ivan said, grabbing the hem of Alfred's shirt and pulling it up to reveal what he already knew was there, bandages, these ones were cleaner then what Ivan saw, and with less blood, but there were still small blood spots where two wounds were. Alfred pulled his shirt back down, hiding it, looking at Ivan shocked.

"How did...you-...but...I-" Ivan ignored him, turning and opening the door to once again lead Alfred to the kitchen where Jones was washing dishes. He looked up when they entered, looking a bit curious.

"Jones, can you go and get Soviet? It is important." Jones hesitated before nodding, pausing in his task and leaving towards where they had just came from.

"What, you're ordering him around too? Now will you let go? I'm fine okay! It's not the first time I've been hurt." Alfred said, once again trying to get his hand out of Ivan's grip.

"It has been days Alfred, you should have healed by now, I am sure you have even realized that." Alfred paused in his movements, "You did notice." Ivan said, as though realizing himself. Alfred always saying how he would get Ivan out and how much he hated Soviet for such small reasons. He had known he was dying. And he still hadn't said anything.

"You weren't suppose to find out." Alfred said, finally accomplishing in pulling his hand away, "Don't know what all a hospital can do for me anyway." Ivan opened his mouth to respond when Soviet walked in not looking all to please, Jones following quietly behind.

"This had better be good." Soviet muttered.

"Da, it is." Ivan said, glaring at Soviet, "Alfred is still bleeding from what you did to him and if you do not get him to a hospital I will hurt you." Somewhat of an empty threat if Ivan was really turning into a human with none of his usual strength, but Soviet saw himself as strong, so therefore, so was Ivan. Jones looked shocked, examining Alfred with worry, Soviet's surprise was less noticeable but Ivan caught it still. Alfred just looked furious at the whole situation.

"Very well." Soviet sad, "There is a hospital that knows how to treat our kind." Probably not the best to mention how Alfred was turning human, "Though I am _very _interested in how this happened." But he wasn't going to question it now apparently, since he started walking out of the kitchen and towards the door leading to the garage again. Alfred went in front of Ivan, arms crossed angrily at something. The seating arrangements were the same, except Alfred was sitting and wasn't in risk of death within the next couple minutes. Jones sat in the passenger seat, sitting quietly as Alfred drummed his fingers on the car door.

"I hate hospitals." Alfred mumbled bitterly, but he was coming along willingly, so Ivan was thankful for that, "Hey, what's taking jackass so long?" Jones seemed to hesitate at answering to that question but started explaining it anyway. Ivan, already knowing the answer just turned and watched as Soviet leaned against the wall, talking to somebody over the phone, he wasn't rushed though. Ivan smiled, they had time for this. Wait...curiously Ivan reached into his pocket and felt the deck of cards there. Interesting. He kind of expected that to happen, but it still was interesting to him. Ivan let go of the cards, curiosity satisfied. He looked over at Alfred, who was now glaring silently out the window, fingers still drumming against the door.

"Alfred, why didn't you tell me that you were bleeding?"

"I'm not talking to you." Alfred muttered the drumming not missing a beat.

"You just did." Ivan said, "Why are you ignoring me anyway?"

"Look, I'd rather not talk about my problems, sorry but hero's don't do that." The tapping was louder, but less constant, still Alfred looked more annoyed, matching Ivan's own feelings.

"I do not care about your hero complex Alfred, you should have said something. You are probably dying and you are only caring about your pride." Alfred slammed his hand down, turning on Ivan.

"Shut up! I don't know how you found out, but I didn't tell you for a reason. And obviously it was the right decision since you're attacking me!" Ivan narrowed his eyes. Attacking?

"All I have done is asked why you have not spoken to me!"

"No, no, don't even! You always act so innocent Russia, but you're not! It isn't any of your business either, so just lay off okay!" Alfred yelled.

"Please don't fight..." Jones said quietly, but Ivan ignored him as he narrowed his eyes at Alfred.

"I came here to get you out of this, did I not?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot, that's gotten us nowhere and I didn't ask for any help either, okay? You just decided to come, that isn't my problem."

"Well if I hadn't you might still be stuck in a small room with Soviet trying to decide what to do with you." Alfred glared.

"So you're saying I wouldn't have gotten out? That's cocky of you, bastard." Ivan was about to continue the argument when he realized that they had strayed off-topic and would continue to do so at this rate.

"All I am asking Alfred, is why you didn't say anything. So stop avoiding the question." Alfred glowered.

"Like I said, it was none of your business, why would I tell you? Countries heal, I'm just taking longer than usual."

"You're dying Alfred, I doubt that is going to get better soon."

"Countries come back, now stop bugging me."

"You are not healing what makes you think you will come back that way either?"

"Wow, thanks for that, can tell you really care." Ivan opened his mouth again, "Would you just shut up Russia! God, I know, I've already thought of all of that. It doesn't mean I'd tell you and I also don't need you telling me the same shit, so just...drop it." Ivan fell silent in a bit of shock as Alfred turned back to look out the window, eyes set to a scowl and hand over his mouth, probably hiding a deep frown there. So not only had Alfred known he was dying, but that there was a possibility of not coming back afterward? Ivan thought about that as he looked out the window, seeing scenery go by. Ivan looked to the driver's seat to see Soviet sitting there. Huh, Ivan wondered when he had gotten inside the car. Part of him didn't really want to know.

Looking back out the window, Ivan continued his thought process. Alfred had known about his death. Ivan had never really thought of death seriously after a couple years after the fall of the Soviet Union and he was still around and doing alright. But now, the thought came back to him. He had been a little scared, mostly because he didn't know what happened to immortals like them after they died, nobody even had speculations outside of those following human beliefs but that just wasn't the same. If they weren't human then why would the same concepts apply to them in death if they hadn't even in life?

But in reality, all nations fell eventually, no matter how powerful, controlling, or wise, all did. So Ivan couldn't say he was caught off guard by the fact he may die. While somewhat depressing, he had lived a long life with a lot of - usually cruel and bloody - history. All and all part of him was okay with it, considering all the things he'd done, seen, experienced and people he had met throughout his life, he had lived a pretty full one. And at times it could be so trying and tiring. Not to mention that after a while forever just became boring and seemed so long that it wasn't uncommon for some countries to welcome death more fully.

But Alfred was different, Ivan doubted the other had even learned a second language, let alone spent a lot of time in another country or learning other cultures. Alfred was just so young, the way he acted and looked, he was one of the youngest nations out there, yet here he was, not even living half the life Ivan had and sitting on his death bed. That was a sad thought by itself, but how did Alfred feel about all this? That was an interesting question. Alfred was strange enough that Ivan didn't know what the blond was thinking half the time, but even Ivan knew that the other must not have been anywhere happy about it. Yet he had acted just as loud and optimistic as always. It baffled, confused and annoyed Ivan as to why Alfred had hidden it. There was no sense in such a thing and the only thing he got out of it was being alone until he was dead.

Alfred had questioned why he would tell Ivan. Was Alfred so angry and hateful towards Russia that he would not even tell the only person he knew in this world that he was dying? That thought depressed Ivan even further and by the time they reached the hospital the air in the car was thick and he was brooding. Soviet either didn't notice anything off or didn't comment, either way Ivan was glad. Jones looked kind of worried and nervous, eying them every once in a while, but he didn't say anything so that was easy to ignore. Soviet stopped the car but nobody got out yet, they were quite a distance from the hospital though it seemed there were places to park closer.

"How do we even know if they can help me, I'm a nation." Alfred repeated from earlier, not really talking to anybody in particular. After a moment of silence Soviet answered.

"They know of us and how to treat us." He said, turning to look at both of them, looking at each, "Though it would be best if humans do not learn of there being doubles of us." Ivan looked away from the window, looking at Soviet, wondering what that meant. After a moment Soviet spoke again, "If you can act enough like me Russia, you two may go in." Russia knew that wouldn't be terribly hard really, it wasn't _that _long since he'd been the Soviet Union. Still, he didn't know much about this world, what if the hospitals worked differently?

Well, he could probably figure it out pretty quick. He looked at Alfred, opening his mouth to say something, "No." Alfred said. Ivan blinked, surprised, before turning to glare out the window again. Seriously? Was Alfred that angry at him? What had he done that was so unforgivable? Was that so wrong? Apparently. Soviet looked between them then shrugged.

"Fine, but leave your glasses and jacket." Alfred glared at Soviet, but the other had a point. The taller didn't seem to care as he got out of the car, standing up, though the door was still open as he waited. Alfred grumbled a bit before shrugging out of his trusty bomber jacket.

"Hey Jones, hold these for me will you?" Jones nodded, grabbing the jacket and glasses as they were handed to him, putting them on his lap, "Thanks dude, be back soon hopefully, if not, don't let Soviet burn them!"

"O-okay." Jones said hesitantly before Alfred nodded and opened the door, stepping out.

"Russia, you should sit in front." True, having what appeared Soviet in the back of the car while it was running and nobody in the driver's side. Ivan sighed, getting out of the car himself.

Alfred leaned against the back of the car, not meeting Ivan's eyes as the other walked past him to get into the front. It wasn't anything personal, really it wasn't, but he didn't feel like explaining himself to Ivan at the moment. His choices were his own damn it, and he had enough logic to have reasoning behind them too. He looked up at movement to see Soviet walking towards the hospital, glaring at the evil back, but followed the large steps.

Alfred followed the other until they stepped into the bright room of the hospital, there were some people walking around, which Alfred paused to observe his surrounding area. Soviet, the arrogant ass didn't even wait, continuing until he was almost out of sight, not wanting to be left in such a place. Alfred caught up, standing quietly as he listened to the other speak commie with somebody behind a desk. They seemed fearful of him just as everybody else was.

Alfred stayed silent even after Soviet got done talking with the nurse...secretary, whatever. And the other didn't say anything, but he also didn't move. Well Alfred had no idea what was going on, and he wasn't going to ask. Only a couple seconds passed before somebody came up to them, saying something. Alfred assumed that meant he should follow them, especially when Soviet turned towards them and started following said person.

Alfred followed Soviet until they were led to a small room that Seemed like a normal hospital room, there were differences from the ones Alfred was more familiar with, but nothing to major. The attendant said something before closing the door. For all Alfred knew Soviet could be planning his death, "What, they just left?"

"We are waiting for the doctor." Alfred grunted.

"So there's the double waiting room here too? Perfect." Soviet tilted his head, obviously not understanding, "Whatever." One should not have to wait in another room to see the doctor right after being called from the waiting room, it just wasn't right. Alfred sat down on the corner of the uncomfortable...bed? Examining table? "This is all your fault anyway."

"Well then you should have had Russia come with you. Honestly, I think I would do the world a favor if you were dead to stop talking." Soviet said bitterly.

"Thanks." Alfred deadpanned, glaring at Soviet hatefully, "Why not then?"

"I do not want an angry me to deal with." Oh yeah, Soviet thought that Russia was just as powerful, didn't he? Well, that was okay for him to believe. Probably one of the reasons they weren't dead or something.

"Whatever, and for the record I still hate you just as much."

"And yet you choose me and left Russia as soon as you become irritated with him?" Soviet said almost mockingly, and Alfred could hear the smile in his voice the bastard.

"Hey, I didn't 'choose you' or whatever okay, and for the record it not because he's being a dick. I'd prefer his company over yours any time in the next couple eternities!"

"I am sure." Damn his sarcasm, it really pissed Alfred off.

"Look, you're the one that hurt me, so you're going to help fix it. You being pissed about it only makes it that much better!" Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have said that, he didn't know what might trigger Soviet, it had been so long since he had had to deal with such a character. Still Soviet didn't make any move to show he was insulted though, so that was a good start.

"That is idiotic. It does not matter if I help you or Russia does, it makes no difference."

"It does to me, and I don't care about your feelings." Alfred growled, "Russia didn't do this. Bastard is sitting there worried about something _you _did to me. It's your fault completely." Soviet chuckled a bit.

"You are stupid."

"Fucking bastard commie, when I get better I am so kicking your ass and personally thanking you for all of this!"

"Da, I am sure." Soviet said, once again sounding bored.

* * *

><p>Jones picked at the coat in his lap, running his hands on the fur and feeling the material. It had been so long since he wore this coat, and nostalgia hit him hard, but mostly it just kind of depressed him. He didn't touch the glasses, mostly afraid, he didn't want to get attached to these items, that would cause nothing but pain and trouble. After several minutes with sitting silently in the car Ivan finally spoke, "I have forgotten how bad your eye sight is until now." Jones looked up, smiling a bit.<p>

"You let Russia go." Jones said, it was just a stated fact, but it had a tinge of curiosity behind it.

"Da, I do not want to deal with that annoyance. If it were up to me he would have never come here." Jones looked back at the coat, running his hands over it mindlessly, "I know, you want them to stay."

"I am sure that Alfred would behave a little more after a bit. Maybe after he's healed a bit an-"

"You should not grow attached to your other self." Soviet said, looking at Jones. Jones didn't look up.

"I won't rebel." Jones muttered. Soviet sighed, patting the others head.

"That is not the only thing I worry about." Jones looked up at Soviet confused, but the other had looked away to stare out the window, withdrawing his hand. Jones tilted his head, bewildered. There could be so many things that Soviet was thinking, but Jones had no clue which one it could have been. Silence fell over the car again.

Jones jumped, startled out of his sleep and looking around to realize it was the car door opening. He sighed a bit in relief, relaxing back into his comfortable position. He heard the door close and looked into the mirror, Alfred wasn't there...so was it just Russia? It was bright out, so it had been a bit. Jones rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sitting up a bit more. Soviet was looking at what Jones assumed to be his double sitting in the back questioningly, "He went into surgery...they said they would call you if anything happens, so expect that." Jones looked back this time.

"We are leaving Alfred?" Jones asked curiously, to mostly Russia, but also to Soviet. Russia looked at him, nodding.

"Da, they said I could not stay for it, though I could have stayed in the waiting room..." Jones opened his mouth to ask why they didn't wait, but he heard and felt the car start, taking it as a sign that they were going to leave period. Jones snapped his mouth closed, sitting back properly.

Ivan didn't want to leave, but he hated to sit around hospitals when people were dying there, Alfred would be out for a while. They would call him if anything went wrong anyway. Russia sighed, leaning back. It was strange that Alfred had looked right at him and not noticed, he supposed Soviet had known that Alfred wouldn't have noticed when they switched places. Ivan had never known Alfred had bad eyesight, he supposed that it made sense, but he had never questioned why Alfred had worn glasses. Jones didn't though, maybe contacts then? That would make sense, other then why Alfred didn't wear them as well. Well, he would ask when the other woke up from surgery.

The car ride back was uneventful as all others before it (blame the writing staff!) before they reached the house again, there was still a lot of day light left to spend planning. Soviet would have all information on Stalin. Ivan couldn't rely on where he had met his former boss. The problem was that said person was immortal, and that was a problem. Then again Ivan had death on his side, though Italy hadn't said anything to imply that surely Italy hated he tyrant ruler as everybody else did.

There was at least that bit of help to back him up. Maybe stabbing Stalin through the heart might work. He would probably be wearing a bullet vest or something, but Ivan shouldn't have a problem with that, considering that only yesterday...or a couple days from now he had been more human if Prussia was right and he had been able to throw even Soviet. Then again the other had been taken by surprise, still a human, as immortal as they were, would be much easier to stand against.

Ivan sat in the living room, watching as occasionally Jones or Soviet. Soviet never even bothered giving a passing glance while Jones did whenever he seemed to see Russia was still there. Russia ignored them in favor of his thoughts, zoning out as Alfred would call it. He wondered if it was possible to get Soviet to join sides with him.

Soviet had seemed fine with helping Ivan escape but killing one's boss, especially with remembering how much fear and paranoia Stalin had created in Russia, he couldn't help but feel doubtful about that idea. Better not to risk it.

Several hours later when Soviet came in Ivan had a plan of how to check the place that he had last seen Stalin, it had seemed to be a home of sorts. Not that he didn't thing the man would move around, but it was the only place he thought to look since he didn't know any other places to look. Still, he had an idea of how to sneak out without either Jones or Soviet knowing, to get there and how to kill Stalin. He just had to wait until later that night. He had taken his time turning his plan over in his head until he was sure that he had worked out everything.

Ivan was a little surprised when, instead of continuing on his way, Soviet looked at Russia, "The hospital called." Oh that was good, maybe Alfred was awake then. Well he would go and talk to the other. Maybe Ivan would hold off killing Stalin a couple days, just so Alfred could be out of the hospital, much better and he was healed more so that they could get the hell out of there once Stalin was gone. Ivan had no idea how the citizens or even Soviet would react to that. One would assume happy, but seeing as he was gambling their lives he didn't want to rely on assumptions.

Yes, best to wait just a day or two, but he might want to talk to Alfred before that, "Ah yes, what did they say?" Ivan asked Soviet, who gave a pause, Ivan worried a little, wondering if somehow Soviet knew what he was thinking, they were similar after all. Plus Ivan had tried killing the others boss before now.

"Alfred will have to stay in the hospital overnight." Ivan nodded, expecting as much, "Go to bed, it is late." Ivan looked out the window to see that it was dark out. Ivan sighed, he had spent the day planning.

"Is the meeting still being held?" Ivan asked, looking up at Soviet, who nodded. Well then he knew where Stalin would be in a couple days, that worked out very well, "Alright, thank you." Ivan said, standing up from the couch, walking past Soviet and going to his room to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ivan felt somebody shaking his shoulder, not to happy at being woken up, especially since it was still dark out. He turned to look over his shoulder to see Soviet, "What?" Ivan tried not to growl out.<p>

"I thought you would like to know of any updates of Alfred's condition. I am more annoyed at being woken up by my phone about your Alfred then you probably are." Ivan grunted a bit, sitting up, yeah, Soviet had a point there.

"Is he ready to be picked up or something?" Ivan asked, that was quick.

"Alfred is dead." Ivan blinked several times.

"What?" Soviet seemed to take it as a rhetorical question since he didn't answer, "But he was fine before we took him!" Alfred still had several days to live, maybe longer if Ivan didn't push him out of the chair, "He couldn't have died!"

"Well he should have healed by now, it does not surprise me that he died." No, it didn't make sense, sure Alfred was dying but he should have had plenty of time, surgery was risky sure, but Alfred lived days bleeding internally, one would assume and hope that Alfred could live though something as simple as being cut open by professionals. It didn't make any sense! Ivan narrowed his eyes, it really didn't.

"Nyet, he should have been able to live through it." Soviet shrugged, not seeming to panicked. After a little the other spoke again.

"I am sure he will wake up soon." Oh right, Soviet didn't know about the whole thing with Alfred actually being dead.

"That is not point." Ivan said, "He should not have died, he would have been able to survive surgery." Soviet looked Ivan over for a moment, "What?"

"Well, I would say that it may be a terrorist movement, but it was a good hospital so-"

"What terrorist movement?" Soviet's small smile twitched, probably annoyed at being interrupted.

"I have said humans know of us and that they think killing us will help them somehow. I remember saying this before."

"Da, but at hospitals?" Soviet nodded.

"Even at hospitals. It is the biggest conspiracy, as false as it is." For one they came back, and even if they did die another country representative would be born and their bosses would still be alive, so really nothing worked like that. But humans didn't understand countries, even when they knew about them apparently. Ivan thought about it for a while.

"So you think that one of the doctors or nurses could have killed Alfred?" Ivan said slowly. Soviet smiled a little knowingly before it faded.

"I said nothing of that sort Russia, just that it was possible." Oh yes, he was thinking exactly what Ivan was. In translation, somebody in that facility had helped Alfred along with his demise. Ivan narrowed his eyes, "You may visit tomorrow to get Alfred before the meeting. I will probably be asleep, but you can find your own way there I am sure." Ivan raised his eyebrows, wondering what exactly Soviet had planned, seeing as he wouldn't usually just let somebody go out without his supervision. Ivan nodded.

"I may just do that." Ivan said, Soviet nodded, turning and leaving. Ivan looked at the clock, it was three in the morning. No point in going back to sleep then. Ivan rubbed his eyes. So Alfred was dead? Ivan felt depression settle in him, but he could try again, so with that he felt hope also, so it wasn't as bad. So he would have to wait until the world was restarted. Maybe he could try seeing if his plan to kill Stalin worked before he went to the hospital. Then he would know if his plan worked.

But what if it did work? Then Stalin would be dead and technically then the deal would be complete and Alfred would still be dead. He wasn't positive whether that would happen or not, but he was not going to risk it, not with Alfred dead.

* * *

><p>Ivan left his room at about five, early enough to have plenty of time for what he was planning, but not early enough for the curfew to still be in effect. Ivan went into the living room, he saw the kitchen light on, and he wondered if Soviet or Jones was in there. Thinking of going in there, Ivan noticed Soviet's coat laying on the back of the couch. He blinked, no, surely not, Soviet would never take off his coat and leave it in such a spot. Hesitating, Ivan looked around before going towards.<p>

He stared down at it for a moment before looking inside and taking the pipe out. He looked at it, no, this wasn't his pipe, but it would work well enough. He threw it a bit and caught it, same weight, so that was good. Ivan looked through it and smiled, there wasn't anything else in it. So Soviet had wanted him to look through it. Pulling out a single key that was the car key, he turned around only to see Jones right there, looking up at Ivan and hands behind his back.

Ivan didn't move, looking at the blond in front of him. Would Jones turn him in or call Stalin? Jones stared long enough for Ivan to feel uncomfortable, thinking of knocking the out with his newly found weapon until Jones looked down, moving his hands to present Ivan with Alfred's bomber jacket. Ivan blinked, not understanding, "H-here, Alfred would want you to have it."

"But he gave it to you." Ivan said. Jones shook his head.

"Yes, but you're going to see him right?" Ivan hesitated, putting his hand out to it. He knew how much the jacket and glasses meant to Alfred, it was Ivan's scarf, but he paused, taking his hand back.

"Nyet, you keep it. I do not want to get blood on it. You can give it to him when he gets back." Not that that would happen. Jones hesitated before nodding, holding it to his chest.

"Hurry back then." Jones said. Ivan nodded in return, walking past the other. Well, that was a sign that Jones wouldn't try calling Stalin or anything. He went into the garage and went to the car they used yesterday, starting it up.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I was going to put more into this chapter...but I figured this was a good stopping point at the moment. So yes, next chapter more stuff happens. Anybody see Alfred dying so soon? No? Didn't think so. Sorry bout that, but it does kind of tie into next chapter, so bear with me.<strong>

**Alfred: Seriously? ...just, seriously? WHY?**

**Me: Because it makes a good plot device?**

**Alfred: ...**

**Ivan: How many times will Alfred come back and die?**

**Me: That is a spoiler! And I don't honestly know, I haven't counted.**

**Alfred: So it's more than just this time?**

**Me: Technically you've died twice, so it's already plural.**

**Alfred: ...whatever.**

**Me: x3 yes, I use loop holes.**

**Prussia: So I am a main character?**

**Me: Yep, it made sense to me for you to be lord of time.**

**Prussia: Yeah, I'm just that awesome!**

**Alfred: Glad that _you're _pleased with your role. One of us had to be.**

**Ivan: I am getting to be the hero, I am okay with this.**

**Alfred: Which is BLAshFAMY!**

**Me: oops? Have a good day/night everybody!**


	14. Depths of Conspiracies

**Chapter 14: Depths of Conspiracies**

**Word Count: 6,220**

**Just assume Ivan is speaking Russian if it's not to Alfred in this chapter, okay?**

* * *

><p>Ivan walked into the hospital, pipe hidden like usual and walked up to the front desk, they immediately gave him their full attention, "I would like to speak privately to <em>everybody <em>who may have stepped into the room of Alfred F. Jones or anybody who even laid eyes on him from the time he entered this hospital to the time of his death. Use the security feeds to get the information if you wish, I do not care." Ivan said firmly, nearly glaring at the now cowering human before him, "Just do it."

"Y-yes, o-of course sir, right away." Ivan held their gaze a moment longer just for good measure before turning away. There was a chance that they would try killing him, and if he was really turning human that meant he wouldn't come back until time reset. Well, that wasn't too bad considering how he already had lost Alfred again. Still, he did want this if anything. He hadn't truly been able to take his anger out on Soviet for killing Alfred because Soviet was much more powerful than any nation Ivan would have ever faced. But this, this revenge he could surly have. It took maybe twenty minutes until the secretary told him that everybody he had requested had been gathered and led him through the hospital.

It wasn't long before the person stopped before an open door leading into what looked like a conference room. There were already several people waiting there, looking curious but some that Ivan was able to see looked concerned. Ivan nodded to the secretary in thanks but mostly dismissing. They nodded back nervously in understanding before they turned away and ran off. Ivan paused a moment, taking a breath before stepping into the room. All eyes turned towards him. Ivan smiled at them with that small smile of his as he closed the door behind him. Ivan noted how silent the room was as he scanned the people. He didn't say anything to let that silence take its effect before he opened his mouth, "You." He said to one of the people. She jumped, looking terrified as she stared up at him. She was young, probably only an intern, not even thirty years old. She was probably one of the youngest people in the hospital.

"Y-yes sir?" She trembled.

"You may go." Disbelief was clear, but there was relief too as she took a couple steps forward. He moved out of the way slightly and she took that as a sign to leave and hurried out, closing the door behind her once she was free. It wasn't just her age, she honestly didn't look as if she was a part of Alfred's death.

Ivan looked back at the others in the room, smiling pleasantly, "I am sure the rest of you are wondering why you are here. But considering the situation with Alfred dying here, you shouldn't be. Some looks of worry, some awkward shuffling. Ivan was sure that not everybody there was responsible for killing the blond, but he wasn't going to go through the process of interrogating, he didn't have time. And some of them may have just known and not done anything, which wasn't really any better, "But now that you all know why you were called here, let us get down to business, da?"

* * *

><p>Ivan slung the pipe over his shoulder, admiring the bloody room. It had been almost too easy to ask for the people who had cared for Alfred and ask for them all to come to one room. Much too easy, and none of them had been able to get away either. Yes, Ivan knew that Soviet enjoyed having so much power and he could see why. They had probably known that they were going to die or be hurt in some way, but they hadn't actually tries to run. It seemed that they were more afraid of disobeying Soviet then they were of death. It was sad, the power that Stalin held over the world now. Then again, perhaps they feared more than death, maybe things like torture or the death of family and friends. Then again, only half of death existed, so maybe it wasn't as serious.<p>

But another issue came up. Killing those people didn't help to save Alfred. Ivan opened the door, leaving the disfigured corpses, not caring that he was covered in blood or that people tried not to stare as he walked out of the hospital and got in the car, he sat there in silence a moment before turning the car on and starting to go back to that faithful house. Maybe he shouldn't have killed those people, revenge always made him feel better and this time was no different, but there were some morals tied into the issue. Those people probably had family, friends and the like, they had short enough lives without anybody helping them along. And Ivan couldn't altogether blame them for killing a country to try and fix their lives, as screwed up as that logic was.

Still, Alfred had been an innocent and they had murdered him, so in Ivan's opinion, their lives were forfeit. The good side of any of this was that time would restart and everybody who had died this time, Alfred and humans alike, would come back.

* * *

><p>Ivan walked into the living room from outside to be greeted by the sight of Soviet sitting on one of the couches, watching television, Ivan didn't pay attention to what it was saying, "I take it that it went well then." Soviet said, not seeming to even bother looking at Ivan.<p>

"Would you like your pipe back?" Ivan asked instead, assuming it was rhetorical.

"You made the mess, you clean it up. Give it back then." Soviet said, "Hurry with that, the meeting will be starting soon enough."

"Alright." Ivan said, walking towards the rooms so he could shower and change and also clean to blood off of the pipe so he could return it. As much as he wanted a weapon, it wasn't his pipe and he doubted he could hold it in his possession long without Soviet's permission.

"Where's Alfred?" Soviet said before Ivan reached the hall. He paused in his walking, thinking of how to respond to that one, "You did go there to get him." Ivan had not wanted to leave the American in the hospital, but he knew that he couldn't just bring the body back here to rot. Not again. Still, he couldn't exactly tell Soviet that. Not knowing what to say, Ivan continued walking again. This time he didn't hear any questions preventing him from moving towards his borrowed room.

Ivan finished with cleaning off all the blood off himself with a quick shower, leaving the bloody clothes in the shower once he was done, not quite sure what to do with them and changed into some fresh ones. He had also cleaned off the pipe of any evidence that it had been part of the small massacre.

Adjusting his scarf, he was thankful that he didn't get any blood on that at least. Well, he guessed that he was ready for the meeting, seeing as he knew basically what to say during it so that the countries would agree not to invade his world. Ivan looked back at the clock, about an hour had passed since he had come back. They had time to get to the meeting still though, which was something at least.

* * *

><p>The meeting went by as uneventfully as it had the last time he had attended, he gave his speech and stayed in his seat when the break was called, though nobody seemed to question where his Alfred was, maybe they didn't dare to ask questions, seeing Soviets dislike of such things. Prussia didn't pay Ivan any more mind than before. Surely he remembered if anybody? Italy acted the same, but death was different from time, so it wasn't as likely that he still remembered everything.<p>

Still Ivan was glad to be out of the meeting and back to the house, as sad as that was. Everybody just acted so differently, he was curious about what exactly the history of this world was, but he was sure that he wouldn't be here much longer, not once time reset again, so he supposed it didn't matter that much. He would be so glad when he finally got back to his own world.

Ivan went to his own room to think for awhile, mostly plan some more, just because it was something to do and it took his mind off of his current situation at least somewhat. He ignored Jones when he told him through the door that food was ready, he wasn't very hungry at the moment, more sleepy then anything, but it was much too early to fall asleep yet, so he stayed awake, or at least tried too.

There was a knock on the door jolting Ivan from a state somewhere between that of wondering thoughts and dozing. He blinked his eyes open a bit. He wasn't usually so tired, but then again he hadn't gotten much sleep that last few days, what with Alfred's first death and the meeting then being sent back here and killing several people. Yes, that was probably why he was so exhausted. Ivan stood up, yawning slightly and going to the door, opening it. Jones was there, of course, Soviet wouldn't have knocked and there was nobody else in the house.

"Ah, hello, what is it?" Jones shuffled nervously for a moment like he usually did.

"Um...Soviet wants to talk to you." So he couldn't have come here himself? Ivan resisted the urge to ask, instead sighing heavily. There was no point in questioning his other self. Nodding, Jones stepped out of the way and walked off elsewhere. Ivan closed the door behind him, not paying much mind to Jones' skittish nature. That sounded strange. Oh well, he supposed he was getting used to how different Jones was, though he didn't know if that was a good sign or not.

Ivan walked down the hall and into the living room, not there, not in the kitchen either. Strange, that was usually where he could find who he was looking for, apparently not this time. Well, he supposed he hadn't seen any other rooms...other then the garage, could there be more? He hadn't exactly explored the house. Maybe he should have asked Jones where exactly Soviet was.

Hopefully the other was plotting something. Sure, they had been getting...along? Sort of in the last time line, but now that their relationship had been reset he had no idea what to expect anymore, "Russia." Soviet's voice said just as Ivan was about to go into the garage. He turned around to see Soviet walking towards him, "Now, I asked this earlier and I gave you time to get settled after your...fun, but I expect one now. Why is your Alfred not with you?" Ivan really should have known Soviet wouldn't have just dropped it, "You went there to retrieve him, I allowed this and the casualties. However, why did you go there if you weren't going to return with him?" Right, time to try and think of some lie, because telling Soviet that he was mortal just didn't seem like something that would be on a list of wise things to do.

"His body would just cause problems for me." Which wasn't really a lie, even thinking about it depressed him.

"So, let me see if I understand...you learn about the people who wish to murder us, and then you go there to rescue Alfred from them only to leave them, after you murdered several of them to do whatever they pleased with Alfred, whether torture or killing him over and over and over again." Oh...yeah Ivan could see that, what would they do to his body? No, don't think about that. Ivan focused on Soviet again, "So, either you rescued Alfred and then let him go somewhere so that he could start planning some sort of escape...but then wouldn't you go with him? You had a car, a weapon, you could have gotten pretty far without me suspecting you of leaving...well no more than average anyway. So that is not it is it?" Soviet hummed, "It confuses me as to what exactly was going through your head."

"I-I didn't think about what they would do to him." But at least Alfred was dead so he would feel pain. Or was he? Maybe it was still early enough for Alfred to still be a country and he would regenerate and come back? Anything was possible, wasn't it? No, but he had been human for a while, that's what Italy had said. But what if it wasn't today? What if he would come back? No, that wasn't possible...was it? Ivan shook his head, trying to makes sense of his confused and contradictory thoughts. Maybe he could just go back and check to see if Alfred showed any signs that he may still be able to come back, if so he would count his blessings, if not then well, that was that. He just couldn't get his hopes up to much.

"Too late." Soviet said, jolting Ivan out of his thoughts.

"What?" Ivan asked, confused.

"I know what you're thinking, but it is too late, you had your chance." Ivan narrowed his eyes.

"I did not think about it because I am still getting used to the idea of a conspiracy in a hospital. But if you think I am going to leave him there now that I know what may happen to him, then you are very mistaken." Russia swore that Soviet's eyes darkened as the taller giggled. Yes, giggled, it was kind of creepy honestly.

"Oh how silly of you, that doesn't mean I'm going to let you walk away, you must have some world if you think that I would have let you go there with no strings attached."

"I saw no strings attached. Other then illuminating some people who are against you, and I'm alright with-"

"You killed everybody who attended to Alfred, da? I would have asked that, did you?" Ivan hesitated before nodding. Another giggle, but Soviet's smiled grew a bit, "Good boy. If only you had brought Alfred back."

"Then I'll go get him." Soviet frowned. God, had he snapped or something? Ivan remembered how Soviet had been pinching his nose and rubbing his forehead a lot, signs that he was about to take a mood turn for the worst. But that was days away. So how had Ivan triggered it.

"You're not listening." Soviet sounded calm then, but that probably meant he was probably getting annoyed, perfect. This is just what Ivan needed after a meeting and killing several people and oh yeah, Alfred dying. Now he had a pissed Soviet on his hands that he would get to deal with first hand. Life was really beating on him today. Ivan shut his mouth, staying quiet until his doppelganger seemed satisfied. Ivan wasn't an idiot, he was turning mortal, there was no way in hell he'd try picking a fight with the stronger, "Now, you can't go because then that would make things worse."

"Why won't they fix them?"

"Ah, well, let me explain something to you." Soviet said, walking towards Ivan leisurely while he continued speaking, "Let's say that I was banned from killing certain people, actually anybody without my boss telling me to. Difficult yes. Oh but it was because of a long time ago I may have accidentally killed a few...well alright, several of his more loyal people." Soviet stopped right in front of Ivan, much to close for comfort and still not looking all to friendly. Ivan resisted the urge to step back to regain his own space, "Haven't provable killed any other person after except with some orders I'm given occasionally. However, today, oh well today. Ivan went into the hospital and asked to see everybody who had probably even laid eyes on Alfred. Too much bother to investigate, da? The people guilty would come because they feared worst then even death and to ignore a summons would surely lead to worst. Those innocent wouldn't have any idea what was going on and come anyway, maybe out of curiosity, or fear. Have I gotten that right so far?"

"Scarily so." Ivan muttered, only receiving a hum in response to that.

"Well my story gets better. In that group of people that Ivan called, there would have been one, an older human that is well, one of my boss's eyes so to speak, he likes to check up on what us Nations are doing around the Soviet Union. Isn't intimidated by me either, can you image the nerve?" Any human that wasn't afraid of Soviet was a nutcase, that was for sure, "So he went yesterday to see about Alfred's condition. Oh he would have still been alive then, the doctors and nurses know him too and they wouldn't dare kill a country until after he left, but they had time. All night in fact. He would probably see the wounds made by my pipe on Alfred, and know that I tortured him. He would leave and go back like a good dog to his master like all of us must do. However, news of a nation dying is something quite remarkable, doesn't happen very often, now does it? It would have traveled quick to his ears. Especially since oh, I may have called him just to make sure he could look into it for me."

"Why would-"

"Don't interrupt. That call was made before I woke you up to tell you what the hospital had said. Now, he of course wasn't going to check it out that early in the morning. So the trick was to find out when he would check out the hospital. I didn't want you going to early or too late. He was an early riser, while he wouldn't get up at one in the morning or some such, he did wake up at four. Early bird and all that. Plus he would have to go to the meeting, he likes to be there, though he hangs around the security room in the back to watch everything. So that left between him waking up and the meeting, about the same time for you. And you know, he wasn't there at the meeting. You may not have caught it but I heard the tail end of a conversation that they were looking for him, though you didn't know his name, so why would you notice that?" Soviet shrugged, but sighed heavily.

"So I killed one of your boss's higher-ups?" Ivan asked, almost in horror. Stalin was going to kill him. First he tried assassinating the man himself and now he'd killed off one of his lackeys.

"Oh you did so much more then that Russia." Soviet giggled again, somehow Ivan wasn't reassured, "You killed off the human that wouldn't fear me enough to maybe let me slid a few times, the human paranoid enough to suspect conspiracies that I may have committed. The man that was in charge of keeping tabs on me. And you killed him. I'm rather happy about that, you could not imagine, he was living much too long for a human, and of course if I did anything to kill him my boss would have been very cross with me."

"Then what's the difference with sending me after him?" Soviet frowned.

"Alfred died. I figured if you killed him and came back with Alfred, then we could get Alfred to say that that human had helped in his death. That points that the man was against Stalin and part of a conspiracy to try and kill him and take his place. I might even have been given a freedom for doing something like that. Plus, if it did fail...well, there's you isn't there? It wasn't me who went there."

"You are using me to blame everything on?" Ivan asked angrily.

"Of course, you are such a good opportunity, another me with more free spirit then I possess come to try and kill my boss? Why wouldn't I manipulate that? Or you for that matter? And you seem more than willing." Ivan glared angrily, wanting to hit Soviet. No, he'd been baited much worst then before, he could hold his temper longer than this, "But you screwed up. Even if you went to get Alfred now, it wouldn't matter. Somebody will probably be here soon to request our immediate summons to speak with my boss. If not, oh there will be many more armed and ready to chain and shoot us if necessary, not exactly in that order either. Plus, soon my boss will know everything I said here too. End of the line, I suppose." Soviet muttered, stepping back, "But at least the pain will be half considering that you will not be excused from this so easily."

"He can't do anything to me, he's not my boss." Ivan growled. Soviet looked at him blankly.

"Do you really think that matters? That he doesn't already consider you under his rule? If you think so then you are more lost then even I can account for." Ivan was silent for a moment. This was all Soviet's doing. He had been plotting since when? Ivan had first gotten there, or was it after he tried to kill Stalin? But if that was true why had the Soviet last time been so keen on helping him get out? Perhaps Ivan would have had to kill Stalin before having a chance to get away, or maybe it was because of the differences in what he had done that changed Soviet's mind. Was it because before he seemed too innocent or perhaps too weak to do anything but now that he had killed so many humans, it disproved both of that? What had changed? Had anything changed or was Soviet really mind fucking with him since the beginning? There were too many questions and no answers. Ivan wanted to ignore Soviet for all of it, for everything he had done, making him think he had an ally and then changing the views again. As much as he wanted to, Ivan knew that he needed Soviet's help now more than ever. Maybe learn as much as he can before he went back in time.

But really, there was one important issue that pressed on his mind until he asked, "What's going to happen to us when we get there?" Soviet smiled at him, almost like one would at a child when they are about to explain something simple.

"Horrors beyond what even you can image."

"I can imagine a lot."

"Da, but you can't imagine this." Soviet muttered, looking away, apparently done with the conversation.

"Then I am fighting." Ivan said, "Let us go elsewhere." Soviet smiled at him again, that same one as before.

"Go? Interesting suggestion. I'm sure we can go on over to another nation and- oh wait, that's the Soviet Union too. There aren't any rebellious countries to run away to Russia, I've made sure of it."

"Then let's go back to my world." Soviet shook his head.

"It is much too late for that, besides that is only a temporary fix."

"All we need is temporary, to get some weapons, supplies, other nations, anything we need and come back here and start an uprising."

"You make it sound so simple." Soviet said bitterly.

"You are their nation, I am sure if you spoke to them you may be able to convince them."

"Nyet, I wouldn't be able too. It's a nice thought Russia, but you are too naive for this world. You should have never come here."

"I recall you being the one to keep me here." Ivan said. Soviet opened his mouth but there was a ring of the doorbell. They both stopped, looking towards the door. Soviet sighed heavily, "Just fight." Ivan said, drawling Soviet's attention to him, "Just fight with me. You're the strongest entity in this world." Because if he could pain Time and kill part of Death there really wasn't anything above him.

"Again you are being naive, I may be strong but that doesn't make it so bullets don't kill me."

"You could probably take out an entire army if you wanted to, and yet here you are cowering!" Ivan spat, yes, that got a reaction considering how Soviet's eyes flashed angrily.

"You can fight if you want, Russia. We are both condemned at the moment as traitors to Stalin, and for that I would fight against it because the pain cannot get much worst then what he already has planned to inflict on me." There was a demanding knock at the door, causing him to look again, slower this time and with more annoyance.

"Then why don't you?" Soviet turned and glowered at him.

"You may fight Russia, as I have said, but your Alfred is safe. I will not bring harm so willingly to mine for something I did." Soviet snapped. Ivan stared in almost shock. Soviet was protecting Jones?

"W-what guarantees Jones safety?" Or that he may be in danger, why did Jones have anything to do with this? Surly nobody would think that Jones had been a part of it.

"Nothing at all. If they start searching for him, I will fight with you. If not you are left to your own devices." Soviet growled before turning and walking towards the doors. Ivan looked around for a makeshift weapon or at least something he could use besides his two fists. He heard the door open and looked up, but Soviet hadn't reached it yet. Ivan didn't have much time to be confused before a couple people in the doorway let out a spray of bullets from strange looking guys. Ivan saw Soviet fall to his knees before one hit Ivan in the chest and everything went black instantly.

* * *

><p>Ivan groaned slightly at the feeling in his body, "I see your finally awake." Ivan blinked his eyes open and closed slowly several times to clear the haze there and look around to see who had spoken. It felt like his head was filled with cotton. There was Soviet. So wait, he hadn't gone back? Ivan looked around, where were they? It was something akin to a dungeon as far as Ivan could tell, cement walls, a single door, small space, but hey there was a small window showing in some weak sunlight from a sunset or sunrise. But the window was thickly barred and was about fifteen feet up. Oh hey, if he focused on it is was almost like it moved...wait, that wasn't natural. Ivan blinked a couple times.<p>

"W-what happened?" He muttered.

"Well, apparently they got tired of waiting. Shot us full of tranquilizers enough to drop an elephant. Well, they shot me full of them, you got I think one or two to the chest and you nearly died in your sleep, several times."

"Oh, that's why my body feels...kind of fluffy." Soviet seeming amused.

"Da, that would be why. Try floating up to the window."

"But it keeps moving around." Ivan sighed, closing his eyes and groaning, "My head is killing me." There was a couple moments of silence, or maybe it was an eternity, one or the other, before Ivan opened his eyes again, "So what's going to happen next?"

"We wait until somebody brings us to my boss and then, well it's best not to think about it. What you should be doing is thanking me for not letting you die."

"Why would I be thankful for that? All you want is to have a lesser punishment, easier if I'm alive. Besides, how would you have done anything but sit there if I died?" There was silence that Ivan took as his point being made.

"Well, an interesting discovery I made, your mouth doesn't taste much like anything to me." Ivan stared at Soviet blankly, who still looked amused at the situation. Ivan turned so his back was facing Soviet. He was fine with ignoring the other until time was reset, maybe even longer. It was when he turned over that he noticed he was in chains that were attached to the wall. Soviet was probably the same, "And that's the thanks I get." Soviet sighed. Right, Ivan would have rather took his chance with fate. Then again if he died now he wouldn't have to go through the torture, time would be reset. Actually, that seemed like a good idea to him. Well, there went ignoring Soviet for a while.

"Could you kill me?"

"You know, you don't have to be that ungrateful." Soviet growled.

"No, that's not what I meant." Ivan said, turning back to look at Soviet, "I have an idea, to buy us more time and get us out of this situation." Soviet tilted his head slightly.

"I'm listening." Ivan narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not telling you the plan. It wouldn't work as well and considering that it's your fault we're in this situation-"

"My fault? I did nothing but leave the pipe out. I never told you to go to the hospital and kill all those people."

"No, but you told me about the conspiracy, left the keys to your car and the pipe. You set me up."

"That I will agree on, but you're the one who went."

"As I was saying." Ivan gritted out, "I want you to kill me. You could probably snap my neck in an instant if you wanted."

"Da, probably but where does that leave me other then you being dead and my boss only having me to punish?"

"I don't want to get tortured, I'm not denying that. But if we get out then neither of us will get tortured."

"This is better than your 'start a rebellion' plan, da?" Soviet asked doubtfully.

"Yes. It's much better." Ivan sighed, "Though you should not dismiss it so much. You are just going to have to trust me on this." Soviet seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nyet, besides how do you know if I could even reach you enough to do that?"

"Oh...yeah- no, if you can give me CPR, then you can snap my neck."

"Who said it was CPR?" Soviet asked, much to innocently.

"It better have been." Ivan deadpanned, Soviet sighed again, shaking his head.

"Well then take this for an answer: I don't trust you so no."

"Look, I know what it seems like, but I'm not trying to leave you for all the punishment, while I do agree that you deserve whatever you have coming...well, no I don't, not with Stalin. I wouldn't even wish that on you. Still, it's not like I forgive you but I need your help to get us out of this and you've done so much just so that I could get you away from Stalin. So why not take another chance? This time with me knowing what you're up to so I can play along." Soviet seemed to be thinking about it, and that was enough for him at the moment. Ivan looked up at the ceiling far above them to give Soviet more time to think on it. They were stuck there until who knew how long so it didn't matter anyway. Of course just then the door opened. Ivan looked towards it.

He hadn't expected to see two men carrying in a very bloodied blond. Ivan's heart sunk as he saw Alfred tossed to the floor roughly. Ivan winced, but was unable to look away from Alfred. No, that was Jones, that's right, Alfred was dead somewhere. But would he look like that? The men started coming in and Ivan noticed just then that at some point he had sat up. Ivan looked over at Soviet, who looked at Jones and then at the people coming towards them, his face was blank, but he wasn't smiling and his eyes seemed to promise a certainly painful death to whoever wished it.

So they were going to be taken away to be tortured, just as Jones obviously had been. Ivan's mind was trying to think of a way out of this one, maybe if they fought off these men, who would have to unchain them to take them to wherever they were going to be taken, then they could grab Jones and get out. Wasn't it enough that his Alfred was dead? There might have been more people beyond the door, in fact Ivan was sure of it, men with guns. Still, even if he died it wouldn't be too bad of a result if time really did reset. Then again, with Soviet's knowledge of this place they had a chance to actually get out alive.

Before Ivan could think of it further, however, Soviet got on him, straddling him and putting his hands on Ivan, one hand behind Ivan's head and the other holding his cheek, "You better not be lying." Soviet growled dangerously before snapping Ivan's neck.

* * *

><p>Ivan gasped for air, sitting up suddenly. He patted for a while, looking around wildly before his eyes met blue orbs, "Um dude, are you okay?" Alfred asked, looking a little concerned. Ivan fell back down on the bed, half relief and half exhaustion. That was not a pleasant experience. But he was back here, so he supposed everything was alright for now. He did wish he knew if Soviet had snapped his neck to get them out of there or because he was just so angry and he couldn't take it out on the guards that had harmed Jones. Maybe it was a bit of both, "Ah...Russia?" Alfred asked.<p>

"D-da, just a bad dream I guess." Ivan sighed, looking back at Alfred. Right, he still had to save America, time had reset so he could, but he couldn't take Alfred to the hospital, even the one that was supposedly safe had killed Alfred.

"You have nightmares?" Ivan looked at Alfred.

"Really America? I am just as human as you are." The blond looked at him in this unbelieving way. Ivan sighed, shaking his head.

"Well we got the meeting soon, and I still have no idea what to do for it." Oh right...but wasn't Alfred angry at him? The last two times he had been very stand-offish and furious.

"I thought you were angry at me?"

"I still am, ass! But I'm willing to put that aside for this meeting thing in order to save the world, cause that's what hero's do, okay. Not that you would know or anything." Alfred muttered. True, but America had acted angry with him before even with that in mind...so, what was different? Ivan smiled.

"Are you being nice to me because I had a nightmare?" Alfred blushed, spluttering.

"No! I'm not that much of a bleeding heart! Go die in tar for all I care! Ah, I'm leaving!" Alfred growled, turning and storming out. Ivan smiled blissfully, sure Alfred had returned to treating him like normal, but the younger had been worried about him for awhile, and that did have the affect of cheering him up a little. Still, ha had to get back on how to save Alfred. Ivan closed his eyes, laying down on the soft bed, so much better than the cement ground he had woken up to last time, and started thinking.

Well, first he thought it was time to have a little talk with Soviet.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it~ Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Alfred: . . .**

**Ivan: Soviet killed me? And I asked him too?**

**Me: Um...yes?**

**Alfred: *laughing in background***

**Ivan: And he is being very Bipolar.**

**Me: He's a fucked up you, what else do you expect?**

**Alfred: So true, though I still don't approve of the whole 'me dying and needing Commie to save me' that so would like, never happen.**

**Ivan: Well you are pretty helpless sometimes**

**Alfred: I'm sorry, I think you had something arrogant in your mouth, would you like to repeat that?**

**Me: Oh, and I'm trying to write a one-shot with you two in it!**

**Alfred: pfft, how's that coming?**

**Ivan: Da, you never do those.**

**Me: *sulks in background* Whatever.**

**Alfred: So, now that that's taken care of, me dying, never would happen audience. Never. And most of you are Americans, so you should agree!**

**Me: Russia's the second country on the states that read...or Canada.**

**Ivan: Who?**

**Alfred: Wait, back up, Russians can speak English?**

**Ivan: *smacks Alfred in head* Kol.**

**That's all today folks! A little sick too, so sorry if something doesn't make sense.**


	15. Hero's Always Get the Damsel

**Chapter 15: Hero's Always Get the Damsel**

**Word Count: 5,749**

**FanFiction is back up! W00T!**

* * *

><p>Ivan walked into the kitchen, seeing Jones, who looked at him, a bit startled and opened his mouth, Ivan already knew what he was going to say though, "I need to talk to Soviet...I will meet him outside, tell him it is important." Soviet would still probably be annoyed with being interrupted but Ivan didn't really care. He couldn't risk having this conversation inside no matter if time reset or not. Jones looked a bit confused, but nodded and Ivan turned and left, going outside as he saw Jones leave the kitchen as well out of the corner of his eye, whipping his wet hands off on his jeans. Idly Ivan wondered where Alfred was, but he would find him afterwards. Going past what seemed to be the boundary of the yard, Ivan stopped and stood there, waiting.<p>

He watched the clouds above, and he wondered if he came out around the same time if they would look exactly the same, probably. Thoughts wondering, he questioned what he should say, he knew why he was going to talk to Soviet, but was it a good idea? Well, if it wasn't then he supposed things would start over, "This better be important." Ivan looked back when he heard Soviet growl in annoyance, but nothing about him showed the same boarder-line insanity of last night...or last time, whichever. Turning towards him, Ivan smiled pleasantly.

"Da, I thought it was time I spoke with you about what exactly your planning."

"That is what this is about?" Soviet sighed, "Hardly a pressing matter."

"It is to me, I know that you are trying to use me to kill Stalin." Soviet frowned.

"I have never implied such things, and I would be careful who you accuse of that, he is my boss."

"I am willing to do this." Ivan said, not caring about Soviet's protests, and this time the taller didn't say anything, instead listening. Honestly he was perfectly willing to do it, "But Alfred is dying and I wish to save him before I do that. You help me with that and I will do this for you." Soviet looked interested now.

"Very well, that is easy, there is a hospital close by with staff specialized in our care."

"That won't work, you've said before how humans think killing us will help them."

"You think it would even happen at a hospital?" Soviet hummed, "Well, da, I suppose that is very possible. But Alfred is a country, he should be fine anyway. What is wrong?"

"He's bleeding internally from your treatment."

"Nyet, that was days ago, he should have healed from that. Jones always does."

Ivan hesitated a moment, debating before saying it anyway, "Alfred's mortal in this world." Pure shock showed on Soviets face and Ivan knew that Soviet being truly shocked was probably a truly rare thing.

"What?" Soviet questioned, obviously absorbing that, but then looked Ivan up and down, "Then what of you?"

"Nyet, for some reason he is mortal, me, hm, not so much. I do not know what the difference is, but that is how it is. So he is truly dying." There was a long stretch of silence between them.

"Very well, if you are insistent on not going to the hospital..." Soviet paused and looked at Ivan, who nodded to confirm that, "Then I could call one of the countries with higher medical...experience." True, he would probably only be good with breaking people, not fixing them, "They wouldn't try anything because they are not so foolish as humans." Ivan nodded, accepting those terms, that sounded like it would work, "Very well, since everybody is on their way here now for the meeting it won't be long for them to get here. I shall call them as soon as they land in Russia, da?"

"Alright." Ivan said.

"Good, now that that is settled, how are you planning on killing my boss? You do know he is immortal like us."

"Da, I know." Ivan sighed, "And I do have a plan...but first, I would like to know more about this world."

"Fair enough. This is going to go on though." Soviet sighed heavily. Ivan ignored that. What did he want to know? He had all the time in the world and so many questions...but he was curious about something the most.

"What happened to Romano and Prussia?"

"That seems kind of random, but I suppose I could tell you, though I don't know everything." Ivan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Weren't you the one to do it?"

"I almost feel insulted. I'm not the only monster that's lived in this world Russia." Soviet said casually, "It was Germany of course."

"Germany?"

"Da, he was a major player for a while you know, conquered most of Europe. Such dreadful things they did to twins you know~ Italy still hated him so passionately it is fun to watch." Italy hated Germany, Germany did something to Italy and Romano? "Such experiments were no secret after ah, my people liberated the camps. All the other countries knew what went on in concentration or death camps...you have heard of those?"

"D-Da." Sadly. Soviet nodded in understanding.

"Italy was found in one. His brother's body also, still warm I heard. And Italy holding his brother and sobbing. Who knows how long they were there being pulled apart and played with, years maybe? After all having twin countries to experiment on must have been like a gift. What do you think you would have done? Probably wished you were mortal so you could die, Romano apparently found a way since he didn't come back. Italy was the control you know, so Romano must have been the one in the most pain. It's funny, they weren't even Jews." Ivan didn't find it funny, but Soviet didn't look amused either.

* * *

><p>Italy sobbed again, holding his brother close, "It's okay Lovino, it's okay...we're going to get out of this eventually." He said, trying to control the shaking. Germany had gone, that goodness, and he could feel his brother writhing in agony even if he wasn't moving too much. They had put something in him, with a needle, a lot of needles, and this time it was hurting him. It reminded him of the time they put some sort of acid in his eyes to see if it would change to purple. So many experiments, couldn't they be done? Wasn't there a limit to what they could do.<p>

"Y-yeah right. None of those er fuck. None of those assholes are coming, so just forget about it." Romano growled, but it was weaker and didn't have as much fire behind it, not nearly as much, "At least this time my stomachs intact." It was probably some sort of attempt at comfort, but it didn't work very well as Italy shook harder and shook his head that was buried in his brother's brown one.

"M-maybe soon, soon, I-I heard on the radio that the Soviet Union went to war on him, and t-that they had invaded Germany even."

"Don't get your hopes up, how long have they been saying that?" Italy didn't answer, "How long?"

"A-awhile..."

"Thought so." Romano gave another pained grunt, shaking violently under the influence of whatever had been given to him, "G-Germany wouldn't have left us here if we were in danger of being rescued." Italy didn't answer, and for a while there was silence until Romano started coughing, "God, they really like to piss on me."

"I'm sorry, so sorry."

"...Feli, listen to me." Italy lifted his head a little to look at his brother, tears streaking his cheeks as he cried for Romano's pain since his older brother would not, "I want you to kill me. I mean really kill me." Italy's tears welled up and fell quicker, he swallowed a thick lump in his throat, starting to shake his head, wanting to form words of protest, but they stuck, "Listen to me dammit! They keep...they keep doing this, finding out the quickest way, the most painful ways to kill somebody, hey what happens if we fuck with his organs, see if he can live without this one." Romano's voice cracked, "I...I can't do this anymore Feli, I just can't. We're probably going to be here for a while..." They heard gunfire, more people being executed most likely, but they were too wrapped up and to used to the sound to really notice it.

"N-no, please, i-it'll be o-okay, I sw-swear, we'll get out of here!" Romano snorted, but looked sad.

"No we won't. I'm sorry, I want to be here for you but...without me here, they won't need you either as a control, they'd let you go since they couldn't kill you or maybe make you work, but it's better than you sitting here and watching me like this." Italy shook his head again in denial, mouthing a 'no', "Listen to me, you'll be safe, I know it. But p-please, I just can't take this anymore, I know I should be strong, but I just...I can't." Italy closed his eyes, but the tears continued without a space in between the drops, creating streams, "I-I know it's a lot to ask from you Feli, but please. Just...please." Italy opened his eyes, anguish and pain and misery all combining into one before he pulled his dear twin closer.

How much had they gone through together? Since the beginning of time itself it seemed. So much, so much. And yet, they had never been this much in pain. Italy pressed his lips to Romano's gently, letting the power he possessed go into it before pulling away as the light started to fade from his brother's eyes, "B-bye Lovino." He knew he ended his twin's suffering, but still he continued crying before he let out a sound more bone-chilling then that of a battle cry and more sorrowful then that of the most pained animal. He had lost half of his soul, willingly, and it hurt, God, it hurt. He kissed his brother's face, knowing he was already gone, but not even wanting to believe it. Not even being what he was, did he want to accept this.

The door to the cell broke open and he expected the worst. And truly, to find out that he had killed his brother just before they were rescued was probably the worst thing that could have ever happened at that moment.

* * *

><p>Ivan swallowed thickly, Of course Italy would still hate Germany, even if Germany wasn't the one to torture them directly it had been his country. And to lose somebody so close...Ivan couldn't imagine, he didn't have somebody who had been there since his creation, had been a part of the same entity. He really could never imagine that, but he still felt sorrow at it, "A-and Prussia." They were sitting on the ground now, even if it was cold, they both didn't even notice that.<p>

"Germany again. Do you think that albino's where going to be a part of 'the creator race'? No, and so he was just as out casted as the others, and he isn't exactly straight, which probably made matters worse I think."

"His own brother...but the burn marks...don't tell me that he-" Soviet nodded.

"Burned alive, not even shot beforehand. It only happened once...but it was enough. After that he was put to work in the concentration camps...he became very quiet and withdrawn after that. It happened soon after the start of the death camps actually."

* * *

><p>"W-what's the meaning of this Lud, some kind of joke?" Gilbert asked, voice sounding a bit worried. He was in some sort of camp, concentration camp or something, he was pretty sure he had started to hear about them being set up, but why was he here, to work? But he was his brother's ally, he shouldn't be working in a camp! There were several lines of people. His brother had him by the arm, dragging him along, there was something strange about his brother, he had been acting off and hadn't told him what was going on the train ride over.<p>

He got just the same amount of answer as he had during that day, "Come on Ludwig, you can't expect the awesome me to sit here doing desk work while you go off and have a war, I mean come on, I may not have been to war for a while, but I'm not rusty or anything!" But his brother seemed deaf as he was led forward through one of the lines, seems he would be getting in first, well that was one advantage to having his brother in charge of the place. Germany was growing up so fast and big and strong, it made Prussia feel proud, "Are you still angry with me because of that prank I pulled yesterday? Oh come on, I said I was sorry, you don't have to be such a stick in the mud Lud." Still nothing. Ludwig stopped at a certain point in the line, there were tables and piles of clothes.

"Take off your clothes." His brother said, letting go of the albino.

"Ah...sorry, what? This is my uniform, now I know I have an awesome body that we all crave to bask in, but I am a bit more modest then France you know, I mean there are all these people around. Keskes, what's gotten into you?" Ludwig just stared at him with that blank face. It was actually kind of unsettling. Not that Gilbert was afraid of his kid brother, but he was...worried, "Hey are you okay?" He asked, this time without any of the joking or sarcastic humor, sounding concerned.

"Prussia, just take off your clothes, you have to go into the showers."

"O-oh...so you really are going to just leave me here to work huh?" He asked, Ludwig didn't say anything, "No, that's fine I can totally handle being here...with a bunch of humans...I'm even more awesome when I'm alone! You'll see, I'll do the best job working in this place too, you can count on that!" Gilbert said to hide his hurt. So Ludwig really didn't want him to be around on the battle field or anything. Gilbert kicked off his boots and socks, undressing. He felt a little awkward with so many people around, but he was used to hanging out with France. Besides, there was just something about his brother that was so insistent.

Once he was done he handed the folded clothes to Ludwig, who hesitated before taking them, "Hold on to those until I get out on the other end, see you there!" Gilbert said, going towards the lines with the showers. Once he was inside the building with several others and the door closed, Ludwig through the clothes onto the growing pile. He noticed a little yellow chick that he recognized who flew over the discarded clothes, before landing on them and looking up at Germany. After a moment, Ludwig took out his gun and aimed it at the little thing, firing so that it exploded into blood and golden feathers. Putting his gun back he went to wait on the other side of the showers for the dead body.

Gilbert woke up again, except he was in a very small, cramped and dark place. But the last thing he remembered was...the shower...everybody had been shocking and dying, and him too. Everybody...dead. His eyes widened, this couldn't be happening, it had to be some sort of sick, twisted nightmare. But he knew it wasn't, his brother had sent him...to die. No, no, that couldn't be it! Ludwig must not have known or- or. Prussia smelt ash and oil strongly, he hadn't noticed at first in his initial panic.

He knew well enough by that smell and the metal space he was in to tell that it was furnace. Gilbert banged his hands hard on where he hoped the door was, he couldn't see, "Ludwig!" He shouted as loud as he could, over and over again, trying to draw attention to his brother that something was wrong in his camp, a corruption of power or something. Then he heard his brother's voice, close by too, answering, "Oh thank god you heard me, quick, get me out of here, I'm in the furnace, something's happening here Ludwig, the guard or something are-"

"You should have died in the gas showers Prussia."

"What?" Gilbert asked, eyes going wide. That...he couldn't have heard right, "W-what are you saying? Come on Bruder, knock it off!"

"I am no brother of yours Gilbert. You're not even Prussia anymore, we made a deal with your boss, you don't exist."

"W-what?" His empire, gone? Just like that? Of course he hadn't noticed because he still had the power of an immortal, and he was time first and a country second. But still, his empire...gone...His people now not his own and his brother trying to kill him? This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't!

"Ja, and you should have been mortal! Your bird died, so why-"

"What did you do to Gilbird?" Gilbert asked, voice angry now.

"I shot it."

"You- Gilbird..." He had meet that little bird so long ago, when he was still young and a white knight. It had been a smart little bird, it could understand some of the things he said the longer it hung around, which happened to animals if they stayed with nations long enough, and it had been there for him all the time, even when he was alone or being an ass. It was gone? "I don't understand...why would you do this." It didn't make sense, this couldn't be happening! This was his little brother!

"Maybe some burning will be ride of you." Ludwig's voice growled and seemed to echo. There was the sound of a match being lit and then fire filled the area quickly and Prussia felt the heat but mostly pain as it instantly crawled across his naked flesh, probably because he had been covered in the fire-aid. But he couldn't think that as he howled, trying to turn to put out to flames but to cramped to do that as he suffered what the condemned had for centuries before.

* * *

><p>"So I guess a reason that Italy and Prussia are so close is because of their similar experiences." Soviet said. Well, Italy had been found in Prussia's hotel room...so that would make them very close, and he could see why. They both could probably understand each other a lot. Betrayed, pain, losing a bother, being two of the main entities.<p>

"Are you saying that Germany was more evil then you?" Soviet smiled a little.

"I would be hurt again if not for such a grim topic. Nyet, I am not saying that either of us is more evil. We must do what our bosses do and none of us are above corruption. None of us. I do not know Germany's side of it, and while I am slightly curious I still do not favor him."

"That is...this world really is screwed up." Ivan muttered.

"You have no idea."

"Da, but I think I'm starting to get one." But if Time and Death were so powerful...why couldn't they have escaped the fates? Why couldn't Italy kill the Germans in the concentration camp and escape? He had killed Romano, who was suppose to be immortal and his time obviously hadn't been close if he had to beg for Italy to kill him, so why couldn't he just kill the mortals? Why didn't Prussia go back in time and stop himself from being burned alive? There was no reason for them not to. He was still missing something important, "I-I think that is enough talk for today." Ivan said, feeling more than a little gloomy. Soviet nodded in agreement and stood up.

"Da, I will tell you when somebody can be over to see Alfred, it will probably be later tonight." Ivan nodded, but stayed sitting down, absorbing everything as Soviet left.

* * *

><p>"He's a complete bastard you know." Alfred muttered, munching on his food, "I mean, seriously! I was all being nice to him for like the first time ever and he goes and insults me and starts being an ass, what gives?" Jones continued doing the dishes as he listened to the long rant, man, the other him sure could talk, it was refreshing though, it was usually really quiet around the house. It was one of the reasons he wanted Alfred to stay, well one of the reasons, there were a lot, though all he did seem to do was complain about his Russia, "And so of course instead of discussing the meeting, he's talking to Soviet, what the fuck, I mean really? Those two should not be as friendly towards each other as they are."<p>

"W-well it's better than them fighting to the death, da?" Alfred snorted.

"Doubt it, I'd kind of be more pleased with that. Russia had better win that fight, cause if he doesn't I would so kick his ass." Jones decided not to point out the fact Ivan would be dead if he did lose in that situation, letting it drop. They heard the door open and close, signifying that somebody was back. Soviet walked into the kitchen, Jones watched the other out of the corner of his eye, curious.

"Alfred." Soviet said, looking at the other.

"What?" The blond snarled.

"I would really thank your Russia."

"Why would I do something stupid like that?" He snorted, picking his sandwich back up.

"Because he just agreed to do quite the impossible task for me in exchange for getting a doctor for you. You shouldn't be so ungrateful, it really pisses me off." Soviet said, smiling pleasantly before turning and leaving. Jones looked at Alfred, who had the sandwich in midair as he stared, in shock at nothing. After a minute he turned his head around, almost as if to look at Soviet, who of course wasn't there. Alfred dropped his sandwich back on the plate, getting up and walking out of the kitchen. Jones smiled a bit as he heard the door to the back open and close and went back to focusing on dishes.

* * *

><p>Ivan heard somebody coming towards him and looked back, expecting Soviet, but to his surprise he saw Alfred. He stood up curiously, "Alfred, what are you doing out here? And without a coat, it is very co-"<p>

"Is it true?"

"What?" Ivan asked, blinking in confusion.

"You agreed to do something for that bastard?" Oh great, curse you Soviet. Ivan sighed.

"Look, I know how you're going to disapprove-"

"You found out I was hurt?" Oh...this again. Ivan shuffled, knowing that this was going to lead into an argument.

"D-da...I did." Ivan muttered, looking away. Alfred looked him up and down before sighing.

"Idiot, well I'll help you in whatever you have to do for that bastard."

"But-"

"No! You can't just go around playing hero without me! God, I've been doing this way longer then you have okay, besides I'm the one who's hurt!"

"Which is why you should not help."

"After I'm fix I mean genius."

"...Soviet wasn't suppose to tell you about the deal we made." Ivan sighed, annoying bastard that he was though, he had apparently done just that.

"Idiot." Alfred muttered, walking up to him, Ivan stiffened, was Alfred going to punch him? Would that kill the blond? Alfred stopped close to him, but instead of hitting him he hesitated before leaning forward a bit to just barely connect their lips. Ivan's eyes widened as he froze, not expecting that in the least. They weren't fully pressed against his, but he could tell that they were soft and warm. A moment later Alfred pulled back and turned away from the taller. Ivan blinked a couple of times, had that just happened? "That wasn't...look I..." Alfred sighed, "Thanks...your still an idiot...but it's kind of sweet and well unexpected that you'd care about me..." Ivan looked at the blond and noticed that his ears were red. Ivan smiled, so the other was blushing. Still...

"Is that why you didn't tell me?" There was a long pause.

"Yeah..."

_"It isn't any of your business either, so just lay off okay!"_

_"Wow, thanks for that, can tell you really care." Ivan opened his mouth again, "Would you just shut up Russia!"_

So Alfred had thought he wouldn't care? It wasn't just his stupid hero complex or because he hated Ivan..."How stupid of you."

"Hey!" Alfred yelled, turning around to probably rant a protest, but Ivan continued.

"I know we have had our differences in the past but that does not mean I wouldn't care that you were dying Alfred." Alfred looked at him for a moment before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess, I just wasn't too sure is all." Ivan wanted to hug the blond so much right then, perhaps to comfort the other, or maybe himself, but either way he was to scared of triggering Alfred's death when things were actually kind of going okay. Maybe this would be the time that they got out. Then he could hug Alfred all he wanted. Ivan nodded at that logic, not bothering to look further into it to see how flawed it was.

"This is why your an idiot." Which earned the protests from Alfred, but Ivan ignored that, ushering the other inside from the cold, not wanting Alfred to strain his body more then he already was, 'You should really be lying down too.' Ivan thought, but he knew that the impatient and restless teen probably wouldn't ever try something like that.

* * *

><p>Soviet informed them over dinner that the country would be here soon with all the medical supplies that might be required for internal bleeding. Ivan was cheerful, Alfred was alive so far, was going to be healed, he already had a plan for killing Stalin and he had even gotten a kiss from the blond. Yes, he had a good feeling about it until the doctoring country showed up. Jones had went to answer the door and invite in whoever had rang the doorbell. Ivan and Alfred, who had been sitting close to each other and talking about nothing in particular, looked up when said visitor was led into the living room.<p>

Ivan frowned, "Hey Germany, 'sup!" Alfred said enthusiastically. Ivan looked at Soviet who was looking through a book. Oh how he was really starting to hate that man.

"I do not answer by that country name anymore." The other said stiffly, well that would by why Ivan hadn't been able to find his name on the hotel list when he had first spoken to Prussia. Speaking of, why, after everything Soviet told him about what Germany had done to the people closest to him, invited him over to play surgeon on Alfred?

"Jones, could you get something to drink for our guest?" Soviet asked calmly.

"No, thank you, I am fine." Ludwig said.

"Soviet, I would like a word with you." Ivan said, koling slightly. Soviet looked up, looking unfazed before he sighed, closing the book and placing it on the coffee table before standing up. Ivan stood up as well, following the other into the kitchen. Ivan stayed by the door frame as he looked out, watching as Ludwig set down a large suitcase and sat by Alfred, his grip tensed on the door frame and he heard it creak in protest. Alfred smiled obliviously and started talking, like he would to their normal Germany.

"Are you going to talk or stand there stalking, you do not need me to help creep." Reminded of who exactly brought Germany here to tear Alfred open he turned, aura darkening as he koled again, this time louder and more threatening, "I shouldn't have told you about Germany then huh?"

"Why did you call him?"

"Because he's the best country in medical, if anybody can stitch Alfred back up its him. Now stop trying to threaten me, it's getting annoying." Ivan stopped, but he was still scowling, he looked back out at the living room, frowning.

"How do you know he won't kill Alfred?"

"He was mentally unbalanced back then and he was following his boss. I am his boss now, and he is quite like a loyal dog. He will not harm Alfred." Soviet said. Ivan wasn't completely convinced, but he could see some logic in that, so he stopped questioning the other for now and watched as Alfred rubbed the back of his neck and rubbed his stomach, where the wounds were, Germany's eyes followed the movement and it pissed Ivan off, "Come, stop being so protective and you can sit in the living room like a normal country." Ivan glared at Soviet, like he had any room to talk, but nodded, walking out of the kitchen and back into the living room. He went over to where Alfred and Ludwig were sitting side by side and sat down in between them, nearly sitting on Germany if the blond hadn't taken the hit a couple seconds early and moved.

He ignored the disapproving look Ludwig gave him while Alfred just looked a bit confused, "So...Ludwig, what exactly will you be doing?"

"If he really is internally bleeding, then get all the blood out, stitch up any organs that may be damaged and the wounds themselves." Ludwig answered simply.

"Da, good, sounds simple."

"I suppose it does, but this is a dangerous procedure and without the proper hospital equipment I can't guarantee anything. How long has it been?"

"A few days." Alfred piped in this time. Ludwig's frown grew a bit, clearly not liking that answer.

"I can see what I can do." Ludwig looked at Soviet, who was once again back to reading, "Is there a room that's set up or I can set up for this?"

"You may use the basement, Jones will show you the way." Alfred was the one who looked upset at that one, but he got up anyway when Jones and Ludwig did. Ivan started to stand as well, "Russia, you stay here." Ivan shot Soviet a glare but after a moment, and thinking about how it was because of Soviet that Alfred was going to be healed, he decided he would stay. Alfred walked past, but he grabbed Germany's arm before he could go, looking at him with a twisted smile and harsh eyes.

"If anything happens to him, I am holding you accountable."

"There is no guarantee that he'll live through this." Ludwig glared back, shrugging out of the grip. He grabbed the suitcase and followed both of the blonds down the stairs. Ivan sat back down on the couch, worry setting in.

"Do not go around killing my countries, da?"

"If he does anything..."

"I told you already, he won't. Everybody has a set of rules they go by, and Ludwig takes his medical ability serious if he's asked to help somebody in need." Ivan didn't say what he wanted to say to that, instead going quiet again.

It seemed like an eternity ticked by, hours probably, but Ivan didn't know, he didn't look at his watch, instead moving in his seat and looking towards the basement door to see if anything would walk out at that moment. And finally, finally, the door opened. Ivan perked up a bit, Ludwig came out, wearing some scrubs, a mask hanging around his neck. There was blood on his scrubs and it made Ivan sick to think that it had come from Alfred.

"I'm sorry, he didn't make it." Ivan stayed there a moment before his head dropped in his hands. Dammit! This was supposed to be the time they got out too, he had been so sure! He curled his fingers, digging short nails into the scalp of his head as he tried to figure out why. If he couldn't get Alfred to a doctor or a hospital to help him, he would have to find a way to fly him back to their world, but that was so far away and he had so little time each cycle. How, how was this possible to do? If only he could go back a little further, when Alfred and him were still close to the portal in Canada.

But that was impossible, what was he suppose to do? How could he get Alfred back to the other side of the world? He couldn't, and that was that.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! They finally kissed! Finally! 15 chapters later, and finally some development and then Alfred dies. Your all very welcome. And it was only a peck.<strong>

**Alfred: . . . I wouldn't have kissed him willingly.**

**Me: Many agree.**

**Alfred: what does that mean?**

**Me: Look around, count how many times Ivan rapes you**

**Alfred: *glared at Ivan* As. If. *looks at NekoKayia* Wait, how do you know this?**

**Me: ...so yes, Ivan, your view on things?**

**Ivan: You are very messed up to write such scenes with Italy and Gilbert.**

**Me: There are more messed up thing in the- oh forget it! I'm leaving.**

**Alfred: Good, now I can be the hero like the universe requires!**

**Ivan: Good, I am tired of having to save your ass.**


	16. Switched

**Chapter 16: Switched**

**Word Count: 4,151**

**Haha, updated! Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Ivan felt somebody shaking him awake roughly, he opened his eyes, making a noise to show he was conscious, "Oh good, finally." Alfred muttered. Ivan grunted, closing his eyes and laying on the bed, muttering how he was still tired, "And people call me lazy, whatever! Just leave me alone with Soviet!" Ivan didn't respond, he was exhausted and wanted sleep, "Fine whatever, but we have to talk about the meeting when you get up bastard." Alfred said, walking back out of the room. Ah silence.<p>

He hadn't been getting much sleep with all the time loops, there had been so many now, each time he tried something different, and each cycle time ended up resetting. Sometimes Alfred would die before the meeting, sometimes after, a couple times he lived past the first time, but never through that night. One time he had been able to even get a plane, a difficult task that took several time loops perfecting until he was able to get him and himself on a plane to America, twice that happened, but they could never get to the portal back to the world.

And honestly, Ivan was giving up. He had started wondering if Alfred really was just destined to die, and if he should just try killing Stalin and getting out himself, regardless of Alfred's death. But, as much as he thought of that possibility, he never could bring himself to abandon Alfred or the hope that the blond may live. Still, maybe he was just going to be endlessly stuck in these time loops, going around and around with no hope of really saving Alfred. No doctors could do it, country or human, so he couldn't be healed in this world. He couldn't get to the portal no matter how he tried.

Alfred was sometimes difficult to deal with, considering how the other would try and play the hero and often hurt himself, which in his case led to a much quicker death. He knew he was dying, so Ivan would think he would be more cautious, but he never was. Still full of energy that Ivan always questioned where it came from, but Alfred became slower the longer the time loop went on. It had taken Ivan a long while to realize that, and it almost surprised him, even if he knew that Alfred was dying. The blond still acted more or less like himself, easier to anger maybe, but the still stubborn, hardheaded, idiotic, hopeful. adorable want-to-be hero he always was.

There really was no way to save him...but maybe if he killed Stalin first, he'd be able to get Alfred out of here. But first...He needed to sleep awhile.

* * *

><p>Ivan sighed, finally waking up around what he guessed was late noon, he must have been thinking while he slept, like minds sometimes do when other silly issues aren't running around in the conscious mind, because he knew something as surely as he knew that he was Russia. No point in fighting it, even if it was sometimes a depressing thought, just as this was, he just knew it was true and that he couldn't fight it, didn't want to fight it. He was giving up. If this cycle didn't work out then there was no point anymore, it didn't matter, nothing was going to work.<p>

He stood up slowly and went out of his room, in the mean time, he would try his plan. He still didn't know how to kill Stalin, sure he had ideas, but considering how awesome his plans seemed to go, he didn't think that his plans would work, so he would ask Soviet. He asked Soviet a lot and had learned a lot about the world actually, more then he would like. He wasn't sure how long he had truly been there, but he had a feeling he really didn't want to know. Politics between countries, some of the differences, of course his and Soviets were somewhat similar at least, so that was easier. Still, he hadn't exactly asked how to kill Stalin, because he had always figured that he wouldn't kill Stalin until Alfred was good and safe.

However, with that maybe only being accomplished after the death of Stalin, he would have to rely on that. After a moment he found Soviet, Alfred and Jones weren't anywhere to be seen at the moment, "Can I talk to you?" Soviet looked at him curiously but nodded. Ivan didn't say anything else as he went out back, he could feel Soviet following him as he went outside as he went once again past the yard before he felt like it was more safe before turning to Soviet, "I want to kill Stalin, and I need to know how." Soviet blinked a couple of times, tilting his head.

"You cannot, he is immortal." Soviet said.

"Da, I am aware of that." Ivan sighed, "But there must be some way."

"Why do you wish to know?" Soviet knew that Ivan wanted to kill Stalin, but he was still paranoid of everybody it seemed, even a different self. Ivan had learned the extent of it over the course of his stay.

"Because, Alfred is dying from your treatment, he seems to be mortal in this world." Ivan explained once again, "And if I kill Stalin, then you will allow me and Alfred to go back home so that he can heal." Soviet looked surprised.

"He's mortal in this world?" Ivan nodded.

"However, I don't know how to get past Stalin's immortality, so you're going to help me."

"Ah, I see...and in return I grant Alfred safe passage back to your world after he falls?"

"And stay out of our world." Ivan said, nodding. Soviet seemed to think about it for a moment.

"And why do you think that killing my boss would be a favor to me?" Ivan didn't even justify that with an answer, staring blankly at Soviet until the other grinned, "Very well, I will stop pulling your chain. I have an idea, I do not know how it will work...but it's the best I can think of." Ivan nodded, if this didn't work...he was giving up, he didn't care anymore, "Good." Soviet said, stepping up close to Ivan. The other did have a habit of invading others personal space. He placed a hand over Ivan's chest, irking Ivan a bit, "Then let us trade hearts, da?"

"What?"

"I am curious if it will even work." Soviet said, "But if we do, perhaps it will...confuse my boss's immortality and you will have more of a chance." Ivan blinked, thinking about it. That did seem likely, it was magic so who knows what would work. Ivan hesitated before nodding.

"Da, alright." He said. Soviet removed his hand and started unbuttoning his jacket. Oh, they were doing it now? Well, he supposed it was as good time as any. Ivan mirrored the others actions, but he did have a thought. What if this killed him? He was turning mortal, though he hadn't used any of his country's strength or healing, it was still slowly escaping him. Then again, this was some sort of magic, because a regular country would die if their heart fell out until they regrew it. So hopefully...Ivan took a steady breath, he usually didn't take his heart out willingly considering the pain, but it was easy to do. Closing his eyes in preparation he pressed his hand inside his skin.

He wasn't sure if Soviet was doing the same thing at that time, but that didn't matter as he winced slightly. It was interesting how his ribs guarding his heart would bend, it was painful as hell, of course, for the bone to move, but at least they didn't break whenever it fell out. He pried his hands in between two of the bones forcefully until he was able to get his wrist past enough to grip his heart. It was strange, holding his heart inside of him as it pounded heavily, still he wasn't dead so that was a good sign. He paused for a moment before pulling it out as quickly as the bone and flesh in the way would allow.

He blinked his eyes open to look at Soviet who was holding his own heart. Ivan hesitated before holding his heart out to trade it. Soviet didn't hesitate as he handed Ivan his heart and took Ivan's own. He wasn't so sure about giving Soviet his heart, considering that it was still an important organ, if it was stabbed or something then it would kill him. Still, he had the tallers so at least it was even in that sense, but he was still hesitant as he brought the other heart to him and started putting it into the hole that was made. If it was painful taking out, it was possibly doubly so putting it back in, but after a couple of moments with struggling with the ribcage mainly, he finally got it in place, turning is slightly so that all the arteries connected correctly. He'd been doing this long enough to know which way felt right.

He sighed, pulling his bloodied glove out of his chest finally, watching as the skin over his heart started to mend itself quickly, like it always did, until it was flawless seeming in a couple of seconds. He looked up at Soviet, who's chest seemed to heal a moment after his. A pause, Ivan shrugged, not feeling any different. Soviet opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Ivan did feel something. It felt like he felt his whole body beat suddenly, almost as if it synced with the new heart and he felt so much at once that he fell to his knees suddenly as he was overwhelmed. He curled his hands in the dead grass, trying to get a feel for everything. He saw Soviet out of the corner of his eyes before he closed them, who was trembling but he was still standing tall, "So cold..." Soviet muttered.

But it wasn't cold, he felt the familiar cold of Siberia, just as always, but there was also warmth, and it went back and forth from him feeling the freezing cold to the heat of a desert, like in Africa, or Australia, but there was also other places, the Amazon, America, France, England, even the seas, everything. He felt everything, all the temperatures fading in and out until they seemed to become more harmonized as he calmed down, he felt everything from every stretch of the globe. It filled him with a life that he couldn't quite explain and hadn't thought he would be missing. And so much power. He ruled everything, every person, every land, even the seas themselves. Everything was his and he could do anything he wished or dreamed of.

After a moment, Ivan finally stood up slowly, making sense of it. Soviet still was the personification of this world in a way, but with their hearts switched, he must have gotten some sort of tie to this world and everything Soviet possessed. Which meant Soviet had a tie to his land now, he knew it, but that was a world away, it didn't matter. But maybe with his heart in a countries body, instead of his own mortal one, it would become more like his own was back on his Earth. Ivan looked at the other, who had a dazed look on his face, perhaps he felt the decrease of power as surely as Ivan felt the increase. He knew he could save Alfred with this, he knew that, and he could do so much more. He could do anything. Soviet shivered slightly and then looked at Ivan before smirking and starting to chuckle at something. Ivan furrowed his brows together and frowned, "What?" He questioned.

"It's just..." Soviet started but then smiled at Ivan, creasing his giggling, "Corruption never looked better on you." Ivan tilted his head slightly in confusion, shrugging as Soviet started buttoning up his jacket, shuddering again. Oh, he wasn't asking for the heart back even with the power change and freezing cold? Well, Ivan was quite fine with that.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Fine fine." Soviet said, walking away without another word, strange, Ivan would have expected the other to remind him of why they did this heart transfer, but the other hadn't said anything. Maybe because it was obvious. Not even telling him more, that was fine, he could figure something out himself...once he got used to this feeling.

* * *

><p>"So like, you still have baseball at least, right? We could do that." Alfred said, staring up at the bed, bored.<p>

"Y-yeah, but I should ask Soviet-" Jones started.

"You should stop asking him for permission! Geez, and Russia's all like 'I'm sleepy' so I'm bored when I should be planning how to stop the invasion!" Jones nodded, shuffling his feet, he wasn't insulted that Alfred was bored around him, he wasn't very talkative. The blond was laying on his bed, but he was alright with that too, though Alfred would probably be irked if he knew that Soviet slept with him in the same bed a lot. Reason he didn't mention it.

"Well I'm sure that you'll be able to stop the invasion." Jones said, smiling. Reason why he liked Alfred so much was that the other really tried to save the world no matter the cost, he really envied and admired that about Alfred, but maybe if the other blond stayed longer he could be like that too. Maybe if he had been during the second patriotic war things would be like Alfred's world...but then he wouldn't have Ivan to be his lover, oh but that was better because of- The door opened.

Alfred looked over, if somebody was coming in that meant either Russia or Soviet, neither seemed good company, but he hoped it was Russia getting his fat ass out of bed already. No, it was Soviet by the eye...but there was something wrong. He was smiling, and not that I'm-going-to-eat-your-children-in-front-of-you-and-make-you-watch sort of way, but it the Isn't-it-a-beautiful-life kind of way. And that was even creepier somehow. Jones turned slightly to look too, but Soviet came up to him and hugged him, completely ignoring Alfred, and nuzzled into the others hair.

"Hey, would you stop going into people's rooms without knocking?" Alfred yelled, sitting and standing up, still no attention paid to him other than a slight hum from Soviet.

"Ah...a-are y-you alright?" Jones asked, looking confused.

"Da." Soviet said, pulling back slightly, "Russia and I simply traded hearts."

"He did what?" Alfred yelled, not believing what he just heard, "What did you do to him?" He growled, going towards Soviet who looked up with the regular creepy smile back on his face, thank goodness.

"You should not jump to conclusions, he asked me for help and I think he is enjoying it as much as I am." Soviet snorted as if he thought Ivan was an idiot, and Alfred sadly had to agree completely with him on that one, "Besides, you should not strain yourself, I hear you are...unwell." Jones turned to look at Alfred with some concern, but didn't break out of the loose embrace that Soviet had him in. Alfred frowned, eyes flashing. What had Ivan done? If it pleased Soviet this much it wasn't good, nothing could be that good. He hesitated a moment before hurrying out the bedroom door.

After he was gone, Jones looked back at Soviet, still looking confused, "I don't understand..."

"We traded hearts, and it seems that we can feel each other's country. I can feel his from here, which is interesting." Soviet sighed happily, "It's very cold, which I do not like..."

"But...something about it made you happy?"

"Da, I do not remember the last time I felt such peace." Soviet sighed, leaning his forehead against Jones's own, "It's like heaven, a cold heaven...but it is so sweet." Jones smiled.

"Is it really that wonderful?" Soviet nodded, closing his eyes.

"I wish I could live in his world now." Soviet opened his eyes again, "But I wish I could share it with you." Jones shook his head, wrapping his arms around Soviet. He could tell that something was different, nothing bad, though he did feel slightly colder than usual, but there was a calm and relaxation around him that Jones never recalled him having before, or maybe he had but it was too far back to remember. He believed Soviet even though he couldn't feel it, and it made him happy, truly, to see Soviet out of so much pain, even for a moment. There was a long pause where they just stood like that until, "Stay away from Russia." Jones blinked his eyes open as Soviet pulled away. Jones tilted his head slightly in curiosity but didn't question, never did, "I have a feeling he will not be very stable for long." Jones nodded in understanding but then.

"What about Alfred?" Soviet didn't care as much about what happened to Alfred, he knew, but he still had to ask.

"I think he will be relatively safe." Soviet said, going to the window to look out towards the back, he could see Alfred making his way towards Russia, who was staring up at the sky, almost lost, "If he does not come down from the power high then he is nothing more than a fool." Soviet muttered, Jones walked over and stood next to him by the window. Soviet stood up, patting Jones on the head before walking away from the window, Jones watched as Soviet went to the closet and pulled out a warmer coat. Jones hid his smile before looking back out the window, a bit worried for Alfred.

If Russia's heart had made his Ivan so happy, then logically thinking, Soviet's heart would have the opposite effect on Russia. And if his world was so nice then the effects might just be more powerful.

* * *

><p>"Russia!" Ivan looked back slowly to see who had called him as Alfred walked up to him. When he got closer, he paused. There was something about Ivan...maybe it was the combination of how he held himself so he almost seemed larger and how his eyes seemed to hold a look that would make one think that he thought the world was his. It was more familiar then even his encounter with the Soviet in this world. And if he didn't know any better, he would have thought he was back to that time period, the Cold War, and it made Alfred stiffen a bit.<p>

"Oh, Alfred." Ivan said, blinking a bit but smiling, his eyes closing naturally. The blond shook himself, feeling of dread fading as he scolded himself internally for thinking such stupid thoughts. Ivan then looked at him, a mix of concern and worry, "Why are you out here? It is cold." Alfred opened his mouth to say something along the lines of 'I could ask you the same question!' But Ivan continued before he could interrupt, "Come, let us go inside." Ivan grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, a bit confused Alfred followed along.

"You're just acting normal? What the hell? Soviet said you two switched hearts, doesn't that hurt?"

"For a little, but I am fine." Ivan said, opening the door and stepping inside, "It's very warm you know, and I control all of it." Ivan said happily as he closed the door after them.

"Um..." Alfred said, "Do you really? What about Soviet?" Alfred asked, moving his still captured wrist, not trying to escape just yet, but getting a bit annoyed that he was being held in place. Ivan blinked and then narrowed his eyes, small smile only adding to the creepy face.

"He does not matter."

"Glad you finally came around to that." Alfred said cheerfully, turning the wrist that Ivan held without stopping, but it was nearly subconscious, "But seriously, you can control everything?"

"Da."

"Awesome!" Chances of escape, now over nine thousand! Still, Ivan so totally needed him to be a hero, just because Ivan has some weird voodoo magic on his side doesn't mean that Alfred's just going to stand on the sidelines! Ivan needed an experienced hero to lead him, so Ivan was still his back-up. Alfred nodded at his own explanation, approving of the logic completely, "Well I guess that means our goal just got easier." Ivan blink, as if in confusion but then it cleared as he seemed to remember they were trying to escape. Ivan looked him over carefully, probably thinking of a plan.

"Da...I will meet you in your room. I will finding the breaker box and disconnecting the cameras so we may talk." Alfred blinked.

"That's a really good idea actually, why didn't you think of that before?" Did breaker boxes even have an option for 'secret spying cameras'? He didn't think so, but it was definitely worth a shot. Ivan shrugged, "Cool, meet you there then so I can tell you my awesomely heroic plan to get out of here!" He said, flashing a thumbs up with his hand and starting to walk away, Ivan finally let go of his wrist, though it seemed reluctant. The older was acting kind of strange, but he did just have a heart transfer. Russia was finally seeing his side of things that Soviet was cruel and heartless and they needed to get out ASAP.

Alfred walked into 'his room' and sat down slowly on the bed before laying down a bit and lounging. He sighed in heavy relief, relaxing for a while. He stared up at the ceiling and rubbed his chest, he hurt mostly in his gut and he still felt like he wanted to spill them out of his mouth everywhere, but the blood that always came out frightened him enough to try and hold in the urge as long as possible. Blood belonged inside him, damn it! Still, he wished he could soothe the irritated flesh, but that only hurt worst, so he had taken to rubbing his chest instead, that didn't hurt.

_"I wonder how long I can last like this?"_ Alfred wondered silently, but shook his head. All he needed was a little more time, he would get Ivan out, make sure that stupidly stubborn Russian stayed there and then take Stalin out, and die probably. He already had it planned out, and now that Ivan apparently had power over Soviet's land, he could get the taller out much easier than anything he could think of.

Speaking of Russia, what was taking him so long? Alfred sighed, the other probably couldn't find what he was looking for. Well, might as well doze off for awhile then, better than sitting still and waiting. That was another problem with his painful gut, he couldn't stand staying still, not even during sleep, he would toss and turn then unless somebody else was sleeping in the same bed - not always something perverted! But he literally just could not sit still, it drove him out of his fucking mind, his foot was already moving side to side gently and he tapped his fingers on his chest.

Sleep would help calm his nerves at least a little. With that decision he sank down further into the bed, closing his eyes and relaxing, glad it was afternoon, he loved taking naps during that time so his body was somewhat used to it.

Alfred felt something, a painful prick, he opened his eyes to see...yeah, that was Russia alright, he must have pinched him in his arm, fucking bastard, there was no need for that, sure he was a heavy sleeper, but- Alfred's thoughts faded from his mind as he slipped back into sleep.

The next time Alfred woke up he was chained, unable to move, to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, anybody confused about the end? Wondering what happened and what's to come? I hope so, I wanted a somewhat suspenseful cliff hanger.<strong>

**Anyway, somebody once asked me if Ivan and Soviet could switch their hearts and what would happen. Well here's the answer!**

**I have to go, appointment and everything, running late, but I wanted to update this first!**


	17. Never Surrender

**Chapter 17: Never Surrender**

**Word Count: 6,140**

**Quick update, huh?**

**Also, some people reviewed saying 'oh noes, don't rape Alfred, that'll kill him!' Well I've already killed him off countless amounts of times so really... anyway, no, Alfred isn't rapped (sorry everyone~ Tempting, but doesn't fit with what I have planed)**

**Hope you all enjoy regardless!**

* * *

><p>"What the fuck?" Alfred said instantly, struggling against the chains, or trying, he really couldn't move very much. He lifted his head up and looked at his body, his legs were chained to the end of the bed, each at a post without even enough slack to kick anything. There were ones crushing his hip way to close to his junk to be comfortable even if it wasn't constricting. It was wrapped twice around his waist and it also seemed to also be chained to the underside of the bed. His chest had the same treatment, but it wasn't too close to his neck or his wounds, so he supposed he should be grateful for that. It did little to comfort him though. His arms were chained to his side tightly and he literally could not move anything beside his head. He banged his head against the pillow several times, "Damn it!" If he wasn't mortally wounded, he would totally be able to break out of these chains, he was America after all. It took more than just this to hold him down...normally anyway. But he could break them, they didn't even move any as he tried to move. They were holding him to tightly though. Who the hell would do this? Alfred narrowed his eyes, Soviet was going to die. Painfully. He had gone way to far this time, like other times, sure, but this time it was worst somehow!<p>

"Good to see you are awake." Alfred turned his neck to look at who had spoken.

"Soviet, you fucking piece of shit, if you don't- oh, Russia." Alfred said, realizing who it was by both of the violet eyes being present, "Good, it's you. Soviet seemed to chain me down again, that lowlife. So hurry up and unchain me and we can get out of here!" He said quietly, sure he didn't really have plans on how to get out yet, but he had always been better winging things anyway.

"Oh, I see..." Ivan said, "I do not think you understand Alfred, I cannot let you go."

"Look, whatever he's threatening to do, I'm sure we can foil his plans easy enough! But seriously, this is uncool." Alfred said, trying to move again. Jeez, the grip was nearly bone crunching.

"Do not struggle so much." Ivan said, coming over and sitting on the bed. Alfred looked at the taller expectantly, waiting impatiently for freedom, "I know you are upset, but it is best if you stay like this." Alfred filled with rage.

"What? What the fuck are you talking about? I need to get out of here, who knows what will happen to me, or you if I stay like this! Let me out Ivan, I don't care what that bastard said to you, he was lying!"

"Do not worry so much, I will make sure that Soviet doesn't do anything to you." Ivan said, patting Alfred's head, who shook his head side to side furiously to rid himself of the touch. Ivan removed his hand.

"No, no, no! We can't get out like this and if you think that I will stay here in chains, you're mental! I can and will break them and you know that!" Sure he was bluffing, but it would usually be true!

"Alfred, please calm down." Ivan said, "I-it wasn't Soviet who chained you up anyway, I did." Alfred stared at Ivan in disbelief.

"What?" Alfred asked, speechless.

"I know that you are hurt Alfred, and are dying."

"What?" Alfred repeated.

"And you won't lay down on your free will and rest. You will just speed up the process with all that moving about. So I thought it best if you couldn't move until I can get us out of here."

"Y-you're kidding, right? You can't be serious!" Alfred said, "You can't just- you're not-" there was so many things he wanted to say all at once, and then he felt the shock of everything go and replace with cold rage, "No, let me go! You can't just pretend to be a hero and then chain me to a fucking bed to get me out of the way!"

"It's not like that-" Ivan started calmly.

"No, it's exactly like that! I won't stay like this forever Russia, I will get out of this one way or another! But no, you have to go and become psychotic and decide you can do everything by yourself! I don't need to be protected from anything, especially not like this, and I don't need to wait around while you try and figure out how to fix everything. We just need to get out of here."

"That will not work, besides you are injured."

"Brain to idiot, if I get back I'll probably start healing!" Alfred growled, "And once I do I am so murdering you several times."

"That would be declaring war."

"And this isn't an act of war? I'm serious Ivan, let me go!" Alfred growled, struggling heatedly, not caring if it was difficult to move or that it hurt himself more then it helped.

"Alfred, don't-" Alfred wasn't going to listen though, that was obvious, and he was going to end up hurting himself if anything. Ivan pulled out a small needle and pushing it gently into Alfred's arm.

"Ouch what are you..." Alfred started, but started dozing. Ivan sighed, pulling it back out. He didn't know why Soviet owned these, he never had asked, but he was thankful for them at the moment.

"Sorry Alfred." Ivan muttered, petting the blond hair, "I know you won't understand for a while, but it's for the best, you'll see." Yes, Alfred would live longer this way, he was sure and he would have time to try killing Stalin. Maybe if he burned Stalin until nothing remained but ash and then seal the ashes separately and scatter those jars, then he'd never be able to really revive. Seemed like something out of a vampire book that Alfred would read, but it may just work for this.

Kissing Alfred's forehead he muttered some soft words of wishes of good dreams before standing up, he put the used sedative on the dresser and walked out of the room, turning to somebody close to the doors exit. It was Jones, he thought it would have been Soviet, "Ah...is Alfred alright?" Ivan hadn't exactly told them he was chaining Alfred up, but they had seen him drag the chains, and Jones had probably heard the argument.

"Da, I think he will be." Ivan said, "Where is Soviet?"

"I-in the living room..." Jones muttered, not making eye contact, as shy as usual.

"You may keep an eye on him and keep him company." Ivan said, walking away. Jones hesitated before walking into the room, going over and kneeling by the bed, watching Alfred's body occasionally twitch in the unnatural sleep. Jones took his duplicates hand and closed his eyes. If anything he could understand Alfred's position.

Ivan went into the living room to see Soviet, laying on the couch, eyes closed and arms behind his head, blanket over most his body, "Cold?" Ivan asked, leaning over the back of the couch to look at the other more clearly.

"Da." Soviet said, opening his eyes slowly to look at Ivan, "You?" Ivan smiled.

"Very good. It is quite balanced in warmth." Soviet hummed, already knowing this, "I came to tell you not to go near Alfred." Soviet raised an eyebrow and he sat up slowly.

"I do not approve of you telling me anything. However, I will tell you now that I have no business with Alfred, and so no reason to go near him." Ivan nodded, satisfied with that answer, "Though then I will request that you do not go near Jones." Soviet said. Ivan narrowed his eyes.

"I can see who I wish."

"As can I. Don't think that the power you feel belongs to you Russia, it is my land, my country, and my heart. Do. Not. Forget that." They glared at each other. Ivan knew it wasn't technically his, but he felt it like it was his country, and Soviet couldn't simply take it back with ease, he would have to fight for it, and Ivan knew he was already stronger then he was yesterday.

"Of course." Ivan lied, standing up and walking away. Soviet glared after him still, and he could feel the chill of it on his back, he paused and said, "Stalin still wishes to talk to me, right? When will I be meeting him?"

"In a few days. I will tell you when it is more set." Ivan nodded before continuing to walk out of the room. Soviet put a hand to his scalp and itched it a bit, he had almost forgotten why he exchanged the hearts. To get Russia to kill Stalin. Still, the other wasn't used to all that power, but he shouldn't be that controlling. It wasn't like he really controlled any of that...oh but Russia hadn't had the power block that was Stalin.

Soviet sniffed, pulling a pen and paper closer and writing something down. He felt more creative with Ivan's heart, and smarter too, must have had better technology and education over there. Not surprising, Stalin controlled that over here. Maybe that's also why Russia was so...greedy. Well, if it got rid of Stalin Soviet supposed he could endure it...for a little bit anyway.

* * *

><p>Alfred groaned, opening his eyes slowly and looking to the side, to see a mirror, but the mirror wasn't looking at him like mirrors should. There was something wrong with his mirror! Wait, when did he get a mirror in his room? Did he go drinking and was in the bathroom, damn the floor was comfy, but he was sore and felt a binding across his chest and hips, "Hey, you okay?" Jones asked, oh yeah, it was Jones. Memories started pouring back in where they belonged.<p>

"No! Where is that son of a bitch of a hell demon?" Alfred yelled, looking around.

"They went to the meeting, he isn't here." Alfred stopped moving so much.

"Oh, yeah?" Jones nodded.

"Hey then, could you maybe help me out of this mess?" Jones shook his head furiously, "What? Why not?"

"Because Russia is still Ivan, and I don't want to make him angry at me..." Jones muttered, shrinking, "Sorry."

"No, it's okay." Alfred said, he should have thought of that, he couldn't endanger Jones more then he already was on a day-to-day basis, "I'll get out on my own, just you wait!" He said, determined glint showing in his eyes, "Oh, do you know where my glasses are?"

"Oh, they are right here." Jones said, pulling them down from the wardrobe.

"Oh good, I was kind of worried when I couldn't find them, you can leave them there." Jones sat back down next to the bed again, leaving the glasses where they were, "Why don't you have glasses anyway?" Jones blinked a bit in surprise at the question.

"Oh...they were taken away from me."

"Soviet sucks. I love Texas and-" Jones shook his head softly.

"No...by Mexico."

"Huh?" Alfred asked, confused.

"W-well, when Europe was in War, the first one, n-not the second one, Mexico attacked me and we went to war."

"But-" Alfred started, but then, "The Zimmerman note*****." He said, "Wait, does that mean Germany took over?"

"Well...England surrendered and the war ended soon after. Germany got England and France and a couple other smaller ones I don't remember the name of anymore..."

"Wow, no way! Then how did World War two start? And with like Germany angry at the war repercussions they had to face and-" Jones shook his head.

"German troops came and helped take away Texas, New Mexico and Arizona. Took them a long, long time. They stopped attacking after they got those states, cause they couldn't fight much longer. A sort of Peace was settled. But really, it was everybody getting ready for war with each other, Germany got a new country name. It was only a matter of time before World War two started, England and France tried rebelling, I think that's what started it. I stayed neutral...I didn't want to get involved. The Soviet Union joined, on Germany's side much to everybody's horror...I remember England asking me to join, but I was still trying to heal from my war with Mexico and Germany, it wasn't an easy one," Jones muttered, eyes far off as if he wasn't even there anymore, "So I didn't help. I think I should have maybe. Maybe the world wouldn't be so bad then...I don't know. I should have helped regardless. China helped England and France out as much as he could, and they were the allies sort of but it didn't seem to matter what help they got. Soon Europe and Asia was gone, there was only the Germanic Empire and the Soviet Union. Even Italy, who had been on Germany's side during the war became a part of Germany.

I think that's when I really started worrying. But I thought as long as they're not hurting me or my people, it would be okay, and they both owed me some money from the war, I did sell to them and things. Really helped me get out of the depression I went through after the first war." Alfred nodded in understanding, "And when they started fighting against each other, that seemed pretty good. I sold things to both sides, stayed as far away as possible, that sort of thing. We all thought they would destroy each other and then be split up like things used to be before the first World War. But that didn't happen. Soviet came out on top. A couple years went by before he invaded Alaska and Canada. Of course I came to Mattie's rescue.

Declaring war on the Soviet Union, Mexico stayed neutral, Cuba***** joined Soviets side I think because he hated me. Canada surrendered within four years. Mexico was taken in six and I was surrounded by Soviet, but I lasted quite a while, from bombing him to...well Anything went between us. It was all out war. I remember how much I hated him, how much he hated me too. We were more than willing to go beyond surrender and destroy each other completely. When the world was taken over the countries still remained...as you can tell, but that didn't matter. I was sure I'd die before surrendering." Jones fell silent.

"Then what happened?" Alfred asked quietly.

"I finally lost, didn't really get a choice of fighting to the death. He had the world and I just became so tired and in pain. There was...an ambush, we were just counting supplies and settling down to make camp. I think I dozed off because the next thing I knew was I was waking up to gunshots and a panic. Guess we should have expected it more, but they hadn't breached the lines as far as I knew and we were several miles away from the front." Jones hesitated before continuing, "I moved to pick up my gun...but a pipe went clean through it. It was painful, so very much so. Ivan was there behind me. I think that's when it started to sink in that the Russian's had invaded, and if they got me...well the war would be over. My boss would have to surrender then. He knew that, I knew that. It was the easiest way to end any war.

I did get the pipe out...with difficulty especially with Ivan breathing down my neck. And I ran, first trying to find something to fight with, but then I gave up on that. More people would die if Soviet captured and tortured me. I didn't want to leave my men...but I needed to get away. I didn't get far. We were surrounded. I did take out several Russian soldiers and got a couple guns from them. They were only there to slow me down though, and it worked. Soviet caught up to me and we fought. What a fight that was. It lasted maybe two hours with us continuously fighting and not giving in. But...I just could fight any more. I faltered, maybe only for a few seconds, but it was enough to end the fight. I don't know how much pain I faced in the next couple days. Soviet had been waiting so long to hurt me, to take his revenge on the things I had done. Still, I was in Moscow soon after the war, chained.

I escaped a lot times...but there wasn't a place to run to. He'd always find me. I found out that he liked that I'd escape, enjoyed chasing me, enjoyed punishing and toying with me. I stopped escaping after a while though and eventually started to lose myself on the way I guess..." Jones went silent for a moment, "I'm not you. I'm not the America I was all those years ago, but I found I don't mind so much, I'm me after all so that's okay I think." Alfred nodded slightly in agreement. There was a long pause before, "Eventually me and Soviet did become closer in ways...we do love each other now Alfred, believe me when I say that, but we still hold bitterness. Mostly Soviet, he's still in pain from what I did. He still hates me for it." Jones faltered, looking down. That was probably the most Jones had spoken since he had been conquered. A lot of things had happened. Alfred watched Jones' sad eyes and decided to change the topic again.

"So, what exactly is with Soviet and Ivan? Did they switch bodies or something, 'cause that would make so much more sense!"

"N-no, I don't think so." Jones said, "They are still themselves...kind of. But it seems like they're starting to think they represent each other's land. Soviet doesn't believe it as much as Russia does."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Russia thinks all the power is his from what I've heard."

"You eavesdrop a lot don't you." Jones blushed a bit and looked away.

"Hey, I'm not judging, I spy all the time on the bastard, so good for you."

"Um, right..." Jones said, "But what about you? I really do want to help, maybe give you something to help escape? I could always say I didn't know how you got it. And I'm sure Soviet would protect me against Russia."

"Soviet? Protect you? Why, he's abusive to you right? So why would he protect you against himself?"

"S-Soviet doesn't hurt me that badly and-"

"Pipe through gut, may I once more point that out?"

"He doesn't like when I get hurt by others." Jones finished as if Alfred hadn't spoken.

"Because that makes so much sense, then again he is a possessive bastard." Alfred muttered, "Anyway, what would I use? I couldn't reach the lock if I tried, I can't really move much. Unless you have like wicked strong acid in like something from the Alien movies, then I don't really know, and even then my skin would probably get burned."

"Well...we do have acid, and it would probably take a long while for it to cut through the chains."

"Of course Soviet has acid, what was I thinking?" Alfred muttered to himself, "Alright, well how long is a while?"

"A few days?" Alfred shook his head.

"Too long. Ah! I want to move now! I can't stand this laying still!" He was seriously restless, especially after such a long, unnatural sleep. He wanted to move now! "I'll think of something, don't you worry, under all these gorgeous good looks is a brilliant mind, you should know." Jones smiled slightly and nodded.

"Of course. You sure?"

"Yeah, besides last thing I want is for Russia going bat-shit crazy on you and chaining you to a bed." Alfred muttered, "I didn't even do anything, I think I'd be less pissed off if I'd actually done something to him to justify this. But as it is, he is so going to pay!" There was a moment of silence before.

"Are you hungry? I could make some lunch for us." Alfred smiled.

"Yeah, food sounds awesome! I'm starving...oh, but..." Alfred moved his hands that were pressed to his waist, "I can't really eat anything unless you blended it and put a straw in it." He sighed, "Stupid Russia, he is so paying for this!" Alfred growled.

"Oh, well I could help if you need and-"

"No thanks, I'd rather starve. No offense to you, really." Alfred said, "But I would rather die than have somebody try taking care of me when I can do it myself...if I wasn't chained."

"Okay..." Jones muttered, he figured his other would cave once he got hungry enough.

"You can still go and eat though, I'll just look for shapes in the blobs on the ceiling." Alfred said, staring at said white ceiling.

"N-no, I already ate."

"But you said make lunch for us."

"Sorry, I lied to you." Jones muttered, "I figured you would say no to me making food for just you."

Alfred nodded in approval, "Guess there's some things we know about each other, huh?" Alfred muttered, "So, tell me, do you believe that I'm going to so beat Russia bloody for this, or can you not picture that?" Jones tilted his head, wondering why Alfred was asking him what appeared to be a random question. He thought about it until he answered.

"I think you will, try to go easy on him." Alfred snorted, "He is worried about you, that's probably why he did this."

"When most people worry they usually have a normal habit of biting their nails or panicking, not chaining people to beds so they are somewhat helpless in enemy land. Cause I'm not completely helpless. Nope, never would be. I'm sure you got some fight in you somewhere."

"Not against Soviet."

"Yeah, I know." Alfred muttered, "But both of them seriously have to learn how to treat other people!" Jones smiled slightly, resting his head on the bed.

"Whatever you say." Jones said.

"Don't be so passive."

"Okay."

"Damn you." Jones smiled a bit.

"Sure you aren't hungry?"

"Yes." Alfred said stubbornly, "When are they going to be back anyway?" Jones pulled his sleeve back and looked at a watch there. Wait, he wore a watch? Alfred really needed to be more observant sometimes.

"In a couple hours." Jones looked back down at Alfred, looking curious but not asking anything, probably with Soviet's policy of 'do not question my decisions blarg'.

"Well...I may be a little hungry, but what takes two hours to make, do you think?" Jones blinked then nodded.

"I'm sure I could find something. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"You too Alfred." Alfred smirked, giving a wink.

* * *

><p>Ivan sighed, getting out of the car and glad that he was out of the meeting and back to the house. Soviet had actually been sort of quiet during the meeting, and seemed to daydream a lot. Oh well, he didn't seem to care if Ivan had basically won over most the votes to not invade his world, maybe because of Soviet's strange behavior or they could almost sense the power he held. Either way, he didn't care, they had agreed and now he would go and see Alfred. The taller went into the kitchen, probably looking for Jones, considering the delicious smell wafting through the air.<p>

Ivan hesitated a moment, he should check up on Alfred first. He walked into the hallway and opened the door. His eyes narrowed at the empty chains on the bed. He looked around the room. The window was open and the room was empty. Ivan walked inside, going over to the bed and looking around as if Alfred would materialize. He spotted a note on the end table, picking it up he read it.

_Hey Bastard (yes, you Russia),_

_Thank you so much for chaining me to the bed you fucking asshole, you better hope that I don't see you until I cool off._  
><em>I seriously thought about just leaving you here. But I am an awesome hero and I suppose even you don't deserve to be stuck with Stalin for an eternity.<em>  
><em>Maybe...I'm still thinking on it.<em>  
><em>Either way, I think it's best we don't talk for another couple centuries, best for the world that we don't try killing each other (again).<em>  
><em>You're still a complete son of a bitch from hell spawned by a bastard to be an asshole yourself.<em>  
><em>I'm not going to let this go for a very long, long time.<em>

_Sincerely pissed,_  
><em>Alfred.<em>

Ivan glared, idiot! He was going to kill himself, and now he was out in the cold, who knew where. He might already be dead now. Ivan tore the letter angrily. How could this happen? Alfred couldn't just get out of the chains, that was impossible! Turning around Ivan went out of the room, walking past the living room and into the kitchen. Ivan's eyes landed on Jones, who's back was to him, and doing something at the counter, cutting something up.

Ivan walked towards the blond, who put the knife down and brushed his hands together to clear them of whatever he was cutting and turning just as Ivan reached him. Grabbing the collar of the shorters shirt, he growled, "Where is Alfred?" Jones' eyes widened, whether at Ivan's anger or the question he didn't care at the moment.

"W-what?"

"You hear me, where is he? You were here all day, don't tell me you had anything to do with this." Ivan stopped when he felt a tight grip on his wrist. He turned to glare at Soviet, who was staring down at him, aura dark, lips in a firm line and eyes promising a terrible fate. His grip had dug into Ivan's wrist enough to be bleeding, he could feel the moisture start to run down his arm.

"Don't touch him." Soviet said darkly. Nobody moved, Ivan didn't let go for a while, just glaring at Soviet, who's eyes weren't narrowed, but seemed almost more dangerous because of it. Jones just didn't seem to dare to attract more attention. Seeming to get impatient, Soviet's grip tightened, nails digging in deeper past the skin and pulling his hand away from Jones.

"Not until he tells me what stupid reason he had for letting Alfred go." Ivan growled, glaring back at Jones, "It will probably kill him."

"I-I-I-" Jones started.

"Russia." Soviet snapped, "You will take your problem up with me or we will have very serious problem very soon." Ivan let go of Jones, turning to face in return Soviet let go of Ivan's wrist. Jones took a few slow steps back from both of them.

"It was you who put Alfred in this position anyway. But Jones letting him free makes it his fault that Alfred died this time as well." Ivan said darkly.

"Jones has been in the kitchen almost the entire time we were gone." Soviet growled.

"How would you know that? Because he's cooking?" Ivan scoffed, "He could have easily left sometime while it was cooking." Eyes flashing to Jones accusingly, who was standing a couple feet away, back to the fridge and hands behind him almost as support against the white surface. His eyes fell to the ground when Ivan looked at him.

"Don't look at him." Soviet snapped, causing Ivan to glare at the other. So possessive and protective, "The sauce there needs to be stirred almost constantly or it's ruined. Probably already is thanks to you. He wouldn't have been able to leave for long enough to unchain Alfred." Ivan glanced at the saucepan on the stove. It did look strange.

"How would you know all of this unless it was planned?"

"So paranoid, that's not why."

"It's his favorite..." Jones muttered from the side. Ivan furrowed his brows, looking at the things.

"I do not recognize it." Ivan said.

"I-I came up with it..." The blond didn't look up, talking to the floor it seemed.

"It's expensive too. Thank you so much." Soviet growled at Ivan, "Are you done accusing my Alfred or is there something else you wanted?" Ivan glared heatedly at Soviet, but faltering at his accusations. There wasn't a way that Alfred could get out on his own, right? He was about to just give up but then a thought entered his mind, something Soviet had said.

"How did you know that Alfred was chained up? You haven't seen him since then and I haven't said anything." Ivan said.

"Considering your reaction, I could guess. We aren't completely different. That does not mean I will hesitate to kill you if you try anything like this again." Ivan narrowed his eyes.

"Da, I suppose we are similar." He said, turning and leaving the kitchen angrily. The story may or may not be true, Soviet might be up to something. Maybe he had Alfred somewhere in the house. He would have to check.

Soviet watched Russia leaving. Jones went to the stove and turned off the burner, moving the ruined sauce aside a small mutter of 'I'll have to start it over now'. Soviet walked up to him, "Never mind that, are you hurt?" Soviet growled, turning Jones around.

"N-no, I'm alright...thank you." The blond said, sighing in what seemed relief. Eying the other over with narrowed eyes as if judging the truth of the statement. Sighing, Soviet wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him flush against him. Alfred blinked in a bit of shock, but smiled and wrapped his arms around the tallers broad chest, listening to the heartbeat close to his ear, faint due to the fabric separating them. He closed his eyes blissfully as Soviet ran his fingers through his blond hair in a petting movement.

"You aren't to leave my eye sight for a while." Feeling his mood plummet a bit he looked up into Soviet's face questioningly, "I know, you still like a bit of freedom, but until Russia" Soviet spat the name, "calms down, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But you are stronger than him. There's no need to worry, da? Surely even he w-won't think of going against you?"

"He's being arrogant. Not thinking well." Jones nodded, putting his head back on Soviet's chest and looking to the side. He felt sorry for Russia if anything. He was going through everything in this country and he wasn't as used to it, and with Alfred leaving he must have felt even more helpless then he normally would, "Besides...he's getting stronger." Jones jerked his head up to stare at Soviet again.

"W-what?"

"Either that or I'm growing weaker." Soviet muttered, eyes flashing to show just how much he hated that idea, but he didn't look down at the blond, looking ahead, "I suppose our hearts did more than just provide feelings of our countries."

"Are you saying y-you two are switching?"

"I do not know." Soviet muttered, looking down and kissing Jones' forehead. He definitely was more loving with Russia's heart. Usually Soviet wouldn't touch him this close to that time, usually ignoring him or hurting him, not that he blamed Soviet, he could understand it. He always did something wrong. Still, having a more loving Ivan in exchange to him belonging to another world? Jones knew that was probably best for Soviet, so he should be happy for the other, but he didn't want...he was selfish, he didn't want Soviet to belong so far away.

"M-maybe you could get your heart back?"

"I don't know..." Soviet muttered against his forehead. Jones blinked, Ivan didn't want his heart back? No, of course he didn't. Everything was going exactly opposite of what he had planned! "But don't go near him until I figure out what is happening." Jones nodded slightly as Soviet pulled away, "Good. Now, be honest with me, did you help Alfred to escape?"

"No." Jones said honestly. Soviet nodded.

"Of course, now, think you can salvage the food?" Jones smiled, nodding a bit. He could certainly try anyway. Though he wondered if Soviet believed him.

* * *

><p>Alfred watched the scenery pass by. There were probably cameras everywhere, even if there wasn't, best to assume so and plan for the rest. He rubbed his stomach barely which growled softly. He was in pain and he was hungry. Maybe he should have stolen some food from the kitchen before he had left, something had smelled good, familiar too. Oh well, he wanted to get out as soon as possible, so he'd have to find someplace else to eat.<p>

Stupid Russia, what was his fucking problem? Whatever, he would get Ivan out even if he was doing jackass things, it was probably Soviet's fault anyway. Well whatever, nothing can hold the Alfred F. Jones! Ivan should have taken history lessons, he was the best smuggler in the world, and one to defy all! Just like when England had forbidden him from traveling past the Mountains West. Hell to him, and the chastity belt. Alfred repressed that memory.

Point being, he had learned how to get out of cold metal bars people tried putting him in. Though he had been free for so long without any other country doing that to him he had gotten a little rusty, he would admit. It took him forever to get out, not to mention painful. He was sure he aggravated his condition getting out. But rather dead then prisoner! Unless he was being kept prisoner and it was saving somebody else, then he would totally sacrifice himself. But whatever. Even if he didn't have his country strength didn't mean his cleverness decreased any! Though he had been kind of distracted with thinking about everything that Jones had told him.

Turning and looking through the train car, he found some food that looked edible and focused on filling his stomach. He would need to come up with a plan to get Ivan out without the other trying to chain him again, and without alerting Soviet to his plan, who happened to own the entire world! Could Russia make his plans anymore difficult? Idiot. Jones had said that he had escaped countless times, but Soviet had always found him, sensed the astray country amidst the land somewhere and that he had no place to hid. Well him and Ivan did, they had their own world to go back to and live in.

And to hell if Alfred wasn't going to try his hardest to accomplish exactly that! Logic be dammed.

* * *

><p><strong>So interesting development going on. Ivan turning kind of psycho, Soviet kind of mellowing down a bit. And Jones telling a story of how he was captured! Now you all know kind of what happened. Big differences huh? Also, not much of Ivan's POV, but I'm trying to not show it on purpose for a while. Still, I hope you all picked up that he's just trying to keep Alfred alive still. Nothing's really changed about him...he's just more corrupt and so has a round about ways of 'helping'<strong>

***Zimmerman Note: A telegraph sent by Germany to Mexico during WWI asking Mexico to go to war on America and later Germany would help with conquering America and giving back the 3 states mentioned. This didn't happen because 1. it was intercepted by British spies (go UK, w00t!) and 2. Mexico was basically like: Me? Help you? Why, I'm making money off of both sides, why would I risk my people to help you? Ah, Mexico, we love you too.**

***Cuba: Sorry for making them seem like the bad guy, if this stuff really happened, I'm sure Cuba would be fighting on our side whether we hated each other or not. However, I wanted to also kind of show that some people would side with the more powerful. I couldn't think of another country in the America's *South America jumps up and down but is forgotten* so I used Cuba.**

**Yes Alfred can escape chains. He's America, country of smuggling and being crafty and tricky (or so we once were...) so he can do it!**

**Ivan: *sighs* Alfred isn't talking to me...**

**Me: Where is he?**

**Ivan: He's not talking to you either...**

**Jones: Um...I'm here on his behalf?**

**Soviet: He decided to come along. Alfred didn't ask. Something about not putting Jones in danger**

**Me: Right...well...one of the main characters is still missing.**

**Soviet: We are fine, he is unimportant so we can continue on**

**Me: Oh, I have a question for everybody considering this story. I've heard a few views so far on it, so I decided to ask general readers to get more of an idea.**

**Ivan: This can't be anything good.**

**Jones: What was I making in the story?**

**Soviet: What's the question Neko?**

**Me: Okay! One word that of course comes up in all cross-parallel universes: Selfcest. Now I know from this chapter it doesn't look like any of that can happen, but I have ideas *nods***

**Ivan: I think I'll go find Alfred now. *walks away***

**Me: No, it's about you!**

**Soviet: What? *death glare***

**Ivan: *death glare***

**Jones: *smiles innocently and plots doom***

**Me: hehehehe. I'm dead. But seriously, yes, no? If it's a close half and half, I'll just make a non-plot chapter, then those who don't like it don't have to read and those who do...well happy yes? But like I said, don't worry about HOW I'll get there, but if you guys want it.**

**FAQ when selfcest question is asked by me:**

**Q: What about the Alfred's, like do they get jealous of the Ivan's and have fun themselves~**

**A: I would love that! But um...that would probably kill Alfred so maybe in future chapters, we'll see.**

**Q: Wouldn't this mess with the plot?**

**A: Nope. Not at all. Don't worry about the plot, that's for me to do!**

**Q: What would Soviet do if he walked in on Alfred and Jones making out?**

**A: . . . tough one. Either pull Alfred off and kill him brutally or join in x3**

**Q: What would Ivan do in situation stated above? (yes, I have been asked these before, I'm not making them up)**

**A: Pull Jones off for almost killing Alfred and beat him to a pulp or walk away in shock.**

**Q: Can you put in a threesome?**

**A: I asked about selfcest but um...I don't know about that. Soviet is very...possessive... and Alfred can't physically handle that at the moment. So not this story, no. But that would be so amazing :L**

**Q: Why put in Selfcest? That seems stereotypical and really weird.**

**A: I understand, some people don't like selfcest and aren't comfortable with it (I love all kinks really so I'm all 'whatever'). But the opportunity is a good one with parallel worlds, but if it peeves you, that's fine, I haven't decided whether to put it in or not. Your votes are what counts.**

**I think this has gone on long enough. Please tell me what you guys think on the topic and see you all next time~**


	18. Cold Wind

**Chapter 18: Cold Wind**

**Word Count: 6,248**

**I'm spamming you all, I know. By the way, I'm focusing on this story more because climax and exciting stuff coming up soon, so I'm kind of pumped!**

**NOTE: People doubted my writer knowledge and Alfred's escape last chapter. So for your pleasure, and my pride I sprinkled that in at what I hope were the WORST possible moments. Never question unexplored plot points unless you really wish to know :l I don't mind questions or you guys pointing out plot holes, just please don't be rude about it.**

**That said, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Looking down the track, Alfred looked at the city approaching. He probably wouldn't have seen it if the train hadn't started slowing down. Boy did this bring back memories. Looking out, he was now sort of glad that it had started snowing, at least now it would provide a softer, if not colder landing...in theory anyway. He didn't know if there would be Reds checking the track further ahead, but he wasn't going to put it past them. Either way, if the train did stop it would be hard to sneak away unnoticed regardless. And if he didn't...well, he kind of wanted to be in that town, and it would be more painful jumping onto concrete then forest floor. Once again, in theory. He hadn't done this for a while, and the terrain was different and oh yeah, he was bleeding internally. Just a small detail.<p>

Bracing himself, he jumped out, timing it in a place that didn't have so many trees. He hit the ground rolling a bit in the falling snow. He got onto his hands and knees, putting a hand to his mouth and just concentrating on breathing steadily. He gagged a moment and feared that he was going to throw up again, but his body seemed to calm down a lot. Gasping a bit, he steadied his breathing as he stood upright and started walking away towards the city he had seen, using the tracks for a guide with the lower view. He would step away from it when he got closer to the town.

He held his stomach for a while, but let go and walked normally. He had lost a lot of blood when he had escaped from the chains, fucking Russia and his idiotic ideas. Maybe he could replace the blood somehow? Would that even work? Well iron was good for making blood, or something like that he was sure. And so he just needed a lot of iron...which could be found in meat he remembered. So, he just needed a truckload of hamburgers. Nodding at the logic, he wasn't sure if that would help any, but he supposed he had to try. Who knew, maybe there'd be a McD's up ahead. He smiled fondly though as he remembered his escape.

* * *

><p>Alfred struggled against the chains holding him, but they didn't give. Well shit. It just wasn't going to give. He'd have to come up with something more creative. He lifted his head and looked around, at his position, the door, window, bed, anything close enough for him to use to assist him. Wait, if he was chained to the mattress was he chained to the bed frame? No, he didn't think it was. Well, why not try and test it?<p>

Sticking his tongue out in concentration as he moved his hands a bit to grip the edge of the bed. Licking his lips, he wondered how this was going to go. Oh well, better then laying here. Rocking the bed, it took him several tries before he finally got the mattress to fall to the floor with him under it. Ha! He had need right, it hadn't been tied to the bed! Oh no, suffocating crushing mattress.

Trying to flail uselessly under the weight, Alfred finally sat up on his knees with difficulty. Straining to stay upright, at least he could move more now, despite the pain it was causing. Turning over so he was on his back, he panted a bit and swallowed thickly several times, holding down anything trying to work its way up. Well, wasn't this fun? Now he had a new view of the ceiling. What a change. Glaring at his own sarcasm as he looked towards the door, no not that way...Alfred looked towards the window. That might work.

* * *

><p>Panting heavily, he struggled, trying to get out of the firm grip that imprisoned him. Damn it, if he had his nations strength, no scratch that, even without it, he could have been done with this before it started. If he wasn't fucking dying this wouldn't be taking so long. Jabbing his elbow backwards, he heard the man grunt and let go, "Ha! Take that commie!" Okay, so maybe taunting the locals had been a bad idea, but he didn't do that. He just taunted the guards, the only ones that deserved it. Still, that hadn't been a very good idea either. The grip was loosened when he did that, tearing his arm out of the grip he bolted. Well, so much for laying out the land, getting supplies and planning to rescue the bastard Russia and more importantly, this world. He had thought up an awesome idea though! He was sure it would have worked, but he had to keep reminding himself that Ivan wasn't going to help him. So, he didn't have any idea what to do now.<p>

Alfred heard yelling in Russian, probably at him or maybe to some backup. Ducking away from the main street and into an alley he almost panicked when there was a dead end before seeing a small turn off. Running that way, he passed by some people that were walking and gave him some funny looks. Okay, what next...aha! Seeing a fire escape he grabbed it, must have been used recently if it wasn't like fifty feet in the air. Okay, a bit of an exaggeration, but still! Once he was up on the main part, he noticed some guards running towards him, the one he had fought wasn't there. Pulling the ladder up so they couldn't reach it, Alfred laughed down at them obnoxiously, "Take that you bastards!" Okay so maybe he was taking out some of his anger towards Ivan out on the guards. But it was worth it.

And then they started pushing a dumpster towards the stairs. Ah, fuck. Turning, he ran up the stairs, adrenaline giving him what he needed to not just fall off the ladder and die as he gasped like a fish in blood. But it wouldn't last forever, he knew. It was actually a pretty tall apartment/hotel building. He heard the guards climbing up the stairs. It must have been at least ten levels and Alfred was winded by the time he reached the last window. Grabbing onto the roof and lifting himself onto it, even if it was kind of steep and slanted. Stupid non-American roofs. Biting his lip, he held onto the roof and made his way to the other side, sure that there would be another fire escape ladder there that would be free of guards since all of them were climbing up this one. Panting heavily, he tried to ignore the sweat building on his face as he concentrated on getting around. Things were never easy, were they? Alfred winced as he heard a bullet shot ring out, drawing his attention. They were shooting at him? Wasn't that illegal? Oh, he was so going to sue their...oh right, in Russia, they don't care about their citizen's rights in Soviet Russia. God, what was he thinking?

* * *

><p>Panting heavily, he struggled, trying to get out of the firm grip that imprisoned him until finally, finally, he got the bed halfway through the open window that had been a pain in the ass to open since he could only use his face. Lots of head banging had happened then. The bed being bent into the window, the chains loosened plenty enough for him to get his arms out before his strength gave away and the mattress went back inside completely. Panting heavily, Alfred let himself fall backwards onto the soft cushion. He grabbed the chains and pulled at then until where they were hooked together was in reach and within view.<p>

Unchaining them, Alfred pushed them off, sitting up to get them off his feet as well before running to the bathroom and puking up blood into the toilet. After a couple heaves of coffee looking substance leaving him, he flushed it and rested his cheek against the seat of the cool surface as he rested for a moment, eyes closed. Standing up, he rinsed his mouth out several times, alternating between water and mouthwash. He also empties his bladder because it felt like it was about to explode. Going out he grabbed Texas and pushed them on, glad to have them. Looking around the room, Alfred decided he wanted to do a little more out of anger.

Hooking the chains back around the mattress like they had been, Alfred lifted it up onto the bed again. Interesting how much lighter it was when given the proper leverage. Once it was back in place he grinned, ha, let's see Ivan figure out his awesome escape! Going to the bedside table, Alfred grabbed out paper and a pen he knew was in one of the drawers there. He never slept in a place for long without knowing where everything was and what all was in the room if possible. Then he started his letter of spite.

* * *

><p>Moving again so hopefully he would be better protected he looked back down once he was sure he was opposite of the escape ladder. Where was the other escape ladder? He hadn't passed it, he was sure! Looking to where he was heading he didn't see it there either. Though the wind and snow whipping into his eyes weren't helping any, he was positive it wasn't there. No fucking way, seriously? Who has a fire escape on only one side of the building?<p>

Cussing out all architects in existence, Alfred felt the panic rise. He was trapped on a really tall roof with Soviet Guards that were apparently okay with killing him blocking his only exit. No, no, no, no! this could not be happening. He heard the scrapping of shoes against the tiles of the roof. They were following after him, and from the sound of it at least one on each side. He scanned for some way out of this. But all too soon he heard the sound of a gun being cocked close by. He looked over to see one of the guards with a pistol pointed at him. Oh like hell he was going to die like this, he still had things to do! Planets to save, commies to kill, and all that jazz.

He didn't move, not wanting to provoke an attack, as much as he already had, this was kind of different. The man said something in Russian. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows, "I can't understand you, does anybody even know how to speak English? Seriously! You understood when I insulted you just fine!" Then again, other people had always been able to understand the mood and vocal tones better then Alfred could comprehend. They said something again and Alfred just stared, "I only speak English and a bit of Spanish dude. I honestly don't know what you're saying." The man moved his gun in a gesturing motion and Alfred got the idea to follow, while that didn't seem like a good idea to go with soldier boy, it would get him back on the ground. Nodding in agreement, Alfred carefully stepped towards the man cautiously, making sure not to seem nearly as hostile as before.

A shot rang out that filled the air around them once again, piercing through the sound of the wind. Alfred felt searing pain enter through his stomach. Like he didn't have enough problems there! He looked at the man in front of him, a bit betrayed, but he saw shock in the guards face as well. Strange, he almost looked young this close up. Alfred's grip loosened from the roof of course when he was hit, and he felt himself falling. The one that hadn't shot him tried to reach out to grab his hand, a nice gesture honestly, but too late. He saw the smocking gun that had shot him held by a hard faced man staring at him. Glaring at Alfred as if he had done something wrong, but the face went out of focus quickly. Becoming smaller and smaller quickly. All Alfred heard was the short rushing of air past his ears. It was too surreal for him to even think about what exactly was happening other then it was sort of peaceful. Before quite suddenly, it was over.

He didn't hear the younger officer whisper in Russian, "Why?" As they witnessed the nation die.

* * *

><p>Ivan drummed his fingers on the wooden table in the kitchen, watching as light streamed in through the windows, seeming much brighter with the snow lining the outside. What was he going to do now? He had promised himself that he would give up after this time loop if it failed, and he knew it was true. However, he didn't know about Soviets heart then. He was sure he could save Alfred with it. If Alfred hadn't been an idiot and run off like he had. Probably dead by now. Ivan let his head rest on the table, what was he going to do? "You are up early." Ivan moved his head up to see Soviet walking into the kitchen and to the cupboards. He reached and grabbed out some vodka.<p>

"As are you." Ivan commented, sitting up a little more.

"We have a meeting today, remember?" Oh right, that thing again, "I hope you were not up early waiting to talk to Jones again without my presence." Ivan sniffed at the accusation.

"Jones knows something of it. Even if he didn't help Alfred escape, maybe he would know where he might have gone." Ivan crossed his arms, looking away as he heard glasses being moved around in the cupboard.

"Well you don't have to worry about that much anymore. Alfred was seen a couple cities over." Ivan perked up a bit.

"Really? Which one?"

"He's not there anymore. From some reports that I was given so far Alfred is dead." Soviet said, turning to look back at Ivan. Dead? Again? Ivan put his head in his hand, shaking his head. Damn it, no! Not again! "Jumped off a building is the story."

"Jumped?" Ivan asked, confused. That was new. Why would Alfred jump? That didn't make the slightest bit of sense, looking up to meet Soviets eyes he spoke again, "You cannot honestly believe that."

"Seeing as the body's gone inexplicably missing, no I really don't." Soviet said, sitting down opposite of Ivan, putting the bottle and glasses, two of them down, Ivan took the one closest to him once it was filled. He waited for Soviet to drink out of his shot glass before he even thought about drinking his, "The resistance probably though that it was my Alfred and took him to ask him questions when he woke up." Ivan nodded, yeah that was probably true, "I am still pissed at you from yesterday though."

"Because you are sure acting like it." Ivan muttered, grabbing the bottle and pouring more. Soviet shrugged a bit.

"A country dying is something I can put aside feelings for long enough. You said Alfred was mortal after all, did you not?" Ivan nodded.

"So this has nothing to do with Jones being Alfred's replica?" Soviet hummed thoughtfully before shaking his head.

"Nyet, I am sad a nation has died. As long as I do not dwell on the connection Alfred and Jones may have." It would probably be more traumatic if he had seen Alfred's body, like that first time. Ivan didn't question it.

"Where is Jones anyway? I thought he would have been up before now."

"He was." Soviet said shortly, taking another shot of the clear liquid. Ivan just continued looking at the taller for a while until he spoke again, "I told him to stay away from you of course. He's out getting groceries and such."

"I feel so trusted." Ivan scowled, sarcasm thick.

"You were the one up early waiting for him in the kitchen." Soviet pointed out.

"And he isn't in danger of being killed by rebels?"

"Do you think I am completely unprotected out here? There are special guards that protect us." Ivan furrowed his eyebrows.

"How close?"

"Not on the property." Soviet said, licking his lips after taking another shot, "Accidents happen the closer they get to the house. But they escort us elsewhere if requested."

"Ah, 'accidents' of course." Ivan muttered, looking away, "If you are still upset with me, why are you here?"

"I told you that already."

"Da, and I do not believe you. You would happily leave me alone still if it was only respect out of...Alfred's death." It still wasn't easy to say. Ivan looked back to Soviet, "So why are you here?" Soviet giggled a bit, smirking as if seeing some sort of dark humor before it faded, all trace of it gone as he shrugged.

"Think what you want Russia. Maybe I am just watching you to make sure you don't try to go seeking Jones. Maybe it's because I care deeply for your feelings." The last half was said mockingly. Yep, he was still angry. Ivan narrowed his eyes.

"If Alfred really is...dead then I do not need to seek Jones out." Ivan muttered.

"Perhaps, but I think it would be best either way for you two not to see each other for a few days."

"Fine." Ivan said, a little irritated, "Now will you tell me why you are drinking with me?"

"Think of it like an experiment. I am the scientist and you are the experiment." Soviet said, shrugging, "We changed hearts and it's seemed to have had an effect on you, so I am curious if you change anymore."  
>Ivan rolled his eyes, standing up and grabbing the bottle of vodka off the table, looking down at Soviet.<p>

"If that is true then you have already disobeyed the first rule."

"What is that?" Soviet asked, looking up at him with slight curiosity. They probably didn't even have laws about moral experimentation. Why would they if Stalin commanded everything?

"Do not involve yourself in the experiment." Ivan said, pulling away from the table and starting to walk away, "I have not changed any as far as I can tell anyway." Soviet hummed non-communally as he watched Ivan leave.

"One never does." Soviet muttered, pouting slightly at the empty spot where the vodka bottle had been. Leaning his elbow on the table and then resting his hand on his fist, Soviet thought about Russia's reaction to Alfred's death. At first it seemed somewhat normal, but then he brushed it off and talked like he would any other day. It bugged him a lot really. Was Ivan just that jaded now? Maybe this had been a mistake, Russia had been so innocent before that day. Soviet clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in annoyance. He didn't want his heart back though, and from what he could tell Russia didn't want his back either.

This was also suppose to help him to get rid of Stalin, he had to focus. But with Jones in possible danger, both from Russia and the rebels who were seeming to becoming more daring lately. It was mostly the rebels, which he had to worry about because if they did anything too dramatic he might just get blamed. Then there was Russia's mood swings and him trying to get used to his own feelings being out of sorts. Really, it was just a bad time to be focusing on anything, especially trying to manipulate a much less trusting duplicate to kill his supreme ruler.

What a mess. Soviet lifted his head a bit, frowning in concentration, tilting his head up so his ear picked up sound clearer. After a moment, he stood up curiously and walked towards the sound.

* * *

><p>Ivan had drunk the entire bottle by himself in less than half an hour, watching as the snow piled up outside heavily. He even felt it in himself, it must have been a large blizzard from the look and feel of it. Still, the warmth inside of him was easy to balance it. Still, every once in awhile a shiver would crawl down his spine. It had come quickly, but all storms did that.<p>

Standing up, he walked out towards the kitchen, noting Soviet's absence only slightly as he put the bottle down on the counter, opening the cupboard where others were and taking one out. Might as well just get drunk until the time loop started again, then he wouldn't have to deal with the effects of a hangover. He just needed to stay constantly drunk for the next several days. Which probably meant drinking all the vodka available and then more, but Soviet had said Jones was shopping, so that meant more vodka more than likely. If he made it back in this storm in a reasonably time that was, which was pretty doubtful actually. Not that it mattered much. And then after the time loop restarted, he would trade hearts with Soviet again and chain that idiotic, troublesome blond to him this time. Nodding in approval and opening the bottle in his hands, Ivan took a couple gulps before heading back towards his room.

He saw a human figure out of the corner of his eye outside of the back glass door. Curiously, he looked towards it, for surely Soviet was not out in this weather. A familiar face made him freeze and he stared at the man that looked back at him with hard eyes, old hat and uniform of a general worn that the wind didn't seem to tug at as much as it should have. A gloved hand touched the door and it froze over almost instantly so it was impossible to stare out.

Ivan stared at it in just as much shock. People couldn't see General Winter usually, only he could. Could he see all of the doppelgangers of General Winter or could it be that his somehow followed him into this world? Or worst yet, did this Winter see him as part of the country and therefore was going to attack him? When the door opened jerkily and a gloved hand showed, Ivan prepared himself for the final option, putting the vodka bottle down. Weapons didn't exactly work against entities like this season and it would just spill and waste it. He watched the door push open more with difficulty since it had just been frozen shut before Soviet came inside and closed the door behind him.

Ivan felt relief fill him at that. Then again, a door wouldn't do much to stop Winter if he wanted inside. The door closed, Ivan decided he would ask Soviet if the other knew which Winter it was, seeing as he didn't know if there were any physical differences with just the quick glance he had received through the window before it had frozen over. They looked exactly the same, but he couldn't be positive about that.

However, Soviet's head fell onto the frozen glass, his body shaking violently. It was actually kind of surprising that he even stayed standing, though his grip on the door handle made creaking noises of protest filter from the inanimate object. After a long moment of silence, Soviet turned his head to meet Ivan's gaze, "Oh you're here." He muttered, "I should have figured."

"...That was General Winter? Yours I am guessing."

"Da." Soviet chuckled, "He's not very happy with me..." Ivan furrowed his eyebrows. It took a lot to make Winter angry, a hell of a lot, so he doubted that he was angry. Though sometimes it seemed like that way.

"How did you-" Ivan started, but then the glass door shattered. Ivan brought his arm to his eyes in instant reaction to shield the sensitive flesh. Howling wind stung his face. Removing his arms he kept his eyes half closed, squinting to see what had just happened. Soviet was shaking his head from the wall where he was thrown from the blast. There was Winter in the door, who looked at each of them and focused on Ivan, eyes narrowing. Stepping back a bit, he felt panic start to rise again as the powerful entity came towards him, slowly at first but seeming to pick up the pace. He stepped back until he felt a wall against his back and couldn't help but stare the oncoming man in the face, ignoring the movement he saw coming from Soviet's corner, probably running. Smart idea.

Winter stopped in front of him, eyes cold and hard as he drew back his hand, posed to strike Ivan in the chest. He braced himself for what he knew was about to come, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. After less than a second and nothing coming, he opened his eyes. He let his mouth open in a gape. Before him was Soviet, who was shuddering nonstop in a very painful way. Winter's arm was partially inside of Soviet's chest, right below the heart. The freezing nation was gripping Winter's arm where it entered tightly, pained expression on his face. Soviet tilted his head back, mouth opening in what Ivan thought would release screams, but instead laughter bubbled up. Mocking, teasing laughter. Something must have happened internally because then Soviet collapsed onto the floor before Ivan.

* * *

><p>Soviet opened his eyes slowly, his body feeling very slow and cold, so cold. Closing his eyes even though he didn't even open them half way. He felt a light slap to his face and opened his eyes more this time to see himself looking back. Huh, weird. He didn't remember this part of dying, "This is repetitive, wake up." Soviet ignored who he remembered was Russia, turning over a bit with difficulty so he wasn't facing him and closing his eyes again. He was tired and sore, he wanted sleep. He heard Russia sigh but stand up and walk away. Good. Relaxing again he started letting sleep overcome him.<p>

He heard a door open and the howling wind of the blizzard as almost a background noise. It was quiet soon though that Soviet felt a sort of...tugging. He couldn't tell what since he was close to sleep. Oh fuck, cold. Soviet sat up rapidly, backhanding his duplicate out of instinct and sending the other backwards. Ivan growled angrily, holding his chin and looking towards Soviet, ready to kill him. However, at the dark look from Soviet who was holding his neck and shivering violently again Ivan figured they were even.

"I will murder you." Soviet hissed, the icy water along his neck making him squirm, feeling the cold against his sensitive neck very unpleasant.

"You are welcome for waking you." Russia said, coming back over and sitting by a fire. Wait, what? Soviet looked around, eyes furrowing at the darkness chased away by the small unguarded fire behind him.

"I would have rather died." Soviet muttered, pulling a blanket that he had been under up and around his neck before facing towards Ivan, "And why are we in the basement?" It wasn't a very big room.

"About that...I believe you know when you say Winter is angry. What did you do?"

"My question first. Why are we in the basement...with a fire?"

"...Your house is gone."

"What?" Soviet yelled, "What do you mean gone?"

"Winter destroyed it...quite thoroughly too." Soviet felt like killing the entity. This was the fifth time.

"And we could not get to other shelter because why?" Soviet demanded.

"The cars are gone too. You are quite far from town and I am not carrying you through a blizzard." Russia said, narrowing his eyes. Soviet glared back before turning his scowl to the fire.

"Fine."

"So why is Winter so angry?" Ivan insisted.

"Mostly because I mocked him." Russia stared at him in shock.

"Why would you ever do something that stupid?"

"Wouldn't you? After conquering the world, I found Winter couldn't really hurt me. Not like he used to." Or just did. Soviet rubbed his arms together, "Kind of regret it now." He said, smiling a bit, "Winter sure knows his vengeance." Ivan nodded in agreement, looking into the fire and added another piece of wood. Which there was plenty of, the basement was used for storing wood and random objects that didn't really belong inside the house unless they needed to be used. Some camping gear and snowboards that Alfred had wanted, though the camping was for when they usually spent the Spring and Summer in America. He always took it with him though, just in case they could camp in Russia (haha). Really it was probably so that it didn't end up missing or something. Their houses were destroyed a lot, usually when they weren't there. Soviet just had a few items from the past that he was still fond of that Stalin didn't remove.

Pulling out his cell phone, Soviet opened it and looked at it. No signal. Strange, he usually had some. Standing up he let the blanket drop and walked around a bit, looking for a signal. After about ten minutes he gave up, putting it in his pocket again, "Most of the power grids are out." Ivan commented. Soviet glared at him. Couldn't he have said that earlier? Oh well that was kind of good news other then he couldn't get a hold of Alfred. That was the only down point, but he was probably alright. The secret agents protecting him would have been able to get him somewhere relatively safe. Soviet looked towards the trap door to see it closed and locked tightly. He watched as if wondering if it would blow off and let in the storm that was still going. Ignoring that, Soviet turned towards where he knew the camping stuff was piled behind an old wardrobe. He pulled out the two sleeping bags he found. Going back over to the fire he unpacked one of them, unzipping it and laying it on the ground, close to the fire but not close enough to catch. Soviet held the other one out in an offer to Ivan, who shook his head.

Shrugging, the taller unrolled the second and put it down also, then grabbing the blanket he had woken up with, he put it on top of both of them. Of course they had to be in the coldest room a house could have. Moving to sit under one of the sleeping bags and blanket, he left the other to block out the cold ground, "Funny, your country is warmer then I am feeling at the moment." Soviet commented.

"And I feel warm but I should be freezing, am I right?" Russia asked.

"I suppose." Soviet hummed, laying down a bit.

"You shouldn't fall asleep so soon." Soviet ignore Ivan, he knew he was far from hypothermia now, and so did Ivan. Soviet watched the fire lazily, too cold to really feel comfortable enough to sleep. There was silence for a moment before, "You seem in a good mood for one that nearly froze to death."

"Does it show?" Ivan nodded a bit, watching Soviet's peaceful look and small smile, "Da, I suppose that I am happier then I should be."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Maybe I am just sleepy, but it is somewhat peaceful here...forgetting that you shoved snow down my scarf." Soviet said sending a pointed glare towards the accused. Ivan shrugged a bit.

"Woke you up. Very affective, though the slap to the face not so good."

"You deserved it." Soviet muttered.

"I recall you touching my neck." Soviet frowned, looking confused.

"Nyet...I do not recall that." Ivan tilted his head, that was in the first time loop...was it after the starting point of time reversing? It might have been.

"Never mind." He said, retracting the statement, though Soviet still looked like he was trying to puzzle it out. There was a moment of silence before Ivan decided to ask what was on his mind, "What I can't figure out is...why did you do it?"

"I didn't." Soviet repeated, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Not that. You put yourself in Winters way when he was about to attack me. You were scared of him too, do not lie. You could have run, for a moment there I thought you had. So why didn't you run off?"

"Ah, that." Soviet said, sighing as he sat back up to look at Russia seriously, "Do not take it personally. Maybe I was about to run and let you take whatever he was about to do. But something about your face stopped me." He said, smiling a bit, "You were so terrified."

"You are used to people being scared." Ivan said, "Why me? And do not say it was because we are each other. You would throw me into acid if it meant getting something you wanted." Soviet shrugged, not sure if he would, but not denying it either.

"I suppose it made me think you were still innocent." Ivan furrowed his eyebrows, frowning.

"What do you mean innocent? I have never been such." Soviet chuckled, shaking his head.

"You are in this world Russia, I have explained that. I thought when I gave you my heart that all that disappeared." He said, shrugging, "But when you looked that scared just facing Winter...I guess I realized how silly those thoughts were now." But Soviet was always doing things like this. In all the time loops, going from manipulating him to kill Stalin to suddenly trying to get him out as fast as possible. It always happened if he stuck around in the time long enough. He still didn't know if it was Soviet just manipulating and simply changing tactics or if it was that he really wanted Ivan out from the beginning perhaps, but something was stopping him, so he tried seeming like that wasn't his goal.

But the point was that this wasn't new, though Soviet hadn't done anything so dramatic before this time loop. But why? What was the connection that made Soviet deem him innocent and change tactics so suddenly? Ivan never questioned it because he accepted any help he could get, no questions asked. He didn't care if Soviet was using him or not, as long as he got Alfred out in time, "I'm done talking about this." Soviet said, laying back down and closing his eyes, obviously intending to ignore Russia whether or not the other spoke.

Ivan looked towards the fire, fine with that really. They usually didn't talk much anyway. It got nowhere fast a lot of the times. The fire slowly started dying and Soviet shivered quite frequently, probably still getting over the attack even if he had acted somewhat normal during the time he was awake. Ivan wondered if he should put another log on the fire. But then again, he was very tired. He hadn't slept since a couple days ago. He hadn't slept when Alfred had gone missing of course, he had been worrying too much. He never got much sleep anymore anyway. Always worrying about Alfred or how to get out and not die again. It was exhausting and it kept him up long after his body wanted to collapse.

Still, he needed to be able to think, and with Alfred already dead there was nothing more for him to do but to wait. No more thinking, no more worrying. He could rest for a little while. He stood up a bit, brushing off the dust and going over to the make-shift bed Soviet had made. He had refused the sleeping bag because he had not been planning on sleeping. But seeing Soviet sleeping made him feel somewhat sleepy, probably because they looked the exact same when his eyes were closed. Not bothering to take off even his boots, Ivan laid down, crawling under the covers. Leaving room in between Soviet and him, he watched the fire fading some more before he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So as you guys may guess from this chapter Selfcest is a go!<strong>

**Voting results:**

**4 = Yes, RussiaxSoviet**

**3 = Yes Selfcest!**

**1 = No selfcest!**

**4 = Alfredsect (me: we weren't even testing for that...but I was so excited when I got a review in French and I understood every word! *fangirling* Two years of high school French do pay off! Though it was a simple sentence I was still very happy...)**

**So selfcest in general wins by a landslide of 11-1 (sorry Em)**

**So yes, I'll be building up with that. And since people debated whether Alfred should or shouldn't have romantic relations, (some said no, but since I wasn't asking for that and they automatically thought of that I counted it as a Freudian slip. AKA, they want it...no I'm not messing with the results, what are you talking about?)**

**For AlfredxJones: 3**

**Against AlfredxJones: 1**

**So really, I kind of wasn't...sorry rosecat...**

**Because Seriously, I didn't even ask that. But there comes a time where a ff writer listens to the fangirl base...which are mostly perverts just like you and me. So yes. Hoped you all enjoyed the nothingness of this chapter. But I will tell you, it's not as filler as it seems. Not only am I working towards SovietxRussia (very light in this chap) but there are things in this chapter that ties into the climax kind of just hidden in there.**

**The end is approaching. It will be a couple weeks in the story's world, but in real world time, it's going to go quick. Things pick up and they don't stop like right after this, so get ready for that.**

**Soviet and Russia trapped in a basement together alone, will anything happen?**

**You'll have to read to find out o.o**

**Also, I had several questions about how I was going to manipulate Ivansect with Soviet becoming more soft towards Jones and Ivan and Soviet not exactly getting along. Which is a good point. But I got this peoples, don't you worry.**

**Also, SuperKitty...stop reading my mind (She guessed heart swap and Winter's appearance like 1-3 chapters before it took place) You be psychic. Either that or I need to tune up the mystery of my story.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and see you next time!**


	19. Frozen Snow

**Chapter 19: Frozen Snow**

**Word Count: 2,743**

**Short and quick update. But I like where it's left off**

**Hope you all enjoy**

* * *

><p>Gilbert crunched through the snow, wind howling around him and threatening to knock him over, but he fought through it until he got to where the bastard's house was suppose to be. Nothing there but ruin, not surprising. He looked around but he didn't see either of the Ivan's so he continued on to his main goal, following the heart of the storm. And he knew he was getting closer. He felt his body trying to give up on him. Parts of it dying even, but he ignored it, using energy to keep himself walking. Ice formed on his eyelashes and blinking didn't do much of anything to clear that. Struggling to walk forward, he finally got there.<p>

Pushing past the harsh winds, he panted, hands on his knees as Winter looked towards him, "What are you doing here?" The true entity hissed. Gilbert caught his breath, standing up and looking at the younger.

"I need you to do something."

"You know we can't make deals with each other." General Winter hissed, eyes flashing. He was still pissed it seemed, he always let anger take control.

"This isn't a deal. It's something you want to do." Winter looked at him suspiciously, as if questioning how, "You know I made a deal with Russia." Entities remembered the passage of time of course, so they would have known that he had done something, "If it works like it should, Stalin will be killed."

"I care little for humans. Immortal or not. Go speak with another that chose to live among them like yourself. They'll listen more." Winter said, losing interest and starting to move on. Gilbert followed to stay in the small safe pocket the entity had around him.

"And it will hurt Soviet." Winter paused, looking back at Gilbert.

"I'm listening."

"As you have noticed, something's changed...reason your here." Gilbert said, crossing his arms, "It's Italy's magic and it's canceling out mine."

"Your boyfriends magic more powerful than yours?"

"You know that's a lie Winter." Gilbert said, red eyes narrowing, "I can over-ride any of your magic's." Just turn back before they preformed anything, but he couldn't go back in time to stop Ivan from giving his heart for Alfred, that would screw everything up in the world and it wouldn't help this situation much, "His is simply a permanent spell, mine isn't."

"Just get to the point."

"If this time period continues like this...well, it won't end well. Soviet will be out of your reach permanently as well, I'm sure you won't like that." Winter frowned a bit at the idea, "Head West, and quickly too. Destroy all ways off this country, planes, cars, trains, everything. And quickly. I'll try finding Russia to get him to reverse this mess." Winter snorted.

"Trust you to screw things up." Gilbert frowned at the accusation but Winter turned directions and started heading towards him and back West, "Fine, I will do this. But fix your own mess." Winter continued walking slowly away. Gilbert sighed, shaking his head before the storm tore at him violently.

* * *

><p>Moving around a bit, Soviet still felt like he was cold, more so then the last few days, but less then when Winter had blown the storm through the capital, bastard. Still, there was a warmth around him that helped a lot. But it was human and very close. Furrowing his eyebrows he blinked his eyes open. Oh perfect, he couldn't see anything so that really hadn't done much. He blinked as warm breath went into his eyes drying them out and stinging a bit. They were tall as him and had a arm loosely thrown over Soviet.<p>

Squirming in annoyance, he figured it was Russia once memories started coming back to him. He removed his arm from around his duplicate and moved Ivan's off of his own body and crawled out of the covers. Russia didn't seem to stir much. Soviet rubbed his back, sore from having slept on such a hard surface, but walked over to the trap door, might as well see how bad things were above.

Ivan awoke with a startle at the noise, looking around the basement and blinking as very bright light filtered into the once pitch black room. He looked up to see Soviet pushing the trap door open under what sounded like layers of snow and ice. Guess it was a good thing they hadn't suffocated. Soviet looked back down at him, "Well? Are we heading for the city or not?" Ivan stood up, shaking sleep from his body with each step towards the cold opening.

"What of Winter?"

"He used a lot of energy, he can't make storms like that all the time. And he can't stay in one place forever either." Soviet said, crawling out onto the snow. Ivan grabbed onto the ladder and followed, he felt that the blizzard was actually still going, but it had moved on, more to the west. Wasn't that a bit backwards? He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head to ignore it, pulling up onto the snow and yawning a bit as he looked around. Bits and pieces of broken house were seem through parts of the snow, like part of the roof.

"Do not tell me we are going to walk." Ivan frowned at the idea.

"Then I won't say it, come on." Soviet said, moving towards the general direction of their destination. Ivan sighed heavily, following the other, not really knowing what else he would do. They walked together in silence for a long while. But really the silence was bearable. Walking along for probably about a mile they reached a lightly forested area. Which took longer to reach then it normal would have in the deep snow, not that they were really rushing in their slow, lazy pace.

That was when Soviet suddenly stopped, looking around a bit. Ivan stopped to, opening his mouth to ask why they were stopping here when Soviet reached into his coat and handed Ivan a pipe, "What?" Russia asked, taking it. He looked over it, this was his pipe, "Why did you have my pipe?"

"So you wouldn't steal it back." Soviet said, producing a hand gun for himself. Oh, he got the gun, why the hell did he even have one? Ivan thought that Stalin wouldn't have trusted him enough to own a gun. A better question came to his mind.

"Why do we have weapons?" Ivan asked, looking up ahead, they still had a lot of forest to go. Soviet shushed him, which was annoying but he fell silent just as he heard something close by, a crunch in the snow. It could have just been somebody lost in the blizzard, but when they didn't seem to take another step he looked towards the sound. Through the snow and trees Russia spotted a man in warm clothes with a rifle pointed at them. There was a shot and the man fell dead.

"Rebels. There acting up more than I thought they would. Must be the blizzard, come on, we got to move." Soviet said, walking away. Ivan followed, not sparing much of a glance at the human. It was lucky he hadn't been shot. Then again, the time loop would restart faster that way. Still there was never a rebel rebellion before. Soviet must have been right, the blizzard was causing things to change.

"People are allowed guns here?"

"No, they aren't." And that's one thing that puzzled Soviet, where did they get the guns from? Continuing towards Moscow, he noticed Russia wasn't exactly seeming rushed, taking his time and not following as quickly as he should. Like he wouldn't mind getting shot and captured, "Hurry up." Soviet growled in annoyance. Ivan glared at him with equal annoyance, but picked up the pace a bit. Yawning a bit, Ivan followed the taller, not much caring if he got shot. He still didn't know what to do to save Alfred next time, didn't know if he was even going to try. The power his new heart gave him could help, he just knew it. He'd just have to find out how.

Another shot fired, at first he thought it was Soviet but then he felt a searing pain to his knee. Cussing, he stopped moving and gripped his knee, expecting blood to be pouring out of the wound that had most likely shattered his kneecap. There was no liquid however, he couldn't even feel the bullet wound with his hand or see it, but the pain was still there. He looked up to see Soviet kneeling in the snow, red blood staining the perfect white. He gripped the handicapping wound with one hand while he fired in the direction of the shot with his right hand.

Ivan stood up straight, wincing a bit at the pain continued to shoot through him, trying to get him on his knees as well. He hated that Soviet had a gun, he really wished he had something similar. Still, men came out of the trees, not many, maybe ten at most. Small especially when faced with a nation, especially two. Though the guns gave them a slight advantage, and them being injured an even greater one. Even so, Ivan didn't think that the odds were in the rebel's favor. Soviet shot at them as they came, a few of them aimed their rifles, but not many got to fire before a bullet went through they're head.

Concentrating on his own end, Ivan smiled happily as a couple of them tried shooting at him, he blocked the bullets with his pipe. One did not mess with a nation, they were faster and stronger and couldn't die in normal circumstances. It wasn't unheard of the block or dodge bullets, especially among superpowers. Giggling a bit as one of the bullets shot back and this time hit another man in the shoulder, making him cry out and fall to the ground. The brunette before him stopped firing at him, wide-eyed before running off somewhere. A shame, one should never retreat even if they run out of ammunition.

Soviet cussed as he ran out of his own ammo, the gun clicking uselessly. There were less than five left. Pulling out his own pipe, he helped to use it to stand before he got to his feet. Putting as little pressure as he possibly could on it and stay standing, he held his pipe, ready to deflect any bullets that came at him.

The humans pointed their guns at the nations while muttering amongst themselves quietly. How Ivan wished he could charge them at that moment, it would have been so easy if not for the searing pain in his knee. The rebels looked at them most the time, mostly to see if they had moved, which they hadn't. No point in talking really either. Finally one of the humans, probably the unspoken leader now spoke up, speaking to them in Russian, "Who is the embodiment of the Soviet Union?" Neither of them said anything, Ivan looking over his shoulder to glare at the man out of reach of both countries. Soviet had a similar expression, "Why are there two of you?" Again, he received no answer.

"Who are you?" Soviet demanded.

"You will answer my questions, not the opposite way around." Ivan giggled, finding that funny in a way. He thought he could boss them around?

"I don't think so." Ivan muttered darkly.

"We could kill you right now if we wanted. I would suggest you listen." The man said, glaring at them both.

"Try it." Soviet challenged, "Or why not be a man and fight me hand to hand." The human took in Soviet's injured state as if considering it, but something made him shake his head in refusal, a small piece of wisdom seeming to bless him.

"Why would I do that if I have you right where I want you?"

"Oh is that so?" Ivan chuckled, "If you want any answers from us then you would have to try torture. For that you would have to come closer~" He did like the idea of that, but it seemed none of them would have been stupid enough to draw any closer. Not that humans could torture them, only their bosses had some sort of way around that. The man glared at him. Another shot, causing the rebels and leaders to startle in shock, about to look around for some enemy and defend themselves, but then Ivan fell onto the snow, eyes frozen in death and blood pooling around his head.

Soviet's grip on his pipe tightened and he brought his hands to his head, screaming in agony at the pain of the bullet tearing through his brain, feeling it but with its lack of presence, unable to die as his double had. Falling to his knees, the pain that shot through him at landing on his severely damaged knee went completely unnoticed over this new pain. Screaming in agony he rarely ever felt, when the leader shot him through his head all he felt was relief right before death. The rebel leader looked to where he assumed the first shot had come to see the brunet man thought to have run away walking out of the clearing, "Good job. Now, let's get them to the city and tie them up. See if these monsters really come back from the dead."

* * *

><p>Feeling the rough shake to his shoulder and the bed under him, Ivan sighed, shaking his head a bit. Alfred stopped trying to wake him then. He was back. What was he suppose to do though? Should he just stay here? He was still tired. He needed more sleep if he wanted to think more. The pressure to his shoulder was back and he growled in irritation, opening his eyes. He was still angry at the blond for running off. However, standing above him was somebody who was not Alfred. They backed off immediately. Looking around the unfamiliar room he heard a sound he had missed, gunshots in the distance. He was in a...hospital room? Looking out the window he saw Moscow. The rebellion must have been in full uprising then if they were able to secure a hospital.<p>

"I see you're awake." Ivan's eyes focused to the foot of the bed. He looked at his arms when they refused to move them. Restraints. Well, they would be easy to tear out of once he got his answers, "So, now that you are restrained, what was that you said about getting you to talk? Torture was it? We'll see what we can come up with on such short notice." Focusing his glare at the man in front of him, the same leader from the forest. Ivan smirked a bit.

"One question before you do. Do you have America?"

"Yes."

"So you're the ones who pushed him off the building?" Ivan asked curiously.

"I shot him." The man grunted. Ivan smiled. Good, he could kill him most brutally with that information. The good news was at least, they didn't seem to know Jones was missing. Well, Soviet would have been happy to know they didn't have him. But wait, Soviet. Ivan looked around to see said nation, violet eye glazed in death and unmoving. Blood smeared on the pillow under his head, "Your friend is taking longer to wake." The murderer said, seeming to notice Ivan's eye movement. But wait, Ivan had died. He was positive of that at least. He knew what it felt like to die and come back.

Time hadn't rewound. Then, he was immortal again? But if he was because of Soviet's heart then...Soviet was...dead? Was he mortal? No...that just couldn't be. And then that meant...was Alfred forever dead as well?

* * *

><p><strong>*evul laugh*<strong>

**You get to see mentions of Jones too. The enemy does not have him. Just Alfred's corpse.**

**And Time convincing Winter to do a favor.**

**Seems Ivan's screwed this up pretty bad hasn't he?**

**Will there be a happy ending?**

**Is Alfred and Soviet really dead forever?**

**Alfred: I better not be.**

**Soviet: I know I'm not, I have to have sex with Ivan still. (yay, kind of ruined that cliff hanger)**

**Alfred: . . .Don't make me gag.**

**Ivan: But you blushed.**

**Soviet: Hehe, he likes the idea~**

**Alfred: I DO NOT! It's embarrassing to talk about is all!**

**Me: By the way, good question asked. This will be RusAme still even with selfcest in here. I know that's confusing...especially with Alfred dying all the time**

**Alfred: Your own fault**

**Me: But just trust me. Besides, Ivan does love Alfred and that doesn't really change.**

**Ivan: But I'm immortal again, yay~**

**Me: Now for a new poll. This has been driving me insane because I can't decide. Should Ivan or Soviet Top?**

**Ivan: Me.**

**Soviet: Only in your dreams Russia.**

**Me: I can realistically see both, especially with the heart swap cause Ivan's all 'rawr me powerful' and Soviet's all 'yay peace!' but they're still themselves, just with a bit more emotions mixed in. Soviet still is...well, Soviet but I can see him being more alright with bottoming then before (not that that's saying much). Anyway, you guys get to vote! I'll open a poll in my profile for everybody. But you can still vote in the review. By the way, I'll need to know the results like...super soon so please vote as soon as you can please.**

**Ivan: vote for me or I will kill you in your sleep, da?**

**Soviet: Vote for me or I'll murder your family in your sleep.**

**Me: Not helping with the comments guys. And I do see them switching, considering everything...but for the first time, what do you guys think? Let me know or I'll just end up going with whatever.**

**Hope you enjoyed~**


	20. Scavenging

**Chapter 20: **Scavenging**  
><strong>

**Word Count: 3,226**

**If you have me on Author alert, do you like the spam? 8D Good, have another.  
><strong>

**Seriously though, please enjoy**

* * *

><p>Jones narrowed his eyes, looking past the window through the scope. Licking his lips, he squeezed the trigger. The head exploded in a fountain of red. Cocking the gun he looked around when he heard the door open. It was one of the guards on his side though. Looking back into the scope, you focused the aim on somebody else, firing the next shot, "Have you found him yet?"<p>

"No sir."

"Keep looking then." Jones said, reloading, "And remember, keep trying to get the power back up here. We're going to want more reinforcements as soon as possible." Another shot through the head.

"We need to move sir, they're trying to get into the building."

"No." Jones said, another shot, "We're staying here until we get power." Another rebel down, "I'd like to see them get anywhere close to this building." Fire again, it was like a pattern, they just never seemed to give up. "We can leave over my dead body. If we lose this place, we may just lose Moscow. Just hold them off." The bullet went through the man's neck this time. They needed the radio tower on this building fixed, but with lacking of materials it was difficult.

"Alright sir."

"And try finding out where they're getting those guns so we can cut them off." Jones muttered, eyes narrowing in frustration. More people were joining it seemed, even though they evacuated. That blizzard had knocked out all their power and left them vulnerable for a moment, and of course the rebels had taken that chance and gotten as many people as they possibly could to their purpose. And there were hundreds, more even. Most were evacuated, but any able-bodied men had stood up to fight on one side or the other. And chances were they chose the rebel forces.

Gritting his teeth, he shot another person who tried running. Damn them, "And make sure that all entrances are secure and well guarded." He knew he was asking a lot of the solider, but they need to get a lot done, "Concentrate on that and getting reinforcements to Moscow." He knew that his priority should be to protect Stalin, their supreme leader. But somehow he didn't really care. He probably had all the protection he needed.

"Sir." The man said in confirmation.

"Good, go." The man left him as he continued shooting from the window. Jones glanced down at the ammunition, he was going to run out eventually and this was a battle that promised to last for days, maybe weeks until something gave. Where was Ivan? He should have been able to find him by now. What if the blizzard did something? It was a fierce one. Maybe he even got captured? He would get out eventually Jones was sure, but the question was if it would be soon enough. Please hurry Ivan. He couldn't stay in charge forever. He couldn't fight forever.

* * *

><p>Ivan giggled, twirling his pipe as he looked down at the bloody mess of associates. People had come running at the screams, but right into the trap. Luckily it was almost impossible to hear in a hospital if you were on a different floor, so he had just taken care of this floor. They were stupid to leave their weapons in the same room. Putting his and Soviet's pipe in his coat he walked over to the said nation, shaking his shoulder, "Wake up already." He growled. Soviet didn't move. Shuffling a little at the dead look in the others eyes, Ivan closed the others eye lids, it was haunting to look into such dead looks. Ripping off the restraints he grabbed Soviet by the shoulders, sitting the other up before shaking him violently, "Get. Up." Of course nothing happened.<p>

Huffing, Ivan dropped Soviet back onto the bed, watching the taller country fall limply there while wondering what to do. Soviet was probably dead now, right? Permanently dead? Like Alfred? Ivan shook his head violently, no! That wasn't true, it couldn't be. Standing up, he grabbed Soviet again, but this time moved his doppelganger over his shoulder before standing up. The other certainly wasn't light to carry. Ignoring that for the moment, he knew he had to get out of here, if it was a hospital then they would continue using it to help bandage people up before sending them back to fight.

There were already a ton of them inside the building, which meant that it would be too difficult to walk down the several floors and out the front doors. He walked to the window, opening it. He groaned when he saw the height. Well, here goes nothing. He hopped up onto the window ledge, gripping the edge. It would kill a normal human, but he should be alright. A broken leg at the very most. Taking a breath, he jumped out and landed on the hard ground. He stumbled and nearly fell over. Steadying himself against the wall behind him, Ivan gave himself a moment of pause before walking on.

Looking around the corner, he saw some men running towards the battle, three men and only one gun. He waited until they were gone before turning back around to head away from the rebellion. It wasn't his fight anyway. Creeping around in the alleys for awhile, he slowly made his way away from the fighting. The further away he was the less people were around the streets with guns. However, it had a bare feeling to it. Like there wasn't anybody living there. How long had it taken for him to wake up? Not to long surely, for the leader was still in the room. A day maybe, "Why the hell are you carrying me?" Oh, look who just woke up. Wait, Soviet was awake. Ivan stopped as the country on his shoulder pushed off of him and landed unsteadily on his feet.

"You're alive!" Ivan said, smiling. Soviet gave him a strange look as he held his head with one of his hands.

"Why are you so surprised." He groaned a bit, "That had to be one of the worst ways to die. Where are we anyway?"

"Moscow, the rebels took us for question I think. I got us as far from the fighting as I could before you woke up."

"A rebellion in Moscow?" Soviet asked, eyes wide, "Still? Usually rebellions don't last more then...a couple hours at most."

"I bet they didn't have guns before." The taller shook his head, looking puzzled, "They had guns before?"

"Sometimes. I still don't know how they get a hold of them. Smugglers probably."

"So why is it lasting so long now?"

"Here, let us not think on this out in the open." Soviet said, "I do not feel like dying again." Ivan nodded in agreement and followed Soviet, who continued away from the gun fire and then started walking up some stairs in an apartment complex. Ivan followed behind as Soviet walked to a door that was on the third floor, first trying the doorknob. Locked.

"What's your idea then?" Soviet searched his pockets for a moment before producing some tools for picking locks. Ivan smirked a bit and looked down the stairs to watch and make sure nobody was coming, as unlikely as it was. It took a couple minutes until a light click sounded and Soviet stood up, putting the tools back and opening the door. Ivan followed inside, "I can't help but notice I never get anything like that when you give me clothes."

"Of course." Soviet said, walking into the main room. Ivan followed the other after he closed the door and locked it, "Not to bad." Soviet sighed, walking around the room for a bit.

"How is this rebellion different? Is it the storm?"

"The storm may have helped them attack, but they usually lose morale quickly and give up. And they usually don't have to many people." Soviet said, looking thoughtful and confused at the strange rebellion before he looked towards Ivan, a small knowing smile, "Ah, I think I have it."

"Then please enlighten me." Ivan said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the other expecting an answer. Soviet walked up to him, pointing at Ivan's chest, where his heart was.

"Well, I think it has something to do with the switch of our hearts, da? You are far more rebellious then I. So I suppose in ways you may just be influencing some of my people." That was an exhilarating thought. For Ivan to influence so many people's beliefs, but it sounded a bit to strange to be true.

Soviet however, had a different thought. If that was true, Russia may just have become representation of the rebels. It might not have had anything to do with the heart swapping. That might have given more strength, but it could just be that Russia met the leader of the resistance, the rebels would have needed a representative it it was serious, and Russia would have needed to represent something if what the other said was true about being cut off from his country and being mortal. If that was true, Soviet would end up fighting Russia, that just seemed a general bad in his books, but it also meant he was representing Stalin's side if he was still alive. But it was best to think that it was something to do with the hearts. Even if it wasn't, it probably wasn't something he should tell Russia.

"Wouldn't that mean that I would be this countries personification?"

"I do not know about that." Soviet said, frowning at the suggestion, "But something is changing how we embody lands and what else could it be but the hearts?" True, things like this hadn't happened before. Ivan shook his head, not believing it. Soviet hummed, seeming to understand, "Answer this Russia. I thought you told me that you and your Alfred were mortal. And yet, here you are. Did you lie?"

"Nyet, I didn't, I...was mortal. But I guess because of your heart..." Ivan furrowed his brows a bit, "Ah, if your heart is able to keep me alive then I guess it is possible for me to have some affect on it as well."

"Not exactly what I was getting at, but good. Now, if you were my country and I was yours, then I would be mortal and dead now, yes?" Ivan nodded, "So, I suppose we are caught halfway between. Perhaps we will continue changing until we have truly swapped...what a terrible thought." Soviet muttered, stepping away and going to the window, closing the blinds so nobody would find their location. Ivan stayed silent, looking down. He wouldn't mind so much really, but it didn't seem like a very good idea for some reason.

"Why aren't you fighting anyway?" Ivan asked, looking up.

"Because I want the rebels to win, so I don't help the guards in hope that they will, but if I support the rebels than Stalin will be very cross if they lose. And they always lose."

"With an attitude like that, it's no wonder the rebels don't have much morale." Ivan muttered, "What about the cameras? Aren't you scared he'd hear you say that?" They would be present even in normal households probably.

"Powers out, remember?" Soviet smiled, finishing with all the windows and leaned against the wall, "A good thing in all of this. Something I must thank Winter for, even if he did hurt me." Ivan nodded in understanding of the relationship of thankfulness and rage towards Winter. Ivan redirected his attention to looking around, there was a couch and a coffee table that had some papers filled with propaganda and the news, he could see the dining table, that had plates that still had food on them, the family having to leave in a hurry when the shooting started in all likelihood.

Sitting down on the couch, Ivan put his elbows on his knees, fingers intertwining to rest over his mouth thoughtfully. He had to figure this out. Soviet was alive because of the hearts somehow, that was good. Time hadn't reversed because technically he was still alive, so maybe it would restart once the day came that it always went back. Hesitating a moment, he looked at his watch, something that always rewound with time. It told the date as well.

He had been asleep longer then he thought, three whole day if not more. But there were still days before the time reversal. No, that couldn't be...time always reset before now. This didn't make sense. If all of this was true then he had lost Alfred forever. But time could still restart, it was just late this time for some reason. That he had lost the blond forever. That was something he didn't want to think about, couldn't accept. Time would reverse and everything would be fine, "What are you thinking about?" Soviet's voice jostled him out of thought at the closeness, looking over to see the taller sitting next to him. He really shouldn't zone out so much.

Ivan shook his head, leaning back against the couch, "Alfred." He answered, "I don't want to lose him forever." Even the time reversal, seeing him alive even though he was dying and in pain, was better then that option. So much better. Soviet blinked in a bit of surprise, but nodded, relaxing a bit at the explanation. So Russia really wasn't as uncaring about the subject as he showed. To lose Alfred forever...Soviet couldn't picture that, couldn't imagine it. Nor did he really want to.

"Yes, I am sorry for your Alfred's death..." Soviet said. He usually wasn't very sympathetic or sorry, but it seemed like that increased with the Russian's presence, or maybe the heart. If his made Russia darker and more detached then his new heart must have had the opposite effect on him. It was strange to think that he might change because of something not within his control. Annoying but far from unwelcome.

Ivan didn't say anything, didn't know what to say or how to respond, he didn't even know if he wanted to talk about it. He kind of wanted to tell somebody, anybody about everything that had happened to him, just to get it out of his head. But at the same time it didn't seem like anybody else should know. That was the only thing he could think of when Alfred became the topic of discussion. So he decided to change the topic back again, "What do you usually do when rebellions are going on? Just sit in civilian homes and wait?"

"I told you, they only usually last a couple hours. None have tried getting to my house either. Maybe they thought that if they had me Stalin would compromise." Ivan chuckled at the thought of Stalin compromising with rebellious citizens. Soviet smiled, also seeming amused by the silly idea, "I am usually at home when it happens. Pretending not to know it's happening until somebody calls me." Nodding in understanding he watched as Soviet stood up and walked away into the kitchen. After a moment Ivan followed, standing in the dinning room and watching as the other opened a couple cupboards in the tiny kitchen, looking for something to eat.

Not even bothering to look in the fridge where everything that would be in there would be spoiled, Soviet did find some food in the relatively bear kitchen, "Not much food?"

"Nyet, most would be smart enough to take as much food and clothes as they could." For a lack of anything better to do, Ivan watched as Soviet found some canned food, grabbing a couple and walking back out of the kitchen. He pressed one into Ivan's hands when he walked by. Ivan took it and turned the can to look and see what it was.

Shrugging with indifference at the item, he looked up to see Soviet opening his own can with a knife as if it were the most natural thing in the world to be doing such, not surprising. Watching his breath rise for a couple seconds, he waited until Soviet held the knife out to him to use himself.

* * *

><p>Ivan listened to the guns firing in the background, looking at the curtains as if he would be able to see the sky that was darkened by clouds, smoke and the late hour. It wasn't exactly the gunfire that kept him awake, he'd lived through enough wars to be used to that. It was starting to die out more, everybody taking a break on trying to advance in such little light, but there would be small bursts of it here and there.<p>

Part of him wanted to join into the fight, not on any side really, just fight against both. The rebels because they had killed Alfred this time loop and were trying to torture him. Then the guards because they worked for Stalin. But, the idea of violence was repressed to the back of his mind as he pulled one of the blankets up over his mouth and nose, not wanting to breath in the cold air. It had nearly been late spring too, before that storm hit, which was strange in itself. But that didn't stop a place from being freezing cold at night, especially with no heaters.

That wasn't the main reason he didn't seriously consider fighting at the moment, though piled under several blankets with such warmth it was hard to imagine fighting in the cold. He just didn't feel much liked moving, eyes sliding closed and feeling perfectly peaceful and...well he didn't know how to describe it, but it was wonderful enough to keep him from thinking about leaving. Maybe it was the warmth that was getting to him, making him delirious. He felt in his right mind honestly, but that didn't mean too much.

Soviet shifted again, arm still having no problem with holding Ivan's waist to keep them close. But as long as the other was careful about not pressing his face down on the scarf around Ivan's neck, he didn't really mind. Feeling and listening to his heart, that seemed almost to move more when Soviet laid so close. The taller nation hadn't seemed to have any qualms about spooning Ivan either when they had decided to share a bed. Then again, considering he could feel the cold of Soviet's skin even through the clothes, he couldn't blame the other in the slightest. And it was kind of nice in its own, strange way, just to have somebody there when everything else seemed to fall apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know I <em>still<em> haven't gotten to Ivancest, but I'm getting there okay? I'm building up towards quite a few things, so bare with me.**

**Sorry for the general nothingness of this chapter. But look, Jones actually doing something! Le Gasp, it's a sign of the apocalypse! Just kidding, or am I?**

**I am trying to explain the different effects that their hearts have on each other in this chapter. And look, Soviet's alive and time should have reversed by now. Dun dun dun. Will Ivan ever see his beautiful Alfred again?**

**Alfred: Well, America is a beautiful country, yes. But I'm handsome, _handsome._**

**Ivan: Cute?**

**Alfred: NO! Arg, go away!**

**Me: I did already promise RusAme at the end so you all know that it's going to be that.**

**Ivan: But I could steal Jones away and that would technically be RusAme**

**Me: True**

**Alfred: o.o You'd kill me for real? And like leave me dead?**

**Me: . . . well Ivan's not giving that heart back. Remember, he doesn't know the time change is because of the heart. He's kind of drunk on power and thinks that with it he can do anything, even save Alfred.**

**Alfred: So just abandon the whole time reversal thing?**

**Ivan: Silly Fredka, that's not true~**

**Alfred: Lies and blasphemy! You are a terrible hero. Going to go screw yourself literally and meteorically.  
><strong>

**Also, lots of things coming up since the school year's ending. So next few months I may be slow updating. I apologize in advance.**

**Hope development for RussiaxSoviet wasn't to fluffy. This chapter is probably as fluffy as they're going to be...maybe...*doesn't plan these details*  
><strong>


	21. Consequences

**Chapter 21: Consequences **

**Word Count: 9,026  
><strong>

**You have no idea how sorry I am that this has not updated sooner. I would not be surprised if nobody was following anymore. I am so sorry! I will try to be better about that.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jones watched the radio tower as the rebels took it. Him and the soldiers with him had started running out of ammo and had used the last of it to fight their way out to retreat. Of course not before destroying all the equipment inside of it first. He was sure to hear hell for that later, but at the moment it didn't matter, they couldn't have control of it to try and call forth a full scale rebellion throughout the country. They wouldn't be able to repair it at all, he had made sure of it.<p>

He had ordered most of the soldiers to try and find ammunition, guns and then try and protect Stalin. He wasn't used to battles anymore, and indeed it made him remember the last one he had been in where Ivan had taken him. He didn't like remembering that. Moving away from the wall when he saw some rebels get uncomfortably close, he decided it was best he left himself. The place was crawling with the enemy.

Jones started away from the wall he had hidden behind to spy just to see how many had taken the tower. He should be alright, even if somebody spotted him, he was sure he could outrun anybody, he was kind of hoping on it. But before he got very far he stopped, feeling something. His eyes widened and he froze, trying to decipher it. No, it didn't seem possible. This feeling...it was familiar from the few times he did have it. However, from what he knew there must have been a mistake. His body didn't get ride of the feeling though. Could it possibly be- He hissed out a second before he heard the gun shot that went with the bullet that embedded into his leg. Luckily it wasn't his kneecap, but it still hurt.

He fell to the ground, yelping in pain at the shot. He cursed himself for his own stupidity at freezing up as long as he did. A moment could be the difference between life and death and he knew that perfectly well! Turning to glare at the approaching people, one continued pointing a gun at him, "You are one of those countries, aren't you?" Jones didn't answer, waiting as the other took another step closer. When they got close enough, he lunged at the one with the gun, knocking the human to his feet as he landed on him. Another gunshot rang out, the bullet barely missing him. With lack of decent support from his injured leg, he went down to the ground as well, but he made sure to fall on the man, grabbing the gun and forcing it away, pointing it at the human below him before sending a warning glare at the others.

They took a step back from him wisely enough, he smirked down at the man below him, "You shot me, in the leg no less, why's that?" They glared up at him, "Answer now, or I might as well force this down your throat.

"I-I was aiming for your heart..."

"Ah I see," Jones nodded in understanding, most rebels were terrible shots, "Get up then." He said, getting up himself although a bit unsteadily. He looked over to see that there were others already heading over, probably drawn by the gun shot and had by now seen him. Perfect. The man got up, "Now, you two," Two was an easy number to watch for hostages/prisoners, "come with me."

"I'd rather you shoot me here." One of them said, not moving. Jones frowned, looking at him and then towards the people running towards him.

"Fine." He said, raising the barrel and aiming it at the man, he wouldn't have a lot of time with the reinforcement coming. The rebel closed his eyes, clearly getting ready for his death and not going to budge on his statement. Clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth in annoyance, he lowered the gun, "Wouldn't want to waist the bullets anyway." He muttered before running as best as he could away from them. He knew there was no way he could outrun them with his injury, even if they were human. But he was hoping to at least find a good place for a final stand so to speak.

* * *

><p>Ivan growled as he moved forward and gripped the gun first, making sure that it didn't harm him before he retched the weapon out of the enemies hands. They were rebels, it was obvious by the way they handled the gun and how there was only one gun for three of them - if they were lucky. Their faces filled with horror before Ivan turned the gun on them quickly, shooting each of them in turn, the third one at least had a chance to start running.<p>

"See, you got a gun." Soviet said. Bastard had gotten a gun long before him of course. Ivan glared at the other before he looked in the gun to see how much ammo was left. It would have to do, even if there wasn't too much. He would have been fine with staying in the apartment complex as long as it was safe, and he was pretty sure that Soviet would have too. But they had to look for Jones of course. Not that Ivan blamed the other too much, but it was still somewhat annoying.

"If it were up to you I probably still would not have one." Ivan growled as he started walking away. Soviet followed behind him.

"You know that is not true." Ivan growled in response instead of answering. He did know it wasn't true. Knew that there was no danger of him turning around and shooting Soviet. Not only would that just be a generally bad idea that he wouldn't have tried normally, but they both knew that for whatever reason they felt each others pain, "You are almost useless without a gun unless in close-combat."

"Look who's talking." Ivan muttered, "You are just as useless. Now do you even know where we are going?"

"Jones, if he knows better will probably head towards Stalin. We'll have to find my boss before we find him."

"Prefect." Ivan muttered sarcastically.

"Try not to shoot him." Soviet growled at him.

"It is already getting late and the further we get to the heart of Moscow the more there are rebels! They're sure to be surrounding any area that Stalin is in."

"True, but he will also have the most men protecting him, so it will be one of the safest places we can go...and I am not leaving Alfred alone with him." Ivan sighed heavily, though he supposed he could see the logic in that, he couldn't understand why the other didn't want to leave Jones alone with the leader it was still upsetting, "Unless you're able to tap into his location."

"Me?" Ivan questioned curiously.

"Well I feel your land, so you should be able to feel mine."

"Well of course I do, but I don't feel the people."

"That explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

Soviet shook his head in response, "Never mind, let's concentrate on finding a place to stay for tonight, and of course killing anything that has a gun." Ivan nodded in agreement, they probably could have gone through the night honestly, their sight was probably better then most humans. But food was a problem, he personally was starving and it was best to look for food and then a place to stay. Hopefully they could find food and a place to stay at the same time, but that was a little too optimistic to be realistic. Following the taller silently, Ivan kept a look out for any soldiers. (Note: If you do not like selfcest just skip to the next page break)

* * *

><p>"I do not see the point in this."<p>

"I am simply curious." Soviet muttered.

"I do not see why I must be injured."

"Just hold still." Ivan watched quietly as Soviet brought the sharp end of the needle down to prick his skin. It was a small pain, but it still made him pull back slightly, instinctively trying to get away from the pain. Thankfully Soviet had already pulled the needle out, it had only been a prick. Soviet looked at his hand, moving it a bit, already having removed the glove. "It is strange that I can feel it...but there is no blood."

"At least if one of bleeds out the other will not then." Ivan muttered.

"I doubt that the other would be able to keep going through the pain of death."

"Here, I wish to see."

"Just do not prick the same finger."

"I know that would be pointless." Ivan muttered as Soviet held out the small needle. Taking it and wiping off the small amount of blood there off before regarding it in interest. "Then again, I think it is obvious that we feel each others pain...I do not see any need to test this further."

"I was wanting to see if we could feel the small things, past bullet wounds." Soviet shrugged, leaning a bit against a wall, looking towards the outside world. They had blocked off the door with things that were light for both of them to move, but would be near impossible for humans. There weren't any windows which was somewhat upsetting, not being able to see any sunlight and with the power out it was quiet dark.

Putting the needle down on an end table, Ivan sighed slightly. "Well it obviously does. I do not mind this at the moment, as long as we cannot sense each others thoughts I do not believe it matters." Soviet hummed in a thoughtful way that made Ivan look back up at the other, furrowing his eyebrows. "Do not tell me that you think it might?"

"Perhaps not thoughts, though at this point it is not out of the question. Perhaps strong emotions though. You must admit that we have changed slightly since swapping hearts."

"I do not know what you are feeling right now."

"I said strong emotions. Right now I am quiet neutral."

"Alright...well so how do we test it."

"Get angry." Soviet said, shrugging, "That would probably tell us."

"Alright...so are you going to...?"

"I cannot get angry at the moment, no. I feel much too patient for that."

"We are in the middle of a rebellion and you are feeling...patient?"

Soviet nodded, "Yes, but that will not stop me from taking care of this uprising."

"Why must I be the test subject in all this?"

"We will take turns then. But I do not think I could produce powerful emotions at the moment."

Ivan frowned before sitting on the bed, "I will see if I can." He muttered, closing his eyes, trying to think of something. He did feel short tempered as of late, not too surprising with everything that was going on. Well it would be easy to get angry probably. At least moderately so. Just thinking about how he had tried to help Alfred this time, tried to keep him from hurting himself or getting in trouble. And that human at the hospital.

He had said that he shot Alfred. They had said that Alfred, America, had committed suicide. The bright blond that always seemed to have a way of looking at the world that would make an optimistic person put to shame. Such a bright new view of the world. Always able to say something to cheer somebody up even if they were upset. Strong too, not just physically, but just his attitude and personality. Stubborn sometimes and annoying, but even those traits could be looked at in a good light when it came to the young nation. All of that and they had tried to say that Alfred had committed suicide.

That human had paid dearly for his confession, he hadn't had the time for a good torture, but he wished he had. Focusing his thoughts on that, Ivan imagined what he would do towards that man if he was still alive instead of a body somewhere. It was what he deserved for killing Alfred after all. Alfred shouldn't ever be removed from the world. Not ever. But he had been torn out of the world again. The bright light that was Alfred was taken away completely. The joy and brightness that he seemed to carry with him and fill the world with seemed like it would never be there again. No matter what Ivan did, he just couldn't keep Alfred from dying over and over again. And this time...it might finally be permanent.

"Russia." Ivan looked up at the name, realizing that his vision was blurred.

Dammit. He looked back down, using the back of his glove to wipe at his eyes. While he had been searching for rage it seemed that another more prominent emotion had replaced it. Deep sorrow threatening to wash over him in waves. Ivan didn't hear Soviet moving, but he felt a weight added to the bed next to him a moment before arms encircled him. Ivan stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the embrace slightly. Why was Soviet always the one to comfort him about Alfred's death? "What were you thinking of?"

Ivan didn't answer for a moment before just giving in slightly. "Alfred."

Soviet made a sort of humming noise, not surprised at all. "I was able...to feel something when I concentrated on it. But it was...distant."

"Interesting." Ivan sighed out, not really thinking about that at the moment.

Closing his eyes a moment, he felt something light ghost across his cheek. Blinking his eyes open he looked up, seeing what he had already guessed with Soviet brushing the tears away, looking almost interested. Soviet met his eyes before pulling his hand back. "Forgive me, it has been a long time since I have cried. It is strange seeing it..."

Ivan smiled, not his usual smile that he was used to making to show others he was friendly and happy. It was soft and sad, just bordering along the lines of understanding. It wasn't long before he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his double who didn't pull back. It wasn't meant to be romantic. He wasn't sure what it was suppose to be. Some action out of some sort of comfort or sorrow for the other. Or maybe just to try to return the comfort that Soviet had provided him more then once already.

Whatever the reason didn't matter. When their lips did meet there was almost...this spark of something. It made Ivan pause for a moment. A long moment, trying to figure out what exactly it was. It created a certain confusion that he could not place. He didn't get a lot of time to place it when a hand ran into his hair and Soviet pressed into the kiss. Ivan was a bit shocked at that, gasping slightly. Soviet seemed to take that as an opportunity to just deepen the kiss. Ivan pushed his tongue back against Soviets, the kiss easily becoming rough before Soviet was the one to pull back.

Ivan took the opportunity to catch his breath, panting slightly. Soviet put his hand to his own lips, looking thoughtful. "How interesting." He muttered before looking back at Ivan, confusion clear in his eyes. It didn't take more then a moment before Ivan pulled Soviet back into a burning kiss, a sudden urge of want running through him as he moved his hands under Soviet's scarf. They both gasped, Ivan even feeling the pleasure of something touching his neck though he was sure that his scarf was still wrapped quite securely around it. Shuddering at the feeling, he felt a hand grab the wrist of the hand that was moving against the neck.

A moment later though, Soviet grabbed his coat and pulled him closer, moving his tongue inside of Ivan's mouth again. Ivan pulled away this time, grabbing back of Soviet's wrists, pushing the powerful nation back into the bed. "My turn." He saw Soviet's eye flash dangerously in warning, but Ivan didn't hesitate to connect his mouth to the others neck, scarf already looser then normal thanks to his hand earlier. Pleasure instantly shot through him as he heard a low groan from Soviet. He started to suck against that same spot his lips had connected to. He was sure Soviet would have protested at this point if it wasn't for the sudden, powerful pleasure suddenly washing through them, teeth sometimes scrapping across the scared skin. But after only a couple of seconds Ivan had to pull away, panting heavily.

The pleasure was almost too much. Soviet was obviously having the same issue of not being able to move or function at the moment. It didn't last very long and Soviet leaned up, hand tugging at Ivan's scarf and nuzzling against the skin there. Both their breathes hitched. Soviet pulled back, "How strange." He muttered breathlessly. Ivan kissed against the angry red skin he had aggravated, feeling Soviet's hands tugging into his hair. He didn't mind too much as he continued leaving soft kisses that caused several sparks shoot down his spine, causing him to shiver.

Pressing against Soviet he wasn't surprised at all that the other was already partially hard. Grinding down he omitted a moan from the both of them. One of Soviet's hands gripped at the coat fabric at Ivan's shoulder, moving up to bite into Ivan's earlobe. Ivan winced slightly, growling in irritation. "Then stop teasing before I come to my senses." Soviet growled back. Ivan honestly doubted he could continue 'teasing' as Soviet called it. Still, a moment later Soviet bite into his neck. Groaning and thoughts becoming instantly clouded, he didn't waist time hastily opening Soviet's coat, continuing to grind down into the other, who only moved his hips back, teeth still pressing pleasing pressure into his neck.

Soviet let go to pant in his ear, probably sounding much louder then it truly was at such a proximity. Once the coat was open, he didn't really bother with trying to take it off, for one it was very cold without any heaters going and it would take to long and his thoughts were losing more sense and filling up with the burning want. Unbuttoning the others pants he tried his hardest to ignore Soviet going back to his neck, this time sucking instead of biting. It was hard to move at that, let alone concentrate. After a couple seconds Soviet pulled away, chuckling even when panting, "I am sorry, am I making this difficult?"

Ivan growled before pushing his hand into the others pants, earning a shocked chock from Soviet as Ivan groaned, rubbing through the bulge through the thin fabric of the undergarment that grew under his ministrations. Ivan pulled his hand back when he nearly gyrated his own hips into the pleasure. It seemed that this was both a blessing and a curse. He really couldn't do anything without getting turned on himself, then again that did help for him to know exactly what effect his touches had on the other. Pressing his lips back against Soviet's, he pulled the pants and undergarments down slightly, moving a couple fingers behind the other and brushing against the entrance there.

Soviet pulled away from the kiss, hands moving to grip almost painfully onto each of his arms, looking ready to rip them off. Ivan sort of knew that this would be the difficult part. "You said I could try out the next thing we tested. I am counting this." Soviet curled his lips. Ivan sighed, knowing that Soviet could and would end it here. "If I hurt you I will feel it myself." Ivan muttered, moving to nuzzling into Soviets neck, faking innocence. Soviet was still stiff, but slowly relaxed into the pleasing touch.

"Those are the only reasons that I will let you." Soviet finally said. Though Ivan knew that any simulation on the neck pretty much would get him to agree to almost anything. Ivan nodded, licking along Soviet's neck slowly, shuttering at the feeling that provided as he slowly pushed in a finger. Soviet growled instantly in reaction, but seemed to calm down when remembering he had sort of agreed to it. Ivan continued to suck at the neck. Honestly, saliva probably would have helped at least a little, but he felt much too impatient with such a thing. Still, he could feel the discomfort of the finger and continued to suck on the neck. Soviet moved to straddle Ivan as they sat there, hands going back to clawing at his clothed back.

He could tell that the other wasn't too pleased with this, but he wasn't protesting with the simulation to his neck. So that was something. Ivan didn't mind when Soviet started unbuttoning his own coat. He slowly inserted the second finger, making sure to bite slightly into the skin. The discomfort was more, though not quiet painful. After a moment Soviet started unwrapping Ivan's scarf, putting it on the bed and nipping at random points. Ivan kept his mouth closed, but that didn't stop the groan from sounding in the back of his throat. Then suddenly a greater more prominent pleasure shot through both of them. Soviet groaned against his neck before biting into him. Aiming for that spot, Ivan moaned against Soviet's scarf as he inserted the third finger. There wasn't much pain since the pleasure was much more powerful and just swept it away. He wouldn't be able to last very long like this though.

Soviet's mouth didn't leave his neck, though the moans could be hard regardless before after a couple moments Soviet broke through the skin. Ivan grunted, pulling his fingers out and panting heavily. "You should just say if you are irritated." He managed to convey. Soviet slowly let go of his neck, licking up the blood slowly.

Ivan shuttered at that before he felt Soviet's hands across his abdomen before starting to unbutton his pants. Ivan lowered his hand across Soviet's back slowly, pressing his nose into the others neck and letting the other free his own straining erection. Gripping Soviet's hips, he pulled the other up, who simply followed his movements, putting his weight in his knees so he could lift his hips up. Soviet chuckled, "This should be interesting at the very least." He muttered out before slowly moving down onto Ivan. Groaning, Ivan tightened his grip on Soviet's hips at the feeling of pain and pleasure. Which he found was a good idea since Soviet didn't seem to care about the pain, only moaning lightly and trying to move much too quickly down.

Growling, Ivan pushed the other back onto the bed, slowing down the penetration so that the pain lessened and the pleasure could help with it. Soviet growled, glaring up at him before wrapping his legs around Ivan's hips and pushing him completely. Ivan wasn't sure whether to moan out in pleasure or cry out in pain, but both he and Soviet let out an interesting combination. Soviet tugged harshly at Ivan's hair. "When I want you to move. You move, understand?" He growled out. Ivan growled, shaking his head to get the hands out of it.

"You were being stupid." Ivan hissed out, but pulling out a bit to move back in. Soviet grunted in pleasure as Ivan closed his eyes as he felt Soviet clawing at the back of his neck. Letting out a noise, his thrusts became much more, though he alternated angles a moment before pure pleasure filled him almost instantly as he thrusted hard into something. Soviet moaned as well, back arching slightly and moving back into the now very desperate and needy thrusts that continued to hit Soviet's prostate. But it did not take long at all before they both came at the same time.

Ivan didn't think he had ever felt so much pleasure in his life and he just laid on top of an equally panting Soviet. Soviet took a shuddering breath and started calming down enough to push Ivan off and out of him. But he laid down on the bed, closing his eyes. Ivan shook his head in response before pulling the blankets up, the cold air against his sweating form uncomfortable. He pulled it over them and closed his eyes as well, feeling very much at peace.

He shifted when he woke up, feeling cold all of a sudden. It was probably early morning, the sun yet to come up and since the electricity was off there was absolutely no warmth outside the blanket that trapped his heat. But he knew that wasn't the reason for the sudden chill. Though honestly he didn't understand it until he turned over and realized he had the bed to himself. Perhaps it was just he noticed Soviet's was missing. After all, the country himself was cool to the touch as it was. Blinking his eyes open he did hear something coming from the connecting bathroom as well as the first light he had seen in this place.

He remembered what happened last night as he started sitting up off the bed. Running a hand through his hair Ivan stood up before pulling his pants completely back on. Grabbing his scarf he carefully wound that securely around his neck before he started towards the bathroom. He walked to the doorway, looking inside to see Soviet bent over the sink. Hands on either side of the sink, eyes trained on watching the water that gradually filled up. The light that Ivan had seen was a was a single flickering candle resting above the sink. "I see you are awake."

"Yes." Soviet responded, not looking up as he seemed satisfied with something and turned off the water, putting in a washcloth and rolling up his sleeves to his shirt, coat resting on the toilet.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked as Soviet pulled it out and wrung it out.

Soviet sent him a dark glare. "What do you think?"

"Hm, I think I actually felt a spike of anger." Soviet ignored him, moving the washcloth to start cleaning off the cum from inside his ass. Ivan watched a moment before saying. "I am sorry, I did not mean for things to... escalate so much from a simple kiss."

"Never say sorry for things you have done. You are not that sorry if you did it."

"I did not expect to be... I did not expect to feel your pleasure. I am sorry but you did nothing to stop it."

Soviet growled before throwing the washcloth back in the sink and pulling his pants up completely, buttoning them. "It does not matter. It can not happen again. It did not happen this time, understand?"

"I know it is not exactly a very moral thing to sleep with oneself, but I would not expect you to have such a reaction. It was not like we were actually thinking about each other." He doubted Soviet was and Ivan honestly had thought of Alfred. As awkward as that sounded when he thought about it.

"I know that just the same, you do not understand." Soviet muttered, grabbing the cloth again and starting to scrub at his stained shirt. "Jones will murder me if he finds out about this."

"That is what this is about?" Ivan tilted his head. "Forgive me, but do you not hold power over him?"

"Never underestimate him when he is enraged. If you learn anything from this world it is to not cheat on him." Soviet sighed, shaking his head and putting the cloth back in the sink, giving up as he pulled on his coat, seeming to give up on getting it off at the moment.

"I would not tell him. I see no reason to." Though already Ivan felt the want to be pressed up against the other again.

"Until you find a way to use it against me." Soviet muttered, straightening his coat before walking past him.

Ivan grabbed the others arm to stop him, earning him a hard glare. "I will not tell him, I am not always looking for leverage over others, understand?" Soviet didn't respond. They stared at each other awhile and Ivan realized that it wasn't exactly just hateful. Want once again began to stir, though whether he had felt it first or Soviet, he wasn't sure. Soviet shrugged out of his hold, seeming to snap out of it as he looked away.

"Right." Was all he muttered, walking away and rubbing the back of his neck in stress. Ivan stared after the other until he looked back, "Come on, no point in staying here."

* * *

><p>That would not be the last time they slept together though, and whatever connection between their hearts grew to the point where they could feel every emotion that the other had even if they didn't want to. They didn't even really need to talk at that point, they were so close to being the same person while a being a different entity that Ivan found himself very worried. They had killed countless rebels and solders alike, and honestly Ivan didn't really want to count the number.<p>

As strange as it was, he was more calm then he had been since first getting the heart as the week ended. And it was that day that the rebellion ended. With the rebellion over, there was a lot of executions that were taking place and they were able to see Stalin, not something that Ivan was pleased about. Though Soviet seemed to understand.

So here he was, sitting in the waiting room of the place Stalin was now staying, seeming to have hundreds of guards around the area. It thankfully didn't take long before Soviet rejoined him. Honestly it was becoming where being a distance away from each other was starting to physically hurt them, and Ivan meant that in the most literal and worrying way possible. But it didn't seem to be increasing any more effects between them so the worry was slowly dying.

Smiling, Ivan stood up. "What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, we are going to talk about the rebellion on a later date. But in the mean time, we are being provided a completely furnished house closer to Moscow." Soviet smiled pleasantly though Ivan could feel the distaste and understood it completely.

"I am guessing it was a rebels house?"

"They will not be needing it anymore." Ivan hummed at the information, "He told me the address and that Jones was already waiting there it seems." Ivan felt a sinking feeling at that, he knew that Alfred was above him, he wouldn't expect anything less and he could feel the love that Soviet held for the other whenever they spoke of Jones, but he wasn't sure what would happen between them. It would be hard to not sleep with each other, though possible he supposed if they were determined enough. But he doubted he could go even a few hours without Soviet's presence before the pain started to kick in and become progressively worst.

Ivan followed Soviet silently, wondering what he was going to do now, so much had seemed to happen since Alfred had died and time hadn't reset... maybe this was it. That he had just run out of time loops. So what was he going to do without Alfred? "Thinking about Alfred?" Ivan looked up at Soviet who was watching him. Ivan nodded silently. "Well you are starting to depress me greatly. Do not feel so helpless."

Ivan smiled slightly, knowing that the other was trying to comfort him with words, never a good strategy for him. But he nodded in agreement. "I will try." He muttered. Soviet sighed, shaking head and walking forward, moving his hands under Ivan's coat and kissed him. Ivan readily took the physical comfort, wrapping his hand around Soviet's neck, feeling the hands on his chest dipping slightly beneath the jeans. Ivan groaned, his other hand moving towards Soviets back, pressing up against the other.

Soviet pulled away, "Not here." He muttered, pulling his hands away as well.

Ivan retracted his own limbs sorrowfully, nodding. "Though we will not be able to do anything like this again I suppose."

"Not if we can help it."

"That is not a no then." Ivan said, smiling softly. Soviet sent a glare. "I know, I am joking, I understand what Alfred means to you."

Soviet nodded in approval, seeming to accept it for now, turning and walking away. "Let us go then." Ivan followed as they walked down the empty and depressing streets before they reached a house in less then five minutes.

"This close?" Ivan asked as Soviet opened the door.

"Apparently." They both walked inside and Soviet closed the door.

"At least it is warm." Ivan sighed, starting to pull off his coat.

"According to you." Soviet muttered, walking down the hall. Though it wasn't long before Jones was in the hall, looking both ways, a certain eagerness about him. Okay, so maybe Ivan sort of felt guilty about sleeping with Soviet, since it was him cheating on Alfred in a way. But he doubted he would protest any if they did anything again. He watched bitterly as Jones went off towards Soviet. Alfred was permanently dead. And not that the war was over and Soviet and him wouldn't be sleeping together anymore he had time to grieve.

Going to the kitchen, he looked through the kitchen, which was already stocked - probably thanks to Jones, he could get things done if he wanted to, couldn't he? Ivan grabbed a couple bottles of vodka before sitting down at the table, opening one and chugging it without pause until it was gone before he pulled away to take a breath. Getting dead drunk sounded like the perfect plan honestly.

* * *

><p>Sadly Soviet refused to let him, considering that it would affect both of them. So Ivan was resorted to basically doing nothing but sitting on the couch and staring blankly at the window. He would still get up and eat and shower... but without anything to preoccupy his mind, he only sat in his depressed mind set. Sometimes Soviet glared at him, arms crossed, not saying anything - not that he needed to for Ivan to feel the disapproval.<p>

One random day Soviet finally sat beside him on the couch. "You cannot stay like this."

"I do not know what else to do." Ivan muttered before smiling at the other. "You have been ignoring me as often as our hearts will keep us apart since getting here. I know you are afraid of what will happen." Soviet didn't say anything. "Though I have noticed you have not slept with Alfred these last few days." Ah, now the irritation was almost suffocating.

"That is none of your business. You do not know how often we slept together before."

"I would have thought that you would have missed him. If my Alfred... if he was alive I would hold him and never let him go."

"Our situations are as different as they possibly could be. At least I am with my Alfred." Ivan winced slightly. Soviet sighed, "Do not feel guilty about it. As much as your Alfred annoyed me, I think your world took the right turn somewhere and I know it has something to do with Alfred and I."

"Can we talk about something else?" Soviet nodded. "... Where is Jones anyway?"

"Out. He said he needed to get a lot of groceries." Soviet waved off. "I figured it was about time I would get you out of this depressing, it really is irritating to feel."

"I am sorry that my sadness bothers you."

Soviet growled, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look, "That is not what I meant and you know it. You can feel sad but do not waste away." Ivan didn't move, not sure whether to take the man's advise or just stay in his pitiful state. Self-pity did seem like a nice way to go at the moment. Soviet's hand relaxed it's fierce hold of his chin, "And the only reason that I have not slept with Jones is because he would see the marks you left me with." Ah, that actually made a lot of sense. Soviet slowly drew his hand away and Ivan actually admired how much effort that had obviously taken. "Are you depressed because we stopped doing things?"

"No, it was nice, but the war around me mostly kept me distracted... though sleeping with you did help. I am.. fine with how things are between us... somewhat. I just do not know what I did wrong to lose him." Again.

Soviet nodded. "I was just checking."

Ivan smiled at him before leaning towards the other to press a soft kiss to Soviet's lips. The other leaned into it, pressing his tongue inside. Ivan moved his tongue back against the other. It wasn't long before Soviet had moved over him, the kiss becoming more heated. When Soviet pulled back Ivan panted heavily, "Jones will probably be back soon." He muttered, but Soviet only leaned over and bit into Ivan's neck.

* * *

><p>Jones's knuckles were white before the chair broke beneath his grip. He stood up, the chair arm still in his hand as he moved it back by his head before swinging it into the small television, the wood splintering and it becoming nothing but sparks and an empty hole. He heard movement, but nobody restrained him from his destruction. He dropped the arm of the chair, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists, bright red anger boiling everything in him. "America." He snapped his head towards the name.<p>

He felt a sort of calm settle over him that he always got when he knew what to do. "Forgive me for your chair." He apologized, "I am more then happy to answer your questions. Forgive me for lying before."

"It is understandable." Of course, because all he ended up being was somebody to manipulate. He was being manipulated right now, but as always Jones didn't care. He had his own angles to work from.

"A country embodiment needs to represent something. When the new Russia came over I can only assume that he started representing the rebels. That is probably why he tried killing you sir."

Stalin leaned back in his chair. "Why would you not tell me this before?"

"I love my Motherland more then any other county, I believe you know this information. When he asked me not to say anything when we met once on the battlefield I obeyed him. I realize how foolish it is to trust him over you now. It was a stupid mistake and not one I will be making ever again. This new Russia does not know how to fear you obviously, a foolish choice. If I may, with your approval and with no means of stepping on your toes, I request your approval to punish the Soviet Union."

Stalin did not say anything for a while before nodding. "Very well, if I find the means sufficient then this is acceptable."

Jones nodded, bowing his head. "Thank you and also for informing me of this situation. I apologize once more for destroying your items."

"You were very loyal during the rebellion, in reward for your loyalty I will forgive the destruction. You may leave now." Nodding again, the blond walked out of the room, still feeling the need to beat the crap out of something. He was glad that he was actually going shopping after this. Something for his hands to do while he plotted how exactly he was going to do to Ivan.

* * *

><p>Jones turned the page in the book he was reading, a lapse in cleaning and organizing their new home. It did take a lot of work, but at least there were new books he hadn't had at their old place. He looked at his watch silently when he finished the chapter and stood up, putting it back. He heard footsteps and decided now would be a perfect opportunity to alphabetically organize the entire book self. There was a stopping of walking and silence other then him sliding books into order. "Where is Russia? Is he finally doing things other then sitting on the couch."<p>

Jones didn't look back at Soviet, once again looking at his watch before back at the books. He couldn't show his anger, not yet. "I guess whatever you said to him cheered him up." The sudden urge to kill Ivan came to him and he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he put another book in place.

"I suppose." Soviet muttered, the footsteps started again and stopped right behind him. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and a shin against his shoulder. Anger briefly melting into nothing but sorrow as he leaned back into the other. "What is the matter?"

Another glance at his watch, ah... yes, now would probably be alright. "It is just I am worried about Russia."

"I am sure that he will get over the lose of his Alfred."

"Well yes... but I mean Stalin's men came by and took him this morning." Jones smiled, glad Soviet couldn't see it as he wrapped his arms over the ones on his waist, feeling the other tense up. "They seem to think he is responsible for the rebellion."

"What? Why did you not tell me?" Soviet snapped, unwinding his arms from him, Jones let him, turning to face him, careful to keep the smile off.

"I did not think that... you could do anything about it. And you only just now asked my where he was... " He muttered, brushing his hair back behind his hair.

"What time is it?"

Jones looked at his watch, "It will be noon in maybe twenty seconds." Soviet's eyes widened.

"I must go." Soviet muttered before taking a couple hurried steps towards the door. But after that he let out a pained gasp, bending over, hands gripping at his chest. Jones blinked in confusion at that, watching as Soviet let out several strangled painful noises before falling to his knees.

"Can you feel his pain? I know that you acted different because of your hearts... but this?" Soviet fell to the ground completely, letting out a pained howl. Jones clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, walking up to the other and putting his foot on the other to turn him onto his back. "Guess that makes my job easier." He straddled Soviet and reached into the others coat, ignoring his howls of pain as he pulled out the pipe, using a lot of strength to stay balanced on Soviet and not be thrown off.

After a moment Soviet panted heavily, pain gone for the moment. Jones put the faucet end against his throat, pressing down to make sure the other stayed pinned. Soviet looked at him, eyes turning dark though confusion was clear. "What are you doing?" He snarled.

"Helping Stalin punish the both of you. Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out that you were fucking somebody else?" Soviet's eyes flashed and he moved his arm up quickly, probably to disarm him. Jones slammed both of his feet down onto Soviet's wrists to keep them on the floor. "Now now _dear_," The single word dripped with venom. "you are in no condition to fight. Now listen to me. You can hit me when I've displeased you, and you can ignore me if you are bored of me. But you are not allowed to cheat on me. I thought I've made this perfectly clear. Have you forgotten the last time you fucked around like that?" Soviet's eyes flashed again. "I'm sure you remember. How dare you. I love you more then anything. I have stuck by you after you bombed my country, raped and tortured me for years. I came to love you and do ever thing you ever ask of me. Even when it was to change my very being."

"You also told Stalin about my heart and put me in this eternal hell!" Soviet spat.

"Because of this same situation we are in now. Because you couldn't help but spread your legs to somebody else while already promised to me. If you don't love me then just say it and dump me. Don't fuck around with me though. Can you imagine what I'm going to do to you this time?" Jones grinned much to large to be normal.

Soviet's eyes darkened. "Another circle of revenge then? Because I am going to make you pay for whatever you do."

"I don't care Ivan." Jones growled. "As long as you aren't looking at other people!" Soviet opened his mouth before he let out another loud screech of pure pain. "Good timing." He muttered, pulling his feet away as Soviet writhed under him. He sat up a bit and started untying the scarf. He was sure Soviet could feel it, but the other was in too much pain to really resist well. Pulling off the material, he stood up and walked over to the coffee table, emptying out a large thick glass bowl of random nicknacks he had put there a couple days ago, when he had found out what had happened and was plotting.

He dumped everything that was in it out before putting it back on the table, looking up to see Soviet who was still howling in pain. Moving he sat on the coffee table patiently. It took awhile longer and Soviet was in tears and whimpering, but at least he was coherent enough to look towards him. Jones smiled at him before putting the scarf into the glass bowl, making sure Soviet had a perfect view as he pulled out a lighter. Soviet's eyes widened further. "Y-you wouldn't." His voice was raw from screaming already. "Alfred, I will murder you."

"Doesn't matter. It won't get your scarf back." Jones smiled. "Besides, why shouldn't I? I learned this from you. This is really old scarf, I know how much it means to you," Jones lit the lighter. "I bet it will burn very nicely." Soviet rolled over to his stomach, trying to move to save the scarf, considering how much pain Jones knew he was in, that was actually very impressive. It didn't even make him hesitate as he brought the little orange flame to one of the ends. It took a couple seconds, but then it caught. Smiling, he snapped the lighter shut and blew gently on the flame to help it along lovingly.

"Alfred." Soviet spat with more anger and venom then Jones had heard in many, many years. But the anger was interrupted by more screams tearing out of him, causing him to be unable to move. Jones watched the flames burn until there was nothing but ash left, though he did have to relight it a couple times to get it to that point. Soviet was still screaming, and Jones knew it would be a long while. At this point Stalin had already gotten the heart out of Russia and was now eating it, which would take awhile of constant pain. Jones had felt guilty many many times before whenever thinking about the pain of teeth constantly chewing into such a painful organ.

But his anger hardly took later guilt into account. Standing up and leaving the other in pain on the floor, he took the bowl and dumped the ashes out into the wind. Closing it, he went into the kitchen to wash it out completely so there would truly be no trace of Soviet's scarf at all. He would probably later beg for forgiveness for doing such an unspeakable thing, and Soviet would be so wrathful that he would punish him then in turn, Jones would become angry since it was all Soviet's fault to begin with and the cycle would repeat. Just like before. "When will our game end?" Jones sighed, but shrugged. He was still angry and right now he did not care if he was going to be guilty about what he was going to do or not. He wasn't one for thinking about the actions that would follow his acts while he was angry. He knew what would come of it and that it wasn't wise, but he just didn't fucking care.

Pride was a sin, but it was one he carried with him still. He started making food for dinner, the screams still filling the house even if they were starting to become faded when his voice was being strained too much. Jones played with the led pipe as he looked at the preped food, it wouldn't take long at all to actually cook so that could wait. He set the pipe down on the table before going back to alphabetizing the books in the living room, ignoring Soviet completely. Several hours later the sky had started to grow dimmer and finally Soviet's screams stopped. Jones turned to look at the unconscious man. Jones knelt by the other and put his arms under Soviet before picking him up carefully and moving him into their room, making sure to put him on the bed.

Once that task was done, he went back out to the kitchen to start actually cooking the food. Halfway through the front door opened, but he ignored the men who put the equally unconscious Russian on the couch before leaving. He left the food on the stove before going over to the couch, glaring angrily down at the man. He felt no love towards this one. He didn't care if they looked the same, all he felt now was hatred. Grabbing the mans arm, Jones pulled Russia from the couch and dragged the man across the floor, careful not to bump into anything, he didn't want to make a bigger mess for himself to clean up.

As soon as he got to Russia's room, he left the man on the floor and closed the door. He went back to grab a bowl and fill it up, sitting at the table and eating quickly. Washing out the bowl and spoon he put them back before grabbing the pipe and going into his room, putting it under the bed where Soviet was sleeping, great discomfort on his face. Honestly, Soviet never found his pipe when it was there considering it would take an idiot to hide it under the person they had just angered.

He went back to the kitchen and made sure to keep the food to a simmer and sitting back down for awhile. A couple hours later when darkness had completely taken over he filled another bowl and went back into his room with it. After turning on the light Jones sat down slowly on the bed. Soviet's eyes opened groggily. Sitting carefully with the food, he smiled at the other. "It is nine now, I made you some borscht too." He said. Soviet instantly gave him a suspicious look.

"I am not so easily accepting an apology Alfred."

"Oh silly, I'm not trying to beg your forgiveness, I'm just taking care of you like I always do. I don't want you wasting away. Even if you deserve it, you bastard." Soviet just continued to glare. Jones moved closer and helped to sit Soviet up, despite the pained grunt the other gave. Once he was sure Soviet was comfortable he straddled the other and put the spoon in the soup before putting it to the others lips, who hesitated before taking it.

"You know, I could do anything I wanted in the situations like this that we've been in for years." Jones said, continuing the process, honestly it was more then habit at this point. "Even that first year where I hated you I still did this. I decided back then that I would help you during this time you were still too hurt to move even if I'm angry. It wasn't out of love. Or even out of an apology, it was something I simply felt obligated to do to help while you were so weak. Don't know what compelled me to do it, maybe some sort of want to do something truly good for somebody else with no motives or angles for myself, and you just happened to present that opportunity."

"I am still going to beat you bloody for years to come for burning my scarf."

"You started this _dear_. But you can do what you want. I'm not done with my part of the revenge yet. I'm still pretty pissed."

"You should stop while you are ahead." Soviet growled darkly.

"I know, but I don't really want to. So I'm going to hurt you some more." Jones smiled before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Soviet's forehead despite the low threatening growl.


	22. Endings

**Chapter 22: Endings**

**Word Count: 5,898  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jones did end up taking care of Russia, mostly because Soviet was being stubborn about it. But in three days time they were both up and walking around. Which meant that Jones was unable to. Soviet had not been very forgiving about his punishment. The torture continued on for two weeks and it took a third to recover enough to do anything. And even then, he did stand the occasional broken bone or lashes. It mostly happened when the other was reminded he was no longer with his scarf.<p>

Which happened more then he was willing. Ivan for the most part didn't do anything. He had asked Soviet what had happened to the scarf and the other male had excused himself before beating the crap out of Jones, which was about the only answer he really needed. Though the blond was probably pleased considering Soviet didn't even look in Ivan's direction anymore. Honestly though, Ivan just didn't want to get in between the two.

It wasn't hard either, since neither wanted him getting involved. So he found himself outside a lot. Spring was here and he had been able to go out and buy some sunflower seeds to plant. Soviet seemed to like the idea, but didn't seem in the mood for even that. It effected Ivan a lot, but he tried to ignore it the best he could as well as the pain when he was outside away from Soviet the entire day. Even with his heart completely gone - he nearly broke down at the memory of such pain - he was still connected to Soviet.

Ivan was sitting on the couch no day in particular a little after a month after Alfred had died. Soviet was in a room that had been made into an office and Jones was in the kitchen making lunch. They were literally on opposite sides of the house. Ivan did notice Jones' very cold nature towards him and acting the same towards Soviet who still seemed paranoid about something. Ivan was reading one of the many books that were on the self, not really absorbing the words. He had figured out that Jones had found out about... well Soviet and him. Ivan could also assume that was the reason that Stalin had decided to eat his heart out, which hadn't happened ever before. Though he felt he of understood Soviet a lot more, but the pain honestly hadn't been worth it to solve that small mystery.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He stiffened before sighing out and relaxing, hoping it was the neighbors. But he was just making himself paranoid with thoughts of that. "You can get that." Jones said from the kitchen. Okay, now he was more paranoid, just because Jones said something to him. Getting up he put the book down, trying to prepare himself for whatever was behind the door as he opened it. But nothing in all the worlds could have prepared him for what was there.

Ivan stared blankly as Alfred crossed his arms over his chest. "So what the fuck happened while I was gone?"

"Are you really here? Alfred... " He stepped forward to wrap his arms around the blond, but Alfred stepped back.

"Ah-uh last time I saw you, you chained me to a bed and made me throw up a shit load of blood. You stay way back there." Ivan opened his mouth but something pushed him aside.

"Alfred?" Jones smiled, "Come in."

"Ah thank god, a sensible person." Alfred said, walking in with Jones. "So what happened to the other house?"

"It was destroyed in the blizzard." Ivan blinked as the two walked into the kitchen. He followed quickly.

"Why's half the city destroyed?"

"There was a rebellion." Jones said as he continued cooking. "A large one. Nearly overthrew Stalin."

"Guessing it didn't work out then. Too bad." Alfred sighed, sitting at the table. "Is that food? Because I am starving."

"Alfred, you... you are alive." Ivan said.

"Yes. You can bask in that blessing from over there Russia. I came back to rescue your undeserving ass but that doesn't mean you're going to be allowed to come near me."

"How are you alive? What happened to you?"

"Do you really give a crap?"

"Alfred, there are camera's, be careful what you say." Jones commented.

"Oh really? Eh, oh well." Alfred shrugged.

"Of course I care!" Ivan snapped, stepping closer, Alfred's eyes flashed dangerously. "Alfred... you were dead and I thought that... you were..."

"Mortal? Yeah, still am. Didn't stop you from speeding up my dying process."

"I didn't..." Ivan faltered.

"I'm actually making a Russian dish, I do not know if you know the name." Jones said.

"Ah, I'm so hungry I actually don't care."

"There is some bread and meat in the fridge if you want to make some sandwiches while you wait."

"Bless you." Alfred sighed before standing up and going to the fridge, pulling out the items as well as some cheese and mayonnaise, moving towards the counter, grabbing a paper towel to start making the sandwiches. "So what all happened while I was gone, you'll tell me the details right?"

"Of course, you will inform me what happened to you as well?"

"You bet."

Ivan did not want those two becoming friends. That seemed to speak of bad things. He walked up to Alfred, grabbing the others arm and forcing the blond to face him. "Alfred, you will not ignore me. I thought you were dead! Do you know how terrible that was?"

"You should have thought of that before you betrayed me. Now let go."

"No." Ivan growled. "And you will not be conversing with Jones either."

"I can talk to whoever I want. Now let go." Alfred growled, trying to struggle out of Ivan's grip. "Ivan, let go!" Ivan wouldn't have until he got Alfred to talk to him, but then there was a crushing grip on his wrist that was holding Alfred. He looked up to see Jones glaring darkly at him. There was a long silence.

"I am not afraid to hurt you." Jones growled. "Do not underestimate how much pleasure it would bring me. You will respect his wish."

Ivan glared at the other but unwrapped his fingers from Alfred. As soon as he did Jones expression turned neutral as usual and he turned back to cooking. Casting a displeasing look at Alfred he went and sat down at the table. "Wow... When did you become such a badass? I really have missed a bunch, huh?" Alfred grinned, turning back as he rubbed his arm. Ivan felt a bit of guilt when he saw bruises forming... he hadn't used that much strength. But he had to remember Alfred was a human and much weaker.

"I just am angry towards him, otherwise I would not have interfered with your business. Forgive me."

"What, no it's totally cool. So what all happened?" Alfred asked, going back to what he had been doing. Ivan listened to them talking, depression filling him quickly.

"I am more interested in your story first, mine is quiet long."

"Alright, that's fine." Alfred said, eating his first sandwich in about three bites before starting to make another. "So after I was shot by this guy I don't know what happened. I thought I was dead permanently. But next thing I knew was I was waking up in America. Well I found out I was back in America, near where the portal was."

"Yes, that is my capital."

"Ah, it's my bro's capital back home."

"Oh, really? I suppose that it might have used to be his at one point... but I cannot remember."

"No worries. Anyway, I guess my body figured that close enough for comfort to attach to my land back home. I found out while trying to be investigated that they were rebels, and actually heard pieces of a rebellion in Moscow and a huge fucking blizzard. But yeah... once I got in completely tip-top condition I escaped and got onto the first plane here. All I had to do was pretend to be you and they didn't even question it. I don't blame them considering. But that's basically all that happened."

"It is wonderful to see you healthy. I did not think I would see you again." Jones said.

"What is the commotion?" Soviet questioned as he walked in. From his view he probably couldn't see Alfred standing behind Jones. Until Alfred looked behind Jones to see Soviet coming in.

"Oh the bastard arrived. Perfect. I was kind of hoping you'd like be in a little hole in the ground or something."

"Ah, that is all the noise." Soviet muttered.

"Nice scars, do you have those too Russia?"

Soviet frowned, rubbing his neck while Ivan just shook his head at Alfred's stupidity as he felt anger spiking. "Ah yes..." He said a moment before walking up to Jones and grabbing the other by the front of the neck. "Excuse me."

"Hey, get the fuck off him!" Alfred snapped instantly. Ivan was to his feet and grabbed Alfred around his waist to stop him from doing anything that would further Soviet's anger. "You get off!" Soviet ignored them as he continued to squeeze Jones' neck. "Get off Ivan! You bastard! I'm talking to you commie! Get your hands off him! Just because you get some sort of sick pleasure out of hurting him you fucker!" Ivan put a hand over Alfred's mouth.

"Learn to be quiet." Ivan hissed into the others ear before teeth tore through his skin. Ivan pulled it back, anger filling him and the urge to hurt Alfred growing. Soviet dropped Jones then, who collapsed onto the ground, gasping and coughing on all fours. Soviet's eyes locked onto Alfred. That may or may not have been where the rage was coming from, or maybe Soviet was feeling Ivan's urge to hurt Alfred. Either way, Ivan pushed Alfred away. "I think we need to rediscuss you not hurting my Alfred."

"I think we do." Soviet growled. Ivan walked out into the living room.

Alfred wasted no time once they were gone to crouch by Jones who was breathing heavily, hand to his neck. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Jones said hoarsely, looking up with tears in his eyes. "I just never get used to being strangled."

"You shouldn't have to. That sick twisted bastard."

"Alfred... I know you have missed a lot. But please do not mention anything about Soviet's scarf being missing."

"Is that why he flipped out? What, he loses it and takes it out on you?"

"No... I... " Jones hesitated before looking away. "I burned it..."

"You did what? Holy fuck. You burned Ivan's scarf? That is like the highest taboo ever."

"I know... That's why he's so angry."

"What did he do?"

"What?" Jones asked, blinking up at the other.

"Come on, he had to do something to seriously piss you off for you to do that. And considering the kind of crap you put up with on a normal day, it had to be something seriously bad."

"He... slept with somebody else..."

"Oh... yeah I guess I could see that..." Alfred said slowly.

"I know it does not sound like much, and I know you and your Ivan are not the same. But I love mine greatly. Even with all the wrong we do to each other... but for him to sleep with somebody else... it hurts a lot more then when he physically hurts me. That I'm not good enough for him... I know I have a lot of negative traits but I thought that he... still... that I was still good enough to capture his attention... and instead of him just telling me he ignores me as he sleeps with somebody else..." Jones gripped his hands into fists, tears pouring out his eyes. But he was suddenly pulled against a chest. Startled a moment, he buried his face into Alfred's jacket.

"I get that... at the very least... I get it."

"Thank you." Jones muttered, wrapping his arms around the other, gripping at the brown jacket that Soviet had long ago burned. "You are also hurt."

"Yeah... Russia didn't exactly give me a proper send off. Instead a nice knife in my back."

"You still love him though."

"I'm not like with my Ivan the same way you are with yours."

"I know. But you still love him."

Alfred sighed. "Yeah... but love isn't everything. It's powerful... but if Russia's going to turn out like your Soviet... then I don't care what I feel, I'm not having anything to do with him but his death."

"I hope you do not end up like us. But this world seems more jaded then yours."

"That's true. I'd take you with me if you wanted."

"That is kind of you. But right now I am very angry, ask me again when I am not."

"You bet... so if you don't mind me asking... who did Soviet sleep with?"

"Russia."

"No fucking way." Jones nodded silently. "Oooooh no, Russia's going to hell for sleeping with that bastard. Ah, if only I wasn't a stupid weakling I would beat the crap out of him!" Alfred growled. Jones smiled lightly. "Hell, I'll do it anyway."

"No Alfred, they are fighting now." Which was true, they could both hear the raised voices. "Besides you will get hurt. But... I have an idea how to get them both back, I think it will work very well. Since you are back... you may help."

Alfred hesitated a moment, "Well, depending on what it is."

Jones nodded and leaned in closer. He was still slightly paranoid that Soviet would somehow hear, he didn't want the other to know what it was, so he whispered quietly, making sure that Alfred could hear and understand him but hopefully nobody else would. Once he was done, Alfred didn't move or speak for a bit, obviously thinking about it. "Only if you are willing though." Jones added.

Some minutes ticked by before Alfred nodded, smiling a bit. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind that at all. I guess it is also kind of fitting... but um... I'd like the last option if you don't mind..."

"Not at all. I would prefer it as well." Jones smiled softly.

* * *

><p>Ivan growled as Soviet and him separated from their argument. The other wasn't very pleased that he would let Alfred do almost anything the blond wanted. He had said something about that was how Jones had turned so rebellious, lack of rules and punishments early in the relationship. Because Jones was so rebellious. He was acting out a little now but it didn't seem that bad at all. Ivan moved to open the door to the kitchen, looking inside. The two Alfred's were back to making food. Closing it, he sat on the couch. There was a certain joy in him that the blond was alive and well. But at the moment anger overcame that. Anger at Soviet and himself even, Alfred also for ignoring him for Jones.<p>

It seemed that everything was a mess. Yet at the same time... this must have been the correct timeline then. If Alfred was alive and healed with no promise of dying soon, then all he had to do was focus on killing Stalin. This didn't feel right of course, but life hardly ever did, so he would just have to think about what to do. Then he could focus on Alfred and him.

* * *

><p>Weeks past and Ivan still could not think of a way to kill Stalin. He didn't dare ask because of the camera's around the house and this time he had no reset button and they no longer lived out practically in the middle of nowhere so they could just go outside and speak. It made it difficult, especially seeing as there was no reset to this time probably. If he screwed up, that was probably it. It didn't help that Stalin was immortal either.<p>

Ivan looked up when he saw Soviet enter the room. "Have you seen Jones?" Ivan shook his head. Not that he was paying attention, he had been too deep in thought to notice anything. Though his body reacted when Soviet entered the room. That was hard to miss. Soviet frowned and continued on "Troublesome boy." Ivan ignored the sense of dread as he continued on with his own thought process for his impossible mission. Maybe he was required to wait here until Stalin's immortality faltered then kill him? It sounded like the only sensible solution really. How long did he have to wait for that? He would have to ask Soviet, it was an understandable question, just 'how often does Stalin have to... eat my heart?' it could be conveyed in fear. Though with how paranoid Stalin was that wasn't an absolute thing.

Without any warning at all Ivan's vision suddenly was filled with red as searing hot rage suddenly overcame him. As soon as his vision cleared a second later he was up and running towards where he had seen Soviet go just a moment ago, his own worry filling him. It wasn't a moment later he found Soviet and stopped next to him in a doorway. He stopped still in nothing short of shock. Two identical sunshine blondes were curled up together on the bed, in sleep without any glasses or clothes to distinguish them Ivan could not honestly tell which one was which. One laying on top of the other with only a twisted blanket to cover parts of their bodies.

Anger and betrayal quickly took over and he watched Soviet walk towards the both of them. "Alfred." He growled. One of them stirred, the one resting on top blinking open hazy blue eyes that moved up to meet Soviet's. Suddenly they were wide and clear. The blond pulled out his arm and looked at the watch that would read that it was close to noon - that was Jones then, Alfred never had a watch.

"Shit." Was all Jones said before Soviet grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out of the bed, a loud short scream exiting his lips. Alfred started to stir then, looking around in confusion as he rolled over onto his side. He seemed to wake up as well when he noticed the impending danger. But could only stare in shock as Soviet twisted Jones' neck until a loud snap sounded. Alfred's mouth hung open in shock before he narrowed his eyes in anger.

Ivan grabbed his arm, drawing his attention. How he wanted to hurt the blond so bad right at that moment. "Do not say a word Alfred. Not a word or I swear, mortal or not you will receive the same treatment."

"What in the hell have I done?"

"You just slept with Jones!"

"Yeah and? I'm a single guy who had some fun with somebody else. Not exactly unheard of. Don't act all high and mighty with me. You slept with that thing! At least I still kept my morals about what kind of person I was fucking!"

"Do not start this with me Alfred." The blond opened his mouth angrily to protest but a loud gasping sound distracted him as Jones sat up on all fours, head now in a more normal position as he sucked in breath. Soviet brought his boot down onto the others back, forcing Jones back on the ground.

"And you were acting so righteous about me sleeping with another. Even burning my scarf." Soviet growled. "You do not seem to remember just how much pain I can cause you. Do you remember the ice? I am sure you will love to re-experience that." Jones grimaced though remained silent, head turned to look up at Soviet. "Not as terrible as burning my scarf, I would have thought you would have done something more creative. Then again, I honestly was not expecting this from how much you look down on cheating."

"You were not suppose to find out. This wasn't part of your punishment. It was just something I choose to do." Jones said quietly, though firmly.

"That is the worst response you could have said." Soviet growled, moving his foot up off of Jones before slamming it back down. Jones let out a loud scream that almost covered the noise of his spine breaking. Alfred moved to try to stop it, but Ivan held him back easily. Jones grit his teeth together and closed his teary eyes. "And you dare to do vile evil deeds towards me for this exact act? You have caused e all the suffering in the world because of sleeping with somebody else. What gives you the right to be such a hypocrite?"

"It is different." Jones hissed out, tightening his fists into the carpet under him to try and deal with the pain. "You are free to leave me when you tire of me. But you are greedy and would never let me leave you to see another."

"You are going to suffer three years continuously for this last month." Soviet brought his foot up before stomping down once more along a different point on the spine, higher up, enjoying the screams of pain it caused and ignoring the struggling Alfred and Russia. "Do not add lying on top of it. You would not leave me if I let you. If you did it would only be for a very pathetically short amount of time."

The tears were getting closer to spilling with the fresh, new pain on his spine, thankfully he couldn't feel the other part it was broken now. "I'm not... lying this time. I would have left you. I do not care, I love Alfred."

Ivan grabbed Alfred's arm, pulling the blond out of the bed. Soviet's eyes had snapped onto him. "Believe me, I will take care of him." Ivan growled. Soviet was overflowing with rage. Alfred seemed to be in shock over the news, which helped keep him quiet and complaint at least for the moment. Soviet didn't say anything, probably knowing that Ivan himself wanted to rip Alfred to shreds as well, but when he looked back at Jones, Ivan took that as the sign to get Alfred out of the room.

"Hey!" Alfred snapped but Ivan didn't listen to that or the stream of cusses that followed as he went to a different room and shoved Alfred inside. The blond stumbled in, having to retain his balance as Ivan shut the door behind him.

"You have no idea what you've just done."

"Me? What the hell, Soviet's probably going to constantly be killing Jones and you're saying I'm the one in the wrong? Okay so yeah, I played the role of the home-wrecker, not a great idea but hey, I can at least say I'm a better alternative to that fucking Commie and could at least give Jones some comfort in this fucked up world!" Alfred growled angrily as he fished undergarments and pants out of the dresser, pulling them on.

"He is you! He is an alternate you and you should not be sleeping with him!"

"You want to play that card Ivan? You really want to fucking go there? I know you slept with Soviet, so don't even try and use that against me! Besides I don't really care if he's me, he's not really, he's different then me."

"You are much too similar for my tastes."

"Then at least we have the same problem considering you're acting more more like Soviet every fucking day!" Alfred growled, pulling on a shirt, "I know you won't help me, but I'm going to stop that asshole from hurting Jones any more!"

Alfred started towards the door but Ivan once again grabbed his arm. "No. He will kill you."

"I don't care!"

"Why, do you love him?"

"No!"

"Then why would you go to a painful death just to try and fail to help him? Why?"

"Because I'd rather be dead then let you do that to me!" Ivan was silent a moment before Alfred looked away. "I meant... I meant that I didn't want Soviet to do that to Jones..."

"You think I would do that?"

"I don't know, are you hurting my arm?" Alfred growled. "You are becoming like him. And I don't want anything to do with you right now."

"After you were the one who cheated you are the one who is saying I am the villain?"

"I'd have to be in a relationship to cheat! And don't you dare say for a second you care about me."

"I do! Why do you think I was so upset that you were dead? I love you!"

Alfred's face darkened. "No, don't you dare. Don't you _dare_ say that to me. You don't. Love isn't you chaining me so I can't move without your permission just to 'protect' me, love isn't you hurting me to stop me from doing things that you think are wrong. That's abuse. And until you figure that the fuck out you can rot in hell."

"You only look at the bad!" Ivan growled, letting go of Alfred but making sure to stand in the way, "You are twisting what I did to see evil in my actions, as you did during the Cold War! I have sold my heart so you can live and had to live in anguish for you for hundreds of years."

"Sorry to be such a fucking burden."

"You know that is not what I meant!" Ivan snapped, glaring darkly at Alfred. "I have been spending time trying to keep you alive and healthy and trying to kill Stalin for you yet you are still a selfish brat!" Alfred didn't even react. Ivan opened his mouth to say something but paused at the sound of slow methodical clapping. He turned to see Prussia sitting on the bed in the room they were in. "How long have you been here?"

Gilbert ignored the question. "I have to say congratulations. It's always interesting to see how much somebody fucks up the time loops, and this was one of the most fucked up ones I think. And you managed to go through it."

Ivan looked back at Alfred who hadn't moved an inch, even to breath. He understood then. He looked back at the other, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on now, the person you've sacrificed all this for sleeping with another, and you yourself doing the same thing? That speaks volumes. There's almost an infinite amount of time loops available, you've only gone through a small amount, but this... it's really amazing how much one person can change the course of history forever without even knowing the role they play. Your one decision in this time loop ended up in this mess and thousands of people slaughtered trying to rebel. Honestly I'm impressed."

"You are more sadistic then the Prussia I know." Ivan sneered. "What are you doing here?"

"Well usually it's against the rules for me to use my powers unless a deal is struck, you know that. But it the deal is in danger of forever being compromised on both ends then I can interfere, to make sure that all of humanity isn't forever doomed or whatever."

"You are suggesting this will happen?"

"If you don't get your heart back you can say goodbye to Alfred permanently. As well as any connection to any human contact excluding getting your heart eaten and you being beaten for the rest of time. Plus the slow gradual downfall of all humans everywhere, ending all human life eventually. While this would kill Stalin after many thousands of years, your Alfred would be dead and it's generally looked down upon to end humanity."

Ivan scowled. "So you are saying this is not the right time line?"

"Why would you think that? Everything's gone wrong. You'll know when it's the right timeline."

"When will I get to the right one?"

"When you do, I can't predict what loop you'll take next. I know all the possible outcomes of your actions, but that's almost unending, like I said. You could honestly go through this same period of time for the rest of eternity always trying something new but never the right one."

"Then how am I suppose to do this? Please, tell me! I cannot handle anymore. I cannot handle this! Please... I want it to end."

"You're pleading to the wrong person. One thing I have learned is to take a bit of hope. I've made deals like this before and there are always impossible amounts of different time lines. You're not the only one. But every single person I've made a deal with has eventually figured it the fuck out and gotten out. You just have to do the same."

"You are suppose to be time, how can you not know what is to come?"

"I do when it's a set point. But as soon as you made a deal with me, the set point changed. That's the point, to change the future. Now go get your fucking heart back! And I mean like right after I unfreeze time. It's going to be close."

"Soviet will not want to give the heart back... what am I to do?"

"That's for you to figure out. I've already given you enough help by telling you when you need to be there. Goodbye." Gilbert said a moment before Ivan was staring at a blank space.

"I'm the selfish brat? You're the one who was just using your choices to try to play hero over my head to make me guilty. It doesn't make you less of an asshole." Alfred snapped. Ivan looked at him. He wondered if he should just let things run their course in this time instead of getting his heart back... but he had a bad feeling about that. Ignoring Alfred, he opened the door and walked back into the room Soviet was in, who had torn out Jones' insides that were strewn out of his body. Quick work for mutilation.

Still, seeing it made Ivan's missing heart ache. Oh no wait, there really was an ache where his heart was suppose to be. He growled, holding his hand over his chest as he felt pain erupt inside him. It hurt worst without it actually there. He fell to his knees, his vision blackening in the pain. After what felt like forever it stopped and he looked up, panting heavily. That... must have been Soviet's heart falling out - or his technically. He wasn't looking forward to having it back. Still, when he saw Soviet recovering from the same pain with the heart laying next to him, Ivan didn't hesitate to crawl over and take it.

His vision was still almost too spotted to see out of, so he was sure that Soviet's was the same. Retreating quickly, he unbuttoned his coat. Soviet had noticed his presence, his anger was still unimaginably high. "What are you doing?"

"I just need my heart for a moment." Ivan said, or at least he hoped that it would only take a moment.

"You will keep it." Soviet growled, standing up, blood spilling out of the hole in his chest. Ivan lifted the shirt up, not answering because yes, this time he was sure he would have to keep it. He doubted he would be able to get it inside himself in time though, seeing as Soviet was walking towards him. Regardless, Ivan started pushing the heart into his chest, the skin always seemed to be able to morph around it, the least painful part. Of course Soviet was almost right above him now. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to accomplish this, maybe he had already failed.

Then something filled his vision. Looking up he saw his Alfred standing above him, facing Soviet. "I think you've had enough with hurting people lately." Alfred growled. Soviet stared darkly, placing a bloody hand on Alfred's shoulder, who probably would have tensed up if he hadn't been tensed before.

"I think I have been much too hospitable towards you two lately." Soviet smiled a moment before he punched Alfred in the stomach. It would have just knocked the breath out of any nation... but for a human... well, Soviet's hand slid completely through Alfred's insides and through the other side of his body. Ivan let out a roar of rage a moment before he practically slammed his heart past the ribs, them scrapping against it to make it bleed. The only reason he probably did was because it hurt a lot. Enough to make even Soviet fall to his knees.

Taking his hand out of his chest, Ivan moved to Alfred who was coughing up blood. He picked the other up to hold to him, growling angrily. "You idiot, why did you do that?"

"Because... if I don't stand up for you when you actually do something right then what kind of hero would I-" Alfred's words were cut off by a gush of blood spilling out of his mouth. Ivan sat him up more so that the other wouldn't drown in it, though that was the least of his concerns at the moment. Alfred was obviously fading fast.

"It was so pointless..."

"Ivan... me too..."

"What?"

"I lo-" Alfred coughed up more blood, crying eyes closing in pain. Ivan held him close, petting through blond hair. This was the first time he himself had held Alfred in his arms as the life slipped out of him.

"No please... you are alright. You will be fine. I will get you to America and you will be healed again... please... I am sorry for being mad, but do not die..."

"Ivan..."

"Save your energy..."

"You're cold... it's nice..." Alfred muttered softly. As the blond started to relax into death in his very hold the world started darkening.

Ivan opened his eyes to find himself staring at the ceiling of the room back in the house that had been destroyed. So that was it. All of it... every single devastating moment had been nothing more then a failure. He let tears fall from his eyes as nothing short of pure helplessness and sorrow filled him.

* * *

><p><strong>Despite the chapters name, this isn't the last chapter. ^.^<strong>


	23. New World Order

**Chapter 23: New World Order**

**Word Count: 4,326**

**Hey this wasn't ridiculously late!**

* * *

><p>"Ivan?" He looked over to see Alfred looking at him with such concern and his tears only increased. "What's the matter?" Ivan didn't say anything as he leaned up and wrapped his arms around the others shoulders, burying his head into the others neck. He felt Alfred stiffen up.<p>

"Please... just... let me hold you a bit..." He chocked out into the others coat. A moment later he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and the other moving closer.

"What's wrong?" Alfred muttered quietly.

Ivan just shook his head quietly. But Alfred pulled away sooner then Ivan would have liked, but he relaxed his grip. Alfred took his hand and led him up and outside and sat him down. The blond sat next to him. "Was it a nightmare?"

"If I told you you would think me crazy."

"Come on, you're talking to me." Alfred smiled but then leaned against him, "I've never seen you cry so much... I'm a good listener, promise. I may talk a lot, but I can listen too."

"Ha..." Ivan smiled a bit at that, moving his hand to whip at his eyes. "I am sorry... it is just this whole crazy... dream."

"About what?"

Ivan laughed, rubbing at his eyes. "Mostly death. But it was a long dream that started over and over again from the same point. But it always ends up with somebody dead no matter what I do... either you or me."

"Oh, I'm there?"

"Da, you and Soviet and Jones. It takes place here in this house." Ivan took a shuddering breath, he didn't know if he should continue, but what was the point? This would reset anyway and he felt like if he didn't tell somebody he was going to go crazy. "I dreamed I made a deal with time so that I could go back in time, I promised I would kill Stalin for it if I was able to save you and us both to return to our own world."

"You're the hero in this then?" Alfred smiled softly.

Ivan smiled weakly back. "I tried to be. But you always died or I did. The last dream... I thought I had gotten it right finally, that I would be able to kill Stalin. I had traded hearts with Soviet so I became immortal. Stalin ate my heart though... I was still immortal after it so I didn't die-"

"Ate it? Like actually ate it?" Alfred shivered, "I could see that being a horrible nightmare alone."

"Da, it is how he is immortal, he eats Soviets heart normally... but in my dream he ate mine because he thought I was part of a rebellion or something."

"Sounds like Stalin." Alfred muttered.

"So I still cannot do it! No matter what I do. I just can't seem to make things go right."

Alfred smiled, patting Ivan on the back, "You're really scared of Stalin huh?"

"Terrified. He is worst then Winter even. Much worst."

Alfred nodded, "Don't worry, the dream's over and you're awake, so it's all okay! That's the best thing about nightmares, they all end eventually."

"Da... eventually."

"Come on, lets go eat some breakfast, I bet you'll feel a lot better afterwards!"

* * *

><p>While he had been upset at first he felt that breakfast ended on a rather positive note. Still, he was laying on the couch now, staring blankly at the ceiling. Alfred had actually left the house, Ivan was pretty sure that Soviet didn't know about it. Ivan himself didn't know exactly what Alfred was doing, but he hoped it was productive though most likely the blond was out buying ice cream to make him 'feel better'. Soviet did come out hours later and he paused to look at Ivan for awhile questioningly. "Just thinking what to say in the meeting tomorrow." Ivan waved him off.<p>

"No need." Ivan looked up at the other, tilting his head in confusion. "Stalin just called me. There will still be a meeting, but it is to plan the invasion into your world."

Ivan sat up rapidly. "What?"

"As of today you are a war prisoner. I thought you should know." Soviet smiled before leaving to probably inform Jones. Ivan stared after him, feeling his heart sink. He hadn't even been in this time loop for more then five hours and it was already obviously drastically different. What all had he done? Only talked to Alfred, okay while crying and being a pathetic mess and then the other had left... Ivan took a deep breath before standing up and following Soviet.

"Wait, what happened? Where's Alfred?" Alfred probably had a hand in this considering Ivan had only talked to him. Soviet turned and looked at him.

"I have no need to answer any of your questions. As far as I understand Alfred is not a war prisoner like you. I could only assume he cut a deal with my boss."

Ivan stared at Soviet blankly for the longest time before putting a hand to his mouth, trying to get past that explanation. "There is no way..." He muttered. But then again, how Alfred had been acting lately he shouldn't be surprised and considering it seemed that Jones went to make a deal with Stalin last time loop and they were the same people it wasn't that far of a stretch. Still, he just couldn't see Alfred going to Stalin to make a deal to allow the villainous man to imprison their world.

"Alfred is not always as innocent as he seems. You would do well to remember that." Soviet muttered before walking away. Soviet always said things like that before, but he hadn't really thought about it. Even with the last time loop. But Soviet was right, Ivan couldn't forget how jaded Alfred was during the Cold war and how far the other had been willing to go to win until it tired the both of them out. There was a darkness inside Alfred, there always had and would be. Still... this... how could the blond even justify this to himself? This was far too power hungry and dark for America. He had to ask Alfred, to see what was going on.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for him he was put in a cell for the next two week or so. And considering he was mortal he didn't even try to break out. It was pretty poor conditions of course, not surprising. At least there weren't many people there. Probably because they were all dead mostly. But at the end of the week he was actually taken out of the jail and - after being chained severely - was put on a plane. He didn't bother asking the humans with him where they were going. None of them seemed very talkative either way. It was a long plane ride over, several hours must have passed before they landed.<p>

Honestly he didn't really recognize where they were, then again seeing a place that wasn't Moscow felt strange and alien to him after what was probably years staying there. But there was something familiar about it. He wasn't given time to contemplate that though as Soviet came up to him. Ivan hadn't seen the other since he was taken to prison.

"You are allowed to go through into the portal." The portal! That was it, he was in America in this world. He was actually being able to go through? But what if the spell didn't work because of it, just like when he had traded hearts. "You will be supervised of course, so do not get any funny ideas." Soviet smiled at him.

"I would rather stay here." Ivan gritted out.

"Hm, too bad." Soviet smiled, waving the officers on either side of Ivan so they moved forward into an alleyway that was packed full of soldiers standing ready. Ivan felt a sort of pull when they stopped. The men let go of him and stood back slightly.

Ivan hesitated before he muttered out his name, using the American pronunciation of course. He felt an even stronger pulling and the world spin around him momentarily. Blinking his eyes, he found himself in a kitchen he recalled only slightly, looking around at the set up from the table to the fridge and counters to the table and chairs.

It looked almost exactly the same from what he could recall. Turning around slowly he stopped his examination when he saw Alfred, dressed in his military clothes none the less, smiling at him pleasantly. "Hey Russia, welcome home."

"Alfred, what is going on? The last I hear is that I am a prisoner of war!" Ivan said, stepping forward.

"Yeah, sorry about that, we couldn't really have you interfering too much the first part of the plan."

"What?" Ivan paused for a moment, "What plan?" He looked around the kitchen a moment cautiously, stopping and snapping his attention back when the blond laughed.

"There's no camera's yet, so feel free to speak whatever you want." Alfred hummed, going and sitting at the table, Ivan following his every movement. "So, ask whatever questions you want."

"What are you doing?"

"Right no? Ahh, thinking about getting a soda, do you want one?"

"You know that is not what I meant." Ivan growled, going over to the table and standing across from where Alfred was sitting, putting his cuffed hands on the table's surface as he glared at Alfred. "What. Happened?"

"Glad you asked. So, after talking to you a little I went and talked to Stalin, I mean after hearing how much you feared him I just had to re-meet the guy, been way too long. Not that I agree with all his points, but that's off topic." Alfred waved off, "I told him how to work the portals in detail from what you and me have found out about them and said I would help with the invasion since I knew all the little tricks of this world. And I'm totally already accepted him as my boss, and he knows how obedient Jones can be so he knows I'm not going to betray him, or try and kill him like some very rude people."

"What?" Ivan asked, staring at the blond in nothing short of utter disbelief. "You cannot be serious. I do not think you would stoop that low to trying to scare me a little Alfred."

Alfred laughed, standing up, "Oh man, Ivan you really don't get it. It's not to scare you, see if I assist Stalin in taking over this world, I rule it. He'll order me around sure, and I mean population's probably going to go down a lot. But in the end I'd own this entire world. And that means you too." The blond smirked, patting Ivan's cheek, winking, "Just so we're clear on that. And I might have somewhat mentioned that if you misbehaved Stalin could eat your heart out. Thanks for telling me that by the way, bet it hurts like a bitch too."

Ivan narrowed his eyes, smiled widening. "Oh I see."

"Oh, that's you're 'I'm going to hurt you face'." Alfred said sweetly, "How I've missed that."

Ivan glared darkly at the other as the blond grabbed Ivan by the hair, smiling at him at a very close proximity. "Are you really going to start a war with me Alfred?" Ivan questioned seriously.

"That's another thing." Alfred sighed, "Don't call me that. You can call me America or Master if you'd like. But don't address me by my real name unless I explicitly say it is alright. In the mean time I will either ignore or hurt you if you say a sentience or question with my name in it."

"Considering how unhuman you are acting I suppose you have no right to be addressed as one."

"Oh, I've pissed you off. How cute that you think I care." Alfred smiled pleasantly.

"What exactly are you planning?"

"You are being most ridiculous lately. First you cry and tell me what you fear more then winter and now here you are expecting me to tell you my plans! You should know better. When I plan something I don't tell anybody what it is. I've had to disclose details to Stalin of course, but that hardly matters when looking at the big picture."

"Some hero. You are going to get people killed, your own people even, massacred and brutally treated all so that you can rule this world?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I've learned a long time ago that if you try to save everybody, you get everybody killed. Sure people will die, but they die all the time anyway, almost constantly. Hell, they'll even kill themselves given the smallest opportunity. So I don't really see much of a difference."

"I will see you burn for this America." Ivan growled.

"Hm, we'll see." Alfred smirked. "You know what's great, I've been here all weak and I can really feel that I'm back to my full self, but I bet you're still mortal in strength and a bit in life span. So you're not really a threat at the moment. I am loving this by the way."

"I will not be forever, a week you say is all I need?"

"Ah, but Ivan, I'm not giving you a week."

* * *

><p>Ivan was very heavily restrained after that, but Alfred always made a point to have him around so he knew what exactly was happening. Apparently this worlds nations hadn't gotten involved since the Canadian government was treating this as a rebellion. Matthew had been moved away from his house since it was taking place in the capital.<p>

But Ivan was forced to listen, unable to move very much at all from the thick chains holding him. Alfred hadn't spared getting ones that Ivan couldn't break out of with his returning strength. Alfred was sitting at the table, looking bored as he looked over some papers and a man was talking to him about how many casualties there were.

It really pissed Ivan off that Alfred was acting bored listening to how many human lives had been lost in the last few days. In the middle of listing how many had been sent back through the portal due to sever injury Alfred spoke up, still shifting through the papers. "Where's Jones? He should be here around now." The man paused in his reciting to look at Alfred, stumbling out some words, clearly showing he didn't know.

Alfred sighed heavily, waving him off, "See if you can radio him, get back to me then and you can finish your report after. Ivan." Alfred looked at him, sometimes he did talk to him. "It has been a week since you arrive right?"

Why was he asking him? It wasn't like Ivan had access to a calender. The only way to know was to count how many times the sun had risen. "Oh who am I kidding." Alfred grinned widely at him, "If you weren't immortal by this point you would have died of dehydration." Ivan glared at the reminder. It didn't help that Alfred always ate and drank in front of him. The food smelled delicious and made him nearly drool more then once before his body had run out of liquids. "Sorry, I usually am against starving the prisoners, that's a bit cruel... but now you're back to your full strength I can't risk escorting you to use the bathroom."

"You have the audacity to apologize for starving me but do not even bat an eyelash at bringing a sick bastard into power here and destroying the world?" Ivan spat out even though his throat protested and cracked under the force of his words.

"Hey now, he is technically my boss, so don't be insulting him."

"You are disgustingly sick America, to your very core."

"Oh... I'm hurt." Alfred pouted, standing up, putting down the pen he had been fiddling with on the table before walking over to Ivan. Instantly tensing at the others approach, Alfred smiled, patting Ivan on the cheek despite how Ivan tried leaning away from the touch as if it burned. "Besides Ivan, soon you'll belong to me, I'm going to treat you right, don't worry. After all, I do care about you, I wouldn't want you starving constantly and waste away. That'd be terribly mean of me."

The most sickening part was that Alfred looked like he meant it. "You are clearly not sane. I do not know what Stalin did or said to twist your mind like this-"

"Oh but Ivan babe, you said I was twisted to my core, remember? And that's true isn't it? Every single one of us is rotten in our core, including you. I just don't get the opportunity." Alfred sighed heavily, letting his hand slid off of Ivan's face and stepping away. "It was always be the hero. That's what I've always done. Helped people, the first World War and the second.

"I know I brag about winning and you guys scoff that it wasn't just me... but England would have fallen in the second war if not for me. He himself admitted that... and after that... well, Germany would win. It was that simple. And after the wars, I even help try and rebuild, the millions of dollars other countries owe me? Hey, I'm a good guy so I say not to worry about it and forget about them.

"And now, everybody's so hot and bothered to try and frame me as this selfish arrogant bastard. China and others are on me to pay back dept and driving me crazy because they know I can't! And you know, as much as I've always done what I thought was right it's obviously gotten me nowhere. Everybody's forgotten all I've done. So unappreciative, so forgetful and itching to see me on my knees. I show enough weakness and I'm dead. They'd hardly think twice." Alfred muttered, looking away, almost sadly.

"I think you are over thinking this and being ridiculous." Ivan growled.

"No, you know I'm not. That's part of being a superpower. It sucks really... because if anybody else was weak they'd ask me for help... and I've hardly ever said no." Alfred sighed, shaking his head and getting rid of the cloudiness his eyes had gained, smiling at Ivan. "So yeah, I know this isn't right, and I know that I'm being sick, as you said it. But like I said, being a hero isn't good enough for anybody or myself. So, all that's left is power. And I'm going to have it all Ivan, whether you like it or not."

"I really wished you had left this darkness behind you in the Cold War. The whole world will be against you."

"Whole world's against me anyway, besides Japan. Besides Ivan, this isn't the cold war, and compared to the plans I have now... well, you haven't seen true darkness from me. But you're beginning to. So that's a good sign." Alfred smirked, sitting back down, this time on the table, kicking his legs and humming childishly, "I wonder when that man's coming back... I really do need to talk to Jones."

"He probably even thinks you are warped." Ivan muttered.

"No reason for him to be late. I'm so bored!"

"I am so sympathetic that the extinction of the human race is boring you."

"Thank you, at least you care that I'm bored." It seemed even when Alfred was being evilly methodical he was still very oblivious to sarcasm. Ivan glared at him as the human who Alfred had shooed away earlier to make the call came back in. "Oh good, did you get in touch with Jones?"

"Yes sir." The man said, stepping out of the way before Jones peeked into the kitchen. Alfred stood up once more.

"Hey Jones! Come on, you ready to go home?" Jones nodded, stepping out more and walking over towards Alfred, not much looking at Ivan. "Great! I figured you might, I get homesick real easy. I'll see you around, right?" Jones gave another quiet nod, Alfred giving the other a small pat on the back before Jones moved forward towards the spot of the portal, saying his full name softly before he disappeared.

Alfred grabbed a coke from the fridge while he was up, taking a sip and smacking his lips together when he pulled back, sighing. He waited a moment before repeating the process. Again. And again. Four times until Soviet appeared in the kitchen and Alfred smiled, putting the soda down. "Finally! Great, so, plans still the same right?" Alfred asked. Soviet looked over at Ivan a moment before looking at Alfred coldly.

"Da."

"Awesome! Then I guess it's time to get some planes huh? Okay, well don't worry, I already got men on getting that. In the mean time, make yourself at home."

"And how long exactly do you think this will take?" Soviet grunted.

"Um... to get the planes and then get everybody where we need them... ah" Alfred smacked his lips several times before nodding at whatever thought he approved of, "Quickest I can predict is a week from now. Don't worry though, everything's all set up!" Alfred smiled, sitting down. Soviet stared back at Ivan. "Oh don't worry about him, he's not going anywhere. We can say anything we want around him."

"That is quiet arrogant of you."

"Hm, yeah. But if you do feel sorry for him or feel like sticking anything into my gut in the near future, don't."

"I would not dream of it." Soviet muttered.

"Awesome, don't take my room, but other then that you can go sleep."

Soviet glared. "What have you done so far anyway?"

"Oh? You're questioning my loyalty? Wow... here's a turn. You know, I was being lenient with how rude you were being, I mean I do hate your guts. The only thing stopping me from shooting you is that our boss said we had to get along. But the accusation and tone got me thinking, I think I'm going to enforce you call me sir. I mean, I am above you for this mission."

"What?" Ivan asked, though he saw Soviet's mouth and eyebrow twitch in anger.

"I'll answer then, since that is the proper way to ask after all." Alfred smirked, clearly intent on waiting.

"What have you done sir." If words could kill those precise words that dripped with malice would have wrapped around Alfred's neck and snapped it in half.

Alfred didn't seem to notice, brightening almost instantly. "Oh well I've captured the people responsible for making the portal, our world's Romano, I think Italy helps though so he's here too just in case."

"You captured the Italy brothers?" Ivan asked, confused. He hadn't heard any cussing and crying lately. Probably in another house then, or at least another section at least.

"No interrupting Ivan, it's rude." Alfred pouted at him before looking back at Soviet. "Anyway, that's a huge step in the plan, and now that you're here we can go to the next one. Couldn't really do much more without you here." Alfred shrugged, "Just keep plucking away at the strings, it's what I do best."

"I have noticed. Fine. I will talk to you at a later time. Preferably when the planes are secured." Soviet muttered, standing up and leaving the kitchen. Alfred hummed, leaning back in his chair. There was a long moment of silence.

"You should not try to piss him off, he is much more powerful then you." Ivan muttered.

"Yeah, but why do you think we keep him and Jones in separate worlds? It's mostly to make your replica behave." Alfred hummed, drumming his fingers across the tabletop.

"What is the next part of your plan anyway?" Alfred had told him a lot so far, he might tell him this one.

"Have the other world's nations kill or capture their counterparts and bringing the captives or bodies back here."

"You do not know what effect that could have on them! Being killed by a replica... they could die!" If a nation committed suicide then they stayed dead no matter what, so Ivan wasn't sure if it applied if another version of themselves killed them off.

"You know, I really don't care." Alfred smiled pleasantly at him, "I mean, the people will be represented by me anyway and I don't want a bunch of nations under me, whining and complaining and plotting against me. Mattie, Kiku and you will live, don't worry. But the less there are the better." Alfred smile turned sweet, much too sweet for the subject.

Ivan narrowed his eyes. That itself could kill thousands of humans, if their representative was killed, and Alfred was talking about doing it in masses. Just killing one country was considered a crime higher then any. It seemed that Alfred was too far gone. He felt a sorrow in his heart at that, knowing that Alfred would have to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I love writing Dark!Alfred sometimes.<strong>

**This may seem left-field but there is a reason that will be explained in the very near future.**

**I promise a happyish ending to this. Even if it seems unlikely at this point.**


	24. Resolution

**Chapter 24: Resolution**

**Word Count: 7,136**

**I feel like I resolved this all way quickly... the ending just seems so like boom done. Oh well. I couldn't have the heart to change it. So yep... that's it everybody. This is the last chapter. So... this is it. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was nice having Soviet around, his double would get up in the middle of the night to walk around and would give Ivan food and water, not much at all, but enough for Ivan to be grateful. Soviet, while clearly not remembering any fondness for each other didn't seem to approve of the sight of himself starving and dehydrated by Alfred's hand.<p>

Over a week had probably past, Ivan didn't know anymore. A countries body didn't start sucking nutrition from their bodies until a lot longer after a normal human body would start. And for the past... awhile, however long it had been Ivan had been dead exhausted, his body not quiet ready to give him the energy he wanted and his body no longer having any to live on.

He had a feeling he had slept a lot. In his foggy mind he knew he should try to escape, get over to the portal so close to him so that time could reset. It should have by now, right? Ivan hoped it was coming, but he somehow doubted it. Where most the countries dead by now?

Ivan was never fully awake, sometimes he would drift to the very surface of wakefulness, hearing faded voices that didn't make sense before being pulled effortlessly back into nothingness. He didn't dream either, sometimes he would get half sentences or just random words that mixed together and confused him. Once he caught a memory of his Lithuania cooking some beef borscht. Of course deep down he knew that was because he was starving.

Startling from his groggy thoughts, he wondered what had startled him a moment, getting woken up enough to open his eyes, though the world confused him so much he ended up closing them back up with a headache promising to follow. Something warm... and the world was moving. That was unpleasant, so he didn't focus on that, instead on the warm embrace and something cold on his head, it felt nice. Like when he used to be sick when he was little and sometimes his older sister or China - depending on the time period - helped a bit.

Once the world seemed to slow down, he fell back into sleep and this time he did dream. He was walking in a snowy area before he suddenly saw a river, it was green all around it and it was sparkling under the sun that didn't touch the snow moments ago. He was smaller too, he could tell that much. But that didn't matter, he knelt by the river and leaned over to take a large gulp.

But as soon as he took that it disappeared. Sitting up, he looked around to find himself completely stranded in the desert. Rubbing at his eye, he looked around, maybe he would just lay down here and go to sleep. However, his eyes landed on a canteen. Crawling over to it and ignoring how the hot sand burned under his hands, he grabbed at it, putting it to his lips and tilting it up. A small trickle of water was all he got no matter how desperately he tried. Throwing it away angrily at it's betrayal, he sunk back down fully to sit on the grass under him, falling back to look at the sky.

Of course he heard the tell-tale sign of slowly moving water, looking over he saw a well with a bucket near it, filled with water. He sat up slowly, looking at it less then trusting. What if it disappeared too? He heard something, a voice that sounded faded, perhaps the wind but it spoke gently to him, "It's alright, I won't take it away." The wind sighed around him.

Hesitating but seeing no reason the wind would lie other then maybe for giggling at his misery, he stood up weakly and went to the bucket, kneeling down next to it. Grabbing the edges he cautiously lowered himself to the edge and started drinking. It didn't disappear, just as the wind promised. Of course ever once in a while he'd have to stop to tilt the bucket more. He'd never had anything so delicious before.

Sighing, he sat back up, looking into the empty bucket... but... he was still thirsty...

* * *

><p>Ivan had similar dreams off and on. Never the same, but always with him drinking. It happened many times before one time he woke up when the dream was just starting. The first thing he noticed was that everything was very bright, so he closed his eyes, the second was that he was sitting up slightly, though he was mostly laying down, but it was on a bed instead of chained vertically up in the air.<p>

Somebody was holding him up, and there was something to his lips he was drinking, after a moment he realized it was borscht. He put more effort in eating the soup. But now conscious his mind filled with questions and he felt more confused then he did in his sleeping haze. What day was it? Who was sitting him up? Ivan tried peeking out but he only saw an outline against the blinding light before having to close them again.

Had somebody stopped Alfred? Was the blond dead now? Sentenced to death or perhaps even eternal torture, like drowning forever? Ivan hoped that he had at least been given a quick death. But that could wait, he was able to move his stiff arm up and grip the arm that was holding the soup, trying to drink more. The person held firm though. Not Latvia then, or any of the Baltics, they usually trembled when he so much as looked at them, let alone touched them.

Too soon the soup was gone, the bowel being pulled away from him, arm he was holding pulling out of his grip as well, but soon after that he felt another substance pushed against his lips, water this time. It was wonderful to drink the cool, refreshing liquid.

That was gone quicker then the soup was. Ivan felt the support leaving him and grumbled slightly at that, though not having much energy to complain. He licked his lips, feeling that they were cracked and dry, but at least he was hydrated enough at the moment to wet them at least a little. He heard sound and felt movement as something moved away. Then the blinding light seemed to suddenly disappear as the sound of a door closed.

Ivan blinked open his eyes, being able to see now in the dimmed light. There were curtains pulled over a window, the sun trying to peek through, but failing quiet wonderfully. He was on a bed in a room he did not recognize. His stomach felt full and content, probably the first time in awhile.

His body must have gone into hibernation. Sometimes a nation's body did that when away from their mainland and unable to get food or water to prevent their bodies from becoming completely useless, they almost shut down completely so it hardly needed anything to live, which could go on for days or years. Ivan would hate to think about how his nation was doing on that alone. That could be anywhere from a major blackout or the economy completely crashing.

He really hoped it was just blackouts. Though that was a worry to add on top of if Russia even still existed. He didn't feel any pain of people dying in a war, but then again if Alfred was killing the nations, there wouldn't be much of one. Without a nation, people were less willing to fight for anything. People effected their personification, but it worked both ways.

Ivan was tired, still feeling quiet weak like he had gotten over a bad illness, he just wanted to stay laying down. But he couldn't, not knowing Alfred's plans and what he could and was going to do. Moving to sit up, he was surprised how much energy that took really. Running a hand through his hair, he found that he was missing his gloves and his hair was getting oily, no surprise there. It probably would have been worst if he hadn't hibernated.

Looking down, he was missing his coat and boots as well, but everything else was still on. Grabbing the edge of the bed, Ivan lifted himself up slowly to prevent getting dizzy at the sudden blood rush. If he was awake that meant he had energy to spare now, though it hardly felt like it.

Still, he was able to walk without needing the support of anything and without feeling disoriented and dizzy, so that was good enough for him at this point. He walked cautiously to the door, still not knowing where he was or who he was in the house with. Putting his hand to the doorknob, he turned it and pushed it open, not sure whether to be surprised or not that it wasn't locked.

Deciding not to question it, he walked down the hall, hearing the sound of television playing as well as the lights for it. Letting his eyes adjust, he continued walking until he paused when he got to the living room. There was some show on and a blond head of hair as somebody sat at the couch. Ivan felt worry grip him, hoping dearly that it wasn't Alfred, it looked like him, but if he was sitting here relaxing that meant the war was already over.

Walking forward quietly, he saw that the blond was eating some sort of sugary cereal, still, if it was Alfred then that meant the world was already doomed. Swallowing thickly when he was much closer, he asked, "Canada?"

The blond paused before turning around, cowlick sticking up stubbornly, blue eyes framed behind glasses and a small unsure smile, "D-did you just mistake me for Mattie?" Then Alfred frowned, tilting his head. "Why are you up?"

Ivan glared at the other a moment before he did something that he had wanted to do since he arrived in this world and learned Alfred had gone mad with power. He curled his fist and punched the other as hard as his regaining strength allowed.

Alfred obviously hadn't been expecting that as his head turned the other way and nearly fell off the couch he was sitting on. There was a long moment of silence as Alfred put a hand to his jaw, moving it awhile, Ivan himself shook his hand, knuckles now hurting. Alfred looked back up at him, looking more on edge but still smiling. "Okay, I deserved that one." The blond scooted away out of his range though. "Now calm down. You just woke up, so you're probably feeling a bit groggy."

"I am sure I remember you chaining me and starving me for several days."

"Um... yeah... that still happened."

"Then I see no reason to calm myself." Ivan growled, stepping around the couch, Alfred stood up as well, moving to be on the opposite side of the couch that Ivan was on.

"Now hey, calm the fuck down for like five minutes."

"You killed all the nations!" Ivan hissed.

"No I didn't!" Alfred huffed.

"... how long have I been asleep?" Ivan asked dangerously. He'd rather just fight Alfred, but first he wanted to know the state of the world. Then he could attack the blond.

"Ahh... well I don't know how long you were asleep while chained up. But it's only been a few days since everything ended."

"What everything?"

"Well I wouldn't call it a war since it wasn't really a war." Alfred hummed thoughtfully. Ivan glared before moving again, Alfred taking a step around the couch so that the blond was behind it and Ivan was at the front with the cushions. "Ivan, just like sit down and let me catch you up on everything."

Hmm... tempting offer as it was, Ivan was pretty sure he had heard all he needed. So with that he just smiled pleasantly at the other before stepping onto the couch and then leaping over it to tackle Alfred into the ground. They both hit the floor, of course Alfred taking the blunt of the fall, obviously disorienting the blond for a moment.

Not for long though as Alfred glared up at him, smile gone. "Damn it Russia, you're really starting to piss me off!"

"... you called me Russia. Did you really keep that name?"

"What? Oh for fuck's sake, get off me!" Alfred sat up, pushing Ivan off him onto the floor. The other could be quiet strong when he wanted. "You're not under me you idiot!"

"... you failed?" Ivan asked hopefully, perking up.

"Wow." Alfred sighed, glaring at him. "No, I wasn't planning on taking over the world. I'm actually sort of pissed off at you that you'd believe I would side with Stalin and kill everybody. Just wow, I'm really feeling the faith."

"I... am confused... and do not believe you." Ivan added.

"Of course not. Look, all the nations are alive, all the soldiers are gone from our world, it's all good. I figured since you were scared stiff of Stalin you needed my help. Really you should have asked! I mean, I am the hero after all, it's what I'm here too do."

"You are lying. The things you said were true."

"Yeah, some of it. I mean, people take advantage of me, and sure it's a bit aggravating, but I'm not going to make Stalin the supreme ruler just cause I'm frus- well okay maybe I would if I was seriously pissed... but no, that's not the point. I'm a hero Russia, and that means that people will forget or not even know the great things I've done and it means I can't be weak because yeah, people will take advantage of that. But that's all part of the hero gig, I accepted that long ago. That's the sacrifice in order to be strong enough to help others. And sometimes, you gotta play bad to be good."

"You make no sense. I still think you are crazy."

"You really need to read comic books more often, seriously." Alfred muttered, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Okay... well, I will not attack you at the moment. I still do not believe you."

"Why would I lie?"

"Why would you pretend to be crazy to bring Stalin to power?"

"Oh Ivan." Alfred turned to face him, sitting criss-crossed on the floor. "Remember when you told me your dream?" Ivan hesitated before nodding. "Well, dreams say a lot. You told me Stalin eats your heart to be immortal, except he usually ate Soviet's and everything. Our hearts are part of us, he was immortal because Soviet was. So, I brought Soviet to our world after the whole eating the heart thing. Still gross by the way. I had to wait until Soviet was mortal of course, then well... um... yeah, I shot him... so Soviet's dead too... and the portal's closed, thank god for that because I would be worried about Jones coming though and like killing me."

"Wait... what?"

"Do I really need to say it over again?" Alfred pouted, "Still can't believe you believed me so much. I must be one amazing actor." Alfred smiled at him.

"You are saying that Stalin is dead...?"

"Yeah, believe me, I made sure that he was dead. Guy was connected to Soviet after all. I'm planning on sending the body back in like several more years just in case, he's in the ground at the moment... didn't really want a corpse hanging around. But Romano said that he'd open the portal to send him back." That was why Alfred needed the Italy brothers... if this was true.

"And we are back here?"

Alfred smiled, "Yeah, we're home. Or well I am, this is my house if you remember, but yeah, we're back in our world." Ivan stared at the other, that meant that the deal was off, that this was... that this had to be the right timeline.

"I thought... I would never..." If this was the right timeline Alfred couldn't be evil right? The blond smiled at him. "I was so caught up in my dream I mean that I thought I was still dreaming and that I would never wake up, that time would just keep repeating."

"Sounds like a scary dream." Alfred scooted over next to him. "And ignoring that you left a bruise on my jaw I'll tell you something, while it may seem that the dream never ends Prussia usually isn't that much of a jackass, but I guess it is your dream so-"

"I never said Prussia..."

"What?" Alfred asked, tilting his head. Ivan looked at the other.

"I never said Prussia." Ivan repeated.

"Yeah, when we were on the other world you said Prussia played the time guy."

"... no, I did not. I never said his name because I did not know what to call him since his name is different in this world if I remember correctly. So I never said who."

"Oh look at you disoriented from sleep." Alfred smiled, putting a hand on Ivan's head and ruffling his hair. Ivan grabbed the others wrist, pulling it away to glare at Alfred.

"If you do not tell me how you knew this I will assume you have been lying since I woke up."

Alfred sighed, tugging his wrist away. "It really has nothing to do with this. I may have... a long time ago made a deal

with him..."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh look who's talking you jackass! You didn't tell me and I bet you anything not once did you ask me for help! Damn it Ivan! You suck at playing hero and you know it! How many times have you told me, and I quote 'I will leave the stupid hero nonsense up to you Amerika.' How many times?"

"Well I mean-"

"Every single fucking time you try and play hero. Every. Single. Time."

Ivan huffed, looking away. "How was I suppose to know you could help?"

"Wow. Wow, jeez, if only you stopped and thought, 'oh how can I possibly play hero' and then think of me! It's not that hard!"

"Why are you so angry with me? You are the one who was trying to trick Stalin into letting you kill him!"

"Because you wouldn't do it! You wouldn't have thought of trying to trick Stalin because you said you were terrified and you're a terrible liar when you're freaked out. Besides, I'm pissed off because you didn't ask me for help! And you know what, I got my revenge by not telling you what I was doing so meh." Alfred said, sticking out his tongue.

Ivan glared at Alfred. "It was you I was trying to save."

"Which is stupid! But kind of sweet. In a way a puppy's trying to run and falls on the ground. Next time fucking ask for help!"

Ivan sighed heavily, looking away. "I did not need it."

"You were crying Ivan. Let me repeat this, because I don't think you get the big deal. You were crying! That happens like once in like twenty lifetimes if that! You were clearly needing help. And considering the next time loop I would have my memory whipped I had to do things! Don't even know how long they usually are for you are anything."

"... you made a deal with time before?" Alfred nodded, "And me once with death." Ivan sighed, rubbing his head. "This is quiet the conversation."

"Yeah, I bet. Still pissed off at you a little, but I'll let it go since you've probably had a rough time lately."

Ivan sighed, standing up to go sit on the couch where it was comfortable and could lean back and relax. Alfred sat next to him, grabbing his bowel of cereal Alfred started eating it once again, looking at the TV, "If you're still thirsty there's water, no food though."

"As I recall you do not own me."

"Fine, go pig out and let your stomach explode, just not in my house, I don't wanna clean that."

Ivan rolled his eyes, "I am thirsty, but I do not feel like moving."

"You should have just slept more, you were barely conscious like fifteen minutes ago."

"I was waking up, you could not expect me to be asleep then. The light was blinding." And Ivan was trying not to look at the TV's flashing colors. Alfred hummed, continuing to eat until the bowel was completely empty before setting it down. "Tell me, I am curious America, what did you make a deal with Prussia for?"

"Ahhh... That's a bit um..."

"Come now, you know what deal I asked for. I am curious what history you have changed is all."

Alfred sighed, "Really? I think we've both had enough explaining for a year. Besides, you'll probably fall asleep soon anyway."

"I am just getting more curious the more you do not say it."

"September 1961."

Ivan didn't have to scan his memory long, "The Berlin Wall... the cold war."

"Yeah. I said I would get Prussia out of the Soviet Union and in return he promised to rewind time so I would win any sort of war between us." Alfred snorted. "At the end it wasn't much of a war, just who could gain more allies with money and power. I did have more at the end of it. So in a way I guess I won."

"... it is strange to think a point in history I know very well would not originally be what was."

"Yeah, I made the deal after the Berlin wall, but things went... really badly and so it reset to after it was constructed."

"What happened?"

"Ivan, it was a long time ago, and I mean a really, really long time ago."

"Oh... you have forgotten?"

"No, I haven't." Alfred sighed, looking back at the television. "Originally... it was a war. Not very long, but devastating. And you won it. I didn't know how long it was that you owned me... but I got desperate for a way out, so it wasn't long before I ended up finding out that Prussia could control time. Hell, any chance of freedom, I would have accepted any conditions he gave me." Alfred watched the colorful cartoon before he sighed heavily. "I know I was starting to act pissed off at you before... but seeing you act like Soviet and how Jones was... I guess I was paranoid that you might try and repeat a past that didn't happen... and it just brought back some unpleasant memories."

Ivan watched the other silently. Ivan thought Alfred was being hostile towards Soviet, and in turn Ivan. He had assumed it was because Soviet was responsible for torturing and in turn killing him and Ivan had defended him. He had a haunting feeling though, "I tortured you?"

"Extensively." Alfred muttered.

"I... I am so sorry Alfred..."

Alfred looked at him, smiling. "Don't be. It didn't really happen after all. Besides, with how many time loops I went through I got out any hatred I had towards you quiet extensively. I did things I regret. So I'll give you some advice, forget any time loop you went through because it simply didn't happen. It's just what could have happened if things went wrong."

"What sort of things?" Ivan asked curiously, not feeling angry, but wondering very much what Alfred did, thanks to recent events he could imagine Alfred being... well darker.

Alfred laughed, "I'm not telling you! Forget that. Maybe one day, but too much shit has happened already."

Ivan pouted slightly. "Was there ever a time you asked for help? You are giving me crap about it, but I highly doubt you asked for help."

"Please, just like you I broke down crying, I think it happens to all of us eventually. And I begged for it to be over, on hands and knees, the whole nine yards. So you can't point any fingers at me!" Alfred smirked at him.

"Can I not know anything about it other then that?"

"Hm... since it involved you I'll answer one more question, that's all you get though. And I got a question, like how Italy is death, you have any idea's?"

Ivan thought for a moment. "Well from how I understand it, Italy as we know him was not always a country, he was another being entirely, but most the entities like him needed some sort of connection to the world. So as far as I can see, some became countries. I am assuming that Rome was some sort of entity since we sometimes see him around... but that is just a guess."

"No, that actually makes a lot of sense." Alfred said, nodding.

"He probably let Italy have his country to live in this world. I am using the word let very loosely of course."

"Well what about Romano?"

"I understand that he was not death originally, he was just somebody Italy found very soon before becoming a country in this world. He must have seen something in Romano and given him his power." Ivan shrugged, "And they have been together ever since, close as true brothers. Though I do not know if Romano originally looked so similar to Italy or not..."

"How did he make a human an entity?"

"Well, when we have pets they are effected by us. Becoming more intelligent, sometimes learning to speak our tongue and they live as long as we do. It is probably something very vaguely similar."

"Alright Mr. Know it all, how do you know all this?" Alfred questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"When I made a deal with them. Well I have learned some magic over the years, and having General Winter around certainly helped with dealing with them. But I cannot tell you specifically... but let me just put that I was able to understand a lot about them."

"Jerk. Not telling me."

"I cannot, but I may ask any question about your time thing now yes?"

Alfred nodded, still looking a bit upset at not knowing. "Yep, any question, go ahead." Ivan thought about it awhile, even risking looking at the annoyingly colored TV while he let his mind drift into deep thought. There were a lot of questions he could have asked, a lot that he would have liked an answer to. But others he didn't particularly want answered out loud. Some he could probably figure out on his own as well.

But he could think of one question he wanted to hear the answer to something. "Did we ever sleep together?"

"What?" Alfred questioned, obviously not expecting that question.

"Other than rape and things like that, I do not even want to know if that happened."

Alfred pursed his lips as if wondering if he should answer but finally he nodded. "Yeah, we did. But like I said Ivan, it never really happened." Now Ivan was more curious if that was possible. Ivan opened his mouth, "No, that was the last question you got."

"But... I want to know more. I mean we did technically sleep together."

"No, we actually didn't in the timeline of things."

"But it happened."

"No! Go back to bed! You are clearly still effected by lack of food! Now shoo!" Ivan smiled before leaning over and wrapping his arms around the other, making sure to put all his weight against Alfred so that the other couldn't dislodge him. "Ivan! Damn it get off! You're fucking heavy!"

"Hm... no, I do not want to." Ivan hummed.

"Fuck you! Get off!" Alfred hissed out, pushing at his chest, kicking his feet out and thrashing about.

"Alfred, Alfred. Calm down, struggling is not helping you."

"Cause you're heavy!" Alfred snapped, glaring at him. Ivan smiled happily, chuckling. "Stop laughing! You're crushing me!"

"You can be so dramatic sometimes. Why do you not tell me what happened?"

"Because that's a story for another time! Now get the fuck off!"

"Ohh, you sound agitated."

"I am!"

"Oh good."

"Ivan!'

"I have a question." Ivan sang.

"I told you that was it!"

"No, not about that. I was wondering if you would go on a date with me."

"Wow, what? That's a bit left field..." It was enough to still the others movements.

"I would like you to be my boyfriend."

"Sorry Ivan, but I've got commitment issues." Ivan frowned heavily at the response, not liking it at all, "But if you want to go out to drink as friends and fuck, that's fine." Alfred smirked.

"You are a strange person." Ivan smiled. "But yes, that sounds alright." For now.

* * *

><p>"Ivan?" He looked over to see Alfred looking at him with such concern and his tears only increased. "What's the matter?" Ivan didn't say anything as he leaned up and wrapped his arms around the others shoulders, burying his head into the others neck. He felt Alfred stiffen up.<p>

"Please... just... let me hold you a bit..." He chocked out into the others coat. A moment later he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and the other moving closer.

"What's wrong?" Alfred muttered quietly.

Ivan just shook his head quietly. But Alfred pulled away sooner then Ivan would have liked, but he relaxed his grip. Alfred took his hand and led him up and outside and sat him down. The blond sat next to him. "Was it a nightmare?"

"If I told you you would think me crazy."

"Come on, you're talking to me." Alfred smiled but then leaned against him, "I've never seen you cry so much... I'm a good listener, promise. I may talk a lot, but I can listen too."

"Ha..." Ivan smiled a bit at that, moving his hand to whip at his eyes. "I am sorry... it is just this whole crazy... dream."

"About what?"

"Mostly you dying. But other times I die to. And father time who continues to turn back time for his own sadistic pleasure of making me relive the same time over and over. He says there is an end to it but there does not seem to be. I just cannot seem to get how to accomplish the deal we struck."

"Deal? ... This isn't a dream you had is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"I know Prussia can seem to be a real ass, but he does care, in his own little way. I'm sure you'll make the deal."

"Yes I..." Ivan paused even in the middle of whipping off the last of his tears to look at the blond. "I never said Prussia."

"What?" Alfred hummed, not seeming to understand.

"I never said who, I just said father time." Ivan looked at Alfred, who leaned back, smiling uncertainly.

"Well yeah... the Italy brothers are death and so I just sort of figured that there would be others... and um... he just sort of makes sense?"

"You only learned they were death from me... I knew of them but not of Prussia before this whole thing. Did you... make a deal with him?"

"Hehehe, me? What makes you think that." Alfred said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I mean, why would I make a deal for?"

"You have!"

"Well considering you haven't found that out until this time loop I'm guessing I was a better liar before! It's your fault! It's hard to lie to somebody who's crying and shit." Alfred pouted.

"How do you know this is not the first loop?"

"Pfft, please you start getting discouraged after like the fifth one at least and start breaking down crying like the twentieth in? Something like that." Alfred waved off.

"You have done this before, you have been through time loops and come out?"

"Yeah, wasn't easy and believe me, I thought I was trapped forever."

"All this time... I could have been asking you for help. Alfred, this is amazing! I actually have somebody to talk to." Ivan smiled. "And you sound like you know things about it!"

"Wow, wow, back up. This is the first time you have asked me for help?" Alfred frowned.

"...yes?"

"How many times has it been?"

"I could not honestly count."

"What?" Alfred yelled, sitting on his knees to look bigger. "You haven't asked me at all? Once? I'm the fucking hero and here you are trying to mess with time without my help? Even if I hadn't been through it do you know how many fucking movies I have about exactly this? I can't believe you!"

"I... I did not honestly think about asking you to help me. It is you I am trying to save and you are injured so I thought you should just be left in the dark."

"Ivan, answer this, how many times have you tried to play hero?"

"Ah-"

"And how many times have you failed so fucking miserably that you even came to me saying that you would leave, and I quote, 'the stupid hero shenanigans up to you, Alfred'."

"Well um-"

"Every time you've tried to play hero! Every single fucking time. I'm so pissed at you and-" Alfred started coughing into his hand violently.

"Alfred!" Ivan sat up, moving closer to the other to try and help, though he knew there was little he could do. "Do not yell so much."

"Shut up, I'm still angry at you." Alfred said, coughing dying down quickly, though it seemed that the blond was forcing it down. Alfred sat down carefully. "I can't believe you haven't asked for help."

"I regret it now, I promise you." Ivan smiled, rubbing the others back to try and help. "But I am asking now, and I am really really needing it."

Alfred sighed heavily. "You should be grateful that I'm so nice!" He growled. Ivan nodded to encourage the other. "Well... what deal did you make?"

"I promised him that I would kill Stalin and he said that there would be a way to get you out alive and us back to our countries."

"So which one have you been focusing on?" Ivan remained silent. "Come on, I gotta know to help. I won't be insulted, promise."

"I have been trying to keep you alive... but you always die."

"Wow really? I would have thought you'd go after Stalin. Well... forget about saving me then."

"Alfred, that is the whole reason I made the deal."

"Ah, how sweet." Alfred smiled, "But it doesn't matter. If that's what you've been focusing on and it hasn't worked so far then it wasn't suppose to be that way. Focus completely and utterly on defeating Stalin. If Prussia promised I'd live then I'm going to. Keep that in mind but don't obsess over it."

"... What did you ask for?"

"Sorry what?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You, what time did you choose and what was your deal?"

"That's got nothing to do with this situation Ivan."

"Please? I wish to know." Alfred crossed his arms stubbornly. Ivan pouted before deciding to use the guilt card, that usually worked on Alfred, "I am feeling so terrible, the last time loop Prussia even said was the worst one I could have gone through. This is all I wish to know."

"Fine! Ah! I'll tell you, but I have questions too! Like, how long are the time loops?"

"It always begins with you waking me up this morning and ends in a couple weeks or until I die, whichever is first."

"How long does it feel like you've been here?"

"Many, many years. At least five." Ivan exhaled, feeling tired with just remembering it.

"That's a lot of time loops for such a short two weeks." Alfred smiled, putting his hand on top of Ivan's to give it a light squeeze.

"You did not have anybody to comfort you about it did you?"

Alfred's smile wavered. "No. I tried to tell somebody once when it started to drive me insane... but I ended up in a mental institution. And it was during a time where well... not so legal stuff happened there."

"I am sorry." Ivan said softly. He felt even more the thankful that Alfred didn't think he was crazy. "Who did you tell? Your boss?"

The smile vanished completely and Alfred looked down at the grass. "No... I told you." Ivan didn't think any words had sounded so painful. Here Alfred was helping him when he was near the edge of giving up on everything but when the blond had apparently tried to seek the same comfort from him it had ended in what sounded like illegal medical procedures that were probably like torture.

"Alfred, I am so sorry."

"Don't be. Learn information from the time loops that will help you get out, but don't take any of them personally."

"How long were your time loops?"

Alfred took a shuddering breath, shaking his head. "Each one was twenty eight years each."

"That long?"

"That long. I wouldn't know if it was the right path until the end of that last year or if I died of course."

"How long did you stay until you got out?"

"... I went through hundreds of loops... so right around seven thousand years."

"What? Seven thousand?"

"I'm not even exaggerating either... but I learned a lot. And I'm still technically younger then all you jaded Euro's." Alfred smiled at him. "And that's saying something."

"That is hard to believe."

"Yeah... and I was really tired by the end of it all... but I was happy too. It was my fault I got stuck so long... there was an opportunity to do what I wanted... but I screwed it up really bad..."

"What was the deal?"

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you... never thought that would happen."

"Time does strange things." Ivan smiled. The blond smiled back.

"Guess it does... I asked that I would win whatever war I was about to enter, and in exchange I had to save Prussia. In the end it turned out that I never went to war with them but I still had more allies at the end, and that's what the Cold war ended up being, who could buy more friends."

"The Cold War..."

"The original time line ended really badly for me... so I found a way around that."

Ivan ran his hand through his hair. "It is hard thinking that a point in history I know so well could and was something else at one point. Tell me honestly... how did it really end?"

"Honestly? It was very close to this reality... That's why I hate this world so much... and why I feel so bad for Jones. Because this was what was going to happen to us basically. You agreeing with him yesterday and going along with him didn't really help. I know that it never really happened, but it did to me and I... can't stand it sometimes. So sorry if I've been a bit temperamental." Ivan was silent at that. All this time he had just assumed Alfred was upset and distant from him because Soviet had been the cause of his permanent death and Alfred felt betrayed that Ivan was talking to his killer. But it was deeper then that. Alfred took the liberty of changing the subject slightly. "I was so focused on trying to beat you that I ignored Prussia I'm sad to say... but then I focused on saving him. And by the third time, I finally got it right."

"I still cannot believe you spent seven thousand years in one of the worst point of paranoia in history. It is a wonder you are still so childish."

"Pfft, you mean awesome? Yeah, it's pretty unbelievable, but hell I'm just that great." Alfred grinned, "So, you start working on killing Stalin and trust me when I say you can just say at any point in the future that we had this conversation and I'll probably be willing to help you."

"But he is immortal... how am I suppose to do that?"

"Well, you had to learn something new. The past loops aren't always a waste of time and sanity."

"Well... I am guessing he is not constantly immortal since every once in awhile he has to devour my heart to win."

"Ew... you're heart? Like eat it? Ew." Alfred made a face. "Not yours right? Just Soviet's right? Cause I can sort of deal with that."

"Well normally, but last time he ate my heart."

"Ew again. That's just so weird. So then what? I'm guessing you died?"

"No, I can live without my heart."

"Oh, that applies when your mortal? Weird."

"No... wait... that is it! Alfred you are the most amazing person I have ever met." Ivan grabbed the other and kissed him quickly before standing up. "This will work wonderfully!"

"Um... you're welcome?" Alfred said, pink dusting his cheeks as he stood as well.

"I think this might be the time loop we get out, but I need you to help me. You can be good at acting still yes?"

"Ha, of course! Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Good. I will need you to act power hungry and completely evil."

"Oh awesome!" Alfred lit up.

"... that was not the reaction I was wanting."

"Hey, I'm the hero, don't forget it. But it's fun to pretend to be the bad guy sometimes. But you better tell me your entire plan down to the last detail if you want my help."

"Alright, I have not planned far, but I have an idea."


End file.
